You are My Destiny
by AruoChan
Summary: Sedari kecil, Sasuke tidak pernah percaya dengan Peri, Santa Claus, atupun Unicorn. Itu semua hanyalah Mitos. Dongeng. Sampai ia bertemu dengan Duyung bermata biru laut yang menenangkan dengan ekor besar berwarna biru muda nan indah, Sasuke berpikir ulang, bahwa makhluk mitologi itu memang ada. (NaruSasu) Yaoi (N.S.)
1. Meet Him

Chapter 1 ~Meet him~

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa kalian pernah mendengar dongeng tentang Putri duyung? Aku pernah mendengarnya. Sewaktu aku kecil, aku membacanya di buku dongeng yang di belikan oleh ibuku, dan melihat tayangan kartun di tivi, bahkan di buku pelajaran sekolah pun dongeng itu selalu ada.

Kisah tentang seorang putri duyung yang ingin menjadi manusia karena jatuh cinta pada pangeran yang ada di daratan. Si putri melakukan berbagai macam cara agar bisa bersama dengan pangeran, termasuk menyembunyikan identitas aslinya.

Tapi aku tidak sama dengan anak seusia ku, yang percaya pada Santa Klaus yang membawa kado di hari Natal melalui cerobong asap rumah mereka, atau percaya pada peri gigi yang jika kita menaruh gigi kita yang telah tanggal di bawah bantal, peri gigi akan menukarnya dengan hadiah.

Teman-teman ku selalu mengatakan hal yang menurutku tidak masuk akal. Artinya, hal yang mustahil ada di dunia ini. Kakakku bahkan pernah berusaha membohongiku jika aku nakal, ibu peri tidak akan mau datang padaku. Tentu saja aku tidak percaya apa katanya, usiaku sudah 7 tahun dan aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti hal itu.

Suatu hari, kami sekeluarga pergi berlibur ke pantai dan berniat menginap di villa terdekat. Jangan salah sangka jika keluarga ku adalah keluarga kaya raya. Kami hanya keluarga sederhana yang kalau ingin jalan-jalan harus merental mobil. Tetapi hidup keluargaku cukup bahagia meskipun Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakak harus berkerja hanya untuk membeli obat-obatan dan perawatan jalanku.

Kami sekeluarga telah sampai di pantai dan memilih penginapan dengan onsen di dalamnya. Agak aneh memang, tapi tak apa lah.

Siang kami mandi di pantai sampai sore, lalu malamnya kami mengadakan acara barbeque dengan para pengunjung yang lain. Cukup ramai suasana di penginapan yang terbilang cukup 'sederhana' ini. Karena biasanya orang-orang akan memilih penginapan yang memadai, tapi untunglah masih ada onsennya.

Aku dan kakakku memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari para orang tua dan dengan tenang memakan sosis bakar kami berdua dengan melihat deburan ombak di malam hari. Dan seperti biasa, kakakku akan menceritakan sebuah dongeng untukku. Karena aku menghargai kakakku maka aku akan mendengarkan, sesekali menyahuti ceritanya.

Dongeng kali ini, kakakku memilih dongeng Ariel Si Putri Duyung. Aku tahu cerita ini, dan aku menyukainya. Bagaimana cerita tentang Si Putri yang melakukan apa saja karena manusia yang dicintainya. Bagaimanapun aku hanyalah anak kecil yang suka mendengarkan cerita dongeng yang menarik.

"Apa kau percaya pada duyung, Sasuke?" Tanya kakakku yang memandang lautan biru nan gelap di depan sana. Aku hanya mendongak menatap kakakku dan menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak, kak. Itu, kan, hanya dongeng." Sahutku. Kakakku terkekeh kecil dan tersenyum tipis. Aku menyerit ketika melihat kakakku yang tidak biasanya ini.

"Kau tahu? Di laut itu ada duyungnya, loh!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Jika benar-benar ada, bagaimana? Apa kau akan percaya?" Tanya kakakku lagi sambil menatap mataku dengan lembut.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi,kak." Jawabku. Kakakku hanya mengada-ada. Padahal dia sudah dewasa tetapi masih percaya dengan takhayul seperti anak kecil. Tetapi aku bersumpah, melihat mata kakak yang memandang lautan dengan tatapan rindu.

Sayu dan bahagia. Sedih dan senang. Aku tidak tahu.

.

.

Aku menatap sekeliling dan berusaha bangkit dari futonku. Berjalan menuu jendela yang hanya dibatasi kaca tanpa di tutupi korden. Sepertinya aku terlalu pagi untuk terbangun. Mata hari belum sepenuhnya muncul tetapi aku melihat langit yang berwarna oranye.

Aku memutuskan keluar dari penginapan dan berjalan menuju bibir pantai. Ombak kecil yang menghampiriku menabrak kaki kecilku yang hanya memakai sendal jepit. Air dingin di pagi hari menusuk kulit kakiku bahkan sampai tulang di seluruh tubuhku.

Aku memeluk tubuhku makin erat karena angin pantai yang menusuk kulitku. Aku hanya memakai kaos tipis berlengan panjang, seharusnya aku bawa jaketku. Mungkin itu llebih baik.

Ketika itu, aku teringat tentang apa yang dibicarakan oleh kakakku. Tentang manusia setengah ikan. Duyung.

Aku penasaran. Apakah duyung itu ada?

Kakakku dnegan tatapan seperti itu menatap lautan dengan tatapan seperti mengharapkan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari pantai itu. Mungkinkah itu duyung? Apa itu betulan? Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Seperti apa bentuknya? Apakah cantik sepperti yang ada di tv? Ataukah di luar ekspektasi?

Tanpa sadar, aku berjalan menuju tengah pantai. Sebenarnya aku sangat sadar, karena aku melihat sekelebat bayangan berwarna biru sebesar diriku di atas air walaupun hanya 1 detik. Mungkinkah itu duyungnya?

Aku terus berjalan sampai ke tengah. Melupakan jika laut itu tak berdasar.

Itu dia! Aku melihatnya lagi! Kali ini lebih jelas. Ekor itu besar berwarna biru. Aku yakin jika itu adalah duyung yang asli. Jika aku betula bertemu dengan duyung itu, aku bisa memamerkan pada semua orang.

Semakin aku berjalan ke tengah, semakin air naik ke atas dadaku. Air dingin menusuk kulitku kalah dengan rasa penasaranku. Sekelebat suara masuk ke telingaku seperti ada yang meneriaki namaku. Seperti suara Ayah, tapi aku ingin melihat duyung.

Tiba-tiba kakiku tidak lagi menginjak tanah dan langsung kebawah. Tanganku menggapai keatas untuk menghirup udara tetapi sulit. Aku tidak bisa berenang. Aku mulai ketakutan. Dadaku mulai berdebar kencang. Aku memanggil Ayah, Ibu atau kakakku dalam hati,berharap mereka akan menolongku. Aku takut lautan ini.

Gelap. Asin. Dan susuatu yang menghampiriku..

"Kau tidak bisa berenang! Kau tenggelam!"

Sosok itu berteriak padaku. Matanya biru sebiru lautan. Ekornya juga berwarna biru dengan sirip ekor yang panjang. Itu sangat sangat cantik. Lalu rambutnya seperti matahari. Benar-benar menyilaukan. Persis seperti di buku dongeng. Tetapi sepertinya duyung ini berjenis kelamin pria karena dia tidak memakai kerang di dadanya. Begitulah yang ku tahu.

Apa yang kakak bilang benar adanya!

Aku terdiam memandang sosok itu dengan kagum. Aku mengagumi duyung yang sebesar denganku. Tanpa kusadari mataku mulai menghitam dan nafasku tidak tersisa. Sosok itu lalu pergi dengan sangat cepat meninggalkanku. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi.

.

.

Sasuke kecil membuka matanya perlahan saat dirasa sudah cukup baginya untuk tertidur. Sasuke kecil melihat sekeliling nya, kamar yang putih dan luas dan berbau obat. Kamar yang sudah sering ia kunjungi. Kamar rumah sakit.

Sasuke menatap sekeliling, ada kakaknya yang sedang membaca buku di kursi sebelah sofa yang ditempati oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk tertidur. Ah.. mereka lagi-lagi menginap di rumah sakit. Sasuke sering keluar masuk rumah sakit dan tak pernah tidak melihat keluarganya tidak ada di kamarnya.

Mereka selalu ada untuk Sasuke. Kadangkala Sasuke merasa tidak enak pada mereka, Sasuke kecil harus menjadi beban untuk mereka bertiga.

"Ibu." Panggil Sasuke dengan suara lirihnya. Itachi menoleh saat memdengar suara sang bungsu dan langsung melompat dari kursi memghampiri kasur yang digunakan untuk berbaringnya Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah sadar?" Teriak Itachi. "Ayah, Ibu! Sasuke sadar!" Itachi langsung menekan tombol yang sudah di sediakan untuk memanggil doter dan perawat.

Fugaku dan Mikoto membuka matanya ketika suara Itachi terdengar menggelegar di kamar yang lumayan luas ini. Walaupun kamar nomor dua, untung saja tidak ada pasien lain yang menempati kamar ini.

"Sasuke, kau sudah sadar?" Suara Fugaku kini yang menggelegar di kamar ini. Suara derap langkah kaki yang begitu kuat langsung memasuki kamar, lalu dokter dari pasien Sasuke langsung memeriksa tubuh Sasuke kecil.

"Syukurlah kalau Sasuke sudah sadar. Tidak ada yang fatal pada Sasuke. Seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya, jika Sasuke bisa sadar pagi ini, berarti Sasuke bisa pulang sore ini." Jelas sang dokter. Fugaku mengangguk paham dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada dokter, dokter dan para erawat lalu mengundurkan diri.

"Sasuke. Apa kau haus?" Tanya Mikoto menawarkan segelas air pada Sasuke. Sasuke meneguk air di gelas sampai tandas setelah Mikoto membantu Sasuke untuk duduk bersandar pada bantal yang di susun di belakang.

"Sasuke, Ayah ingin bertanya padamu." Tanya Fugaku serius dan menggenggam tangan kecil Sasuke. Sasuke kecil mengangguk setelah mengelap bibirnya yang basah dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa yang Sasuke lakukan di tengah laut? Sasuke sendiri tahu itu berbahaya, bukan?" Tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Aku ingin bertemu duyung!" Seru Sasuke bersemangat.

"Duyung?" Tanya Mikoto. Sasuke mengangguk semangat.

"Kakak bilang di laut itu ada duyungnya. Aku ingin melihatnya! Apa kalian tahu? Aku-"

PLAAKK

Suara yang sangat menggelegar itu terdengar bahkan sampai di lorong rumah sakit. Pagi ini, Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat Ayahnya sendiri menampar kuat kakaknya. Sasuke kaget setengah mati ketika melihat adegan kekerasan di depan matanya.

"A-ayah.." lirih Itachi.

"Kau ingin membunuh adikmu, hah?" Desis Fugaku. Itachi menyentuh pipinya yang berdenyut memerah dan menggeleng kepalanya. Matanya mulai berair merasakan sengatan yang luar biasa pada pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika aku tidak melihat Sasuke, Itachi?" Desis Fugaku kembali. Itachi hanya diam memandang Ayahnya.

"Secara tidak langsung, kau hampir membunuh adikmu sendiri. Apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara berat Fugaku mulai terdengar. Sasuke bahkan hampir menangis melihat kakaknya sedang di marahi Ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Sasuke?"

"A-aku pikir Sasuke tidak akan percaya tentang duyung yang aku ceritakan-"

"APA YANG KAU HARAPKAN PADA ANAK KECIL BERUMUR TUJUH TAHUN, HAH?" Sasuke tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Ayahnya membentak Itachi dengan suara lantang.

"Apa kau lupa kalau adikmu itu punya kelainan jantung, hah? Bagaimana jika Sasuke telat ditolong?" Lirih Fugaku. Itachi menunduk masih memegang pipinya. Air matanya mengalir ketika membayangkan jika Sasuke benar-benar mati karena kesalahannya.

"Aku minta maaf." Lirih Itachi.

"Minta maaf pada Sasuke!" Perintah Fugaku. Itachi langsung memeluk Sasuke dan menangis sesenggukan. Bersyukur Sasuke masih hidup dan sempat di selamatkan. Mengucap kata maaf berkali-kali marasa kesalahannya lah yang membuat Sasuke seperti ini. Sasuke hanya diam karena terkejut, lalu tangan kecil itu mengusap-usap punggung lebar kakaknya.

"Tapi, Ayah. Aku melihatnya! Duyung itu. Kakak tidak bohong." Ucap Sasuke masih mengusap punggung kakaknya.

"Tidak! Aku berbohong padamu Sasuke. Aku minta maaf." Ucap Itachi di tengah tangisannya. Sasuke menatap Ayahnya yang menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan yang sangat keras.

Mungkin untuk saat ini, Sasuke akan merahasiakan semua ini dari keluarganya. Tentang Sasuke yang pernah bertemu dengan Duyung yang asli.

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat dirasanya pekerjaan yang ia kerjakan telah selesai sepenuhnya. Kanvas yang telah tertimpa berbagai cat warna warni telah berubah menjadi lukisan yang indah. Seekor duyung kecil yang selalu mengganggu tidurnya.

Dalam lukisan itu, Sasuke menggambar duyung yang selalu ada di imajinasinya. Sasuke dulu pernah ingat ketika masih kecil saat jalan-jalan keluarga di pantai, Sasuke hampir tenggelam dan keluarlah sosok duyung kecil di hadapannya.

Sasuke berfikir, itu mungkin hanyalah imajinasi seorang Sasuke kecil yang tengah berada di ambang kematian. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke selalu tidak ingin percaya bahwa apa yang di lihatnya itu hanyalah imajinasi anak kecil belaka. Sasuke berfikir jika suatu saat, Sasuke benar-benar bisa bertemu dengan duyung itu lagi.

"Lagi-lagi kau menggambar duyung, Sasuke-kun." Suara seorang wanita mengalun di belakang tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke tidak memedulikan suara itu dan langsung membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat di ruang seni di sekolahnya. Kalau sampai guru pembimbing tahu, maka habislah sudah.

"Apa karya yang ini yang akan kau kirim untuk lombamu?" Sakura memandangi lukisan Sasuke sejenak dan mengamati Sasuke yang sedang sibuk membereskan beberapa alat lukis yang lumayan banyak. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dan pasti kau tidak akan menang, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku tahu." Ucap Sasuke menunju _wastafel_ dan mencuci alat-alat lukisnya.

"Kalau kau tahu, bisakah kau menggambar sesuatu sesuai dengan tema perlombaan? Kau berbakat, Sasuke-kun. Kau pasti akan menang."

"Aku hanya menggambar apa yang aku suka." Jawaban Sasuke yang singkat membuat Sakura tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sangat Sasuke sekali. Sakura menyentuh lukisan itu dengan lembut saat dirasanya sudah kering.

"Apa kau sadar, Sasuke? Kau selalu melukis duyung kecil yang memiliki ekor berwarna biru. Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura saat Sasuke tengah menaruh alat-alat lukis itu di rak kaca.

"Karena aku suka warna biru." Jawab Sasuke berjalan menuju lukisannya dan melepaskan kanvas itu dari kaki penyangga. Setelah di tutupi kain, Sasuke dan Sakura melangkah keluar ruang klub seni dan bermaksud untuk pulang ke rumah. Sasuke membawa lukisan itu untuk dipajang di kamarnya. Ini akan menjadi koleksi kesekian Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau suka dengan warna biru. Tetapi kenapa duyungnya selalu kecil? Lalu dengan mata biru dan rambut pirang? Kenapa tidak kau lukis dengan warna yang berbeda? Contohnya dengan rambut warna ping dan ekor warna hijau? Itu bagus." Usul Sakura dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak tahu. Tanganku selalu menorehkan warna biru dan kuning di kanvas." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hei, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Sebenarnya duyung itu laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah menukar _uwabaki_ dengan sepatunya.

"Aku pikir dia laki-laki." Jawab Sasuke berlajan melewati loker sepatu dan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Karena dia tidak pakai kerang di dadanya." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura mematung memandangi sang juara sekolah di hadapannya setelah memdengar jawaban tak masuk akal dari temannya ini.

"Sasuke-kun, dia masih kecil. Apa kau pikir dia perlu pakai kerang? Lagipula dia ikan bukan manusia." Sasuke ikut berhenti mendengar perkataan dari Sakura. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Ta-tapi, rambutnya pendek. Pasti dia laki-laki." Elak Sasuke masih menatap Sakura yang mematung dengan ekspresi sulit di tebak.

"Dia masih kecil, Sasuke-kun. Rata-rata anak sekecil itu rambutnya pendek, bukan?"

"Kau benar. Mungkin saja dia tomboy. Lagipula dia sangat cantik." Gumam Sasuke yang tentu saja di dengar oleh Sakura. Sakura dan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka dalam diam.

Sesekali Sakura melirik Sasuke yang dengan anehnya menunjukan senyum tipis itu tanpa adanya usaha keras dari Sakura. Biasanya Sakura selalu berusaha keras untuk membuat Sasuke tersenyum, tapi yang ini membuat Sakura sangat tidak nyaman dan gelisah.

"Sasuke-kun, mungkinkah orang itu orang yang kau sukai? Tidak aneh jika kau sedang menyukai seseorang lalu tanpa disadari kau selalu melukisnya." Lirih Sakura tapi tetap terdengar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menerawang saat kejadian naas nan indah itu. Sakura bersumpah jika dia benar-benar melihat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Kau benar. Aku suka padanya." Pernyataan Sasuke membuat hati Sakura berdenyut dan sebisa mungkin ia mengeluarkan suara yang normal. Sasuke tida boleh tahu jika sekarang Sakura tengah menangis di dalam hati.

"Dimana kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya?"

"Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku masih kecil, sedang berada di pantai waktu itu. Aku sebenarnya tidak berniat kesana setelah bangun tidur, tetapi aku tetap kesana. Lalu saat itu aku melihat sosok anak berekor biru.. emmh.. menyapaku. Ia datang menyapaku dengan ekor duyung yang besar. Dia sangat cantik, tapi aku berpikir mungkin saja dia laki-laki karena tidak memakai kerang di dadanya." Sasuke terkekeh saat mengingat masa kelam itu. Saat dirinya hampir tenggelam dan bertemu sosok duyung itu.

"Suaranya? Seperti apa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Suaranya seperti... Lagu?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dan kemudian terkekeh lagi.

"Kubilang apa, dia anak perempuan yang ingin berenang di pantai menggunakan ekor duyung yang ia punya. Tidak mungkin anak laki-laki mengenakan ekor seperti itu untuk berenang, kan?" Ucap Sakura masih melanjutkan jalan pulangnya.

Sasuke sebenarnya ingin percaya apa yang di ucapkan oleh Sakura, tetapi ingatan tentang duyung yang menghampirinya ketika hampir tenggelam dan meneriakinya, lalu kabur begitu saja dengan cepat membuyarkan gambaran tentang manusia yang Sakura gambarkan. Tidak mungkin manusia seperti itu.

Ekor itu terlihat sangat asli. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan mata terbuka, dadanya naik turun seperti sedang bernafas, kulitnya terlihat menyatu dengan ekornya. Sasuke yakin jika itu duyung asli.

Tetapi, selama sepuluh tahun ini, Sasuke tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, walaupun Sasuke selalu ke pantai itu dua kali dalam setahun. Besok adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke 17. Orang bilang itu adalah umur ketika kau sudah menginjak dewasa. Sasuke ingin melihat duyung itu untuk yang kedua kalinya di umurnya yang spesial ini.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Seru Sasuke membuka pintu rumah yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke." Mikoto menjawab sapaan dari Sasuke. Sasuke duduk di depan meja makan saat Mikoto menyuruhnya untuk duduk disana. Mikoto lalu mengeluarkan kue berbentuk bulat menyerupai tomat dan di letakan di depan Sasuke.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang." Ucap Mikoto dengan senyum semangat. Tetapi apa yang di dapat Mikoto adalah tatapan heran dari anak bungsunya untuknya.

"Kenapa, sayang?" Tanya Mikoto dengan hati-hati.

"Ulang tahunku kan besok, bu." Ucap Sasuke. Mikoto tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ibu tahu. Ibu hanya ingin memberikannya sekarang padamu. Apa kau suka?" Tanya Mikoto. Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum. Menyendok kue berbentuk tomat itu dan memakannya. Kue buatan ibunya memang selalu sesuai seleranya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menyendok terus kue itu hampir tandas.

"Apa kau besok akan pergi ke sana?" Tanya Mikoto. Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Mikoto menghela nafasnya ketika mendapat jawaban yang sama. Mikoto melihat kanvas yang tertutupi kain berwarna putih. Mikoto semakin sedih saat mengetahui jika anaknya belum sepenuhnya 'sembuh' dari 'khayalan' yang dibuatnya.

"Apa ibu boleh melihat lukisanmu?" Tanya Mikoto. Sasuke mengangguk dan menyerahkan lukisan itu pada Ibunya. Mikoto membuka kain penutup itu dan takjub melihat sosok duyung kecil yang berada di tengah lautan. Masih sama seperti lukisan-lukisan yang selalu Sasuke bawa pulang.

Duyung kecil berekor biru yang sangat indah. Entah kenapa Mikoto makin sedih melihat Sasuke sekarang.

Sasuke dulu menceritakan apa yang terjadi ketika ia tenggelam. Katanya, ada duyung kecil yang menghampirinya sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Mikoto berpikir jika itu adalah imajinasi seorang anak yang berada di ambang kematian. Anak kecil selalu melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya nyata tetapi sebenarnya itu tidak ada.

"Sasuke, apa kau akan ke pantai itu besok?" Sasuke mengangguk. Mikoto menghela nafasnya. Mikoto tidak pernah berani melarangnya. Karena dulu Fugaku marah besar dan melarang Sasuke untuk ke pantai itu, alhasil Sasuke berakhir di rumah sakit selama tiga hari hanya karena berteriak pada Ayahnya jika Sasuke ingin tetap ke sana. Mikoto tidak memiliki keberanian itu. Tetapi sekarang Sasuke sudah besar dan dia harus melepaskan teman khayalannya itu dari kepala Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bisa Ibu minta tolong padamu." Ucap Mikoto. Sasuke telah menghabiskan kue buatan ibunya dan menatap Ibunya dengan tanda tanya di wajahnya.

"Apa, bu?"

"Tolong jangan kesana lagi." Pinta Mikoto. Sasuke menatap heran ibunya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Maksud Ibu, jangan lagi ke pantai—"

"Apa maksud Ibu?" Potong Sasuke saat kalimat Mikoto belum sepenuhnya selesai.

"Tolong jangan kesana—"

"Apa yang Ibu maksud?" Suara Sasuke lebih meninggi satu oktaf dari yang sebelumnya. Masih menatap wajah Ibunya dengan tatapan 'pura-pura bodoh'nya tetapi dengan wajah yang keras.

"Hentikan, Sasuke!" Mikoto berteriak di depan Sasuke dengan air mata yang mengalir. Sasuke masih tetap dengan pendiriannya memasang wajah keras setelah melihat Ibunya menangis.

"Apanya?"

"Itu Cuma khayalan bodohmu saja! Duyung itu tidak ada! Apa kau paham, Sasuke?" Lirih Mikoto masih menangis. Sasuke diam menatap wajah Ibunya yang basah.

"Apa kau memberikan obat tidur di kue ini?" Tanya Sasuke mengintimidasi Ibunya. Mikoto menggeleng tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Setelah itu Mikoto membelalakkan matanya melihat jari Sasuke mulai menyogok tenggorokannya sendiri bermaksud untuk mengeluarkan apa yang di masukannya barusan.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Mikoto sambil menahan tangan anaknya menyogok tenggorokannya lebih dalam lagi. Tetapi Sasuke juga tidak mau kalah, walaupun ia lemah tetapi Sasuke tidak ingin kalah dari ibunya. Sasuke sesekali berhasil menyogok tenggorokannya tetapi tidak berhasil muntah. Sasuke semakin panik. Jika ia tidur sampai besok, maka sia-sia apa yang direncanakan nya jauh-jauh hari.

Sasuke ingin ke pantai itu di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Tidak ada obat tidur di dalamnya, Sasuke!" Teriak Ibunya.

"BOHONG!" Sasuke kini memukul perutnya, Mikoto kembali menahan tangan Sasuke apapun yang Sasuke perbuat pada dirinya sendiri. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di wajah Sasuke, ekspresi panik juga muncul di wajah Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar ingin ke pantai itu besok, bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke tertidur panjang seperti sebelumnya?

"Tenanglah, Sasuke!" Mikoto terus berteriak dan menahan pergerakan apapun dari Sasuke. Suara pintu terbuka terdengar dengan suara 'Kami pulang!' dari Fugaku dan Itachi. Fugaku dan Itachi membelalakan matanya saat Sasuke seperti tengah memukul perutnya sendiri. Fugaku dan Itachi berlari menuju mereka berdua. Disaat Mikoto lengah melihat suami dan anaknya pulang, Tangan kanan Sasuke dengan keras menyodok tenggorokannya dengan keras.

HOEKK!

Muntahan itu akhirnya keluar. Tetapi tidak banyak. Sasuke menggeleng dengan wajah paniknya. "Belum cukup!" Katanya. Tangan itu kembali menyodok tenggorokannya tetapi di gagalkan oleh Itachi. Sekarang sudah ada tiga orang yang menahannya. Sasuke berontak dan berteriak saat tubuhnya di tahan oleh tiga keluarganya. Mikoto masih menangis melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Hanya karena duyung bodoh itu, anaknya jadi seperti ini.

"Biarkan aku pergi besok, Ibu! Aku akan jadi anak yang baik setelah dari pantai. Aku janji!" Teriak Sasuke masih berusaha melepaskan penahanan yang dilakukan keluarganya. "LEPASKAN!" Teriakan Sasuke makin menjadi-jadi. Itachi menciba berbicara dengan kalimat yang menghibur tetapi tidak bisa. Sasuke tidak mau mendengar apapun kecuai diperbolehkan untuk pergi ke pantai itu.

"Ahh!" Seketika Sasuke berhenti berontak dan tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Ekspresi kesakitan muncul di wajahnya dengan meremas dadanya. Lagi-lagi sakit yang sangat menyiksa seperti ini. Rasanya mau mati. Tapi Sasuke tidak boleh mati sebelum bertemu duyung itu. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Sasuke menggapai tangan Ibunya.

"Biarkan aku—ughh—ke pantai.." Lirih Sasuke sambil menahan Sakit. Setelah itu, kegelapan menyelimutinya.

.

.

Tanggal 24 Juni, dan Sasuke masih ada di ranjang rumah Sakit.

"Kenapa Sasuke belum bangun juga, Dok? Ini sudah hari ketiga. Biasanya Sasuke hanya tertidur satu hari saja, kenapa Sasuke belum bangun juga?" Tanya Fugaku saat Dokter telah memeriksa kondisi Sasuke yang masih koma.

"Aku sangat berharap kalian bertiga mendengar ucapanku beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi kenapa sampai hal seperti ini terjadi lagi? Apa kalian lupa jika Sasuke memiliki jantung yang lemah? Dia juga depresi hebat. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Ketiganya diam saat sang Dokter tengah memarahi mereka.

"Sudah aku bilang, kan? Jika Sasuke menginginkan ke pantai itu, biarkan saja dia. Sasuke itu tidak gila. Jangan menganggap Sasuke itu gila. Hanya karena Sasuke percaya bahwa duyung itu ada bukan berarti Sasuke itu gila." Ucap sang Dokter.

"Tetapi, jika dia ke sana setiap dua kali setahuni sambil menatap laut seperti menunggu sesuatu yang mustahil, sebagai Ibunya aku tidak bisa diam saja." Bela Mikoto.

"Ibu, Sasuke hanya memandang laut. Dia tidak pernah membuat dirinya atau orang lain dirugikan hanya memandang laut. Tes yang pernah kita lakukan juga tidak menunjukan kalau Sasuke itu gila. Kalau begitu saya permisi. Ingat untuk tidak membuat Sasuke tidak berpikir terlalu berat." Dokter itu pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang sering di dengar oleh mereka bertiga. Dalam lorong rumah sakit ini, di depan kamar di bungsu, Fugaku menatap tajam ke arah Istrinya.

"Sepertinya kau lebih tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Istriku. Dengan memberikan obat tidur dosis tinggi pada Sasuke? Sepertinya kau yang gila." Ucap Fugaku menekan setiap kata-katanya.

"Aku lelah." Ucap Mikoto. Fugaku membelalakkan matanya.

"Kalau kau begitu lelah menghadapi anakmu yang gila itu, maka pergilah dan jangan pernah menemui Sasuke lagi." Desis Fugaku menatap tajam Mikoto. Mikoto balik menatap tajam Fugaku dengan berani.

"Apa ini artinya cerai?" Tanya Mikoto. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju atas keputusan sepihak ini tanpa persetujuan dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Terserah. Aku akan pergi. Aku juga sudah lelah berakting menghadapi anakmu yang penyakitan dan gila itu. Selamat tinggal." Mikoto pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di lorong rumah sakit.

"Ibu!" Itachi yang bermaksud mengejar ibunya, di tahan oleh Fugaku. "Siapa yang kau pilih? Aku atau dia?" Tanya Fugaku dengan tatapan tajam. Itachi menatap kepergian Ibunya dengan sedih dan menatap mata Ayahnya yang tajam tapi tegas.

"Aku memilih berada di samping Sasuke." Lirih Itachi.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Ruangan putih adalah hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Dadanya langsung berdenyut sakit ketika sadar jika dia berada di rumah sakit, itu artinya dia telah melewatkan hari ulang tahunnya. Sasuke ingin menangis saat ini juga.

Sasuke melihat kakak dan Ayahnya sedang tertidur di sofa. Air matanya mengalir ketika ia tidak melihat Ibunya. Sebelum terbangun, ia bermimpi jika Ibunya lelah dengannya. Keluarga yang bukan keluarga kaya raya harus bersusah payang mencari uang untuk anaknya yang penyakitan, akhirnya Ibunya pergi meninggalkan dirinya, kakaknya, dan Ayahnya. Padahal Sasuke menyukai kue buatan Ibunya.

"Kakak." Panggil Sasuke. Itachi terbangun karena mendengar suara yang memanggil dirinya, lalu langsung melompat karena melihat Sasuke telah siuman. Fugaku yang jadi terbangun tiba-tiba karena gerakan dadakan yang diciptakan oleh Itachi ikut kaget dan melompat menghampiri Sasuke. Itachi melihat ada air mata yang mengalir turun dari mata Sasuke. Itachi mengusap air mata itu dan tersenyum.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" Tanya Sasuke. Itachi menatap kalender yang tak jauh berada dengannya yang menggantung di dinding kamar rumah sakit.

"Tanggal 25." Jawab Itachi. Air mata Sasuke kembali turun dan secepat kilat Itachi mengusap air mata yang turun itu. "Apa kau ingin ke pantai? Kau bisa ke pantai besok. Kita bertiga akan pergi ke sana. Bagaimana?"

"Bukan tanggal 25." Lirih Sasuke. Itachi mengangguk paham.

"Aku tahu. Tapi tidak apa-apa, kan? Kami bertiga akan pergi besok." Ucap Itachi memenangkan.

"Kenapa bertiga?" Tanya Sasuke. "Ibu dimana?"

Fugaku menatap lembut Sasuke dan mengusap kepalanya. "Hanya bertiga. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Fugaku. Sasuke menatap Itachi dan Fugaku bergantian.

"Aku bermimpi Ibu meninggalkan ku karena aku gila." Ucap Sasuke. Fugaku dan Itachi menggeleng keras.

"Kau tidak gila, Sasuke. Ibumu hanya... Bosan dengan kita. Dia ingin keluarga baru—"

"Dan punya anak yang sehat secara fisik dan mental." Potong Sasuke saat kalimat Itachi belum terselesaikan. "Aku tahu."

.

.

.

.

Tanggal 26 Juni, Sasuke sekeluarga benar-benar berangkat ke pantai yang dimaksud. Tanggal 26 di luar rencana Sasuke sebenarnya, tetapi Sasuke ingin sekali ke pantai itu. Walaupun ini yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke ke pantai ini hanya untuk melihat duyung itu, Sasuke tahu itu mustahil, tetapi Sasuke hanya ingin menatap laut yang membawanya bertemu dengan duyung yang membuat jantungnya selalu berdebar.

Sasuke sempat berpikir jika duyung yang dilihatnya dulu adalah imajinasinya, tetapi perasaan yang tak tertahankan untuk menatap laut itu membuat Sasuke kembali percaya jika suatu saat Sasuke benar-benar bisa melihat duyung 'imajinasi'nya itu.

Setelah sampai di laut itu, seperti biasa ramai layaknya pantai pada umumnya. Sasuke celingak-celinguk untuk mendapatkan tempat yang strategis agar bisa menatap laut. Setelah dapat, Sasuke berlari ke tengah pantai dan berdiri di bibir pantai. Membiarkan sepatunya basah karena ombak kecil yang menghampirinya.

Fugaku dan Itachi mengeluarkan seperangkat alat piknik seperti karpet, kursi lipat dan payung besar untuk duduk disana. Dan tak lupa tas besar berisi handuk dan cemilan.

"Kalau seramai ini, duyungnya tidak akan keluar." Itachi menghampiri Sasuke dan mulai memasang payung besar di tempat Sasuke berdiri. "Apa tidak terlalu pinggir kita gelar di tempat ini, Ayah?" Tanya Itachi pada Ayahnya yang melipat kursi lipatnya yang dibawa dari mobil untuk bisa di duduki nantinya.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Fugaku melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Itachi mengangguk dan menatap punggung Sasuke yang masih berdiri menatap laut di depannya.

"Sasuke?!" Panggil Itachi.

"Aku tahu." Ucap Sasuke. "Dia tidak akan keluar. Tidak akan pernah."

Itachi dan Fugaku saling menatap dengan raut sedih. Itachi membawa Sasuke untuk duduk di kursi lipat itu memakan cemilan yang dibawanya. Seharian memandang laut sudah menjadi rutinitas Sasuke selama 10 tahun ini. Jarang kesini membuat Sasuke selalu merindukan pantai ini.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya di dalam mobil. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidur di dalam mobil karena uang mereka tidak cukup untuk menginap di penginapan. Tabungan Fugaku dan Itachi telah habis untuk membayar perawatan Sasuke di rumah sakit ketika Sasuke koma saat itu.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan membiarkan pintu mobil itu tidak tertutup. Langit di saat subuh masih gelap dan angin di pantai subuh juga sangat dingin. Sasuke mengeratkan jaketnya saat angin pantai mulai menusuk kulitnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju bibir pantai dengan kaki telanjang. Saat telapak kaki itu bersentuhan langsung dengan pasir pantai, dingin mulai menusuk kaki Sasuke sampai sekujur tubuh. Air pantai di pagi hari juga terasa dingin. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Sasuke telah lama berdiri memandangi lautan sampai langit berubah menjadi terang.

Sasuke melangkah menuju tengah laut dan terus melangkah. Dulu, ketika Sasuke melihatnya, Sasuke hampir tenggelam. Apa jika Sasuke sengaja tenggelam, dia akan keluar?

Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya mengenyahkan pikiran buruknya. Jika Sasuke benar-benar tenggelam seperti dulu, itu akan menyusahkan Ayah dan Kakaknya lagi. Tabungan mereka berdua pasti sudah habis untuk membayar perawatannya.

Sasuke kembali memandang laut yang berada di depanya. Dan Sasuke bersumpah jika ia melihat ekor ikan berwarna biru di atas air, walaupun hanya sekelebat tetapi Sasuke yakin jika itu duyung yang dilihatnya waktu kecil dulu.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Sasuke berjalan menuju ke tengah laut. Berlari dan berteriak memanggil duyung itu. Dan tanpa sadar Sasuke jatuh kedalam laut. Sasuke lupa jika disana adalah akhir dari tanah yang bisa di pijaknya dan terlebih lagi, Sasuke tidak bisa berenang.

Sasuke panik dan menggapai-gapai ke atas. Berusaha untuk menggapai sesuatu walaupun itu mustahil. Asin dari air laut mulai memasuki tenggorokannya, dadanya sesak disaat udara mulai menipis di paru-parunya. Di saat itulah, seekor Duyung besar datang padanya. Menyentuh kedua pipinya dan menciumnya.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya, duyung itu seperti meberikan nafas buatan untuk Sasuke. Setelah di rasa Sasuke kembali masih bisa bertahan lebih lama karena nafas buatan itu, Sasuke menatap duyung yang mirip dengan yang Sasuke lihat dulu.

Bedanya duyung itu besar. Ekornya biru dan memantulkan cahanya matahari di setiap sisiknya. Badannya kekar berwarna tan eksotis. Rambutnya pirang pendek, dan matanya... Biru.

Duyung itu menatap Sasuke dengan raut wajah khawatir. Berenang di hadapan Sasuke sambil menahannya agar tidak tenggelam, membawanya keatas untuk mendapatkan udara. Setelah sampai di atas air, Sasuke menghirup udara dengan kasar, lalu menatap duyung yang... Tampan.

Dia tampan. Dan dia laki-laki. Bukan perempuan. Karena sampai sekarang Sasuke tidak melihat kerang di dada duyung itu.

Sasuke menahan tangan duyung itu untuk menatapnya lebih lama lagi.

"Namamu!" Teriak Sasuke. Dengan senyuman dan masih dengan wajah terkejut karena berhasil kembali bertemu dengan duyung itu, Sasuke makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan duyung itu.

"Maaf." Ucap duyung itu. "Jangan bilang keluargamu bahwa kau bertemu—"

"Namamu!" Teriak Sasuke kembali. "Namaku Sasuke. Siapa namamu?" Sasuke menatap duyung itu dengan penuh harap. Duyung itu sesekali melirik mobil yang berada jauh disana dengan raut khawatirnya. Diam sejenak dan menatap wajah yang selalu di sukainya.

Wajah yang selalu duyung itu suka.

Wajah yang selalu ia lihat dua kali setahun.

"Naruto." Lirih duyung itu. Senyuman mengembang di sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan semangat. Duyung yang bernama Naruto itu tidak menjawab. Masih menatap wajah Sasuke dengan wajah khawatir. Lalu suara yang terdengar sangat jauh terdengar di telinga Naruto. Dengan kecepatan kilat, Naruto melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dan kabur dari sana. Naruto lupa jika Sasuke masih berada di tengah laut dan tidak bisa berenang.

Di lepas tiba-tiba seperti itu membuat Sasuke terkejut dan kembali tenggelam. Tangannya menggapai atas untuk menggapai sesuatu. Tetapi Sasuke ingat jika baru saja duyung itu pergi menjauh. Sekuat tenaga, walaupun Sasuke tidak bisa berenang,Sasuke mencoba untuk mengejar duyung itu. Bagaimanapun caranya. Tetapi nafas di paru-parunya telah menipis.

Setelah itu duyung itu kembali lagi. Masih dengan raut khawatir, Naruto membawa Sasuke yang sudah tak sadarkan diri ke tepian. Di sana sudah ada Ayah dan kakak dari Sasuke yang meneriaki nama Sasuke. Mereka berdua terkejut ketika melihat manusia setengah ikan, tengah membawa salah satu keluarganya. Mereka berdua terkejut atas apa yang dilihatnya. Dan Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah memperlihatkan dirinya pada manusia.

Tetapi jika tidak begitu, Sasuke akan mati tenggelam.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Fugaku saat mendapati anaknya bersama dengan duyung. Makhluk mitologi yang sangat terkenal itu. Ternyata benar-benar ada dan Fugaku melihatnya.

"Jantung anakmu tidak berdetak." Ucap duyung itu saat membaringkan Sasuke di atas tanah. Fugaku dan Itachi panik bukan main saat mendengar suara duyung itu keluar. Dengan wajah panik, duyung itu mencoba menenangkan Ayah dan kakak dari Sasuke.

"Aku akan menolongnya." Ucap duyung itu. Tangannya menyentuh kepala Sasuke dengan wajah yang mengeluarkan raut konsentrasi yang dalam. Tak lama Sasuke bangun dengan batuk dan mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya.

"Sasuke!" Histeris Fugaku dan Itachi saat Sasuke kembali terbangun. Itachi dan Fugaku kembali menatap Duyung yang kembali kelautan tanpa pamit. Dengan kecepatan kilat, Naruto berenang tanpa melihat kebelakang, Naruto masih mendengar teriakan terimakasih yang diberikan untuknya.

Untuk beberapa hari kedepan, kemungkinan Naruto hanya akan berada di kasurnya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap lukisan yang ia lukis beberapa hari yang lalu. Wajahnya menyerit ketika sedang memeriksa apa yang kurang dari lukisannya. Seharusnya sih tidak ada yang kurang walaupun sudah selesai. Walaupun gambar di atas kanvas yang Sasuke buat tidak sempurna, tetapi, Duyung yang bertemu dengannya lebih dari kata sempurna. Sasuke tidak mungkin bisa menggambar Duyung itu dengan sempurna.

"Duyungnya berbeda?" Tanya Sakura muncul dari belakang Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba. Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika Sakura muncul dengan tiba-tiba saat Sasuke sedang melamunkan Duyung itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan mood yang tidak bagus. Sebenarnya mood Sasuke tidak pernah bagus jika berada di samping makhluk pink ini. Makhluk yang berisik dan merepotkan, lebih cocok untuk mendapat gelar makhluk mitologi daripada Duyung.

"Tidak biasanya saja. Biasanya Duyung yang kau gambar itu masih kecil." Jelas Sakura yang masih menatap lukisan Sasuke dengan seksama. Entah kenapa, Duyung yang digambarkan oleh Sasuke ini sangat tampan. Mungkin jika Sakura benar-benar bisa bertemu, Sakura akan langsung jatuh cinta.

"Duyungnya sudah tumbuh." Singkat Sasuke. Sasuke bangkit dan mulai membereskan alat-alat lukis dan berjalan ke arah wastafel. Mencuci semua alat yang digunakannya tadi. Setelah bersih, Sasuke mmenaruh semua alat-alat lukis itu pada rak kaca.

"Entah kenapa, dia sangat tampan, Sasuke." Komentar Sakura tersenyum masih memandangi lukisan buatan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu."

"Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak menggambar putri duyung? Kalau putra duyung itu agak tidak biasa.. jika laki-laki yang melukisnya." Ucap Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke takut-takut jika ucapannya malah menyakitinya. Sakura menegang ketika Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Sepertinya apa yang di dipikirkan oleh Sakura tepat sasaran.

"Jadi... Maksudmu.. kau melukiskan seseorang yang kau suka—diatas kanvas. Selama ini? Dan dia laki-laki?" Sakura kembali menatap lukisan yang Sasuke selesaikan. Memandang dengan seksama wajah duyung yang digambarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Apa salah?" Suara Sasuke kemudian terdengar ketika keheningan sempat terjadi diantara mereka. Sakura meremas rok sekolahnya.

"Salah!" Seru Sakura. "Itu salah Sasuke-kun!" Suara gebrakan yang diciptakan Sasuke saat menutup pintu lemari itu membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak.

"Kupikir ini bukanlah urusanmu." Sasuke membawa lukisan itu dengan kasar dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan seni. Pulang ke rumah adalah pilihan terbaik daripada bersama dengan gadis menyebalkan itu.

Sasuke tahu itu salah, tapi tidak perlu di katakan dengan keras. Semakin Sasuke sadar jika perasaannya salah, semakin Sasuke mencintai Duyung itu. Mencintai Naruto.

Sebenarnya Sasuke masih bingung dengan hatinya, ia belum pernah bertemu secara resmi, mengobrol dengan Naruto, hanya bertemu dengannya dua kali, ia juga tidak tahu seperti apa Duyung itu. Apakah dia baik? Jahat? Atau bagaimana kehidupannya? Sasuke tidak pernah tahu. Tapi hanya dengan mengingat wajah Naruto membuat wajahnya memanas.

Sasuke sampai dirumah menjelang magrib. Sasuke dan keluarganya yang tersisa mulai membiasakan diri hidup tanpa Mikoto. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya ketika mendapati Itachi tengah bergelut di dapur.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Sasuke. Mendengar suara Sasuke, Itachi menoleh kebelakang menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya padamu kan?" Itachi terkekeh dan kembali melanjutkan masaknya. "Aku membuat omurice. Sebentar lagi jadi. Duduklah. Walaupun terlalu cepat untuk makan malam, sih." Lanjutnya. Sasuke duduk dan menaruh lukisannya yang terbalut kain di atas kursi di sebelahnya.

Setelah omurice itu jadi, Itachi membawa dua piring omurice itu ke atas meja. Sasuke dan Itachi menyantap omurice yang masih hangat.

"Lukisan barumu?" Tunjuk Itachi pada benda persegi panjang yang ada di sebelah Sasuke di sela makannya. Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan. "Boleh aku melihat?"

Sasuke memberikan lukisan itu pada Itachi dan Itachi membukanya. Memandang takjub pada lukisan yang Sasuke buat dengan sangat indah. Itachi kagum dengan bakat yang Sasuke punya, lukisan yang Sasuke buat terlihat sangat nyata. Itachi sungguh masih ingat wajah Duyung yang ia temui dengan Sang Ayah saat Sasuke tenggelam.

Mengingatkan pada Duyung yang juga tampan yang Itachi temui saat itu. Di pantai yang sama, Itachi bertemu dengan Duyung berambut merah. Badan yang kekar dengan ekor berwarna oranye, ekor itu sangat besar tapi sangat indah. Setiap sisiknya terlihat berkilau.

Itachi menceritakan pengalaman pertamanya saat bertemu dengan Duyung pada Sasuke dan Fugaku. Mereka berdua mendengar dengan antusias. Mereka tidak tahu apa mereka menjadi manusia yang beruntung karena dapat melihat Duyung atau malah tidak.

"Apa kau jatuh cinta padanya?" Tanya Itachi tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke tersedak dan terbatuk. Sasuke menyambar air yang ada di sebelah kirinya dan meneguknya dengan kasar dan tandas.

"HAH?! Apa maksudmu?!" Ucap Sasuke setelah selesai dari adegan tersedaknya. Itachi terkikik melihat reaksi yang lucu dari Sasuke. Tebakannya tidak salah, tepat sasaran. Karena Itachi melihat semburat merah merayapi seluruh wajah Sasuke.

"Aku pikir Duyung itu punya pesona yang bisa memikat hati manusia yang melihatnya. Bukan Cuma dirimu yang yang merasa tertarik, tapi aku juga begitu." Jelas Itachi tersenyum.

"Kakak juga?" Tanya Sasuke. Itachi mengangguk.

"Rasanya, aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi sepertinya aku kurang beruntung." Itachi kembali melanjutkan makannya yang tadi sempat tertunda karena obrolan mereka. Sasuke menatap Kakaknya yang seperti benar-benar mengharapkan agar bisa kembali bertemu dengan Duyung yang diceritakan oleh Itachi.

Yah.. Sasuke hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan sambil menenteng tas sekolah di tangan kanannya. Sekarang Sasuke tengah menuju rumah sakit tempatnya rutin _Check up_ di RS. Ikebukuro, Tokyo. Biasanya setiap hari senin dua minggu sekali setelah pulang sekolah, Sasuke selalu berangkat sendiri.

Sebenarnya ini adalah cek kesehatannya yang pertama kali sejak kejadian di pantai itu. Sasuke merasa dirinya makin sehat, dan tidak gampang lelah. Ternyata benar ya? Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu membuat seseorang menjadi semakin semangat dalam menjalani hidupnya—walaupun seseorang itu sakit. Seperti dirinya.

Ternyata, Naruto yang membuatnya seperti ini. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia tersenyum sendiri saat berjalan.

 _'Apa aku mengigau?'_ Batin Sasuke mengenyahkan pikiran berlebihan Sasuke. Sebaiknya Sasuke fokus pada cek kesehatannya hari ini.

Cek itu seperti biasa. Melalui berbagai rangkaian cek tubuh, dan ronsen. Biasanya hasilnya akan diberikan oleh Rumah sakit beberapa hari kemudian. Tetapi kenapa Sasuke dipanggil ke ruang dokter saat Sasuke akan segera pulang?

Sasuke mengetuk pintu ruang dokter dan mendapat sahutan dari seseorang yang berada di dalam. Sasuke menyapa dengan sopan dan masuk kedalam. Dokter mempersilahkan duduk didepannya dan menghela nafasnya.

"Ternyata, ini penting!" Ucap Dokter itu. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya kurang paham atas perkataan Dokter. "Aku butuh keluargamu datang kesini. Bisakah kau memanggilnya?"

 _'Eh? Apa sepenting itu harus memanggil Kakak dan Ayah? Apa penyakitku semakin parah?'_ Batin Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan menuruti apa kata Dokter.

Sasuke meraih handphonenya yang berada di dalam tasnya dan mulai menekat tombol panggil pada kontak Ayahnya. Setelah itu Sasuke memanggil Kakaknya. Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa merepotkan mereka berdua, mereka harus izin di tengah pekerjaan mereka hanya demi Sasuke. Sasuke merasa kalau ia semakin hari semakin merepotkan.

Cukup lama Sasuke menunggu di ruang ini, hampir satu jam Sasuke belum kedatangan dua keluarganya itu. Sepertinya semakin susah untuk Itachi dan Fugaku mendapat izin dari kantor mereka, karena mereka terlalu sering izin hanya untuk Sasuke. Dan Dokter, selagi menunggu keluarga dari Sasuke datang, Dokter masih harus memeriksa beberapa pasien yang ingin di periksa.

Sudah hampir lewat satu setengah jam, Dokter dan dua keluarganya itu masuk keruangan mereka. Sasuke melihat amplop coklat yang lumayan lebar ada di tangan Dokter. Sasuke tahu, itu pasti hasil Rontgen dari Sasuke.

Setelah Sang Dokter mempersilahkan Fugaku dan Itachi duduk, Dokter membuka amplop itu dan memperlihatkan pada Fugaku dan Itachi yang ada di depannya. Sasuke hanya berdiri dibelakang Itachi sambil meremas pundaknya pelan. Itachi membawa tangan Sasuke pada tangannya. Menyalurkan ketenangan, seperti mengatakan bahwa Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Lihat baik-baik" Ucap Dokter mempersilahkan Fugaku dan Itachi melihat hasil Rontgen dari Sasuke. Sasuke menatap gambar jantungnya sendiri dan hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya, dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang penyakitnya, sebenarnya. Ia hanya harus tidak boleh lelah dan rajin minum obat oleh Ayahnya. Itu saja.

"Kelainan yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke adalah C _ongenital Heart Disease,_ itu adalah Penyakit jantung bawaan. Pada kasus Sasuke disini, Sasuke mengalami Transposisi arteri besar (TAB), itu seperti di mana terjadi gangguan pada pembentukan arteri jantung dan paru. Lalu pada kedua arteri tersebut _bertukar posisi_ sehingga darah yang miskin oksigenlah yang dipompakan ke seluruh tubuh. Anda berdua sudah pernah mendengar saya pada penjelasan penyakit dari Sasuke bukan?"

Fugaku dan Itachi mengangguk paham. Sedangkan Sasuke mengangguk _ikut-ikutan_ paham.

"Lalu pada masalah Sasuke sekarang—sebenarnya tidak ada masalah yang terjadi pada Sasuke." Ucap Dokter membuat Fugaku dan Itachi menyerit.

"Maksud Dokter?" Tanya Fugaku. Dokter menghela nafas berat.

"Kami sudah berdiskusi pada beberapa dokter yang ada di sini, kami juga sudah mengambil CT scan dua kali. Kami juga sudah memeriksa Sasuke kembali tadi. Dan hasil yang kami dapat tetap sama. Tapi bagaimanapun yang kita lihat ini adalah kenyataan." Jelas Sasuke membuat dada Sasuke berdebar.

"Sebenarnya ini cukup aneh untuk percaya bahwa ini kenyataan. Pasalnya, pada arteri jantung Sasuke—" Sang Dokter menunjuk pada gambar Rontgen jantung Sasuke. "—kedua arteri itu awalnya tidak pada posisi yang sebenarnya. Terdengar tidak normal, bukan? Tetapi sekarang, Jantung Sasuke layaknya jantung orang normal." Penjelasan dari Dokter membuat Fugaku, Itachi, dan juga termasuk Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Normal?" Kata Sasuke. Dokter mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu keajaiban apa yang datang padamu, Sasuke. Tapi yang dapat aku sampaikan padamu adalah bahwa kau telah sembuh pada penyakitmu. Jantungmu sudah Normal. Kau sudah tidak memiliki kelainan lagi. Kau sudah bisa beraktivitas layaknya orang Sehat." Dokter berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Sasuke.

"Selamat. Aku nyatakan kau telah sembuh." Lanjut Dokter.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dokter sempat kebingungan karena ekspresi yang muncul pada Sasuke adalah bukan wajah bahagia. Yah.. Dokter bisa mengerti kali ini. "Tapi tetap, kau harus tetap mlakukan pemeriksaan rutin seperti biasa, kalau kau sudah benar-benar aku nyatakan Sembuh secara resmi, aku akan mengeluarkan surat kesehatanmu. Mengerti, kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hari ini. Sepertinya Sasuke terlalu mengkhayal terlalu jauh memikirkan Naruto, Sasuke jadi menghayal yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

Sasuke, Fugaku, dan Itachi masuk kedalam rumah dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama seperti dirumah sakit. Saat disana, mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk paham, membuat Dokter hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya pada keluarga ini.

Biasanya, jika Dokter menyatakan bahwa pasiennya telah sembuh, keluarga pasien biasanya menangis, atau tertawa, atau mengucapkan terimakasih atau apapun itu. Yah.. Dokter itu juga manusia. Dia mengerti perasaan keluarga Sasuke yang mendengar ketika Sasuke dinyatakan sembuh pada kelainan bawaan itu.

Sepertinya Fugaku, Itachi, dan Bahkan Sasuke sendiri terlalu Shock atas kabar yang Domter berikan.

Sasuke duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan meremas dadanya. Apa yang dikatakan Dokter masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Sasuke dinyatakan sembuh, itu artinya Sasuke sudah sembuh...

,Kan?

"Ayah?!" Panggil Sasuke saat Ayahnya menandaskan air putih dalam botol yang ia ambil dari dalam kulkas.

"Sasuke, tenanglah." Ucap Fugaku menghampiri Sasuke. Meremas erat kedua pundak anak bungsunya itu, menatapnya dengan tidak percaya dan—

"Ayah yang harusnya tenang." Ucap Sasuke. Fugaku memeluk Sasuke dan menangis dalam diam. Itachi yang melihat itu ikut memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dan ikut menangis. Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti itu dengan tiba-tiba membuatnya lupa jika hari ini adalah hari bahagia untuknya.

Untuk keluarganya. Dan untuk kehidupannya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengepakan ekor birunya lebih cepat dari biasanya, karena ia tengah terlambat ke sekolah. Salahkan kakaknya yang tidak membangunkannya pagi tadi, kalau kakaknya telah pulang dari pekerjaannya nanti, akan Naruto hajar karena berani beraninya membuat Naruto—Sang Pangeran _Colorful tail High School_ terlambat masuk sekolah.

Naruto mendengar suara lonceng dari kejauhan dan semakin memacu renangnya. Air saat iniblumayan hangat, karena air disini hangat, maka hari ini adalah hari yang baik. Maka dari itu Naruto tidak boleh terlambat.

"Maaf, pak." Teriak Naruto saat menerobos gerbang sekolahnya yang hampir tertutup oleh satpam di sekolahnya. Naruto langsung memasuki gedung yang berada di bawah laut dan menuju lantai 3, Kelas 2-1.

Naruto menghela nafasnya ketika telah duduk di bangkunya. Menaruh tas di bawah mejanya dan duduk menghadap kedepan saat Kurenai Sensei sudah masuk kedalam kelas.

"ssshhhtt... Naruto! Tidak biasanya kau telat. Kenapa?" Bisik teman sebangkunya. Memiliki ekor berwarna coklat muda dengan rambut yang juga coklat. Ber _name tag_ Inuzuka Kiba di tasnya saat ingin mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tas.

"Si Sialan Kurama itu mengerjaiku. Ia mengganti alaramnya. Sialan sekali. Akan aku balas nanti." Bisik Naruto sambil marah-marah. Kiba mengangguk mengerti akan tingkah kakak-beradik itu. Memang tidak pernah akur.

Kurama yang juga berada di _Campus Colorful Tail_ ini, hanya saja berada di gedung sebelah, juga terkenal akan ketampanannya. Sama seperti Naruto, Sang adik yang terkenal di sekolahnya. Begitupun tentang ketidak akuran antara Naruto dan Kurama, Para dosen pun sudah bosan akan kejahilan yang selalu dilakukan Naruto pada kakanya di kampus. Tapi seperti yang kabar angin sampaikan, Kurama juga menyayangi Naruto. Membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya jadi merinding disko.

"Jangan terlalu macam-macam pada Kakakmu, Naruto. Dia akan lulus tahun ini, biarkan dia berkonsentrasi pada pelajarannya." Bisik kiba pura-pura mendengarkan penerangan yang Kurenai Sensei terangkan di depan. "Para Dosen di kampus sudah tidak peduli lagi jika kau termakan jebakanmu yang kau buat sendiri." Lanjut Kiba.

"Kali ini jebakanku akan berhasil. Lihat saja." Desis Naruto membuat Kiba memutar matanya. Jengah akan sikap Naruto yang masih saja tidak menyerah akan kegagalan yang ia buat sendiri. Temannya yang satu ini selalu buat masalah tetapi kenapa populer, sih? Terkutuklah para Duyung dan Ketampanannya.

.

.

Naruto berenang dengan santai menuju gedung kampus Kurama. Saat ini masih jam Istirahat, masih sempat untuk membuat Kakaknya itu jera. Saat sudah memasuki gedung Kampus, Naruro merasakan jika Sirip Ekor bawahnya seperti ditahan oleh seseorang yang membuatnya tidak bisa berenang. Saat Naruto menoleh kebelakang, Naruto melihat Sesosok Gadis Duyung yang menyeritkan keningnya marah pada Naruto.

"Karin-Nee!" Jerit Naruto. Naruto berusaha menggoyangkan ekornya tetapi rasanya percuma. Cengkeraman tangan dari Karin tidak bisa membuat Naruto lari—apalagi yang Karin pegang adalah siripnya, dan itu menyakitkan. Jika sirip ekor Naruto yang indah dan berkilau itu robek, akan sangat lama sembuh dan Naruto kesulitan berenang.

"Kenapa kau disini, anak nakal?!" Ucap Karin yang masih memegang ekor Naruto. "Jangan buat keributan di gedung kampus yang tenang ini! Kurama sedang ada kelas. Jangan buat yang macam-macam!"

"Kurama-Nii sudah melakukan hal keji padaku. Dia mengganti alarm ku sehingga aku hampir telat ke sekolah." Bela Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Sambil berdesis menahan sakit karena siripnya masih ditarik oleh kembaran Kurama. "Karin-Nee, sakit." Melas Naruto.

Karin melepaskan ekor biru itu dan Naruto langsung mengelus ekor yang indah nan cantik itu. "Aduhh..! Itu sakit, tahu!" Teriak Naruto masih mengelus sirip ekornya. Memang Karin akui bahwa Sirip ekor adiknya itu besar dan lebar, anggun dan berwarna biru, seperti Ayahnya. Minato Namikaze.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada adikmu yang tampan ini bagaimana?! Dasar kakak yang jahat." Ucap Naruto berenang dengan cepat keluar dari gedung kampus. Terpaksa Naruto menahan ide _menjahili Kurama_ ini untuk lain waktu. Untuk sekarang, Naruto harus menghindari Monster berekor dan berambut Merah yang sedang mengamuk. Sama seperti Ibunya. Uzumaki Kushina.

"Huh! Dasar adik bodoh!" Ucap Karin melihat Adiknya mulai menjauhi pekarangan kampus. "Kau juga, Kurama!" Bentak Karin pada Kirama yang ternyata bersembunyi di balik pilar yang lumayan besar itu. Kurama terkekeh dan mengacungkan lambang Peace ️ pada Jarinya.

"Bisakah kau tidak iseng pada Naruto? Kau ini sudah dewasa, tahu!" Ucap Karin yang mulai berenang memasuki Gedung kampus. Kurama mengikuti dibelakang Karin.

"Apa salahnya bermain-main sedikit? Kau juga jadi adik harus nurut padaku—"

"APA?!" Potong Karin saat Kurama belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku harus menurutimu?! Apa aku gila karena harus menuruti 'seorang kakak' yang berlagak?! Maaf sekali!" Ucap Karin yang langsung masuk kedalam kelasnya karena memang sebentar lagi Dosen yang akan mengajar datang.

Kurama menaikan sebelah alisnya karena dua adiknya itu tidak ada yang nurut padanya. Ataukah Kurama jarang mengaca, jadinya ia tidak pernah menyadari kesalahan yang selama ini ia lakukan untuk menjahili dua adiknya itu.

Biarlah! Yang penting, Kurama bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap baju olahraga yang dia genggam di tangannya. Beberapa temannya sedang mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan training di kelas, karena sebentar lagi pelajaran olahraga akan dimulai.

"Sasuke?!" Panggil Neji yang sudah berada di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke mendongak dan kembali menatap baju training itu. "Kau ingin ikut olahraga? Kenapa kau bawa baju seragam training?"

Sasuke menarik nafasnya perlahan, dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. "Aku akan ikut." Mantap Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri dan mulai melepaskan kancing seragamnya dan mulai menggantinya dengan training.

"Apa kau serius, Sasuke?" Tanya Neji khawatir. Bagaimanapun Neji sangat tahu bagaimana kondisi Sasuke.

"Tentu saja." Sekali lagi Sasuke memantapkan niatnya. Beberapa temannya ada yang bertanya padanya, bahkan ada yang memaksanya untuk ringgal dikelas karena Gai Sensei pasti mengerti, tetapi Sasuke tetap bersikeras untuk ikut pelajaran olahraga hari ini.

"Tapi, Sasuke, Kau benar-benar serius? Tidak perlu dipaksakan jika kau benar-benar ingin olahraga. Kesehatanmu itu—"

"Kau berisik sekali, Neji!" Desis Sasuke. Neji membuka mulutnya tetapi menutupnya kembali. Menghela nafas tanda menyerah menghadapi Sasuke.

"Tapi, Sasuke, kalau kau lelah saat olahraga nanti, jangan memaksakan dirimu, oke?!"

"Aku tahu itu."

Karena kekeras kepalaan Sasuke yang ngotot ingin ikut pelajaran olahraga, akhirnya semua teman sekelasnya termasuk Neji menuruti Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di aula, wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat tertarik pada bola berwarna oranye yang ada di pinggir lapangan. Dari dulu sekali, Sasuke sangat ingin mencoba olahraga basket. Sekaranglah saatnya Sasuke akan bisa bermain olahraga itu.

"Anuu.. Sasuke-kun." Gai Sensei menatap Sasuke yang ikut pada barisam paling depan. Bisik-bisik terdengar dari para siswi yang membicarakan tentang Sasuke yang nekat memasuki aula olahraga. Apalagi mengikuti pelajaran dari Gai Sensei yang terkenal keras.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau ingin mengikuti pelajaranku?" Tanya Gai Sensei. Karena setahunya, Sasuke sudah dilarang oleh Ayahnya untuk diikutkan pelajaran olahraga. Bahkan kakak dari Sasuke sampai mengancam jika Gai Sensei sampai memberi izin pada Sasuke untuk ikut pelajaran olahraga.

"Aku ingin ikut. Aku ingin main basket." Jawab Sasuke dengan mantap. Gai Sensei menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Bagaimanapun Gai Sensei harus menghentikan niatan Sasuke untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga.

"Umm.. Apa tidak kau pertimbangkan lagi? Kalau kau ketahuan ikut olahraga, aku akan dihajar oleh Ayahmu, loh. Kau—"

"Kalau itu—" Sasuke memotong kalimat Gai Sensei. "—Ayah sudah memberi izin." Bohong Sasuke. Sebenarnya Fugaku masih was-was pada Sasuke, sebenarnya Fugaku juga belum memberikan izin pada Sasuke saat Sasuke meminta izn untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga hari ini. Tapi Sasuke sangat-sangat ingin bermain basket.

Benar-benar ingin. Ketika Dokter mengatakan padanya bahwa Jantungnya sudah normal, Semangat Sasuke yang awalnya padam jadi menggebu-gebu. Sasuke pikir ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus. Sasuke bisa memimpikan untuk mengikuti kompetisi basket antar sekolah.

"Benarkah?" Selidik Gai Sensei. Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Gai Sensei meraih ponsel yang berada di saku celana trainingnya dan menekan tombol panggil pada nomor kontak Ayah dari Sasuke. "Aku akan bertanya pada Ayahmu untuk memastikan. Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kau tidak membohongiku." Lanjutnya.

Untuk berjaga-jaga jika Sasuke kembali membohongi Gai Sensei seperti waktu lalu. Mengatakan bahwa Sasuke mendapat izin untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga di lapangan tetapi ternyata bohong. Gai Sensei harus menghadapi kemarahan dari Ayah Sasuke karena membuat Anaknya kelelahan.

Membuat tubuh Sasuke membiru dan harus di bawa ke Uks. Untungnya tidak terjadi hal yang serius, tetapi yang namanya penyakit tetap saja penyakit. Gai Sensei menyadari kesalahannya waktu itu, dan dia tidak berniat mengulang kembali kesalahan yang sama. Bagaimanapun kesehatan Sasuke saat pelajaran olahraga ini berada di tangannya.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dan menyambar ponsel dari telinga kiri Gai Sensei dan menutupnya saat panggilannya terlanjur tersambung. Jantung Sasuke berdebar saat mendengar suara Ayahnya sejenak. Kalau ketahuan bisa gawat, walau sangat mengetahui kondisi Sasuke sekalipun, Fugaku bisa sangat keras padanya.

"Ternyata kau bohong, ya?" Gai Sensei menghela nafasnya dan mengambil kembali ponselnya yang tadi direbut oleh Sasuke. "Dengar, Sasuke-kun! Aku akan keras padamu. Tolong mengertilah dirimu sendiri, jangan berpikiran bahwa dirimu lemah lalu kau ingin membuktikan bahwa kau itu tidak lemah. Kalau kau begitu keras kepala itu juga akan mempengaruhi tubuhmu. Kau pasti sangat paham pada dirimu sendiri."

"Bukan begitu." Lirih Sasuke. "Aku hanya ingin ikut bermain. Hanya mendribel saja, atau mengoper pada pemain yang lainnya. Hanya itu saja, Sensei. Kalau Ayah aku yang akan mengurusnya. Aku mohon."

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bisa mengizinkanmu." Gai Sensei menggeleng menolak permintaan dari Sasuke. Sasuke menyerit tidak suka memandang Gai Sensei. Sasuke berpikir jika Gai Sensei hanya berlagak seperti Sensei yang tegas, padahal Gai Sensei hanya tidak ingin menerima ceramaham maut dari Ayahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sasuke berusaha melawan. Sasuke sudah merasa sembuh, jika Gai Sensei memaksanya, Sasuke sudah pasti bisa melawannya. Sasuke diam berdiri saat Gai Sensei berusaha membawanya ke pinggir lapangan.

Kekeras kepalaan Sasuke bisa sangat merepotkan ternyata. Gai Sensei menghela nafas ketika merasa usahanya akan sia-sia. Lagipula ia harus cepat memulai pelajaran jika tidak waktunya akan habis hanya untuk membujuk Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Aku izinkan. Tetapi, kalau kau merasa lelah pastikan kau bilang padaku, aku sangat mohon padamu untuk yang satu itu. Apa kau mengerti, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke mengangguk mengerti walaupun wajahnya masih memasang ekspresi masam.

"Kuharap kau mengerti." Gai Sensei menghela nafasnya dan memulai memimpin pemanasan sebelum memulai tes permainan basket satu persatu anak. Akan sangat memakan waktu, karena itu Gai Sensei harus cepat.

Di belakang Sasuke, Neji tetap mengikuti pemanasan yang diinstruksikan oleh Gai Sensei, tetapi matanya terus tertuju pada Sasuke yang juga ikut bergerak mengikuti instruksi dari Gai Sensei. Neji pernah membawa Sasuke ke Uks karena mengikuti pelajaran dari Gai Sensei, padahal baru pemanasan. Tetapi Sasuke sudah ambruk.

Neji yang dengan paniknya melihat Sasuke ambruk di depan matanya, tanpa basa-basi langsung menggendong Sasuke sampai ke Uks, sempat panik karena perawat yang biasanya ada di Uks tidak ada, Neji malah langsung menghubungi ambulance tanpa pikir panjang. Walaupun Sasuke selamat, tetapi Neji tetap khawatir.

Untuk kali ini, Neji akan berjaga-jaga jika Sasuke ambruk lagi, Neji akan bisa langsung menangkap tubuh Sasuke.

Sesi pemanasan telah terlewati, Neji hanya melihat Sasuke berkeringat sedikit tetapi rasa lelah belum ada di wajahnya. Ternyata Sasuke benar-benar berusaha untuk olahraga basket kali ini. Neji tahu kalau Sasuke menyukai Basket, tetapi hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan ketika teman-temannya bermain basket, itu pasti menyakitkan.

Maka dari itu, Neji tidak berhenti tersenyum ketika Gai Sensei menyebut namanya kedalam tim untuk bermain basket. Pasalnya, Sasuke juga tersenyum lebar saat Sasuke diizinkan bermain dalam tim. Sesaat bisik-bisik dari para Siswi terdengar, karena Sasuke selalu memasang ekspresi dingin, datar, dan tidak bersahabat, tiba-tiba terpesona saat Sasuke menampilkan senyuman untuk pertama kalinya.

Neji juga berterimakasih pada Gai Sensei karena namanya berada dalam tim yang sama dengan Sasuke.

.

.

Itachi berlari dari kantornya menuju tempat sekolah Sasuke. Sangking paniknya mendengar dari Ayahnya kalau Sasuke sepertinya akan mengikuti pelajaran olahraga hari ini membuat Itachi lupa jika kantor Itachi sampai sekolah Sasuke itu lumayan jauh.

Ayahnya menceritakan jika dirinya mendapat panggilan dari Guru olahraga Sasuke tetapi langsung ditutup. Itu terlalu aneh sampai akhirnya Fugaku terpikir jika Sasuke yang menyambar ponselnya Gurunya dan mematikannya dengan sepihak. Menunggu tidak mendapat telepon lagi dari Guru itu membuat Fugaku berpikir jika Sasuke pasti mendapat izin dari Guru itu.

Fugaku lalu menyuruh Itachi untuk menengok Sasuke di sekolahnya, karena Fugaku harus mengikuti meeting di kantor.

Bagaimanapun Itachi tidak ingin kejadian yang seperti dulu terulang kembali. Itachi bersumpah, jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Sasuke, Itachi akan menghajar Guru olahraga itu.

.

.

Dalam tim ini, Sasuke sedikit sedih karena perannya didalam tim kurang mendukung. Saat bola berada di tangannya, lawan dengan mudah merebutnya, padahal Sasuke baru ingin maju kedepan dan mencetak poin, tetapi ternyata lebih sulit dari yang dibayangkan.

Tiga teman timnya kurang mempercayai Sasuke untuk menyerahkan bola di tangan Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke ikut bahagia ketika timnya lebih unggul poin daripada tim lawan. Sasuke juga terus mendapat teriakan dukungan dari para siswi, membuat Sasuke tidak menyerah dalam mencetak poin.

Sasuke melihat lawan yang menghampirinya lengah dan dengan gesit Sasuke berhasil merebut bola yang berada di tangan musuh. Sasuke berlari menuju ring musuh dengan mendribel dan mengopernya pada Neji ketika kode Neji disampaikan untuk Sasuke. Neji yang berada di bawah ring musuh langsung menerima operan dari Sasuke dan melakukan _Slam dunk_ dengan sangat apik.

Tim sasuke kembali mencetak poin.

Kedua tim kembali bermain dengan gesit dan cepat. Sasuke tidak bisa selalu berlari dan hanya berdiri di tempat. Karena, jujur saja, Sasuke sedang kelelahan. Tetapi Sasuke masih ingin main, setidaknya dia ingin mencetak poinnya sendiri.

Neji menghampiri Sasuke saat Neji kembali mencetak 3 poin. "Aku akan menmberikan bolanya padamu, saat itulah gunakan kesempatan yang kau miliki." Sasuke mengedipkan matanya saat Neji menghampirinya hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu.

Sasuke berlari dan menghalau salah satu tim lawan yang memegang bolanya, dengan tangan yang lemah, Sasuke berusaha merebut bolanya, tetapi lawannya terlalu kuat sehingga saat berusaha menerobos pertahanan yang Sasuke buat, Sasuke terjatuh dengan cukup keras.

Semuanya berhenti ketika Sasuke dengan cepat kembali berdiri. Melihat tim lawan yang lengah karena kaget melihat Sasuke terjatuh, Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk merebut bolanya dan mengopernya pada Neji dan Neji kembali melakukan _Slam dunk_ yang sangat keren.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tadi terjatuh sangat keras, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja mendorongmu." Ucap anak yang tadi menjadi duel _one on one_ Sasuke Sebentar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kita lanjutkan." Sasuke berlari ke pinggir lapangan. Berusaha menjawa ringnya sendiri. Sasuke semakin kelelahan, tetapi pertandingan belum berakhir, Sasuke juga belum mencetak poin.

Saat salah satu lawan mendekati ring Sasuke dan Sasuke merasa jika lawannya itu ingin melakukan _Slam Dunk_ , Sasuke melompat dengan setinggi yang ia bisa, lalu tangan kanannya dengan sekuat tenaga memblok bola dan berhasil. Bola itu menyentuh tanah dan Sasuke langsung mengambil alih bola itu.

Suara teriakan pendukung untuk tim Sasuke semakin ramai. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke membatalkan serangan _Slam dunk_ dari lawan.

Gai Sensei menghitung mundur waktu yang sebentar lagi akan habis. Dengan kesempatan ini, walaupun tim Sasuke akan menang walau Sasuke tidak menembak, ternyata Sasuke ingin sekali menembak.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki, Sasuke menembak dari jarak jauh dan melompat. Semua orang menahan nafasnya ketika bola itu melayang diudara. Dan Sasuke benar-benar merasa bahwa jantungnya berdebar-debar ketika Bola itu masuk kedalam ring dengan mulus.

Tim Sasuke menghampiri Sasuke dengan teriakan kemenangan dengan 3 skor terakhir hasil ciptaan Sasuke. Sasuke ikut berteriak ketika Akhirnya ia bisa juga menembak dengan tepat. Para siswi dengan wajah memerah karena melihat Sasuke yang tertawa karena kemenangan pertamanya didapat dari pertandingan pertamanya.

Melompat dan berpelukan seperti sebuah tim yang Sasuke impikan. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Kakak!" Teriak Sasuke sampai melihat kakanya berdiri jauh di depan pintu aula yang terbuka dengan tangan menyilang. Bersidekap dengan mata yang menatap tajam Sasuke. Gai Sensei yang baru sadar akan kehadiran Sang Kakak dari Sasuke menahan nafasnya ketika ketahuan jika Sasuke melakukan olahraga berat.

Begitupun dengan Sasuke, yang sedang memikirkan seribu alasan untuk mengelak pertanyaan dari Itachi.

"Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun, anak nakal!" Itachi menghampiri Sasuke dan menggeplak kepala Sasuke. Sasuke mengaduh dan mengelus kepalanya yang terkena ciuman maut dari tangan kakaknya.

"Ta—tapi, aku bisa bertahan sampai akhir pertandingan. Walau hanya 10 menit, sih." Sasuke membela diri ketika Itachi semakin menatap tajam dirinya.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak menerima alasan!" Itachi menatap dada Sasuke yang naik turun dengan sangat cepat. Seperti dugaannya, walaupun Sasuke dinyatakan sembuh, Sasuke yang jarang olahraga akan kelelahan ketika harus mengikuti olahraga yang berat. Karena basket adalah olahraga yang berat.

"A—anu.. Kakak Sasuke, kan? Maaf membiarkan Sasuke ikut olahraga, ini salahku tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke duduk melihat di lapangan." Neji mengajukan diri dan membungkuk di hadapan Itachi. Itachi menyeritkan keningnya saat melihat ada orang asing yang sepertinya ingin membela Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kau lari memutari lapangan 50 kali agar bisa merasakan apa yang Sasuke rasakan." Ucap Itachi.

"Kakak!"

"Eh? 50 kali?" Neji mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ekspresi wajah Kakak Sasuke dengan takut.

"Sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan, Neji."

Itachi menghampiri Gai Sensei dan mengobrol tentang Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Kakaknya yang sepertinya tidak akan ambil pusing untuk masalah ini, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan lelah lalu duduk di pinggir lapangan. Begitu melelahkan sampai membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar.

Tetapi, walau jantungnya berdebar tidak terasa sakit seperti sebelumnya. Tidak terasa sesak seperti sebelumnya. Sasuke merasa dirinya sangat ringan dan lega.

"Minumlah." Neji menyodorkan botol air isotonik kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menyambar botol itu dan langsunng menegaknya sampai tandas. Neji tersenyum saat Sasuke melakukan hal yang dianggapnya lucu. Setelah Itachi mengantarkan pesan dari Ayahnya untuk Sasuke, Itachi pamit pulang dan kembali bekerja.

Sasuke pikir, Itachi akan memarahinya dan menyeretnya pulang. Ternyata Kakaknya lebih pengertian daripada Ayahnya. Itchi hanya datang untuk melihat Sasuke yang berkeringat karena olahraga, itu bagus.

"Kau pasti kelelahan, ya?" Neji kembali menyodorkan botol isotonik miliknya saat dirasa Sasuke masih kurang minum. Sasuke kembali menerima minuman Neji dan kembali menegaknya, walaupun tidak habis seluruhnya.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke menyerahkan botol itu pada Neji. "Lelah, tapi menyenangkan." Lanjut Sasuke. Neji dan Sasuke berada di pinggir lapangan melihat tim perempuan yang sedang bermain di lapangan.

"Kau cukup kuat juga untuk pertandingan pertama." Ucap Neji. "Tapi harusnya kau tidak membohongi semua orang kalau kau tidak kelelahan. Kalau kau tidak kuat katakan saja pada kami." Ucap Neji tersenyum saat mengatakan itu pada Sasuke. Tetapi senyuman itu luntur ketika Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Sa—Sasuke?"

"Bisakah kau tidak selalu meganggapku lemah? Aku tidak selemah itu untuk kau jaga. Ah, apa kau dipaksa oleh Ayahku untuk melakukan ini semua?" Neji menggeleng kasar tidak menyetujui ucapan dari Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhku. Aku tulus ingin menjagamu." Ucap Neji. Sasuke menghela nafas tidak peduli lalu memandang langit-langit aula. Entah kenapa Sekelebat bayangan Naruto tiba-tiba lewat dikepalanya.

Apa yang Naruto biasa lakukan? Apa yang Naruto makan? Apa Naruto butuh sekolah? Pertanyaan itu sebenarnya selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sasuke. Sasuke ingin bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. Apa harus menunggu lima bulan lagi? Itu terlalu lama.

"Hahh... Aku ingin berenang." Desah Sasuke yang terdengar oleh Neji. Neji mengedipkan matanya saat Sasuke mengatakan ingin berenang.

"Kau ingin berenang, Sasuke?" Tanya Neji. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Neji dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau ingin berenang?" Tanya Neji sekali lagi. Sasuke mengangguk ragu.

"Aku ragu." Ucap Neji. "Apa boleh kau berenang? Berenang itu sangat melelahkan, loh. Tapi kalau kau diizinkan oleh Doktermu, aku akan mengajarimu berenang."

"BENARKAH?!"

Neji mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Neji dengar. Suara menggelegar dari Sasuke membuat telinga Neji berdenging, lalu wajah antusis Sasuke tidak lebih dari 5 centi jaranya dengan wajah Neji. Membuat dada Neji berdebar jika mengingat Neji selalu menyukai orang ini.

"Kau terlalu dekat." Neji menjauhkan wajah Sasuke dari wajahnya. "Dan terlalu antusias."

"Apa benar kau akan mengajari aku berenang?" Neji mengangguk.

"Benar. Tapi kau harus dapat izin Dokter yang selama ini memeriksamu." Ucap Neji. Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui. Tersenyum tipis dan kembali memandang para siswi yang masih bertanding di lapangan.

Kalau Sasuke sudah bisa berenang, niatny ingin belajar menyelam. Jika dirnya sudah bisa menyelam, untuk menemukan Naruto mungkin memungkinkan untuknya. Tapi itu pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Tapi masih ada 5 bulan lagi untuk belajar dari awal. Sasuke rasa itu lebih dari cukup.

Tanggal 23 Januari. Sasuke akan menjemput Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

Hei.. hei.. hei.. hei.. heiii... (Bacanya sambi nyanyi) 😄

Kembali lagi bersama saya... AruoChan dengan Fanfiction baruuuuuu yang bertajuk DUYUNG... Jreng jreng jreng jrengggggg...

Yahhh... Fanfic baruuuu... Maap kalo ngebosenin ya.. sebenarnya pengen baanget buat cerita yang ada duyung duyungnya gitu, dan sebenarnya aslinya pengen buat one shoot doang. Tapi keterusan 😂

Ko ini cerita gk tamat tamat yak? Akhirnya jadiin multi chapter aja. Kayaknya juga tamatnya bakal lama. Jadi semuanya mohon review fav dan follow buat dukungannya ya... 😁


	2. I Want You

Chapter 2 ~I Want You~

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika burung merpati berkumpul dan bertengger untuk mendapatkan kehangatan satu sama lain di atas bentangan kabel listrik yang berada di kompleks perumahan, Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat melihat pemandangan pertama di pagi harinya.

Saat mendengar suara kicauan burung yang—sebenarnya berisik—tapi menyenangkan, lalu saat melihat beberapa orang yang lewat di depan rumah berjoging, atau saat merasakan udara pagi yang dingin, karena sebentar lagi akan Natal. Hn.. Hari yang menenangkan.

Sasuke menghirup nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. Lima bulan terlewati dengan kehidupan Sasuke yang juga berubah. Sasuke sekarang bisa beraktifitas layaknya orang sehat, itu adalah hal bagus karena itu adalah hal yang sangat Sasuke inginkan sejak kecil.

Bagus, sih...

Tapi—

Sasuke rasanya ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dirinya merasa sudah menjadi manusia paling laknat sedunia.

Bagaimana tidak? Karena semalam, dirinya, bermimpi, mimpi, mimpi...

Telinganya berdenging.

Ughh.. menyebalkan.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu bersiap untuk berjoging. "Kakak, aku berangkat!" Teriak Sasuke dari luar. Ketika mendengar suara Sang Kakak dari dalam, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah dan melakukan lari kecil seperti rutinitas yang ia lakukan selama lima bulan ini.

Sasuke berlari kecil menuju taman yang ada di tengah kompleks perumahan. Hanya melewati empat blok dan Sasuke sampai. Taman itu cukup luas dan sangat cocok untuk orang-orang yang berniat olahraga pagi.

Sasuke mengitari taman menuju tempat janjiannya dengan Neji. Setiap hari sabtu, Neji memutuskan untuk olahraga pagi bersama di taman ini. Dan Sasuke juga menyetujui ajakannya. Neji bilang kalau olahraga pagi bagus untuk perkembangan stamina Sasuke.

Sasuke hampir sampai di tempat bangku panjang dibawah pohon rindang yang lumayan besar itu, tapi Sasuke berhenti berlari ketika seseorang yang ia lihat dari kejauhan itu bukan orang yang ditunggunya. Bukan rambut iklan shampo tapi _kuning._ Itu orang lain—

Bukan, bukan! Itu—

" _Sasuke, kau tidak siap?"_

Eh? Ada yang bicara?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya ketika suara yang tidak pernah ia lupakan tiba-tiba terngiang di kepalanya.

" _Perlihatkan dirimu, Sasuke!"_

Suara seksi itu kembali lewat dengan tidak sopannya dan tanpa permisi di kepalanya. Mimpi yang semalam ia impikan kembali teringat. Tapi bukannya tidak mungkin? Dia tidak mungkin ada di darat kan?

Tapi apa yang ia lihat—

" _Sasuke, Boleh aku menciummu?"_

Aaagghhhhh... Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya berusaha mengusirapa yang barusan berusaha kembali ke kepalanya. Padahal Sasuke tadi sudah melakukan ritual mandi wajibnya pagi hari, kenapa masih muncul juga mimpi bejat itu?

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa?" Sasuke terkejut ketika suara yang ia kenal terdengar ke telinganya. Sasuke mengedipkan matanya bahwa seseorang yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah temannya. Neji.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya tanda heran. Apa yang tadi salah lihat?

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh area taman. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega. Ternyata memang tidak ada. Tentu saja kan? Karena dia tinggal di laut.

Sepertinya _mimpi indah_ itu membuat seseorang Sasuke berhalusinasi.

"Kau cari siapa?" Tanya Neji yang melihat Sasuke celingukan seperti sedang mencari seseorang, lalu tiba-tiba menghembuskan nafas lega seperti maling yang sudah lepas dari kejaran polisi.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Bukan siapa-siapa."

Sasuke berlari kecil melanjutkan jogingnya. Neji yang merasa heran dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tidak biasa ini hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke di sampingnya.

Rutinitas yang Neji dan Sasuke lakukan ini sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Berlari kecil dalam diam. Walaupun sunyi tetapi Neji menikmatinya. Memang keduanya tidak hobi dalam banyak bicara, mengobrol sedikit seperlunya dan yang penting-penting saja.

Tetapi kali ini Neji sangat gatal ingin bertanya pada Sasuke. Karena dalam joging mereka hari ini, Sasuke seperti tidak menikmatinya. Sasuke seperti seseorang yang bertemu dengan mantan. Setiap orang yang ia lihat, kadang reaksinya terkejut sedikit lalu menggeleng-menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Neji menyeritkan keningnya saat keanehan mulai muncul pada diri Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya bagian _bawah_ Sasuke. Terlihat, itu.. bagaimana ya, sedikit, eumh—

Wajah Neji memerah membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Karena yang ia lihat, bagian bawah Sasuke sedikit mengembul—begitulah kira-kira.

Neji merasa apa yang ia pikirkan ini apa yang Sasuke alami tadi malam.

"Sasuke?" Neji memanggilnya. Sasuke sedikit terkejut tapi akhirnya mau mengalihkan perhatian ke Neji. Sepertinya Sasuke sangat polos sampai tidak bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Semalam kau mimpi basah, ya?"

BRUKK!

Hahaha... Neji Frontal? Memang. Sampai Sasuke tersandung kakinya sendiri karena kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Neji. Neji kaget saat melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tersungkur dan terjebab ke tanah tanpa sebab.

"Sasuke! Kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa denganmu?" Neji membantu Sasuke berdiri dari tanah dan ikut membersihkan bajunya dari debu—sebenarnya tidak kotor. Cuma modus biar bisa pegang-pegang Sasuke.

"Ap—app—pa?! Apa y-yang kau tanyakan?!"

Fix. Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan itu.

"Itu hal yang biasa, Sasuke. Kenapa harus malu? Aku sering mengalami mimpi basah, kok. Kenapa harus kaget?" Neji membawa Sasuke pada tempat janjian ia biasa bertemu Sasuke kalau sedang ingin joging. Sasuke duduk di bangku panjang itu dan menselonjorkan kakinya kebawah.

"Iya, sih. Hanya saja—dalam mimpiku itu jarang terjadi. Maksudku, ada objek." Penjelasan Sasuke membuat Neji berpikir.

"Dalam mimpi basah memang selalu ada objek. Kalau tidak ada objek bagaimana caranya kau bisa bermimpi basah?"

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mencengkeram kuat. Sepertinya Sasuke ingin mengenyahkan apa yang dia ingat dalam mimpi itu. Neji jadi penasaran siapa yang menjadi objek mimpi basah Sasuke.

"Masalahnya, aku tidak menduga. Itu—bagaimana ya? Kalau objeknya itu ternyata 'dia'."

"Dia?"

"Dia!"

"Dia?"

"Iya. Dia!"

"Maksudku dia siapa? Mana aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menggerang lalu berteriak dan kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sepertinya Sasuke sangat tersiksa.

"Jangan-jangan aku, ya?" Tebak Neji sambil berharap.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya menatap Neji. "Hah?"

Neji menyengir menatap Sasuke balik. Neji menggeleng dan tertawa hambar. _Oh please..._ Bukan Neji sekali. _'Tentu saja bukan aku. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Neji. Kau sungguh bodoh. Mana mungkin dia menjadikanmu sebagai objek untuk 'itu' kau gila, ya?'_

"Tidak. Aku bercanda." Ucap Neji lalu melanjutkan lari santainya. Sasuke hanya ber'oh' seperti mengerti kalau tadi Neji hanya bercanda. Entah kenapa ketika mendapat respon semacam itu dari Sasuke malah membuat Neji semakin sakit. Pupus sudah harapan Neji untuk mengaet Sasuke. Sepertinya usaha pdkt-nya selama kurang lebih 5 bulan ini tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

Kalah sebelum berperang. Atau malah kalah selagi menjalankan strategi. Huh.. Sama saja.

Neji melirik ke arah Sasuke saat Sasuke menyusulnya mngikuti langkah kecil-kecil Neji. Sesaat Neji sempat penasaran siapa orang yang membuat Sasuke keluar dari karakter yang biasanya. Perempuan seperti apa? Bagaimana orangnya? Bagaimana sifatnya? Neji sungguh penasaran.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sasuke sepertinya tidak terlalu terbuka dengan Neji. Neji yang menceritakan segala tentang dirinya, tentang orang yang di sukainya—walaupun orangnya sendiri tidak peka. Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu sering menceritakan tentang dirinya atau kejadian apa yang terjadi di keluarganya. Sasuke hanya memberitahu tentang Sasuke yang telah menerima donor jantung dari orang yang baik, setelah itu Sasuke tidak pernah menceritakan apapun lagi.

Neji pernah meminta Sasuke untuk memperlihatkan bekas operasinya, tetapi Sasuke menolaknya dengan alasan _prifacy._ Neji pikir itu adalah hal wajar ketika Sasuke tidak ingin memperlihatkan bekas operasi itu ke orang lain, Neji sendiri tau kalau permintaan itu agak lancang. Tapi Nejii hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan Sasuke, mengetahui semua hal tentang Sasuke.

Neji rasa itu yang membuat usaha pdkt-nya gagal. Neji kurang bisa membuat Sasuke nyaman dengannya. Dan itu adalah karena orang yang sepertinya sedang ditaksir oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Neji. Sasuke menoleh sejenak lalu kembali memandang jalan ke depan. Neji dan Sasuke mulai berjalan melewati tempat permainan pasir yang berada di tengah taman.

"Hn?" Sasuke membalas dengan gumaman.

"Orang yang kau suka itu, apa aku boleh tahu?" Tanya Neji. Sasuke menuju ayunan yang sedang kosong lalu duduk di ayunan itu. Neji mengikuti Sasuke duduk di ayunan yang kosong di sebelah Sasuke.

"Untuk apa? Tidak penting, kan?"

"Ya, memang. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Kita ini teman, kan?"

Neji mendapatkan keheningan yang diciptakan oleh Sasuke. Neji menghela nafasnya, mungkin memang ini sudah bukan takdir Neji untuk mengetahui apa-apa dari Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu dia orang yang seperti apa." Neji langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mengambil suara. Ayunan Sasuke mengayun pelan. Disana Neji tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan yang dirasakan, atau keputusan ini sudah benar, kah Neji ambil.. Harus sedih, kah? Atau senang, kah? Senang karena Sasuke sudah mau terbuka dengannya, Sedih Karena sebentar lagi ia akan mendengar orang yang disukai Sasuke.

"Aku baru bertemu dengannya dua kali. Tapi entah kenapa dia sangat menarik di mataku. Aku agak takut sebenarnya, bagaimana jika dia jahat? Apa dia baik? Dia ramah? Bagaimana sifatnya? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Sebenarnya aku bertemu dengannya karena aku hampir tenggelam. Pertemuan pertama, lalu pertemuan kedua, kejadiannya sama. Sekarang aku tahu dia baik. Tapi tidak mungkin jika menentukan sifat seseorang hanya dari itu."

Sasuke menjeda sejenak. Neji tetap menatap Sasuke yang sedang menjelaskan dengan serius. Wajahnya menunjukan kebingungan ketika dia sedang menjelaskan orang itu. Neji terus memperhatikan Sasuke. Sudah Neji duga. Neji memang menyukai Sasuke.

"Maka dari itu. Aku memutuskan untuk menemuinya kembali. Besok aku akan kesana. Walaupun aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menemuinya, mungkin jika aku kesana aku akan dapat petunjuk untuk menemui dirinya."

Neji sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Sasuke bilang ingin menemui orang itu besok. Besok? Lalu apa-apaan senyuman manis itu? Menyebalkan sekali.

"Besok, Sasuke? Besok hari senin." Neji mengeluarkan serangannya. Bagaimanapun Neji tidak suka dengan ini. Sebisa mungkin Neji akan menahan Sasuke untuk pergi ke tempat yang tidak Neji tahu itu.

"Aku akan izin mengambil libur besok. Dua hari saja. Aku sudah izin, lagipula." Sasuke bangkit dari ayunan lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar taman.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang padaku. Apa aku tidak berhak tahu? Lagi pula kau sendiri yang bilang kalau dia mencurigakan, kan?"

Sasuke berbalik menatap Neji dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu."

"Pokoknya dari penjelasmu dia mencurigakan. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk ke sana dan menemuinya. Kalau tidak ketemu kan percuma."

"Kau siapa? Untuk apa melarang-larang aku? Aku ingin bertemu dengan siapapun itu terserah aku. Kau tidak berhak— "

"Aku menyukaimu!"

Neji mengatakannya. Kata-kata sakral yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia keluarkan, tapi akhirnya ia keluarkan juga. Neji memejamkan mata untuk tidak melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan dari Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya untuk menguatkan diri ketika dirinya akan menghadapi penolakan. Karena bagaimanapun Sasuke pasti akan memberikan Jawabannya.

"Apa?" Sasuke menatap tak percaya pada seseorang yang ia anggap teman di hadapannya ini. Agak mengejutkan ketika Neji tiba-tiba bilang menyukainya. Sasuke tidak percaya bahwa 'sahabat laki-lakinya' menyukai dirinya.

Sasuke menundukan pandangannya ke arah sepatunya. "Maaf." Ucap Sasuke.

Dunia Neji berputar, terbang lalu terombang-ambing di udara, kemudian jatuh dengan cepat dan keras. Jawaban yang samar-samar terdengar. Jawaban yang tidak diinginkan oleh Neji. Lalu terdengar suara seperti kaset rusak yang berputar di kepala Neji, tiba-tiba kesadarannya kembali.

"Kau siapa? Untuk apa melarang-larang aku? Aku ingin bertemu dengan siapapun itu terserah aku. Kau tidak berhak untuk melarang aku pergi kemanapun. Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Oh.. oke.

Halusinasi.

Neji sedang berhalusinasi menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke tapi itu tidak mungkin. Neji tidak akan seberani itu. Itu terlalu menakutkan untuk di bayangkan. Bahkan halusinasinya saja membuatnya kehilangan dunianya.

Neji menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak. Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melarangmu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kalau kau ingin ke suatu tempat, maukah kau mengajakku? Kupikir kita cukup dekat untuk mengetahui satu sama lain sebagai sahabat."

Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan pelan keluar taman. Neji mengikuti langkah kecil Sasuke dari belakang.

Sasuke berpikir jika Neji diajaknya, mungkin Neji akan mengetahui keberadaan Duyung itu. Mungkin menyenangkan jika menunjukkan sesuatu yang menakjubkan pada sahabatmu. Tapi apa itu baik? Atau malah buruk untuk kedepannya? Apa Neji bisa dipercaya? Dan yang terpenting, apa Neji juga akan tertarik pada Duyung itu seperti Sasuke?

Sedangkan Neji tengah berpikir, kenapa Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya? Kenapa Sasuke diam saja? Apa dia sedang berpikir cara menolak Neji dengan halus? Sebegitu rahasianya kah tempat itu? Lagipula, tempat itu ada di mana?

Neji yang berada di belakang Sasuke mulai menghela nafasnya. Sudah banyak langkah yang mereka ambil, bahkan sudah hampir sampai ke rumah Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke diam dan terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Tidak perlu berpikir sekeras itu. Kalau kau tidak ingin mengajakku tidak apa-apa. Maaf jika perkataanku tadi agak memaksa."

Sasuke berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya. Menoleh pada Neji. "Mungkin lain kali. Maaf." Ucap Sasuke membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak ingin mampir?" Tawar Sasuke membuka pagar rumah. Neji menggeleng dan mulai berlari kecil.

"Sampai jumpa." Ucapan itu terdengar jauh karena Neji mengatakannya saat sudah terlihat kecil dari kejauhan. Sasuke agak merasa bersalah saat melihat Neji yang sepertinya ingin sangat ikut dengan Sasuke ke tempat yang tidak diketahuinya.

Tapi Sasuke mengatakan 'lain kali' pada Neji. Apa benar Sasuke akan mengenalkan Naruto pada Neji? Sepertinya dipikir-pikir berkali-kali pun tetap tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kecil berenang dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata anak seumurannya. Di umur yang masih menginjak 6 tahun, Naruto akan mengetahui takdirnya. Ibunya bilang kalau dia harus segera ke rumah Neneknya, karena Neneknya memanggilnya untuk memberitahukan jika Neneknya mengetahui sesuatu tentang _Mate-_ nya.

Itulah kenapa Naruto berenang secepat yang ia bisa agar bisa cepat sampai ke rumah Neneknya. Padahal hari ini ada sekolah, juga ibunya menyuruhnya untuk mendatangi rumah neneknya sepulang sekolah. Tetapi dasar Naruto, tidak sabaran padahal dia masih belum terlalu mengerti apa itu _takdir,_ apa itu _Mate._

Naruto hanya tertarik mendengar namanya saja. Saat kakak temannya menemukan takdirnya hasil dari usaha Neneknya, Naruto melihat jika Duyung laki-laki dan Duyung perempuan jika bersatu itu akan terlihat sangat indah. Mengesankan, begitulah yang ada di mata seorang bocah berusia 6 tahun ini.

Seperti orang tuanya, mereka bersama sampai tua dan punya anak. Seperti cerita di dongeng. Naruto sangat tidak sabar dengan Takdir yang akan dia terima beberapa detik kemudian.

"Nenek!" Naruto masuk kerumah Neneknya tanpa salam atau apapun, membuka pintu dengan tiba-tiba, padahal Neneknya—Uzumaki Mito—sedang sarapan pagi.

"Naruto?! Kau datang pagi sekali? Kenapa tidak kesini bersama ibumu? Yang terpenting, kau ini sedang membolos, ya?!" Mito menyudahi acara sarapannya dan memandang cucunya yang kelewat senang. Dasar bocah.

"Ibu di belakangku tadi. Sepertinya tertinggal. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa takdirku?" Naruto berekspresi berlebihan membuat Mito geleng-geleng kepala dan Kushina dengan terengah-engah baru sampai ke rumah Mito.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diri. Kau membuat Ibumu berenang terlalu cepat—hhahhh" Kushina masuk kerumah Ibunya lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang dapur.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Mito masuk kedalam kamarnya dan kembali menenteng sebuah cermin bulat berdiameter 20 centimeter. Cermin itu memiliki bingkai yang indah, dengan corak kuda laut disekelilingnya dan berwarna biru. Seperti warna matanya dan ekor Naruto.

Mito duduk di sebelah Kushina yang sudah mulai tenang dan lalu meletakan cermin itu diatas meja. Naruto mengambang di atas antara Mito dan Kushina.

Uzumaki Mito. Seorang wanita tua sekaligus peramal yang biasanya menentukan _Mate_ seorang Duyung lewat penglihatannya. Mito terkenal di desa laut ini, ramalan akan seorang _Mate_ Duyung tidak pernah salah. Itu juga yang membuat Mito jadi tidak memiliki banyak jadwal untuk bersama dengan keluarganya.

 _Mate_ dalam Duyung biasanya hanya mendapatkan pasangan yang juga sama dengan Duyung. Entah itu laki-laki dengan perempuan, perempuan dengan perempuan, atau laki-laki dengan laki-laki. Pasangan yang Mito dapatkan untuk Duyung tidak terperinci. Hanya sekelebat dan usaha untuk mencarinya tetap ada di Duyung tersebut.

Tetapi, Mito juga pernah beberapa kali mendapatkan kliennya yang mendapatkan _Mate_ yang bukan sejenis. Pasangannya adalah Manusia.

Itu adalah kejadian yang langka. Biasanya, tanpa diramal oleh Mito pun, sang Duyung harusnya bisa menyadarinya sendiri jika Takdirnya adalah Manusia. Tanda yang bisa dilihat adalah Sihirnya.

Semua kaum Duyung pada dasarnya memiliki sihir. Tetapi, jika Duyung yang dilahirkan memiliki sihir yang berlebihan, bisa dipastikan jika Matenya adalah—

"Manusia." Ucap Mito menatap cerminnya dengan datar. "Sudah aku duga. Kushina, dua putramu, Naruto dan Kurama, Matenya tidak salah lagi. Mereka berdua memiliki sihir berkali-kali lipat dibandingkan anak seumuran mereka. Apa yang harus aku ramal lagi?" Tanya Mito.

Kushina menghela nafasnya. Masih tidak terima dengan kenyataan yang menimpanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Pertama putra pertamanya, Kushina melihat Kurama yang tumbuh lebih besar, lebih kuat, lebih cepat, lebih terampil, lebih pintar, dan sihir yang lebih hebat. Kurama di umurnya yang ke 9 tahun waktu itu terlihat seperti anak berumur 17 tahun. Dengan wajah yang dewasa itu membuatnya jadi rebutan Duyung-duyung wanita di desa.

Dengan hal-hal seperti itu, harusnya Kushina sudah mengetahui Takdir dari Kurama. Tapi seakan-akan Kushina tidak ingin menerimanya.

Karena biasanya, Duyung yang memiliki Mate manusia akan memutuskan untuk tinggal di daratan. Jika Naruto dan Kurama telah menemukan Mate mereka lalu memutuskan untuk tinggal di daratan, Kushina mungkin akan jarang melihat dua putranya itu nanti.

"Takdirku siapa, Nek?!" Tanya Naruto kecil yang masih tidak mengerti ucapan apa yang Neneknya katakan.

Sebenarnya tidak. Lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidak mengerti. Naruto hanya menghindari jawaban 'Manusia' itu.

"Kau tidak bodoh, Naruto." Ucap Mito. Lalu selanjutnya Mito kembali memandangi cerminnya. "Takdirmu laki-laki. Saat ini berumur 7 tahun. Dia anak yang lemah. Aku harap kau—"

"Selalu saja lemah." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Mito dan Kushina mendongak terkejut saat Naruto mulai mengeluarkan keluhannya. "Biasanya, Duyung yang mendapatkan Mate Manusia itu lemah. Lalu pasangannya lemah. Semuanya akan jadi lemah jika kita berpasangan. Lagipula aku benci Manusia."

Naruto berenang menuju pojokan rumah dan berdiam disana. Ngambek.

Dia membenci manusia karena ada Duyung yang mati karena ulah manusia. Lalu dengan pikiran khas anak-anak, Naruto menganggap Manusia itu jahat.

"Naruto." Panggil lembut sang Nenek. "Takdir Duyung itu ditentukan oleh Duyung sendiri. Jika Naruto tidak menyukai manusia, Naruto masih bisa mencari Duyung yang ingin Naruto jadi pasangan nanti."

"Eh? Benarkah bisa begitu?" Naruto secepat kilat berenang kearah Neneknya. Mito mengangguk.

"Tapi jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri kalau kau itu sebenarnya sedang merebut Mate Duyung lain."

Naruto menyeritkan keningnya bingung. "Hah?"

"Bukankah Nenek pernah bilang padamu, semua Duyung memiliki Mate. Lalu, jika kau menikahi Mate Duyung lain, lalu bagaimana Duyung yang sudah ditakdirkan bersama dengan _Mate curian_ mu itu?"

"Mate curian?"

"Tentu saja curian. Karena Kau sudah mencuri Takdir Duyung lain." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya kalau masalahnya ini tidak ada jalan keluar. Saran yang diberikan pada Neneknya tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Dengar, Naruto. Apa kau tahu kenapa rata-rata Mate manusia yang Duyung dapatkan itu lemah?" Mito bertanya dan mendapat gelengan tidak mengerti dari Naruto.

"Itu memang sudah Takdir." Mito tersenyum. "Dan juga agar manusia itu tidak bisa menyakiti kita. Lagipula Duyung yang memiliki Mate manusia adalah Duyung terkuat. Apa kau merasa dirimu paling hebat diantara teman-teman mu?" Tanya Mito. Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalau kau adalah Duyung yang hebat dan juga kuat, sebagai Duyung yang baik, kau haru melindungi Takdirmu, dia adalah Mate-mu." Mito kembali menyentuh cermin itu dan sekelebat bayangan Manusia kecil terpampang tidak jelas di sana.

"Tidak terlalu jelas, ya?" Ucap Mito. Naruto menatap gambaran Manusia yang muncul sejenak dan merekam di kepalanya. Manusia dengan rambut raven dan kecil. Lebih kecil dari dirinya.

Apa Naruto harus bertemu dengannya?

Naruto dan Kushina pamit pulang dan berenang dengan santai ke rumahnya. Naruto menghela nafasnya pasrah. Ia pikir ia akan mendapatkan Mate yang juga Duyung. Tapi ternyata malah Manusia. Entah ini suatu anugrah atau kutukan.

Ia masih ingat kalau kakaknya—Kurama—memiliki Mate yang juga seorang Manusia. Tapi bedanya Kurama senang akan Takdirnya dan memutuskan untuk pindah ke daratan nantinya. Tapi Naruto, jika memang benar Mate-nya adalah Manusia, Naruto tidak yakin dengan tinggal di daratan. Naruto ingin tinggal di lautan selamanya. Bersama dengan keluarganya—kecuali Kurama.

Tapi, apa iya, Manusia itu mau diajak ke lautan? Mungkin saja Manusia itu juga ingin tinggal di daratan karena ia ingin tinggal bersama keluarga mereka.

"Naruto!" Terlihat dari kejauhan, Kiba berenang ke arahnya dan melambaikan tangannya tinggi. "Tadi kau tidak ada di sekolah, kemana saja?" Tanya Kiba saat sampai di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabat baiknya ini. Sangat tidak bagus untuk diceritakan.

"Aku tadi melihat Takdirku." Ucap Naruto lemah. Kiba yang mendengarnya langsung berbinar.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kiba. Naruto mengangguk.

"Oh iya, bukannya Takdir Kiba-kun sudah muncul, ya?" Kushina bertanya pada Kiba. Kiba mengangguk. "Apa Mate-mu Manusia? Karena Kiba sangat kuat dan hebat?"

"Tentu saja. Aku kan Duyung terhebat di lautan ini. Disekolah aku selalu rangking—"

"Dua." Potong Naruto malas dan melanjutkan berenangnya. "Kau selalu di bawahku. Dan mungkin saja Mate-ku lebih hebat dari Mate-mu. Hhhh" Naruto menghela nafasnya lagi. Bocah berumur 6 tahun ini malah cocok terlihat seperti Duyung yang berumur 26 yang sedang banyak masalah.

"Eh? Mate-mu Manusia juga? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak terlihat bahagia?" Kiba mengikuti Naruto yang berenang ke arah lapangan yang sering mereka kunjungi ketika pulang sekolah. Kushina memisahkan diri dan berenang menuju rumahnya.

"Untuk apa bahagia? Justru aku tidak senang. Manusia itu jahat, Kiba."

"Tidak semua manusia itu jahat, Naruto. Mate kita adalah Manusia yang lemah, berhati baik. Maka kita sebagai Duyung yang terkuat harus menjaga Mate kita dengan baik. Kau harusnya mengerti itu."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin tinggal di daratan."

"Kalau begitu, ajak saja dia kesini."

"Kalau dia tidak mau, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Itu urusanmu." Kiba berenang menuju kelompok anak yang sudah berkumpul di lapangan. Naruto mendengus mendapat jawaban tidak menyenangkan dari Sahabat Duyungnya itu.

Naruto mendongak keatas, melihat sinar matahari yang muncul ke dalam laut. Sebenarnya Naruto selalu menyukai sinar matahari itu, tapi hanya Manusia yang tidak Naruto sukai.

Besoknya, Pagi-pagi sekali, Naruro kembali membolos. Jika bukan karena otaknya yang kelebihan ilmu itu, mungkin sekolah sudah menendangnya. Tapi karena Naruto yang masih berumur 6 tahun itu saja sudah banyak mencoreng prestasi di sekolahnya, maka pihak sekolah tidak bisa apa-apa.

Naruto berenang ke atas. _Permukaan yang tenang,_ Batinnya. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Naruto muncul ke permukaan, Naruto bisa melihat pasir pantai itu dari kejauhan. Karena ini masih pagi sekali jadi masih sepi.

Kepalanya hanya menongol separuhnya. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga.

Naruto melihat ada anak kecil yang berjalan menuju air. Anak sekecil itu, mungkin usianya lima tahun, lepas dari pengawasan orang tuanya. Naruto geleng-geleng kepala.

Anak kecil itu malah berjalan makin menengah. Naruto menyipit dan menyerit. Apa-apaan bocah itu? Apa dia sedang ingin bunuh diri?

Naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika Manusia kecil itu jatuh dan terlihat sedang menggapai-gapai tangannya ke atas. Sepertinya anak itu tidak bisa berenang.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, ekornya mengepak dengan sendirinya dan berenang secepat kilat menuju bocah yang hampir tenggelam itu. Naruto menggapai tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan menatapnya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Kau tidak bisa berenang! Kau tenggelam!" Tanpa sadar Naruto berteriak dan membuat Manusia itu diam memandanginya. Anak kecil itu berembut biru kehitaman. Matanya kelam dan kulitnya putih. Sangat cantik.

Tiba-tiba saja ekornya mengeluarkan cahaya yang Naruto sangat tahu apa maksudnya itu. Naruto memandang takjub dirinya dan kembali menatap Anak kecil didepannya yang masih menatapnya. Naruto mendekapnya.

Anak yang berada di dekapannya itu mulai menutup mata. Suara jantungnya sangat lemah, sepertinya Manusia ini kelemahannya dari jantungnya. Tangan kanan Naruto menarik pinggul kecil itu dan tangan kirinya menarik kepala kecil itu untuk lebih dekat pada tubuhnya.

Naruto tahu anak itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Harusnya Naruto cepat-cepat membawanya ke daratan. Tapi Naruto masih ingin mendekap Takdirnya ini.

Neneknya pernah berkata, jika Duyung yang secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Mate-nya, ekorya akan bersinar.

Entah mengapa, hati Naruto saat ini sedang sangat bahagia. Naruto seketika melupakan pemikiran bahwa Manusia itu jahat, Naruto merasa harus terus melindungi Takdirnya ini.

Tubuh mereka berdua bersinar, Naruto menyalurkan sihirnya pada Anak yang berada di dekapannya ini agar bisa bertahan sejenak. Setelah itu, Naruto mendengar teriakan dari kejauhan yang semakin mendekat. Saat itu ketakutan akan Manusia kembali muncul.

Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan berenang secepat yang ia bisa. Tanpa menoleh kebelakang, dengan nama yang sempat ia dengar dari teriakan tiga Manusia itu.

Sasuke!

Takdirnya bernama Sasuke.

Naruto pulang dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Kurama yang baru saja ingin berangkat sekolah menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan lewat.

Itu adalah adiknya. Memang. Tapi ekornya menyala. Bercahaya. Itu artinya adiknya sudah bertemu dengan Takdirnya.

Tidak adil! Kurama juga ingin bertemu dengan Takdirnya. Adiknya masih berumur 6 tahun dan dia sudah bertemu dengan Takdirnya. Sedangkan umurnya sudah 12 tahun, sampai saat ini belum bertemu dengan Takdirnya.

"Naruto?" Kurama masuk kedalam kamar Naruto dan melihat Naruto sedang terengah di pojokan kamar. Cahaya yang ada di ekor adiknya masih menyala. Cahaya berwarna biru itu membuat ekor adiknya malah semakin bagus.

"Kau bertemu dengan Mate-mu?" Tanya Kurama. Naruto mengangguk.

"Tidak sengaja." Jawab Naruto yang masih menyentuh dadanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kurama dengan menghampiri Naruto yang sepertinya masih sedikit terkejut.

"Dia Manusia." Ucap Naruto. Kurama mengangguk.

"Aku tahu dia Manusia. Mate kita adalah Manusia."

"Aku memeluknya. Entah kenapa diriku berdesir. Aku merasa selalu ingin berada di sebelahnya." Ucap Naruto. Kurama mengangguk dan agaknya iri dengan adiknya.

"Itu biasa. Kau akan merasakan hal yang seperti itu saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Mate-mu."

Naruto menggeleng. "Sudah kuduga. Aku takut dengan Manusia. Aku takut ketika keluarga Anak itu melihatku. Aku takut, Kurama-nii."

Kurama memeluk adik laki-lakinya yang gemetaran. Sepertinya adiknya ini masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa bertemu dengan Takdirnya. Setelah itu, Kurama menyuruh Naruto untuk tidur dirumah dan tidak menyuruhnya keluar. Karena menurut penglihatan Kurama, Naruto terlalu banyak menggunakan sihirnya sehingga terlihat kelelahan.

Esoknya lagi, Naruto Pagi-pagi sekali selalu ke daratan. Tentu saja menunggu Sasuke. Hatinya selalu berdesir ketika menunggu Sasuke. Tapi sampai lima bulan kedepan, Naruto tidak pernah lagi melihat Sasuke. Naruto hampir putus asa.

Di bulan ke enam, Naruto tersenyum dengan lebar. Pagi ini, Anak itu datang dengan tiga keluarganya. Duduk dengan tenang di pinggir pantai dan melihat laut.

Naruto terus memandangi wajah datar itu sampai satu keluarga itu memutuskan untuk pulang. Naruto masih belum berani menghampiri mereka. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto masih takut dengan Manusia. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah terus memandangi dari kejauhan.

Sejak hari itu, Naruto sempat curi dengar kalau Sasuke akan kesini setiap dua kali dalam setahun. Tanggal 23 Januari dan 23 Juli. Maka Naruto akan kedaratan setiap tanggal itu.

Setiap hari, selama sepuluh tahun, sampai umurnya menginjak 16 tahun, Naruto tetap setia dengan kegiatannya memandangi Sasuke dari kejauhan. Wajah yang selalu datar itu terlihat lucu baginya. Sekarang umur Sasuke berapa, ya?

Neneknya bilang, ketika umurnya masih 6 tahun, lalu Mito mengatakan jika umur Mate-nya adalah 7 tahun. Itu artinya Sasuke lebih tua darinya, kan? Anak itu, Sasuke, sudah berumur 17 tahun. Naruto benar-benar ingin memeluk Sasuke. Seperti dulu yang ia lakukan.

Naruto terkesiap ketika melihat Sasuke ada di pinggir pantai seorang diri. Naruto merekam dengan baik di kepalanya wajah Sasuke. Setelah itu, Sasuke berjalan ke tengah laut. Naruto menyeritkan keningnya bingung.

Kenapa Sasuke berjalan ke tengah laut? Kenapa Sasuke—

"Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto dan tanpa sadar, untuk kedua kalinya, ekornya berenang tanpa bisa di kendalikan ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menggapai-gapai tangannya ke atas. Naruto berhasil memegangi Sasuke lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada mulut Sasuke. Memberikan sihir pada Sasuke agar bisa bertahan lebih lama.

Dadanya kembali berdesir ketika setelah sekian lama, setelah sepuluh tahun, Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke dari dekat. Naruto dengan cepat membawa Sasuke ke permukaan dan saat sampai ke permukaan, Sasuke meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Namamu!" Teriak Sasuke. Naruto bingung menjawabnya. Dadanya berdegup kencang ketika Naruto mendengar teriakan dari keluarga Sasuke dari kejauhan. Sampai saat ini, Naruto masih takut dengan Manusia. Termasuk dengan Sasuke, Naruto suka dan takut sekaligus.

"Maaf. Jangan bilang keluargamu bahwa kau—"

"Namamu!" Teriak Sasuke kembali. "Namaku Sasuke. Siapa namamu?"

Naruto dengan raut khawatir menatap Sasuke. Apa Sasuke Manusia baik? Apa dia dapat dipercaya? Apa dia tidak akan menyakitinya nanti?

"Naruto." Dengan lirih Naruto menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan Namanya. Naruto masih takut dengan Sasuke. Setelah itu teriakan itu makin terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto.

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto tidak lagi mendengar suara Sasuke, ketakutannya mengalahkan suara Sasuke. Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dengan tiba-tiba dan kabur begitu saja.

Naruto lupa jika mereka masih di tengah laut dan melepaskan Sasuke. Alhasil Sasuke kembali megap-megap di tengaj laut, tapi Naruto terlalu takut untuk kembali.

Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali dan menarik Sasuke yag sudah tidak sadar sampai ke ujung pantai. Naruto melihat dua orang laki-laki di depannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Jantung anakmu tidak berdetak." Ucap Naruto. "Aku akan menolongnya."

Naruto menyentuh kening Sasuke dan mengalirkan sihir yang lumayan banyak. Setelah merasa cukup, Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke dan keluarganya, berenang secepat kilat dan menjauh. Teriakan ucapan terimakasih masih sempat ia dengar, setelah itu Naruto langsung berenang menuju rumahnya.

Dada yang berdebar ini campuran rasa bahagia dan takut. Naruto membaringkan badannya ke kasur dan menggenggam kalung berbentuk ekor ikan berwarna biru, persis seperti ekor miliknya.

Mito memberikan kalung seperti ini pada Duyung yang mempunyai Mate Manusia. Naruto mulai memakai kalung ini lima tahun yang lalu. Gunanya kalung ini adalah untuk mengubah ekornya ini menjadi kaki manusia.

Naruto tidak tahu apa ia benar-benar membutuhkan kalung ini atau tidak. Bahkan sampai sekarang, Naruto masih takut dengan Manusia.

Seperti dugaannya. Karena sihir yang ia keluarkan terlalu banyak, membuatnya terus tertidur diatas kasur selama empat hari. Melelahkan.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini bulan Januari tanggal 23.

Adalah jadwal rutin yang Naruto dan Sasuke lakukan.

Sasuke, seperti biasa, pagi-pagi sekali berdiri di pinggir pantai dan menatap laut dengan seksama. Raut wajahnya tidak sabaran.

Sasuke berjalan menuju air laut yang rasanya dingin bukan main. Karena ini masih bulan Januari dan Sasuke masih terus berdiri di sana.

"Naruto?!" Panggil Sasuke. Setelah itu kepala kuning muncul dari kejauhan. Sasuke tersenyum dan berlari ke tengah laut. Sasuke lupa yang ketiga kalinya, bahwa di sana tidak ada—

BYURRR

—Tapakan.

Sasuke jatuh ke bawah dan dengan ilmu yang ia miliki, Sasuke mengerakan kaki dan tangannya agar bisa mengambang di daratan. Naruto yang panik dengan ingatan kalau Sasuke itu hobi tenggelam, mulai menghampiri Sasuke dengan kecepatan kilat.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat Sasuke yang terlihat seperti Manusia yang bisa berenang.

"Kau bisa berenang?" Tanya Naruto heran. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku berlatih selama enam bulan ini. Aku belajar berenang agar aku bisa berenang bersamamu." Naruto memandang takjub pada Sasuke. Si Anak lemah ini belajar berenang hanya untuknya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto menyentuh kedua pipi Sasuke. Naruto tahu apa yang Sasuke rasakan, maka dari itu Naruto menyalurkan kehangatannya lewat sihir yang ia keluarkan.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, tubuhnya tidak kedinginan lagi.

"Tunggu!"

Tangan Naruto ditahan oleh kedua tangan Sasuke yang masih berada di pipinya. "Apa kau yang menyembuhkan jantungku?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ketika aku tenggelam enam bulan yang lalu. Setelah itu aku tidak memiliki kelainan jantung. Maksudku, jantungku normal seperti pada umumnya. Apa itu kau yang melakukannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto berusaha mengingat kejadian enam bulan yang lalu. Waktu itu Naruto berusaha membuat jantung Sasuke kembali berdetak. Seperitnya Naruto terlalu berlebihan sampai membuat jantung Sasuke normal seperti pada umumnya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Malah aku harus berterima kasih padamu. Tapi maukah kau membuat bekas pada dadaku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membuka resleting baju itu dan memperlihatkan dada telanjang itu pada Naruto. Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika melihat Mate-nya melakukan hal yang memalukan.

"Maksudnya membuat bekas?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa aku operasi donor jantung. Itulah sebabnya aku bisa sembuh dari penyakitku. Tapi aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan dada yang tidak ada bekas operasinya. Akan sangat aneh jika mereka tidak sengaja melihat dada tanpa bekas operasiku." Jelas Sasuke. Naruto sedikit banyak paham apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Naruto melepaskan tangan yang ada di pipi Sasuke, lalu mengulurkan telunjuknya pada dada kiri Sasuke. Membuat lintangan garis disana.

"Begini?" Sasuke menatap brkas luka yang Naruto buat. Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke kembali.

Suara itu, teriakan yang tidak Naruto lupa kembali terdengar. Sasuke dengan sigap menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto saat berusaha untuk kabur.

"Sudah kuduga, kau akan kabur. Aku menduga kau takut pada Manusia." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Mereka keluargaku, mereka orang baik." Jelas Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau takut pada Manusia? Tapi malah kau menghampiriku tanpa ada rasa takut?"

"Karena kau adalah Takdirku." Ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan tanya.

 _Dia ngelawak, ya?_ Batinnya.

"Takdir?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto berusaha melepaskan tautan tangan mereka agar Naruto bisa pergi dan tidak bertemu dengan dua manusia yang sudah mendekat itu.

"Tenang, Naruto!" Ucap Sasuke masih menggenggam erat kedua tangan Naruto. Naruto sebenarnya sangat bisa menepis kedua tangan Sasuke yang membelenggu kedua tangannya, tetapi remasan yang lembut itu—malah bukan kasar—membuat rasa percaya Naruto hadir untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke ujung pantai di balik batu-batu besar. Jika disini, mungkin tidak akan ada orang yang melihat Naruto ketika tidak sengaja lewat. Itachi dan Fugaku menghampiri Sasuke yang menyeretnya berenang ke bebatuan pantai.

"Kau Naruto, ya?" Seorang Manusia dengan dua kerut di wajahnya dengan rambut panjang kuncir yang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya membuat Naruto menatap wajahnya takut-takut.

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang melihat kedua keluarganya dengan tatapan waspada. Sasuke merasa wajar dengan reaksi yang Naruto keluarkan. Karena memang Naruto adalah Duyung dan Duyung berbeda dengan Manusia.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan wajah khawatir.

"Mereka keluargaku. Yang ini Kakakku, namanya Itachi." Sasuke menunjuk Itachi. "Dan yang ini Ayahku."

"Sasuke! Naiklah! Ini masih bulan Januari, pasti suhunya sangat dingin." Perintah Fugaku. Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak dingin, kok. Naruto melakuan sesuatu padaku tadi." Jelas Sasuke.

Naruto menatap tangan Itachi yang terulur di depan wajahnya. Naruto memiringkan wajahnya lalu menatap wajah Sasuke meminta jawaban.

"Itu namanya jabat tangan. Kau harus menjabat tangan orang yang baru kau temui sebagai tanda perkenalan dan persahabatan." Jelas Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menggenggam tangan Itachi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap Itachi. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan kemudian membalas jabat tangan dari Fugaku ketika Fugaku ikut mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ini mungkin waktu yang tepat." Naruto akhirnya membuka suara karena sedari tadi yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengangguk dan menggeleng. Itachi dan Fugaku mendudukkan diri mereka di atas batu besar dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih di dalam air.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mendiskusikan ini sejak lama dengan kalian. Tapi karena aku terlalu takut untuk bertemu kalian, jadi mungkin sekarang lah saat yang tepat. Tapi aku butuh jawaban yang cepat."

Naruto menatap ketiga orang yang ada di hadapan mereka. Naruto mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Suara angin di pagi hari dengan burung-burung yang lewat membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. Sepertinya bukan waktu yang buruk untuk mengeluarkan keinginannya sekarang.

"Apa aku boleh mengambil Sasuke?"

Suara deburan ombak mengisi keheningan yang terjadi setelah Naruto mengeluarkan maksudnya. Naruto menenggelamkan separuh kepalanya, hanya nampak mata sampai rambutnya.

Sudah Naruto duga akan hal ini. Tentu saja keluarga dari Sasuke tidak akan setuju dengan permintaan sepihak yang Naruto keluarkan. Bahkan mereka baru bertemu beberapa detik yang lalu dan tiba-tiba Naruto dengan gamblangnya menginginkan satu keluarnya untuk diambil.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Fugaku. Naruto kembali memunculkan kepalanya dan ikut duduk di atas bebatuan yang rendah. Membuat ekornya terlihat secara utuh, terlihat indah dan elegan. Ditambah dengan otot badan yang terbentuk secara alami di badan Naruto.

"Aku dan Sasuke ditakdirkan bersama." Ungkapnya. "Maaf meminta kalian tiba-tiba seperti ini. Tapi aku ingin Sasuke tinggal di lautan. Sebenarnya aku bisa tinggal di daratan, tetapi karena alasan aku teralu mencintai rumah dan keluargaku dan aku juga takut dengan manusia, maka aku akan mengajak Sasuke tinggal di laut."

Keheningan masih betah menghantui keluarga Uchiha ini. Apa yang di katakan Naruto terlalu tiba-tiba dan konyol. Bagaimana caranya Sasuke tinggal di laut? Bagaimana caranya Naruto tinggal di darat? Lalu apa maksudnya Sasuke sudah ditakdirkan dengan Naruto?

Takdir itu... Artinya hidup bersama, kan?

Sasuke tanpa sadar tersipu. Wajahnya memanas, dan dia tidak yakin apa wajahnya memerah atau tidak. Sasuke tersentak ketika tangannya di genggam oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke mau kan?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tanda tanya yang besar. Baru bertemu tiba-tiba dilamar seperti ini rasanya sangat aneh. Apalagi dengan makhluk lain.

"Tunggu dulu!" Itachi menatap Naruto yang balas menatapnya. "Kenapa Sasuke?"

"Aku dan Sasuke sudah di tadirkan bersama. Sasuke adalah _Mate-_ ku _."_

"Mate? Dari mana kau tahu Sasuke ditakdirkan bersama denganmu?" Kali ini giliran Fugaku yang membuka suara.

"Menurut ramalan, Sasuke adalah Takdirku. Sudah diramal ketika umurku 6 tahun." Jawab Naruto masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Wajah Naruto dari samping yang tampak ditegar-tegarkan. Tangan Naruto yang gemetaran tetap menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Mungkin Naruto masih takut akan keluarganya yang datang dengan tiba-tiba lalu dia mengatakan akan mengambil Sasuke dari mereka.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke yang balas meremas tangan Naruto dengan lebih lembut, bermaksud agar getaran itu hilang. "Kenapa kau sangat yakin sekali jika aku adalah Takdirmu? Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku."

"Kita bisa memulai perkenalan lebih dalam setelah kita memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Kau mau, kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap bola mata biru itu. Seperti terhipnotis akan keindahan dan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Naruto, tanpa sadar Sasuke mengangguk. Itachi dan Fugaku membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Sasuke yang menyetujui Naruto begitu saja.

"Sasuke?!" Itachi memanggil Sasuke yang masih menatap wajah tersenyum Naruto saat melihat Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tapi untuk tinggal di lautan, sepertinya belum. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang tinggal di sini sementara? Kau bisa mengenalku lebih dekat, lalu aku akan tinggal di lautan sementara untuk mengenalmu lebih dekat, bagaimana?"

Naruto agaknya keberatan dengan ide yang Sasuke keluarkan. Dia masih tidak ingin tinggal di daratan karena memang Naruto tidak menyukai manusia. Seperti mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto, dia mengerti Kalau mau ketik takut dengan Manusia.

"Tidak apa. Kau ada disisiku, kau tidak akan kenapa-napa jika kau selalu ada disampingku. Hanya pengenalan, kan? Kamu kan juga bisa mengetahui bagaimana kehidupanku di sini. Lalu aku juga akan mengetahui bagaimana kehidupanmu di lautan." Jelas Sasuke. Naruto masih menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang berat.

"Besok! Pagi-pagi sekali, tunggu aku disini! Sampai jumpa, Sasuke." Naruto menyelam dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap kepergian Naruto dengan heran. Tiba-tiba datang dan tiba-tiba pergi, lalu tiba-tiba ingin mengajaknya hidup bersama. Lucu sekali.

Sasuke sejujurnya masih bingung dengan situasi ini. Duyung yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu malah mengajaknya hidup bersama. Itu artinya, Sasuke sedang dilamar, kan? Dilamar oleh Duyung laki-laki itu rasanya agak—

"Apa-apan Duyung itu? Datang mengatakan bahwa ingin mengambil dirimu." Itachi mengeluarkan suaranya. Sasuke menatap Itachi yang memasang wajah heran dan marah sekaligus. Itachi mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke dan menarik Sasuke keatas. "Lalu tiba-tiba dia pergi begitu saja." Lanjut Itachi.

"Tapi unik juga, Duyung ditakdirkan berjodoh dengan manusia. Ayah jadi penasaran." Itachi, Sasuke, dan Fugaku berjalan menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir tak jauh dari pantai. Hari semakin siang dan para pengunjung juga semakin ramai. Mungkin itu sebabnya Naruto pergi dengan tiba-tiba tadi.

"Sasuke, jangan mau jika Duyung itu mengajak dirimu kelautan. Mungkin saja jika kau menerima ajakannya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa pulang lagi." Itachi masuk kedalam mobil dan memberikan handuk yang ia bawa di ranselnya. Fugaku duduk di kursi depan sambil membuat kopi instan yang ia bawa dari rumah, dengan Itachi yang berada di kursi sebelah Fugaku. Sasuke masih diluar mengeringkan tubuhnya sambil menatap lautan.

Sasuke masih mengingat dengan jelas. Genggaman tangan yang hangat dari Naruto, tatapan mata biru itu mampu menggetarkan hati Sasuke. Di tambah bahwa dia adalah seekor Duyung. Sasuke masih tidak bisa mempercayai ini.

Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa senang ketika Naruto mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah takdirnya. Dengan perasaan yang Sasuke punya, sejak dari dulu Sasuke sangat ingin melihat Naruto. Mungkin hal yang wajar jika kalau Sasuke senang ketika mendengar Naruto mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah Takdirnya. Naruto juga berniat melamar Sasuke.

Eh? Itu lamaran, kan? Sasuke harus mengkonfirmasi hal ini besok. Sasuke tidak ingin salah paham.

"Sasuke! Apa kau mendengarku?" Itachi memanggil Sasuke yang masih sempat-sempatnya memandangi pantai itu. "Jangan bilang kau senang dengan kata-kata yang tidak bisa dipercaya itu, Sasuke!"

"Aku tahu!" Sasuke melempar handuk basah yang sudah ia gunakan ke wajah Itachi. "Aku tidak mungkin mempercayainya begitu saja. Aku juga tidak mau tinggal di laut."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu temui dia besok dan tolak dia. Jangan karena dia makhluk langka yang jarang diketahui orang malah mau menerima ajakannya hanya karena rasa penasaran." Itachi mengambil handuk basah itu dan menaruhnya di pintu mobil yang sedari tadi tidak tertutup.

"Aku juga tahu itu! Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku setiap detik."

"Tapi wajah merahmu menjawab Semuanya, Sasuke!"

"Apa?!" Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan terkejut. Jangan bilang jika wajah memanasnya terlihat memerah di mata Itachi. Padahal Sasuke sedari tadi berusaha menyembunyikannya. Ini memalukan.

"Wajahku memerah karena kedinginan!" Elak Sasuke. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!"

"Kau bilang Naruto melakukan sesuatu padamu? Itu membuatmu tidak kedinginan bukan? Karena aku tidak melihat sekalipun kau menggigil. Memang benar Duyung itu mencurigakan. Apa dia menggunakan sihir? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"Yah.. aku tidak ingat bagaimana dia melakukannya. Dia hanya menyentuhku lalu aku tidak kedinginan lagi—"

"LIHAT AYAH!" Itachi berteriak dengan tiba-tiba. Fugaku yang sedang menyesap kopi panasnya hampir saja tersedak karena ulah anak sulungnya. "Lihat Sasuke! Wajahnya memerah. Tidak salah lagi. Sudah dipastikan, Sasuke! Kau menyukainya, kan?"

"Ap—" Sasuke merasa wajahnya kembali memanas. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak bakat menutupi tentang perasaannya.

"Setiap bicara tentang Naruto, dirumah pun wajahmu selalu memerah. Kau menyukainya, kan?" Sasuke dilanda pertanyaan yang tidak mudah untuk dijawab. Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu ini benar-benar rasa suka atau hanya rasa penasaran semata.

Jujur saja, Sasuke memang sangat sangat penasaran dengan makhluk seekor Duyung itu. Sasuke ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Duyung. Bukan karena ia menyukai Naruto atau apapun. Hati yang berdebar ini pun, mungkin hanya karena rasa ingin tahu yang hampir terpenuhi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku pikir ini hanya rasa penasaran terhadap Duyung itu. Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk membalas kata-katanya tentang _Takdir_ dan _Mate_ itu." Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil dan meraih ransel yang ada di sebelahnya. Mengambil kaos dan celana dari dalam tasnya.

"Hah? Yang benar? Tapi tadi kau menerima ajakannya untuk tinggal di laut!"

"Ti—tidak. Tidak ada. Hanya iseng menjawab." Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan menuju toilet umum. Karena air laut yang menempel di kulitnya membuatnya gatal. Itachi menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan tatapan jengah. Adiknya tengah melarikan diri.

"Dia mengelak." Ujar Fugaku. "Kata-kata yang dia ucapkan semuanya bohong. Sasuke sepertinya akan menerima ajakan Si Duyung besok."

Itachi mengangguk. "Sasuke tidak pernanh bisa berbohong. Mungkin juga akan ketahuan oleh Duyung itu ketika Sasuke menolaknya."

"Bantu Sasuke bicara besok. Jangan sampai Sasuke menerima ajakan Si Duyung itu." Perintah Fugaku sambil membuat kembali kopi yang sebelumnya telah habis.

"Aku memang berniat seperti itu. Walaupun Duyung itu sudah pernah menyelamatkan nyawa Sasuke, dan bahkan menyembuhkan penyakit Sasuke, tetap saja, Duyung itu mencurigakan. Tiba-tiba menginginkan Sasuke, seperti ingin bayaran atas apa yang pernah ia lakukan pada Sasuke dulu." Fugaku memberikan secangkir kopi panas pada Itachi. Itachi menerimanya dan menatap air pekat itu.

"Aku masih belum bisa mempercayainya." Lanjut Itachi.

"Tapi, Ayah pikir, bukan begitu. Kau hanya belum bisa melepaskan Sasuke." Ucap Fugaku yang malah mendapat delikan super maut dari Itachi.

"Ayah membela Duyung itu? Ayah mau Sasuke diambil oleh makhluk itu?" Itachi menatap Ayahnya mengharapkan jawaban. Tapi yang didapatnya hanya diam dari sang Ayah. Itachi jadi tidak tahu pendapat dari Sang Ayah. Itachi berdecak karena merasa Ayahnya tidak berada di pihak Sasuke.

"Jika terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke, akan aku bunuh Duyung itu." Desis Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mempercepat kepakkan siripnya agar bisa berenang lebih cepat menuju rumah Neneknya. Karena ada sesuatu yang ingin dimilikinya dari Neneknya.

Pagi tadi, dengan bermodal nekat, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menyuarakan keinginannya selama ini pada _Mate-nya,_ yaitu tinggal bersama. Selama sepuluh tahun ini, setiap dua tahun sekali, Naruto hanya bisa memandangi Sasuke dari kejauhan. Tapi pagi ini, Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk memunculkan dirinya ketika Sasuke memanggilnya.

Walaupun Naruto masih memiliki ketakutan pada manusia, apalagi setelah kejadian yang telah menimpa Kiba, Naruto makin takut pada Manusia. Tapi dia adalah Duyung yang hebat, ditakdirkan berpasangan dengan Manusia itu sudah menjadi bukti bahwa ia adalah Duyung yang hebat. Maka dari itu, Naruto akan mencoba. Mencoba berubah menjadi lebih berani tapi tetap hati-hati dengan Manusia.

Naruto juga ingin mengubah Takdirnya. Menjaga janji orang tuanya saat Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal di daratan. Saat itu, satu tahun yang lalu, Naruto mengeluarkan niatnya dengan tinggal di daratan dengan Takdirnya. Menurut pengamatannya selama ini, Sasuke adalah orang yang baik dan setia, sepertinya.

Naruto juga masih tidak yakin atas pengamatan asal-asalan dan analisis asal, maka dari itu Naruto ingin lebih mengenal Sasuke.

Saat Naruto berenang menuju rumah Neneknya, Naruto melihat Kiba yang berenang kearahnya dengan ditarik oleh seekor anjing berekor di depannya dengan menggunakan tali. "Naruto, mau kerumah Nenek Mito, ya?"

"Ah, Kiba. Iya, aku ingin kesana. Kau baru dari rumah Nenekku?"

Kiba mengangguk. "Lihat!" Kiba mengulurkan sebuah kalung pada Naruto. Dengan gandulan berbentuk Duyung, tetapi dari bawah perut sampai ekor memiliki retak yang sangat ketara. Naruto kembali bersedih dengan apa yang menimpa sahabatnya ini.

"Ada kemajuan." Kiba tersenyum pada Naruto, sambil berpegang pada Akamaru. Anjing dari darat yang Neneknya ubah menjadi Duyung sepertinya. Akamaru, anjing yang sudah hampir dua tahun menemani Kiba yang sudah tidak bisa berenang kembali.

"Selama dua tahun ini aku selalu berharap jika keajaiban pasti akan datang kepadaku. Ternyata aku tidak salah mengharapkan itu." Ucap Kiba menyimpan kembali kalung yang ia keluarkan untuk menunjukkan pada Naruto tadi.

"Kau tenang saja, Naruto. Suatu hari nanti kita bisa kembali balap renang lagi. Asalkan kau tidak bosan menunggu, sih." Ucap Kiba mengulurkan kepalan tangannya pada pundak kiri Naruto. Naruto menggenggam kepalan tangan Kiba, memberikan kehangatan dan bahasanya yang ia sampaikan melalui kehangatan dari Naruto.

"Jangan mengkhayal. Mau sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah menang dariku." Naruto tertawa mengucapkan kata-kata yang selalu ia ucapkan pada Kiba dan tak pernah ia lupa sejak dulu.

"Lihat saja nanti. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Naruto." Akamaru berenang saat Kiba memberi perintah untuk berenang. Kiba lalu melambai pada Naruto saat tarikan itu menarikannya. Naruto membalas lambaian Kiba dan langsung menuju rumah Neneknya.

Saat sampai di rumah Neneknya, Naruto masuk ke ruang kerja Neneknya dan duduk di kursi yang ada di belakang meja kerja Neneknya.

Mito menyerit sambil tersenyum. "Kau masuk tanpa ada salam." Itulah kata pertama Neneknya untuk Naruto. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Naruto?"

"Aku ingin ke daratan." Ungkap Naruto. Mito membuka matanya lebih lebar menatap Cucunya yang paling kecil ini. Setelah itu tersenyum ketika keseriusan telah hadir di diri Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Mito meyakinkan sekali lagi niat Cucunya yang satu ini. Karena sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Naruto bersikeras untuk tidak mau ke daratan bertemu dengan Mate-nya. Ternyata Naruto telah merubah pemikirannya terhadap Manusia. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk Cucunya, Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak yakin. Tapi aku akan berusaha." Kemantapan Naruto membuat Mito agaknya sedih juga. Karena bisa jadi ini adalah pertemuan terakhir dirinya dengan Naruto. Karena biasanya, Duyung yang sudah kedaratan tidak pernah kembali lagi kelautan.

"Nenek tenang saja. Aku akan selalu kelautan untuk menjenguk semuanya. Aku juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian." Ucap Naruto saat Naruto melihat sedikit raut wajah sedih Neneknya.

"Biasanya, Duyung yang sudah kedaratan akan lebih memilih untuk menjadi manusia. Apa kau tahu kenapa? Padahal mereka masih bebas untuk menjadi Duyung ataupun Manusia kapanpun mereka mau."

"Memangnya kenapa, Nek?"

"Nenek tidak tahu. Sampai sekarang Nenek tidak mengerti. Mungkin banyak faktor." Ucap Mito membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya karena mendapat jawaban yang tidak diharapkannya.

"Aku pasti tidak akan melupakan Nenek. Aku akan sering ke laut, lagipula aku juga masih tidak ingin meninggalkan Ayah dan Ibu. Lagipula, Aku juga berniat untuk mengajak Sasuke tinggal di sini." Ucap Naruto membuat Neneknya kembali mengerutkan keningnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sasuke?" Ulang Neneknya. Naruto membelalakkan matanya lalu membekap mulutnya sambil memaki dirinya sendiri di dalam pikirannya.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Mate-mu?" Tanya Mito. Naruto melirik Neneknya dengan ujung matanya. Karena sampai saat ini, yang tahu Naruto telah bertemu dengan Mate-nya hanyalah Kurama. Naruto berusaha merahasiakan ini sebenarnya untuk kejutan keluarganya yang berhasil membawa Manusia ke lautan.

Tapi, ternyata, rencananya gagal hanya karena keceplosan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, Nek. Bagaimana?" Mito mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan—" Mito menatap kedua tangan Naruto yang mengadah di hadapannya.

"Mana?" Naruto memberikan tampang-penuh-ingin andalannya. Biasanya ini ampuh jika dipakai pada Neneknya.

"Mana apanya?"

"Kalungnya." Ucap Naruto polos. Mito menghela nafas pasrah. Mungkin Naruto punya alasan tersendiri yang membuatnya tidak ingin menjelaskan kenapa Naruto diam saja padahal sudah bertemu dengan Takdirnya.

"Besok. Tidak sekarang. Kau bisa pulang dulu, Naruto. Pamit dengan keluargamu." Ucap Mito. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Harus menunggu besok, ya?" Mito mengangguk.

"Tidak secepat itu membuat kalung untuk mengubah dirimu menjadi Manusia. Tentu saja butuh proses. Yang terpenting kau bisa pamit dulu pada keluarga di rumah. Apa kau ingin pergi besok?"

"Y—yah. Begitulah. A—aku sudah janji." Ucap Naruto meremas tangannya sendiri. Mito mengangguk paham dan berenang menuju rak yang lumayan tinggi.

"Aku mengerti. Kau bisa kesini pagi-pagi. Sekarang pulanglah." Perintah Mito. Naruto mengangguk dan berenang dengan cepat menuju rumahnya. Menerangkan maksud dan tujuan esok hari.

Entah apa yang akan dikatakan Kurama nanti ketika Naruto memutuskan niatnya untuk tinggal di daratan sementara, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Naruto mengizinkannya untuk menedang bokongnya karena berani melangkahkan dua kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya seperti sedang putus asa. Memang sekarang Sasuke sedang putus asa. Pasalnya, Sasuke, Itachi dan Fugaku malah ketiduran di dalam mobil. Ketika jam menunjukkan pukuk 07.49 Sasuke sangat terkejut dan berlari menuju tempat janjiannya kemarin dengan Naruto, sampai Sasuke menimbulkan suara yang sangat berisik hingga Itachi dan Fugaku ikut terbangun.. Berakhirlah Sasuke dengan duduk termenung di atas bebatuan di ujung pantai saat matahari mulai meninggi.

Sasuke sudah duga, pasti Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi di sini. Karena hari semakin siang dan beberapa orang mulai mengunjungi pantai ini. Lagipula Naruto menyuruhnya untuk kembali datang pagi-pagi sekali. Naruto tidak mungkin ada sesiang ini. Karena Naruto takut pada Manusia.

Sasuke menghembuskan lagi nafasnya. Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Padahal hari ini Sasuke sangat ingin bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Menunggu pangeran datang, hn?" Sasuke tersentak ketika Itachi datang dengan tiba-tiba di belakangnya. Padahal sedang asik mengkhayal jika tiba-tiba Naruto mungkin datang menemuinya. Dasar Itachi.

"Apa kau berharap Pangeran Duyung akan datang padamu? Jangan terlalu berharap, Sasuke. Kau janji akan menolaknya nanti." Ucap Itachi lalu duduk di salah satu batu besar disana.

"Berisik!"

Panas dan teriknya matahari tidak membuat udara menghangat. Sasuke yang hanya memakai cardigan tipis, mencoba memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya. Beruntung Itachi membawa dua cangkir kopi. Kopi panas bisa mengurangi kadar dinginnya udara musim dingin.

"Tidak ingin memangilnya?" Tanya Itachi. Sasuke melirik Itachi sebentar lalu kembali menatap laut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak coba memanggilnya dengan cara berteriak? Mungkin saja Duyung itu muncul." Saran Itachi. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah sangat gatal ingin meneriaki nama Naruto, tetapi karena gensi akhirnya tidak jadi.

"Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya kau ini mendukungku atau menyuruhku menyerah?"

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Itachi menatap wajah Adiknya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menatap wajah Itachi yang malah dimatanya terlihat sedang mengejek.

Wajah Sasuke memerah dan langsung memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Padahal hawa disini sangat dingin tapi wajah Sasuke malah menghangat. Sasuke menatap kaki yang tergantung kebawah. Air yang menyemburkan ombak kecil membuat hatinya sedikit tergoyah.

Sasuke menatap air laut yang mendeburkan ombak lumayan kencang dengan tatapan sayunya. Menghembuskan angin yang begitu besar, tetapi tidak menghentikan orang-orang yang datang ke pantai ini walau hanya sekedar duduk dan mengobrol ditemani secangkir teh hangat ataupun kopi panas.

"Naruto." Itachi menatap wajah sang adik ketika memanggil nama Naruto dengan suara lirihnya dan tatapan memohon sambil menatap laut didepannya. Itachi jadi merasa bersalah telah berniat untuk membuat Sasuke membenci Naruto, padahal Itachi sudah buat rencana yang bagus.

Itachi menghela nafasnya lelah. Sasuke sama sepertinya dulu. Menatap air laut dengan tatapan sayu, merasakan rindu yang begitu membuncah hanya menunggu sesuatu yang mustahil untuk muncul.

Sasuke lebih beruntung daripada dirinya.

"NARUTO!" Akhirnya Sasuke bisa berteriak memanggil nama itu. Tetapi dua jam berlalu, Naruto tidak kunjung datang. Di teriakannya yang ketiga, Sasuke mulai putus asa. Cangkir kopi kelima telah tandas ia minum. Sasuke ingin minum kopi lagi, tetapi Itachi marah-marah kalau meminum kopi berlebihan itu tidak menyehatkan.

Padahal Cuma kopi yang mampu meredam kesedihannya saat ini.

"Apa kau akan menunggunya sampai sore?" Itachi mengajukan pertanyaan tetapi Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang, apa kau ingin aku bawakan onigiri untukmu?" Sasuke masih tidak menjawab. Tangannya masih setia meremas cangkir kopi kertas itu.

"Aku akan duduk disini lebih lama." Ungkap Itachi. Dan kembalilah waktu yang membosankan.

Sasuke kembali teringat akan kata-kata Naruto kemarin. Sesungguhnya ia merasa sangat senang mendengar bahwa dirinya adalah Takdir si Duyung. Ia ingin menerimanya. Tetapi dengan bodohnya Sasuke malah ketiduran.

Rasanya seperti ingin menangis.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke lagi, tetapi tidak sekencang sebelumnya. Suara tertutup oleh rasa sedihnya.

"Sasuke!" Kuping Sasuke bereaksi ketika suara yang ia kenal memnaggil namanya. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang mendengarnya, Itachi juga terlihat celingak-celinguk mencari sumber suara yang memanggil nama Adiknya.

"Sasuke! Aku disini!" Naruto berada dibalik Batu besar yang ada di tengah-tengah bebatuan besar. Sasuke dan Itachi turun dari batu besar itu dan berlari menuju Naruto.

"Naruto?!" Naruto dan Itachi terkejut ketika yang dilihatnya bukanlah Duyung. Melainkan Sesosok manusia yang basah dan telanjang. Manusia dengan rambut pirang, mata biru, dan kulit tan eksotisnya juga sepasang kaki.

"Kau?!" Itachi menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuknya dengan tidak sopan. Sasuke juga membelalakkan matanya kaget akan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sasuke, apa kau memiliki beberapa pakaian? Aku kedinginan." Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil menggigil. Bibirnya yang pucat menandakan kalau Naruto benar-benar kedinginan.

"Tunggu disini." Itachi berlari menuju mobil yang terparkir di tempat parkir. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang menggigil itu. Sasuke mencoba menggesek-gesekkan telapak tangannya lalu menempelkan pada kedua pipi Naruto. Naruto tersentak ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menempelkan kedua tangannya pada pipinya.

Sasuke menatap warna mata biru itu sekali lagi. Sangat indah dan menawan.

Sasuke kembali menggesek-gesekkan telapak tangannya dan kali ini Sasuke menempelkannya pada leher Naruto.

Itachi datang dengan membawa handuk dan beberapa potong pakaian bersama dalamannya. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya ketika Sasuke mengenali pakaian yang Itachi bawa bukanlah pakaiannya.

"Itu punya siapa?" Tanya Sasuke saat Itachi sedang sibuk membersihkan tubuh Naruto dari air laut menggunakan handuk. Itachi menyerahkan baju itu ke tangan Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya itu baju baru milikku. Aku tidak mungkin membawa baju milikmu, karena pasti tidak akan muat. Bajuku sedikit kebesaran jika aku pakai, tapi pasti pas jika dipakai oleh Naruto." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti lalu ikut membantu Itachi memasangkan pakaian pada Naruto.

Fugaku berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan yang lainnya ke berbatuan dengan membawa jaket tebal. Fugaku juga sama terkejutnya ketika melihat Naruto dalam wujud Manusia dengan dua pasang kaki. Setelah pakaian terpasang, Fugaku memberikan jaket tebal itu untuk dikenakan oleh Naruto.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke, Itachi, dan Fugaku menatap Naruto dengan seksama. Naruto memasang wajah ketakutannya lagi ketika dilihat seperti itu oleh Manusia. Naruto sempat berpikir kalau keputusan yang ia ambil salah.

"A—aku, Aku ingin lebih dekat dan lebih mengenal Sasuke. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menjadi manusia." Ucap Naruto dengan nada bergetar menahan ketakutannya sendiri dan dingin.

"Maaf aku telat datang, Sasuke. Aku tidak menyangka jika menjadi Manusia akan memakan banyak waktu." Jelas Naruto. Sasuke menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum lebar. Membuat wajah Naruto seketika menghangat tanpa tersentuh tangan Sasuke.

"Aku senang. Terima kasih telah datang untukku."

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, di dalam mobil kecil mereka, Itachi duduk di samping kursi supir sementara Fugaku yang menyetir. Sasuke dan Naruto duduk dengan tenang di belakang. Tanpa ada yang ingin memulai sampai setengah perjalanan.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya. Naruto benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang kampungan. Maksudnya dirinya terlihat beberapa kali mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda saat memandang pemandangan luar dari kaca mobil. Tetapi, wajah ketakutan lebih banyak menghiasi wajahnya ketimbang senang.

Sasuke malah merasa bersalah ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk membawa Naruto untuk tinggal dirumahnya.

"Coba ceritakan duniamu, Naruto." Itachi menengok ke belakang sambil menatap Naruto. Naruto masih sambil memandang luar jendela dengan diam. Itachi merasa Naruto saat ini sedang tidak ingin diajak bicara.

"Duniaku sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di sini." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Sasuke terus menatap Naruto yang masih memandang ke luar jendela.

"Apa kau juga sekolah?" Tanya Fugaku. Naruto mengangguk.

"Iya. Saat ini aku kelas 2 SMA. Nama sekolahku Colorful Tail." Mata Sasuke berbinar ketika Naruto sudah mulai mau berbicara, karena sejak tadi, ketika Sasuke bertanya apa-apa padanya, Sasuke hanya mendapat respon yang tidak diinginkan.

"Bagaimana pembelajaran di sekolahmu?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Naruto, pertama kalinya mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan mulai menatap Sasuke.

"Sejak zaman dahulu, Duyung sudah mulai sekolah mengikuti pelajaran yang dipelajari oleh Manusia." Singkat Naruto. Sasuke kagum dengan pembelajaran di bawab laut.

"Seperti apa contohnha?"

"Matematika, Bahasa, lalu Sejarah. Ah—tapi kami juga mempelajari sejarah dunia Duyung yang tidak di pelajari di dunia Manusia. Tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya aku ke daratan. Aku tidak tahu jika gambaran tentang daratan bisa semenakjubkan ini." Naruto kembali memandang ke luar jendela. Jalan raya dan beberapa mobil yang lewat, serta rumah-rumah yang tidak pernah ia lihat di laut, membuat Naruto hampir lupa tujuan Naruto ke daratan itu apa.

"Apa yang membuatmu nekat menjadi manusia?" Tanya Itachi. Melihat Naruto yang sepertinya memilih menjadi manusia, itu artinya dia serius dengan Sasuke.

"Seperti apa yang aku bicarakan kemarin, aku ingin mengenal lebih dekat dengan Mate-ku. Dengan Takdirku." Penjelasan Naruto kembali membuat wajah Sasuke menghangat. Naruto telah membuktikan jika dirinya serius atas apa yang di katakannya kemarin.

"Takdir yang kau maksud itu, apakah itu artinya kita akan hidup bersama selamanya?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela dan mulai menatap Sasuke dengan lekat.

"Benar."

Sasuke melirik Ayahnya yang meliriknya melalui kaca spion. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menolak?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa. Karena kita sudah ditakdirkan bersama."

"Lagipula kita berdua sama-sama laki-laki." Pernyataan Sasuke membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya 45 derajat.

"Lalu?" Naruto mengedipkan matanya bingung ketika pernyataan Sasuke terdengar sangat biasa.

"Tidak ada yang bisa hamil di antara kita."

"Kau bisa, Sasuke. Manusia yang ditakdirkan hidup bersama Duyung, entah dia laki-laki atau perempuan, manusia itu akan bisa hamil. Walaupun wanita yang sebelumnya di diagnosa mandul oleh seorang Dokter, nasibnya akan berubah jika pasangannya adalah Duyung." Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Naruto. Menurut penjelasan Naruto, itu artinya Sasuke berada dalam posisi bottom, bukan?

"Tu—tunggu dulu! Maksudmu aku yang akan hamil, begitu?"

"Eh—Ah, yah, begitulah."

Sasuke memasang tampang terkejut dan tidak percaya pada Naruto. Apa maksudnya dengan hamil? Jika Sasuke benar-benar hidup bersama dengan Naruto, itu artinya Sasuke yang hamil, begitu?

"Kau bercanda, ya? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena aku laki-laki." Mendengar jawaban super ngaco dari Naruto, Sasuke kembali memasang ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Hei! Kau pikir aku ini apa?! Aku laki-laki juga!"

"Maksudku, aku pemimpin di sini."

"Ap—Tidak! Pokoknya aku tidak mau hamil. Kenapa bukan kau saja yang hamil?" Sasuke menatap punggung Itachi yang ada di depannya dengan punggung yang naik turun. Sasuke yakin jika Itachi sedang menertawakannya. Sasuke menendang dengan keras kursi yang ada di depannya agar tawa menyebalkan itu terhenti.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin membuat keturunan?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut sedih. Suara yang didengar Sasuke juga terdengar putus asa.

"Bukan begitu." Lirih Sasuke. Kedua kembali menciptakan keheningan. Sasuke yang bimbang setengah mati atas pemikiran yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto merasa jika keputusannya yang menjemput Sasuke ini salah. Apakah ramalan Neneknya benar? Cahaya yang berpijar saat itu, apa Naruto salah lihat? Kalau tidak ada yang salah, kenapa Sasuke mencoba menolaknya? Harusnya bukan seperti ini. Manusia yang di takdirkan oleh Duyung harusnya menerima dengan senang hati. Karena ini adalah berkah untuk manusia itu sendiri.

Tapi kenapa? Apa yang salah? Apa Naruto yang salah? Tapi dimana yang salah?

"Aku ingin hidup dengan seseorang yang sudah ditakdirkan padaku." Lirih Naruto. Sasuke mendengar lirihan itu. Sasuke masih dilema saat ini, jika Sasuke menerima ajakan Naruto untuk hidup bersama, maka 'hamil' akan ada di kehidupannya nanti.

"Apa Ayah boleh saran?" Fugaku yang masih terus diam sedari tadi akhirnya membuka suara, membuat tiga orang yang ada di dalam menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya, pembicaraan 'hidup bersama' itu masih sangat jauh untuk kalian. Kalian berdua masih kecil, jalani saja dulu waktu yang ada. Misalnya perkenalan dan mendalami masing-masing karakter pasangan. Jika kalian sudah lebih dewasa, kalian bisa memutuskan dengan dewasa apa yang akan kalian ambil untuk masa depan kalian. Dan untuk Sasuke, Ayah akan selalu mendukung pilihanmu. Kau sudah tumbuh dan lebih dewasa, Ayah yakin kau bisa memilih yang terbaik untuk hidupmu sendiri."

Sasuke dan Naruto mencoba meresapi kata-kata yang Fugaku keluarkan. Kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, tidak mungkin Sasuke akan melepaskan Naruto secepat itu. Sasuke akan berusaha mempertahankan Naruto jika Naruto sangat percaya pada Takdirnya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke seperti meminta izin. Ketika Sasuke mengangguk, Naruto memasang senyum lebarnya dengan mata menyipit, membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang. Naruto meraih kalung yang sudah ada di lehernya sejak tadi. Memperlihatkan pada Sasuke bandulan kalung itu.

"Apa kau lihat kalung ini?" Naruto menunjukkan bandulan kalung itu pada Sasuke. Bandulan dengan bentuk Duyung dengan ekor berwarna biru. Seperti duplikat Naruto. "Kalung ini yang membuat aku bisa menjadi Manusia ataupun Duyung kapan pun aku mau. Sebenarnya ini tidak penting, sih. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu." Naruto kembali memasukan kalung itu kedalam kerah bajunya.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku? Kau tidak akan bersikeras untuk hidup bersamaku hanya karena ramalan, kan? Kau tahu, Naruto? Aku tipe orang yang tidak mempercayai ramalan." Naruto menatap mata Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Jawaban yang sudah pasti ada di kepala Naruto. Sebenarnya, Naruto sendiri tidak begitu mempercayai ramalan Neneknya. Karena ramalan Neneknya selalu buram. Tapi karena banyak Duyung yang bertemu dengan Takdirnya, semua itu karena usaha Duyung itu sendiri.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sama sepertimu. Aku tidak mempercayai ramalan. Ketika Nenekku mengatakan bahwa takdirku bersama dengan manusia aku merasa marah. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai itu. Aku membenci manusia. Tapi ketika aku sedang ada di permukaan, disana aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Ketika itu umurku masih 6 tahun. Aku bertemu dengan anak Manusia yang hampir tenggelam. Kau masih ingat?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia masih sangat mengingat kejadian itu. Ketika dirinya hampir tewas tenggelam, jika tidak ada Naruto, entah apa yang akan terjadi di kehidupannya.

"Dalam kaum kami, jika kami tidak sengaja bersentuhan dan bertemu dengan Mate kami, Ekor Duyung kami akan bersinar. Aku hampir tidak percaya ketika ekorku bersinar ketika menyentuhmu saat itu. Aku berpikir 'mungkinkah dia orangnya?' atau hanya kebetulan? Saat itu aku masih bingung. Lalu besoknya aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke pantai itu. Menunggumu. Setiap hari. Setiap pagi. Hanya untuk melihatmu. Selama sepuluh tahun. Lalu, untuk terakhir kalinya, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti melihatmu dari kejauhan. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk mengatakan jika aku menginginkan dirimu."

Sasuke tersentuh ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto. Menunggunya setiap hari hanya untuk melihat dirinya dari kejauhan, seperti cerita-cerita di shojo Manga. Sasuke merasa jika ada bunga-bunga bertebaran di sekitar hatinya. Sosok yang baru dikenalnya baru saja membuatnya terbang.

Naruto memasang ekspresi seserius mungkin jika dirinya benar-benar menginginkan Sasuke. Sebenarnya qpa yang ia ceritakan sedikit bohong. Naruto tahu jika Sasuke hanya dua kali dalam setahun ke pantai itu. Tapi jika Naruto bilang yang sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak akan memberikan eskpresi terkejut yang sangat manis seperti ini. Naruto benar-benar ingin memeluknya.

"Kau ini tidak ada kerjaan, ya? Untuk apa melihat seseorang dari kejauhan. Setiap hari dalam sepuluh tahun? Tidak masuk akal." Itachi menyinyir Naruto, membuat Sasuke yang sedang berbunga-bunga malah layu seketika. Sasuke kembali menendang dengan keras kursi yang ada di depannya.

"Sasuke!" Itachi berteriak ketika punggungnya sakit atas perbuatan adiknya yang tiba-tiba jadi galak begini. Ini pasti karena kedatangan Naruto, sifat Sasuke berubah dengan drastis seperti ini. Menyebalkan.

"Sekolah tidak keberatan." Jawab Naruto singkat dan tersenyum pada Itachi. Itachi mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Mereka tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan murid berprestasi dari sekolah mereka. Jika aku keluar dari sekolah, maka Colorful Tail tidak akan terkenal dengan beberapa prestasinya." Naruto tersenyum bangga pada Itachi.

"Heh. Sombong sekali. Lagipula Murid berprestasi bukan hanya kau saja, kan? Omong kosong!"

"Sayangnya hanya aku yang bisa membuat semua perlombaan antar sekolah ku menangkan. Entah itu Akademik atau non-Akademik. Lagipula dengan adanya diriku, aku bisa membuat Duyung-Duyung baru masuk ke Colorful Tail. Setidaknya itu yang guruku katakan." Naruto kembali memasang wajah sombongnya pada Itachi. Sengaja. Tentu saja. Ini membuat Naruto akan dipandang hebat oleh Sasuke.

"Termasuk izinmu datang ke daratan?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto kembali memasang wajah lembut dan mengangguk menatap Sasuke.

"Kau hebat juga, Naruto." Akhirnya Sasuke memuji Naruto. Dengan sekali serang, Naruto mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke. Mata Sasuke membola. Bibirnya tersentuh dengan bibir Naruto. Rasanya benar-benar seperti di dalam mimpi yang pernah Sasuke alami dua hari yang lalu.

"AAHHH!" Itachi yang melihat itu membelalakkan matanya lalu berteriak dan berdiri lalu menuju kebelakang untuk memisahkan Naruto dari adiknya. "Hei, brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Naruto yang berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman kuat Itachi. Kerahnya ditarik lumayan keras, terlebih lagi, Itachi duduk diantara mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, hah?! Kau pikir kau sudah dapat izin untuk menyentuh Sasuke, hah?!"

"Sasuke bahkan tidak menolak. Apa masalahmu?" Naruto berusaha untuk melawan. Tapi tatapan tajam Itachi membuatnya kembali takut. Tangannya bergetar ketika berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Itachi dari kerahnya. Sasuke yang menyadari itu langsung membantu melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Itachi.

"Lepaskan Naruto, Kakak!" Sasuke memukul-mukul punggung Itachi, berusaha menolong Naruto. Tetapi karena mobil ini kecil, membuatnya susah untuk bergerak.

"Kenapa kau membela si kuning ini?!"

"Aku tidak membela siapa-siapa!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil kuning, hah?!"

Alhasil, keributan pun tercipta. Fugaku dengan tenang dan sikap tidak peduli memasang headset ke kedua telinganya. Memutuskan untuk tidak terpengaruh pada keributan anak-anak muda yang berada di belakang.

Mungkin Fugaku akan membiasakan diri ketika sampai dirumah. Karena keluarganya akan bertambah satu.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

Hallooooo... Semuanya... Maap yak apdet lama. Sibuk kerja karena lembur terus, ditambah aku terserang WB 😭😭 tapi aku harap semuanya masih setia sama panpik yang absurd ini. Mohon di review yaa... Fav juga yaa... Dadah 😘


	3. Who is Naruto?

Chapter 3 ~Who is Naruto?~

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memasuki rumah yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Rumah yang lumayan besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Beberapa perabotan dan alat elektronik yang Naruto tahu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto melihat barang-barang seperti ini.

Ketika diluar, Tidak ada air, hanya ada udara. Tidak ada ikan, hanya ada hewan anjing dan kucing. Hewan yang ia tahu tetapi belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Kecuali Akamaru.

Naruto menemukan banyak hal baru ketika baru beberapa jam berada di daratan. Menemukan hal-hal yang pernah ia baca di buku sekolah tentang kehidupan di daratan. Contohnya, burung.

Naruto sempat terheran, bagaimana burung itu bisa berenang di udara? Kenapa hanya burung? Kenapa Manusia tidak bisa berenang di udara?

Lalu beberapa kendaraan yang benar-benar berjalan di atas tanah. Di dunia laut, tidak ada yang menempel di atas tanah kecuali rumah mereka. Tetapi di sini, semuanya menempel di atas tanah. Hanya hewan burung saja yang tidak menempel di atas tanah.

Naruto saat ini, akan mulai membiasakan diri untuk hidup dengan suasana baru. Dan mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan dunia barunya.

Termasuk alat yang ia pegang ini. Alat tipis tetapi berat ini, Naruto tahu namanya. Ini adalah Handphone. Alat yang selalu Manusia bawa kemana-mana. Naruto sering melihatnya ketika sedang mengamati Sasuke saat sedang di permukaan pantai sejak dulu.

Naruto juga sering melihat Sasuke membawa benda ini saat sedang menatap laut.

"Apa benda seperti ini selalu ada di kehidupan Manusia?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke ketika Sasuke sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Sasuke menuju lemari mengambil baju ganti dan memakainya. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih memegang ponselnya tanpa dimainkan.

Saat ini Naruto sedang ada di kamar Sasuke. Mereka pulang saat sore hari sampai rumah. Sasuke memaksa Naruto untuk mandi air hangat terlebih dahulu, setelah itu baru dirinya yang mandi. Naruto juga memakai piyama dari Itachi, karena tubuh Sasuke yang lebih kecil dari Sasuke, tidak akan mungkin baju Sasuke muat untuk ukuran tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau Naruto malah memegang dan membolak-balik ponselnya dengan wajah penasaran saat sedang menunggu Sasuke selesai mandi. Tingkah Naruto yang seperti itu sangat lucu di mata Sasuke.

Setelah selesai memakai pakaiannya, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan mengambil ponselnya. Smartphone berbentuk persegi panjang dengan layar sentuh itu Sasuke nyalakan.

"Handphone itu sangat penting untuk kehidupan kami. Kami bisa menghubungi seseorang sejauh mungkin hanya dengan benda ini." Jelas Sasuke. Naruto terkejut karena baru mendengar yang seperti itu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Apa Handphone bisa digunakan untuk menghubungi Ayah dan Ibuku?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke tertawa kecil dan menggeleng.

"Handphone hanya bisa digunakan di darat. Bukan di air. Tapi saat ini ada beberapa tipe handphone yang bisa digunakan di dalam air, tetapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Rata-rata hanya bertahan 30 menit. Itu juga tidak bisa digunakan untuk menghubungi seseorang." Jelas Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk paham. Padahal jika bisa digunakan di dalam air, Naruto bisa menghubungi keluarganya setiap hari.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kau gunakan dengan Handphone ini?" Naruto seperti sangat penasaran dengan benda yang satu ini. Semalaman itu, Sasuke menunjukkan beberapa hal yang menarik untuk Naruto.

Seperti yang diharapkan Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum sangat lebar ketika mengetahui hal baru yang ia dapat hari ini saat tinggal di daratan. Apalagi ketika Sasuke menunjukkan salah satu game favoritnya di handphonenya, sampai jam sebelas malam mereka baru selesai.

"Aku besok akan sekolah. Aku harus tidur. Kau juga tidurlah." Perintah Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sedang menggelar futon. Naruto awalnya bingung apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Akhirnya Naruto paham.

"Kau ingin aku tidur di sana?" Tunjuk Naruto pada futon yang baru saja di gelar oleh Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu." Ungkap Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga ingin tidur dengan Naruto. Mengingat tempat tidurnya queen-size, sangat bisa untuk dua orang.

Tapi,

"Ba—baiklah. Kau boleh tidur denganku." Sasuke kembali melipat futon itu dan memasukkan kembali futon kedalam lemarinya. Sasuke mulai berbaring di kasurnya, diikuti oleh Naruto yang ikut berbaring di sebelah Sasuke.

Inilah yang Sasuke hindarkan. Tidur berdua bersama dengan Naruto membuat hatinya menjadi tidak karuan. Wajahnya terasa memanas. Sasuke yakin jika wajahnya sangat merah saat ini. Apalagi Naruto semakin mempersempit jarak.

Setelah pertengkaran dengan Itachi di mobil, Naruto tetap kekeh akan terus menempel pada Sasuke. Karena Sasuke adalah Takdirnya, maka siapapun tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka, termasuk Itachi.

Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan menghadap Sasuke. Sasuke—dengan segala gemuruh yang tidak bisa di redam di hatinya—ikut memiringkan badannya ke kiri menghadap Naruto.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh ujung rambut Naruto.

Lembut.

Sasuke pikir akan kasar setelah melihat rambut Naruto yang berantakan. Tapi ternyata cukup lembut untuk di sentuh.

"Masih ada yang mengganjal di pikiranku." Ucap Sasuke masih mengelus rambut pirang Naruto. "Apa kau masih memiliki sihir?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menurunkan tangan Sasuke menyudahi acara mengusap rambut pirang Naruto.

"Sihir untuk mengubahku menjadi manusia menggunakan 85% dari yang kupunya. Aku masih memiliki sihir tetapi tidak sekuat saat aku ada di laut." Jelas Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke yang baru saja digunakan untuk mengelus rambutnya.

"Jadi karena itu kau kedinginan siang tadi? Ku pikir kau bisa membuat dirimu sendiri hangat."

"Tidak. Sekarang aku tidak bisa memberikan sihir padamu lagi ketika aku telah berubah menjadi manusia. Sihir yang bisa aku gunakan hanyalah sebatas memindahkan benda-benda kecil." Naruto mengarahkan tangannya pada stopkontak yang berada di sebelah pintu kamar, setelah itu lampu kamar gelap seketika.

"Seperti kekuatan psikis. Itu keren, Naruto." Sasuke menatap takjub atas apa yang barusan Naruto tunjukan padanya. Pasangannya benar-benar hebat.

Naruto tersenyum kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sasuke. Memeluk Sasuke dengan lembut dan mencoba menutup matanya.

Kepala Sasuke berada di dada Naruto. Sasuke mendengarnya, suara detak jantung yang tidak beraturan itu. Sama seperti detak jantungnya. Itu artinya, Naruto merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang Sasuke rasakan. Hati Sasuke menghangat ketika merasakan orang yang kau sayang juga menyayangimu.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Naruto. Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto dan mulai menutup matanya.

"Saat aku menjadi Manusia, aku harus setidaknya berendam di air laut sekali dalam seminggu. Tidak harus air laut sebenarnya, hanya air asin juga bisa. Itu akan menjadi rutinitasku mulai hari ini, agar aku bisa bertahan lebih lama saat menjadi manusia." Bisik Naruto. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Saat aku tidak sempat berendam di air asin, itu akan membuat tubuhku licin. Sangat bukan Manusia, kan? Itu juga mempengaruhi kesehatanku." Lanjut Naruto.

"Ketika kau menunjukkan kalungmu tadi siang, kau mengatakan dengan kalung itu kau bisa berubah menjadi Manusia ataupun Duyung kapanpun kau mau. Benarkan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Begitulah."

"Tapi kau bilang itu tidak penting. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika kau kehilangan kalungmu?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedari tadi memang tengah menatapnya.

"Itu seperti taruhan untukku. Jika kalungku hilang di suatu tempat, aku hanya memiliki waktu selama terakhir kali aku berendam di air asin untuk rutinitasku. Selama waktu itu, aku harus memutuskan untuk memilih, harus menjadi Manusia atau Duyung." Jelas Naruto dengan berbisik.

"Apa yang akan kau pilih jika itu terjadi?"

Naruto menatap lekat manik legam itu. Mata hitam yang jernih terlihat di remang-remang kamar. Masih terlihat sangat indah di mata Naruto.

"Aku memilih keluargaku." Jawaban yang sudah pasti dijawab oleh semua anak yang masih memiliki keluarga. Itu sangat wajar. Tapi entah kenapa, hati Sasuke sesak ketika mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari Naruto. Sasuke merasa jika Naruto harus memillihnya.

Tapi, jika keadaan berbalik, siapa yang akan Sasuke pilih? Naruto atau keluarganya?

Sasuke kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

"Kalau begitu, tak akan aku biarkan kau kehilangan kalungmu."

.

.

.

Sasuke mulai menyiapkan kanvas dan beberapa cat air yang diperlukan. Juga kuas lalu—

"Hei!"

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang saat ada seseorang yang memanggil dirinya. Di ambang pintu terlihat Neji yang sudah menggeser pintu ruang seni. Neji menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah menyiapkan berbagai alat lukis untuk digunakannya melukis nanti.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tawar Neji. Sasuke menggeleng dan mulai menaruh semua alat yang sudah ia siapkan di meja sebelah kanvas yang sudah berdiri dengan penyangga dengan sempurna. Sasuke meraih palet dan meraih cat air untuk dituangkan ke atas palet, lalu mengambil kuas yang lumayan besar untuk memulai.

"Sepertinya kau tidak ingin di ganggu." Ucap Neji meraih kursi yang paling dekat dengannya dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke sambil menyangga kepalanya di atas senderan kursi belakang yang sedang ia duduki.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Neji?" Tanya Sasuke masih menggerakkan kuas di atas kanvas. Laki-laki dengan rambut panjang ini tertawa kecil, padahal tidak ada yang lucu di sini.

"Kau keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru. Aku kira kau sedang ingin melakukan hal yang genting. Makanya aku mengikutimu." Jelas Neji. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Entah kenapa, atau hanya perasaan Sasuke saja, akhir-akhir ini Neji jadi bertingkah menyebalkan.

Setelah dua hari mengambil libur, tiba-tiba saja Neji mendadak tidak ingin pergi dari Sasuke. Orang itu selalu saja menempel pada Sasuke kemana pun Sasuke pergi. Bahkan sampai ke ruang seni rupa ini. Sudah dua minggu dan Sasuke mulai jengah.

Hahh.. Coba saja ada Naruto di sini.

"Ini memang genting. Aku berusaha menuangkan ide yang tiba-tiba lewat di kepalaku sebelum ide ini hillang." Sasuke kembali melukis apa yang sedang ada dalam kepalanya.

Lukisan abstrak ini bukan sekedar asal. Perpaduan warna kuning dan biru sebenarnya terinspirasi dari Naruto. Sasuke ingin memperlihatkan lukisan yang ia buat untuk Naruto hari ini juga. Karena Naruto menginginkan lukisan Sasuke yang berhasil diselesaikan hanya dalam hitungan menit.

Lalu lukisan seperti ini lah yang muncul dalam kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke memperlihatkan koleksi lukisan yang telah lama ia simpan di dalam kotak kardus. Ia sudah berhenti untuk memajang lukisan-lukisan Naruto yang masih kecil. Ketika Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan lukisan lama itu, Naruto malah menagihnya untuk membuat lukisan.

"Eh? Sudah selesai?" Neji melihat Sasuke tengah mebereskan peralatan lukisnya. Menuju wastafel untuk mencuci palet dan kuas, lalu memasukkan kembali alat-alat lukis ke dalam lemari penyimpan.

Sasuke mengaduk tasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Setelah yang dikeluarkannya adalah hair dryer, Sasuke mulai menyalakan Hair dryer itu setelah mencolok kabel listrik ke stopkontak.

Mengarahkan pada lukisannya yang masih basah, sebelum ia bawa pulang.

"Oh iya, Sasuke. Sudah selama ini kau belum cerita apa-apa." Neji memperhatikan aktivitas Sasuke yang sedang mengeringkan lukisannya dengan hair dryer. Niat sekali Sasuke ini.

"Cerita apa?"

"Cerita tentang orang yang kau sukai. Kau bilang kau akan menjemputnya, kan? Apa kau benar-benar bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Neji. Tangan Sasuke terhenti di udara saat Neji menanyakan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting untuk diceritakan.

Tapi, Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak bercerita.

"Dia... Ternyata dari desa yang kecil." Jawab Sasuke melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengeringkan lukisannya. Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah, jadi kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Neji. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Begitulah. Ia berasal dari desa yang masih memiliki pemikiran zaman dulu. Desanya juga belum tersentuh teknologi. Jadi dirinya agak sedikit katrok." Bohong Sasuke. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya bohong, Naruto yang masih minim pengetahuan tentang teknologi dari daratan memang benar. Naruto hanya tahu nama-nama benda yang ia tahu. Katanya dia dapat belajar dari sekolah lautnya.

Neji menatap Sasuke yang mulai memasukkan hair dryernya, dan menutupi kanvas dengan ukuran persegi itu dengan kain putih. Setelah itu, Sasuke membawanya keluar ruang seni. Sepertinya Sasuke ingin membawa lukisannya pulang ke rumah.

"Apa kau membuatkan lukisan ini untuknya?"

"Dia memintanya. Jadi aku membuatkannya."

Sedikit banyak Neji merasa cemburu. Karena pujaan hati Sasuke mulai mendekati Sasuke. Apa Neji harus menyerah sekarang? Menyerah sebelum berperang itu sangat tidak manly.

Setelah keluar dari gedung, Neji dan Sasuke melihat segerombolan wanita liar tengah berkerumun di gerbang depan. Karena Neji dan Sasuke penasaran, mereka berdua menghampiri kerumunan itu.

"Dia tampan sekali."

"Rambutnya pirang. Apa dia orang luar negeri?"

"Lihat! Bola matanya berwarna biru!"

"Badannya bagus sekali. Aku ingin memegang ototnya."

"Apa dia sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Aku melihatnya berdiri setengah jam yang lalu. Sepertinya dia memang sedang menunggu seseorang."

Bisikan-bisikan dari para wanita terdengar sampai telinga Sasuke. Kerumunan itu begitu padat. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat siapa yang sedang dikerumuni oleh para siswi ini. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak terlalu penasaran, sih. Masih ada seseorang yang menunggunya di rumah. Maka Sasuke harus bergegas untuk menunjukkan karya yang ia buat dalam hitungan menit ini sesuai janjinya.

Tapi, ketika mendengar para wanita itu bicara tentang rambut pirang dan mata biru, Sasuke malah jadi penasaran. Sasuke berjinjit membuat tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi untuk melihat seseorang yang ada di dalam kerumunan. Tapi ternyata nihil.

"Sasuke, ayo pulang. Kau tidak mungkin penasaran dengan orang yang ada di balik kerumunan itu, kan?" Neji menarik lengan Sasuke untuk memisahkan diri dari para wanita itu. Sasuke menurut dan menjauh dari kerumunan itu.

"Sasuke? Jadi kau sedang menunggu Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? Siapa Sasuke?"

"Sasuke itu laki-laki tampan yang dulunya selalu sakit."

"Ada hubungan apa Sasuke denganmu?"

"Mungkin saja Sasuke sudah pulang."

"Aku tahu Sasuke-senpai."

Sasuke dan Neji berhenti melangkah. Telinga mereka merespons ketika kerumunan wanita itu menyebut nama 'Sasuke' berulang-ulang. Neji menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya dengan heran. Setelah itu, Sasuke menyerobot kerumunan itusampai ke tengah, dan benar saja. Orang yang sedang dikerumuni oleh para makhluk beracun ini adalah Naruto.

"Sasuke!"/"Naruto?!" Naruto tersenyum lebar karena _Putri_ yang ia tunggu telah datang.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?!"

"Aku datang menjemputmu. Aku juga ingin tahu sekolahmu." Jawab Naruto. Sasuke merasakan wajahnya sedikit menghangat. Gawat! Kalau sudah hangat begini, pasti wajahnya memerah. Sasuke harus mengalihkan pandangan Naruto dari wajahnya. Karena, dalam tiga hari hidup bersama, ketika wajah Sasuke mulai berubah merah, Naruto tidak akan segan-segan menciumnya dimana saja dan di depan siapa saja.

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto untuk keluar dari kerumunan itu dan langsung pergi dari halaman sekolah. Para wanita mendengus ketika orang tampan yang bahkan belum sempat meminta nomor ponsel itu pun sudah pergi.

Sasuke terus berjalan dengan menyeret Naruto menjauh dari sekolah. Neji mengikuti dari belakang mereka.

Laki-laki ini siapa? Apa dia kenalan Sasuke? Pertanyaan itu muncul dalam kepala Neji. Karena kalau Neji tidak salah lihat, kalau benar-benar Neji tidak salah lihat, wajah Sasuke yang melihat laki-laki pirang itu dari awal sampai Sasuke menarik lengan orang itu, wajahnya memerah.

"Sasuke? Kau bawa apa?" Naruto buka suara ketika sedari tadi Sasuke sibuk menarik lengan Naruto. Padahal mereka sudah keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Sasuke berhenti dan menatap Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tahu sekolahku?" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, jangan kemana-mana!"

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku bosan di rumah terus."

"Kau itu buta arah, kan?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Maksudnya?"

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. "Lupakan. Aku salah. Lalu, siapa yang memberitahukan sekolahku?"

"Ayahmu." Naruto menjawab dengan senyum bangga. "Lagipula kalau aku bertanya pada Itachi, aku pasti dikurung di ruang bawah tanah olehnya."

"Rumahku tidak memiliki ruang bawah tanah, Naruto!"

"Itu apa?" Naruto menunjuk benda terbungkus kain di tangan kiri Sasuke. Karena Naruto melihat sedari tadi sejak bertemu dengan Sasuke di sekolah, Sasuke membawa benda itu.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik!"

"Hah? Topiknya kan sudah habis. Dan bisakah kau melepas cengkeraman tanganmu? Tanganku sakit." Sasuke baru sadar jika dirinya masih mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Neji yang sedari tadi berada di sana yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi mereka mulai terlupakan. Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah telah mengabaikan Neji.

"Ah! Maaf. Neji, perkenalkan, ini Naruto. Dan Naruto, ini Neji." Sasuke mulai memperkenalkan Neji dan Naruto. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya sebagai salam perkenalan ala Manusia. Itu yang pertama kali Naruto tahu dari tingkah laku Manusia. Neji membalas jabatan tangan Naruto.

"Dia tinggal denganku mulai beberapa hari yang lalu." Jelas Sasuke. Neji tersentak ketika Sasuke menjelaskan jika Naruto tinggal satu atap dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tinggal di rumah Sasuke?" Tanya Neji. Tangan kanan Naruto menyentuh dagu dan berekspresi seperti sedang berpikir.

"Ini adalah sebuah pendekatan antara Aku dan Sasuke. Karena Aku dan Sasuke sudah ditakd—" Belum selesai Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke menjatuhkan lukisannya langsung membekap mulut Naruto dengan tiba-tiba. Naruto memberontak dengan berusaha melepaskan bekapan super maut dari Sasuke.

"Sudah apa?" Tanya Neji. Sasuke menggeleng keras.

"Bukan apa-apa. Jangan di pikirkan." Sasuke terkekeh di hadapan Neji, lalu menatap Naruto dengan _death glare_ mautnya yang tak mempan pada Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto berhasil melepaskan bekapan dari tangan Sasuke dan kali ini, Naruto yang membekap mulut Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut lalu meronta.

"Aku tadi bilang, Aku dan Sasuke sudah ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama. Maka dari itu, pendekatan dibutuhkan untuk kita berdua sampai saatnya tiba." Jelas Naruto. Sasuke yang masih meronta di tangan Naruto tidak membuat Naruto goyah.

"Ditakdirkan?" Tanya Neji. Naruto mengangguk membenarkan. "Pendekatan macam apa?"

"Hanya sekedar mendalami masing-masing keluarga. Aku yang akan tinggal sementara di sini, lalu setelah itu Sasuke yang akan tinggal di—emmhh—desaku." Jelas Naruto. Sasuke masih meronta di tangan Naruto tidak membuat Neji mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto.

"Saat waktunya tiba?" Lirih Neji.

"Pernikahan. Karena di desaku, legal untuk menikah adalah umur 19 tahun. Maka aku harus menunggu Sasuke berumur 20 tahun. Begitulah." Kepala Neji berputar. Pernikahan katanya? Omong kosong apa itu.

"Kau lebih muda darinya." Ucap Neji.

"Mhh? Yah, begitulah."

"Mmmhhhhh" Sasuke berteriak ketika mulutnya masih dalam bekapan Naruto. Semakin lama berontakan Sasuke mulai berkurang, dan setelah itu Sasuke seratus persen berhenti berontak. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto yang masih membekap mulutnya, dan menatap Neji yang masih menatap Naruto.

 _'Apa yang dipikirkan Neji? Naruto telah mengatakan semuanya? Laki-laki menikah dengan laki-laki itu kedengaran sangat menjijikkan. Apa Neji membenciku sekarang? Padahal teman laki-laki yang kupunya hanya Neji. Naruto sialan! Beraninya menghancurkan persahabatan ku!"_

Sasuke menggigit tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi membekap mulut Sasuke. Naruto berteriak dan melepaskan bekapannya.

"AHHKK! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Itu sakit!" Naruto mengelus tangan kanannya yang baru saja menjadi korban kekerasan calon istrinya sendiri.

"Neji?" Sasuke memanggil Neji yang masih menatap Naruto dengan mimik wajah yang benci. Sudah dipastikan bahwa Neji akan merasa jijik padanya nanti. Kalau begitu, Sasuke tidak akan punya teman lagi.

"Kenapa kau percaya jika Kau dan Sasuke ditakdirkan bersama?" Tanya Neji. Dan sangat Naruto sadari, jika tatapan mata yang Neji berikan bukanlah tatapan persahabatan. Naruto sangat menyadari jika tatapan yang diberikan padanya adalah tatapan untuk memulai perang. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang Neji pikirkan sampai Neji sangat membencinya. Tetapi mungkin dugaan sementara yang baru saja melontas dikepalanya di bisa dielakkan.

Neji mungkin juga menyukai Sasuke.

"Karena menurut ramalan, Aku dan Sasuke sudah ditakdirkan di masa depan." Naruto kembali membawa Sasuke kedalam bekapannya. Naruto kembali mengunci mulut Sasuke untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan di tengah pertarungan yang baru saja dimulai ini. Sasuke kembali memberontak dalam dekapan Naruto yang ternyata sangat erat.

Apa Naruto menggunakan sihirnya yang hanya tinggal 15% itu? Kalau begitu curang sekali.

"Hah?! Omong kosong! Percaya pada ramalan hanya untuk orang bodoh!" Ucapan Neji tak pelak membuat Sasuke sedikitnya sakit hati juga. Sasuke berhenti memberontak dan mulai mengamati 'obrolan manis' mereka.

"Benar, kan?! Percaya pada ramalan hanya lah orang bodoh. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mempercayai itu, tetapi Nenekku yang seorang peramal membuatku tidak bisa tidak mempercayainya hanya karena dia Nenekku. Awalnya aku membenci fakta jika aku diramalkan kalau aku akan berjodoh dengan Sasuke. Tetapi setelah aku mengenal Sasuke, aku percaya jika orang bodoh yang satu ini percaya jika ramalan Nenekku tidak salah."

"Kau bercanda, ya?" Desis Neji. Naruto menatap tajam pupil Neji yang berwarna putih itu. Kalau dilihat lebih teliti, matanya indah. Tetapi tidak seindah orangnya, ternyata.

"Aku serius. Tentu saja." Naruto membalas dengan desisan yang sama. Ternyata tinggalnya di daratan membuat dirinya harus bekerja lebih keras agar Sasuke terhindar dari serigala-serigala lapar. Naruto menatapnya dari bawah dekapannya. Naruto yang sadar jika ditatap seperti itu, menatapnya balik. Tetapi tidak membuatnya meleaskan Sasuke.

"Orang bodoh macam mana yang menyiksa calonnya sendiri?!"

"Sebenarnya, Sasuke itu suka disiksa. Ya, kan?" Naruto melirik Naruto dengan senyuman mengejek, lalu Sasuke kembali memberontak untuk melepaskan dirinya dari bekapan maut Naruto. Dirinya suka disiksa katanya? Sasuke bukan Maso!

"Itu hanya ramalan bodoh! Kalau Sasuke tidak menerimamu, itu semua hanyalah ramalan bodoh saja." Neji masih menyerang. Sepertinya Neji masih belum menyerah.

Naruto menyeringai dengan sangat menyebalkan di mata Neji. Tangan kiri Naruto terulur menuju leher Sasuke, mengusap sedikit untuk membuat Sasuke berhenti memberontak. Setelah itu, wajahnya didekatkan ke telinga Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa kau mencintaiku?" Setelah mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu, Wajah Sasuke super merah dan kembali memberontak. Neji yang melihat Sasuke dengan wajah memerah seperti itu sangatlah lucu dan manis. Tetapi terasa perih di saat yang bersamaan. Karena saat Naruto membisikan kata-kata seperti itu, Sasuke langsung bereaksi seperti wanita-wanita pada umunya jika ada orang yang dicintainya mengatakan dengan gaya yang seperti itu.

Naruto tertawa ketika dirasanya tangannya menghangat karena merasakan wajah memerah Sasuke. Sebenarnya, Naruto menemukan cara seperti ini ketika dua hari yang lalu saat Naruto dan Itachi mulai bertengkar memperebutkan Sasuke. Dan setelah Naruto menggunakan cara itu, dia selalu tertawa karena menurutnya tingkah malu-malu Sasuke itu sangat lucu.

Tanpa ada yang memulai suara lagi, Neji pergi dari dua orang yang masih sibuk sendiri. Sasuke kembali melancarkan aksinya dengan menggigit tangan Naruto. Naruto mengaduh dan melepaskan bekapannya. Sasuke melihat punggung Neji dari kejauhan tanpa berniat untuk mengejarnya. Mungkin Neji marah padanya..

"Mungkin Neji tidak ingin berteman denganku lagi. Ini semua karena dirimu!" Sasuke memungut lukisannya yang tadi sempat jatuh tadi dan membersihkannya dari debu. Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengaduh kesakitan karena gigitan maut Sasuke di telapak tangannya.

"Hei! Aku hanya tidak ingin kau dicuri olehnya." Naruto menyusul Sasuke yang sudah ada di depannya. Berusaha mengikuti irama jalan cepat Sasuke.

"Dicuri? Apa-apaan itu?!"

"Kau tidak sadar?! Dia menyukaimu!" Naruto menghentikan jalan Sasuke dengan berhenti tiba-tiba di depannya.

"Kau kenapa, sih?! Kau menghalangiku." Sasuke kembali berjalan dengan cepat melewati Naruto. Tetapi Naruto kembali menyusul Sasuke dan menghentikan jalan Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Dengarkan aku! Bagaimana jika dia merebutmu dariku?"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Kita berteman! Dia tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu padaku. Minggir lah! Kau mulai membuatku marah." Sasuke kembali berjalan dengan melewati Naruto. Berjalan menuju rumahnya dan menghindari pertikaian dengan Naruto di jalan. Sasuke tidak tahu kalau Naruto akan menjadi orang yang seover protective begini.

"Aku bisa merasakannya! Aku bisa merasakan hatinya. Walau samar, dia menyukaimu." Kali ini Naruto tidak berusaha untuk menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Naruto berada di belakang Sasuke dengan mengikuti irama langkah Sasuke yang cepat.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin kalau itu hanya samar-samar? Lagipula kau bilang kita sudah ditakdirkan, bukan? Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"KARENA ITU HANYA RAMALAN!" Sasuke tersentak ketika mendengar Naruto yang tiba-tiba berteriak di belakangnya. Sasuke berbalik badan untuk melihat Naruto yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap tajam tanah dibawahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sedih dan takut kehilangan.

"Itu semua hanyalah ramalan" Lirih Naruto. Sasuke hampir tidak bisa mempercayai perkataan Naruto. Maksudnya hanya ramalan itu artinya apa?

"Kau manusia, Sasuke. Manusia bisa menikah dengan siapa saja walaupun orang itu bukan takdirnya. Manusia bisa menyukai, mencintai siapa saja walaupun orang itu bukan takdirnya. Kami para Duyung hanya mempunyai satu hati. Jika Duyung yang sudah ditakdirkan bersama dengan Manusia, kami para Duyung akan memberikan hati kami seutuhnya untuk Manusia itu. Tetapi Manusia berbeda!

"Jika Manusia berpaling dengan Manusia lain, itu adalah tugas Sang Duyung. Membuat hati Pasangannya kembali lagi untuk Sang Duyung. Tetapi hati Manusia itu labil. Jika kau berpaling padaku, tidak mencintaiku lagi, lalu kau menikah dengan Manusia lain, Aku akan sendiri! Selamanya!"

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat Naruto yang berbicara dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis. Dengan segala emosi yang membuncah, Naruto sebisa mungkin menahannya. Sasuke merasakan jika hatinya belum bisa sepenuhnya untuk Naruto.

"Aku takut jika kau mulai tidak melihatku lagi. Aku selalu berpikir, apa banyak orang yang lebih istimewa dibandingkan diriku di sekolahmu? Bagaimana jika suatu saat kau tidak menyukaiku lagi? Apa yang akan aku lakukan jika kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi? Bagaimana caranya untuk membuatmu terus menyukaiku? Pertanyaan itu selalu terbayang-bayang di kepalaku setelah aku tinggal denganmu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Satu-satunya yang bisa aku lakukan adalah menjauhi orang-orang yang menyukaimu. Agar kau selalu melihatmu. Aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada di matamu. Karena kalau tidak begitu, kau akan mudah berpaling.

"Manusia yang ditakdirkan bersama Duyung rata-rata memiliki hati yang lemah. Mereka akan mudah terpengaruh oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Jika orang itu baik padamu, mungkin saja kau akan jatuh cinta padanya. Disana lah tugas Duyung, mempertahankan satu-satunya Takdirnya. Mate yang ia punya."

Penjelasan panjang dari Naruto membuat hati Sasuke sesak. Sekaligus ingin tertawa. Tidak mungkin Sasuke bisa berpaling dari Naruto. Apa ini salah satu muslihat dari Duyung?

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau lebih memilih keluargamu dibandingkan aku?"

"Aku hanya memanfaatkan hatimu! Memanfaatkan hatimu yang sedang cinta-cintanya denganku. Dengan begitu, kau bisa mempertahankan aku lebih lama disini. Aku baru mengerti ketika aku sudah tinggal di daratan, Duyung yang sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di daratan tidak akan kembali ke lautan, hanya untuk Manusia yang mereka cintai.

"Atau, mereka lebih memilih untuk membunuh diri mereka sendiri karena Mate mereka telah mencintai manusia lain. Itulah alasan jarang ada Duyung yang kembali ke lautan." Naruto menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dengan kasar. Hatinya sesak setelah mengatakan jika dirinya tidak akan melupakan Keluarganya di lautan.

"Aku membenci ini." Lirih Naruto. Hatinya yang niatnya hanya ingin coba-coba mengenal Sasuke malah jatuh lebih dalam dari perkiraannya. Perhitungannya salah.

"Apa yang kau benci?" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya meraih Naruto yang ada di depannya. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang sudah turun dari pipi berkulit tan itu. Mengusap tiga garis di pipi pasangannya itu. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar.

"AKU BENCI MANUSIA!" Teriakan Naruto membuat Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah. Sasuke tidak pernah mengira jika Naruto mengatakan hal yang seperti itu.

"Kalian manusia dengan seenaknya meninggalkan hati yang jelas-jelas untuk kalian. Berpaling dengan sesuka hati, tidak memikirkan jika ada seseorang yang terluka karena perbuatan kalian. Apa hati kalian banyak? Atau kalian tidak punya hati? Kami bukanlah mainan kalian! Tidak peduli jika ada seseorang yang benar-benar mencintai kalian! Tidak peduli jika benar-benar ada yang rela mati demi kalian. ITULAH MENGAPA AKU MEMBENCI MANUSIA!"

Sasuke tidak percaya jika yang ada di hadapannya kali ini benar-benar Naruto. Semua yanh yang barusan Naruto katakan adalah alasan kenapa Naruto membenci manusia. Tetapi suara keras Naruto seperti sedang menyalahkan Sasuke. Sampai Sasuke tidak sadar, jika air matanya juga mengalir di pipinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Air mata manusia adalah senjata. Aku tahu itu. Mulut manis manusia juga senjata. Senjata untuk memerangkap kami. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah membuat aku jadi lebih mencintaimu? Apa kau senang mempermainkan perasaan seekor Duyung? Duyung rapuh yang ada di hadapanmu saat ini begitu lemah di hadapan manusia sepertimu—"

"BERHENTILAH BICARA!"

Sasuke mengusap kasar pipinya dari air mata yang baru saja turun dan menatap tajam Naruto dengan marah. Sasuke sekarang benar-benar marah. Ini sangat menjengkelkan.

"Berhentilah bicara, brengsek! Terus-terusan bilang Manusia, Duyung, Manusia, Duyung. Mau sampai kapan kau membanding-bandingkan dua makhluk yang bahkan tidak sama?! Itu sangat mengganggu, tahu! Kau mengatakan secara tidak langsung jika aku sama dengan Manusia yang kau sebut itu. Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka, Brengsek! Aku bukan mereka!" Sasuke tidak pernah bicara sepanjang ini sebelumnya, apalagi sampai marah-marah begini.

Entah kenapa hari ini Naruto sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau bilang 'Brengsek, Brengsek' padaku—"

"DIAM KAU! Kali ini biar aku yang bicara! Kenapa kau mengatakan semua itu padaku? Kau ingin aku bagaimana? Ketakutan luar biasamu itu menggangguku, tahu! Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, tapi jangan mengatakan semua itu padaku, itu sangat tidak nyaman. Mempertahankan hubungan, membuat agar cintaku tidak berpaling pada orang lain itu adalah tugasmu kan? Kalau begitu lakukanlah!

"Jangan buat semua orang jauh dariku. Itu akan merepotkan ku. Jangan buat tingkah yang aneh-aneh. Jangan mengatakan seperti itu lagi padaku. Aku memang manusia, mungkin saja aku labil. Tapi aku akan mencintaimu dengan tulus. Aku akan menikahimu. Aku akan mengandung anakmu. Aku akan menjaga cintamu. Kau puas?!"

Sasuke terengah-engah ketika uneg-unegnya telah keluar. Sasuke berharap Naruto mau mengerti apa yang diucapkannya. Sasuke tahu seperti apa Naruto sekarang. Naruto adalah oranv yang merepotkan. Pencemburu berat. Dia akan menyalahkan segalanya jika Sasuke tidak mencintainya lagi. Orang yang takut akan kesendirian, kesepian, dan di tinggal orang yang dicintai.

Dan yang paling menyebalkannya lagi, Sasuke malah mencintai tipe orang yang Sasuke benci ini.

"Gombal?"

"Hah?" Sasuke berkedip ketika Naruto mengatakan kata yang membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Mulut Manusia itu seperti gula. Tapi jika terlalu banyak mengonsumsi gula, akan membuat kita terkena penyakit Diabetes." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke memutar matanya mendengar kata-kata absurd dari Naruto.

"Dari mana kau dapat kata-kata itu, Naruto?! Lalu apa maumu sekarang? Kau ingin bukti?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan marah.

"Kau ingin buat anak? Sekarang? Baiklah! Ayo kita lakukan!"

"Jangan main-main, Sasuke."

"Kau pikir aku bercanda? Aku serius! Aku serius mencintaimu. Walaupun aku belum sepenuhnya mengerti dirimu, disanalah tugasmu. Buat aku mengerti dirimu. Buat aku lebih dan lebih mencintaimu. Jangan buat aku tidak nyaman dengan tingkahmu yang seperti ini. Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

Sasuke merasa Naruto menatapnya dengan harap. Sasuke bisa merasakan jika Naruto tidak mungkin akan menolaknya. Buktinya Naruto langsung menubruknya dan memeluknya erat. Mencium lehernya, telinganya, rambutnya, dan terakhir mencium bibirnya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke dan Naruto selalu melakukan ini setiap mau tidur di malam hari. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi, mungkin jika Itachi sampai tahu apa yang selalu mereka lakukan selama ini di belakang Itachi, mungkin Naruto benar-benar akan Itachi kurung di ruang bawah tanah—punya tetangga.

Sasuke membalas lumatan demi lumatan yang Naruto berikan. Setelah dirasanya membutuhkan oksigen untuk paru-paru mereka, keduanya melepaskan ciuman yang mengikutsertakan Saliva dan lidah. Untung saja mereka berada di gang yang sepi, jadi tidak ada orang yang lewat sini di jam-jam segini.

"Apa kau mau janji padaku?" Naruto memeluk Sasuke lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Jaket yang Naruto kenakan membuat Sasuke lebih nyaman berada di pelukan Naruto. Beruntung juga kalau saat-saat seperti ini terjadi di musim dingin.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke merasakan salju yang mulai turun di atas kepalanya. Dingin.

Salju hari ini turun lagi.

"Apa?"

"Janji untuk selalu mencintaiku." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan itu. Itu adalah tugasmu untuk selalu membuatku mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ini untukmu." Sasuke meraih lukisan yang tadi sempat ia jatuhkan lagi, membuak kain penutup itu dan menyerahkan pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dan menatap lukisan yang Sasuke buat untuknya. Lukisan yang Naruto tantang jika Sasuke bisa membuatnya dalam hitungan menit.

"Abstrak. Sudah kuduga." Naruto tersenyum lebar menatap lukisannya. Perpaduan warna kuning dan biru, tanpa tercampurnya dua sifat warna keduanya. Hanya itu. Tetapi indah untuk dilihat.

"Indah. Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke duduk di pinggir gang rumah yang sempit sambil menengadahkan tangannya untuk menampung salju yang jatuh. Naruto. Mengikuti Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Menutupi lukisan itu dengan kain, dan ikut menampung salju dengan kedua tangannya. Dingin mulai terasa menusuk. Walaupun mereka mengenakan jaket, tapi salju yang jatuh langsung ke tangan mereka dan diatas mereka, membuatnya lebih dingin.

Naruto membawa wajahnya pada Sasuke dan kembali mencium bibir Sasuke. Sasuke membalas perbuatan Naruto. Tangannya merayap ke atas kepala Naruto, dan meremas rambut pirang Naruto yang sudah mulai basah karena salju yang jatuh di atas kepala Naruto.

Setelah melepas ciuman mereka, keduanya berdiri dan berniat untuk pulang.

"Naruto." Sasuke membuka suara saat mereka mulai berjalan menuju rumah. Dengan tangan kiri Naruto yang membawa lukisan Sasuke, dan tangan kanan yang menggenggam erat tangan kiri Sasuke. Sasuke membalas genggaman tangan dari Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana caranya membuat anak?" Pertanyaan absurd dari Sasuke membuat Naruto terhenyak. Naruto telah belajar di sekolahnya bagaimana cara manusia berhubungan badan. Tidak sulit dan mudah di mengerti. Lalu Sasuke mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin remaja tidak tahu.

Ini seperti bertanya satu tambah satu pada orang dewasa.

"Kau yang mengajakku membuat anak. Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu cara membuat anak." Ucap Naruto.

"Bukan begitu." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya menggapai salju yang turun. Padahal sudah mau hampir bulan februari, tetapi salju masih saja terus turun.

"Apa caranya seperti biasa? Atau ada hal yang harus dilakukan agar aku bisa hamil?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak ada cara khusus. Lakukan saja seperti biasa. Kau akan bisa hamil."

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Kalau misalnya aku bersenggama dengan orang lain, aku tidak akan hamil."

"Sperma Duyung bisa membuat manusia hamil. Entah mereka laki-laki atau perempuan. Bahkan di dunia kami ada Duyung wanita yang menghamili Duyung wanita."

Penjelasan Naruto adalah pengetahuan baru untuk Sasuke. Terkejut juga kalau mendengar Duyung wanita menghamili Duyung Wanita. Kedengarannya agak aneh.

"Sudah kuduga. Aku belum sepenuhnya tahu tentang dirimu, ataupun tentang duniamu."

"Itu wajar, kita baru dua minggu bersama. Aku ingin berjalan dengan perlahan. Tidak terburu-buru membuat kisah cinta kita seperti di Shoujo Manga." Naruto tertawa geli mendengar kalimatnya sendiri. Sasuke tersenyum melihat Naruto yang seperti ini.

Naruto benar. Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Perjalanan mereka masih panjang. Karena pertengkaran singkat pertama mereka, itu artinya, hubungan mereka akan berkembang dan terus berlanjut. Sasuke tidak perlu khawatir lagi Naruto tidak mencintainya. Naruto akan selalu mencintainya.

"Jika—kita membuatnya sekarang, apa akan berbuah?" Hembusan angin yang dingin menabrak rambut pirang Naruto dengan keras. Rambut raven yang sedikit panjang itu melambai. Naruto menatap mata legam Sasuke dengan tatapan tanda tanya. Lalu tersenyum tipis akan ajakan Sang Manusia.

"Tentu akan berbuah." Naruto tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Obrolan yang menggiring mereka untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dewasa, membuat pengalaman dan pengetahuan tentang tingkah laku Manusia bertambah.

Naruto membawa Sasuke ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Di atas ranjang yang berderit, di balik selimut yang tebal, tanpa menyalakan pemanasnya di dalam kamar. Suasa panas tercipta dari hubungan yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Musim dingin yang terlalu dingin untuk mereka saat ini, mereka berdua mengubahnya menjadi musim panas hanya dalam semalam. Tanpa sehelai kain, hanya dengan kulit bersentuh kulit. Suara yang dikeluarkan juga ikut serta dalam pembuatan musim panas di dalam musim dingin. Ruang yang tak terlalu besar tapi tak kecil, menjadikan kenangan kesenangan, kebahagiaan, dan keistimewaan dari Naruto untuk Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke dan Naruto tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depan ketika mereka selalu dan terus-terusan bersama.

.

.

.

Hari ini Naruto izin dengan keluarga Uchiha, kalau dirinya ingin pulang ke laut. Naruto diarahkan menggunakan memo yang dibuat oleh Itachi untuk mempermudah Naruto pulang ke pantai pertama kali mereka bertemu. Selain menjalani rutinitasnya, Naruto juga ingin bertemu dengan keluarganya.

Awalnya Itachi menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Naruto sampai ke pantai, tapi Naruto menolak dengan halus jika Naruto bisa pulang sendiri. Ini juga bagian dari pembelajarannya sebagai Manusia kelak. Kalau Naruto buta arah, itu akan merepotkan Sasuke.

Ah—Naruto baru mengerti. Buta arah maksudnya adalah gampang tersesat. Sulit membaca jalan. Begitulah kira-kira yang Naruto cari dari Internet. Naruto baru tahu, jika pengetahuan dari para Manusia lebih maju beberapa kali lipat dari Duyung.

Mungkin inilah sebabnya, populasi Duyung dari tahun ke tahun makin menurun. Tetapi para Duyung tidak pernah ada yang mempersalahkannya.

Setelah semalam, hubungan yang mereka berdua lakukan, Sasuke mengetahui satu hal. Naruto memang lebih memilih Keluarganya dari pada dirinya. Setelah melakukan 'itu' Naruto mengatakan bahwa dirinya berbohong atas pertengkaran sore tadi. Tentang dia yang lebih memilih Sasuke daripada keluarganya.

Naruto mencintai Sasuke. Tapi juga mencintai keluarganya. Naruto tidak bisa terus menerus tinggal di daratan. Naruto juga masih mempunyai keluarga yang tinggal di laut. Maka dari itu, Naruto meminta izin pada Sasuke, Jika Naruto akan seminggu sekali pergi untuk menengok keluarganya.

Sasuke tentu mengizinkannya. Karena itu adalah urusan keluarga Naruto.

Sasuke juga mengatakan jika akan mengunjungi keluarga Naruto sebagai calon dari anak bungsu mereka. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini.

Saat ini, Sasuke sedang berada dalam pelajaran Tsunade Sensei. Sensei dengan kelebihan lemak di dadanya, yang miskin pakaian. Membuat semua kaum adam yang ada di kelasnya, bahkan sekolahnya selalu menunggu pelajaran ilmu pengetahuan alam.

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan Tsunade Sensei, Sasuke sudah menaklukan buku ini. Jadi Sasuke saat ini sedang tidak mendengarkan celotehan panjang dari Gurunya. Sasuke mengingatnya.

Sore itu. Sampai keluarganya pulang dari pekerjaan mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah melakukannya.

Jika dipikir masih terlalu cepat untuk mereka berdua, tetapi karena nafsu para remaja tidak bisa ditekan, akan sangat menyebalkan untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang jendela keluar. Memandangi beberapa adik kelas yang sedang berlari di lapangan sekolah. Sambil mengingat apa-apa yang terjadi semalam. Sasuke mengingat rasanya. Suara Naruto saat memanggil namanya, kehangatan yang Naruto berikan untuknya, Sasuke mengingatnya.

Naruto bilang akan berbuah jika melakukan sekarang. Dengan kekuatan mengendap-endap ala Sasuke, Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan satu bungkus harta karun di dalam kamar Kakaknya. Sasuke tahu kalau Itachi itu tak sebaik tampangnya. Menyimpan 'balon' dikamarnya itu adalah bukti bahwa Itachi adalah laki-laki yang tidak bisa dipercaya.

Sasuke tertawa ketika berhasil mendapatkan benda laknat itu. Hanya satu. Tidak akan ketahuan.

Masih dalam suasana pelajaran Tsunade Sensei, Handphonenya bergetar. Sasuke melirik handphone di laci mejanya. Pesan singkat dari Neji.

 **Konfirmasi.**

 **10:45**

Sasuke menaikan alisnya sebelah. Pesan—yang terlalu—singkat ini membuatnya bingung. Apa maksudnya?

 **Kau ingin bilang apa?**

 **10:45 ✓✓**

Sasuke membalas pesan dari Neji. Dalam hitungan detik balasan diterima.

 **Jelaskan kejadian kemarin dengan singkat.**

 **10:46**

Kejadian kemarin? Sasuke ingat kemarin Naruto sempat berdebat dengan Neji. Naruto juga mengatakan kalau Neji menyukainya, maka dari itu Naruto berusaha menjauhkan Neji darinya.

 **Apa yang harus aku jelaskan?**

 **10;46✓✓**

Sasuke tidak berpikir jika Neji menyukainya. Saat itu Naruto hanya ketakutan akan kehilangan dirinya, itu yang membuat Naruto berasumsi seenaknya. Ya, mungkin saja begitu.

 **Aku tidak tahu hubungan apa yang sedang kalian jalani.**

 **Tapi tolong jangan berbohong tentang ramalan atau takdir.**

 **Itu omong kosong.**

 **Pernikahan? Kau bahkan masih SMA. Apa kau gila?**

 **10:53**

Pesan yang lumayan panjang itu membuat Sasuke agak jengkel. Neji itu mengejek. Neji membuatnya marah. Seharusnya seorang teman harus mendukung apapun keputusan temannya.

Tapi kali ini Neji malah membuatnya jengkel.

 **Sejujurnya aku tidak percaya ramalan atau takdir seperti itu.**

 **Tapi aku percaya jika cinta kita dapat membuat takdir dan ramalan menjadi kenyataan.**

 **Aku akan menikah dengan Naruto di masa depan. Aku tidak gila.**

 **10:54 ✓✓**

Setelah mengirim pesan itu. Pesan selanjutnya membuat dada Sasuke makin memanas. Sasuke yakin jika Neji memang membencinya sekarang. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya membenci Naruto hadir di hidup Sasuke.

 **Apa kau sudah pernah tidur dengannya?**

 **10:54**

Sasuke berdecak.

 **Itu bukan urusanmu.**

 **10:54 ✓✓**

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Sepertinya hubungan pertemanan Neji dan dirinya akan putus sampai disini.

 **Murahan. Apa kau mau tidur denganku?**

 **10:55**

Sasuke mematikan handphonenya. Sudah cukup. Sasuke benar-benar ingin melempar kursi ke arah Neji sekarang.

.

.

.

Satu hari ini, di sekolah, Sasuke tidak bicara sama sekali dengan Neji. Neji juga terlihat tidak ingin bicara dengan Sasuke. Sikap cueknya membuat Sasuke ikut mengabaikannya. Sebenarnya Sasuke lebih suka ditempeli oleh Neji ketimbang cewek-cewek berisik di kelasnya. Kupingnya berdenging ketika mendengar suara cempreng mereka. Apalagi topik yang mereka bawa adalah tentang Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menjawab seadanya. Seperti Nama, umur, tempat asalnya, dan makanan kesukaan. Sasuke tidak bohong tentang tempat asal, Sasuke hanya menyebut jika Naruto tinggal di Kota tempat mereka pertama bertemu. Di pantai itu. Lagipula kota itu luas, para cewek ini juga tidak akan penasaran tentang rumahnya.

Sasuke mengatakan jika Naruto tinggal dirumahnya sementara. Tetapi hari ini sedang pulang, jadi Naruto sedang tidak ada di rumahnya.

Ada salah satu teman sekelasnya yang terang-terangan mengatakan jika dia menyukai Naruto. Padahal baru bertemu sekali. Sangat lucu. Cewek itu unik.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto bilang pada para cewek ini kalau di masa depan dirinya akan menikahi Sasuke, ya?

Sasuke pulang kerumahnya sendiri. Biasanya Sasuke pulang dengan Neji berdua. Berpisah dengan teman sehari juga sangat menyebalkan, ya? Padahal Sasuke masih ingin berteman dengan Neji.

Eh, tapi, Neji akhir-akhir ini juga aneh. Selalu menempel pada Sasuke dan banyak bicara. Apa karena dia merasa harus memgubah karakter karena sudah lebih dewasa atau apa? Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke sampai dirumah dengan disuguhi pelukan super erat yang Sasuke sangat kenali. Padahal baru sampai di depan pintu. Ternyata Duyung yang satu ini sepertinya tidak bisa jauh terlalu lama dengan Sasuke. Ha-ha-ha

"Kau sudah pulang? Cepat sekali. Aku pikir kau akan kembali kesini lagi besok." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Masuk kedalam rumahnya setelah mencopot sepatu dan kaus kakinya.

"Sudah kuduga. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama jauh dari dirimu." Naruto kembali memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, bergelayut manja sampai Sasuke berada di balik pantry.

Hari ini Sasuke diberitahu oleh Itachi dan Ayahnya bahwa mereka akan pulang cepat. Sasuke bisa memasak sebelum mereka sampai rumah dan mereka berempat bisa makan malam bersama. Waktu yang sangat jarang mereka temui.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke lalu duduk di kursi meja makan. Dengan tertawa pelan sambil mengeluarkan kalung dari balik bajunya.

Sasuke yang merasa penasaran atas tawa Naruto, menunda mencuci sayurnya dan menghampiri Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang menggenggam bandul kalung yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Kalungnya berbeda?" Tanya Sasuke lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto. Sasuke meraih kalung yang ada di leher Naruto. Melihat bandul kalung itu dengan seksama.

Bandul itu berbentuk ekor ikan. Hanya ekor, tanpa badan. Berwarna biru muda dengan ukiran yang sangat mendetail. Bandul itu terlihat seperti terbuat dari berlian yang di ukir sedemikian rupa. Ukurannya pun kecil, hanya sekitar 1,5 cm, membuatnya terlihat mewah.

"Cantik." Puji Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum dan tertawa disaat yang bersamaan dengan sombong.

"Kau tahu? Nenekku membuat kalung ini untukku. Kalung ini lebih mahal loh. Karna terbuat dari berlian yang ada di dalam dasar laut. Berlian yang sangat langka. Dan juga, aku hanya kehilangan 40% sihirku untuk mengubah ekorku menjadi kaki. Jadi aku memiliki 60% sihir dari yang aku punya saat aku ada di darat. Bagaimana? Hebat kan?"

Naruto menjelaskan kehebatan dari kalungnya yang baru. Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. Jika sihir Naruto ada 60% di darat, mungkin suatu saat Sasuke bisa meminta tolong sesuatu pada Naruto dengan mudah.

"Begitu, kah? Syukurlah. Aku ikut senang mendengarnya." Saat Sasuke ingin kembali ke sayurnya, suara pintu di depan terdengar berderit. Lalu suara salam dari dua orang yang saat ini telah menjadi keluarga Naruto pun keluar.

"Aku Pulang!" Ucap Itachi dan Fugaku berbarengan. Naruto dan Sasuke menjawab salam mereka dengan "Selamat datang!"

"Sasuke? Kau ingin masak sekarang? Masih sore, loh." Ucap Itachi yang duduk di kursi sebelah Naruto. Menegak air dingin yang diserahkan oleh Sasuke sebelumnya. Fugaku yang ikut duduk di depan Itachi juga ikut menegak air dinginnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang saja. Lagipula aku sedang ingin masak banyak hari ini." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto mengeluarkan kalung lainnya dari saku celananya. Itachi melirik kalung yang berbeda dari yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kalung barumu?" Tanya Itachi. Fugaku yang ada di depannya membuka iPad untuk membaca berita terkini.

"Bukan. Ini untuk Sasuke. Aku sudah punya sendiri." Naruto mengeluarkan kalungnya dari balik bajunya memperlihatkan bandul yang sama seperti kalung yang Naruto berikan untuk Sasuke.

"Kalung untukku?" Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan merih kalung yang dimaksud Naruto. Kalung dengan bandul berbentuk dan ukuran yang sama. Hanya saja warnanya berbeda. Berwarna hitam transparan. Membuat cahaya memantul keluar, juga terlihat mewah.

"Apa kau serius memberikan ini padaku?"

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula kau membutuhkannya. Kalau kau ingin main ke rumahku, kau bisa menjadi Duyung dengan kalung itu." Jelas Naruto.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana cara kerjanya?"

"Hanya memikirkan kalau kau ingin jadi Duyung. Itu saja." Sasuke mengangguk sambil menatap kalung yang saat ini menjadi miliknya. Sasuke merasa kalau menjadi Duyung ternyata semudah itu. Kalau begitu, semua bisa menjadi Duyung jika memiliki kalung ini.

"Ah, iya. Ayahku menitipkan ini pada Paman." Naruto mengeluarkan kain kecil seperti membungkus sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Fugaku yang merasa terpanggil melihat sesuatu yang diserahkan oleh Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Ucapan terimakasih dari Ayah dan Ibu, katanya. Lalu dia bilang 'Maaf' kalau hanya ini yang bisa Ayah berikan, Katanya." Jawab Naruto.

"Begitukah? Sampaikan pada mereka, Terima Kasih." Fugaku meraih kantung kain itu dan membukanya di atas meja. Itachi, Sasuke, termasuk Fugaku membelalakkan matanya saat isinya telah terlihat.

Beberapa Mutiara. Fugaku menghitungnya. Ada 15 butir Mutiara.

"Tu—Tunggu dulu! Ini Mutiara!" Jelas Fugaku. Sasuke dan Itachi ikut menatap Naruto dengan mata terbuka.

"La—lalu?" Ucap Naruto Terbata saat tiga wajah itu menatap dirinya dengan mata terbuka seperti menuntut.

"Kau serius memberikan ini pada kami?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke, Itachi, dan Fugaku melepaskan kontak dari mata Naruto. Lalu saling lihat.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Mutiara disini harganya—"

"WAAHHH!" Itachi berteriak tiba-tiba memotong kalimat Fugaku. Naruto terpenjat karena suara Itachi yang berteriak tiba-tiba di sebelah telinganya.

"HAHAHA! Naruto! Apa kau mau makan diluar hari ini? Tenang saja, aku yang traktir." Itachi merangkul Naruto sambil tertawa. Sesekali mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. Naruto yang di perlakukan tidak biasa oleh Naruto hanya tertawa hambar.

 _'Nih orang kenapa, sih?'_ Batin Naruto.

"Oh iya, kau ingin makan di Ichiraku Ramen? Ayo kita makan malam di sana." Tawar Itachi. Tentu saja tawaran itu membuat mata Naruto bersinar.

"Benarkah? Kau serius?" Ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Kau mau makan berapa mangkok? Aku yang akan bayar! Kalau begitu, Tunggu aku di mobil, aku akan ganti baju." Ucap Itachi. Naruto mengangguk penuh semangat lalu melesat keluar rumah menuju mobil mereka dan menunggu disana.

"Ayah! Diamlah! Jangan bicara tentang 'harga' di depan Naruto. Ayo! Kalian juga bersiap-siap. Oh iya, Yah. Bawa Mutiara itu, nanti kita akan mampir." Itachi berceloteh tidak jelas lalu langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Sasuke dan Fugaku saling menatap menanggapi Itachi yang matanya tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi hijau.

Sasuke dan Fugaku hanya menghela nafas, mereka lalu memasuki kamar mereka untuk mengganti baju mereka. Tapi sebelum itu, Sasuke kembali menyimpan sayur yang sebelumnya ia cuci kedalam lemari es.

Ah iya, kalung yang diberikan oleh Naruto! Sasuke meraih kalung yang tergeletak di atas meja. Lalu memakainya.

.

.

.

Itachi membuka buku menu setelah pelayan wanita datang memberikan mereka empat buku menu untuk memesan. Fugaku dan Sasuke ikut memilih dan pelayan wanita itu mencatat apa yang di pesan. Tetapi pelayan wanita itu terlihat kesulitan ketika harus mencatat pesanan dari Naruto. Karena sangking banyaknya pesanan yang Naruto pesan.

Terkutuklah perut karet Naruto, makan banyak tapi _gak ngefek_. Bukannya tambah gendut malah tambah keren. Perempatan sempat muncul di sudut dahi Itachi. _'Sial banget, sih! Bikin iri aja.'_ Kurang lebih begitulah kira-kira yang dibatinkan Itachi.

Sasuke dan Fugaku mulai terbiasa dengan porsi makan Naruto. Mereka mulai membiasakan diri. Mereka juga tidak kekurangan, jadi tidak masalah.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto sempat berpikir dengan menaruh jari telunjuk dan ibu jari di dagunya seperti orang yang sedang berpikir keras seperti detective.

"Sepertinya Sudah cukup. Itu saja." Naruto menutup buku menunya dan menyerahkannya pada pelayan wanita itu. Sang pelayan wanita mengangguk setelah mengatakan 'mohon ditunggu' lalu pergi meninggalkan meja bernomor 30.

"Hei, Naruto! Apa tubuhmu masih bisa tinggi lagi?" Tanya Itachi. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi Ibuku bilang suatu saat aku bisa mengalahkan tinggi Kurama-nii, lagipula umurku baru 16, jadi mungkin masih bisa tumbuh." Jelas Naruto. Itachi meratapi dirinya sendiri yang harus kalah oleh bocah ingusan ini.

Tinggi Naruto yang mencapai 180 sekarang ini, masih bisa tumbuh? Persetan para Duyung! Apalah daya Itachi yang sudah berkepala tiga dengan tinggi badan semampai—semeter tak sampai.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, kami semua belum pernah melihat Kakakmu. Kau bilang Kakakmu juga memiliki _Mate_ yang juga Manusia, kan? Apa dia tidak berencana untuk pergi ke daratan?" Tanya Sasuke. Pelayan Laki-laki datang untuk mengantarkan minum mereka terlebih dahulu.

Itachi tersenyum dan mengangguk menerima minuman itu.

"Dia bilang akan menyusulku setelah selesai wisuda." Semua orang mengangguk mengerti dan membicarakan topik yang lain. Sampai Naruto melihat orang yang baru sekali ia lihat tetapi sudah menyimpan dendam dengan orang itu.

Neji dengan keluarganya, sepertinya. Karena memiliki mata yang sama, dan ciri fisik yang juga sama. Jadi Naruto berasumsi kalau Neji bersama keluarganya ke restoran ini.

Neji memilih meja yang agak jauh dari jangkauan penglihatan Naruto. Untungnya ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Itachi, dan Sasuke membelakangi.

"Aku ingin ke toilet." Naruto berdiri setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke dan Fugaku.

"Aku juga." Itachi ikut berdiri dan menyusul Naruto yang lebih dulu pergi ke toilet.

Setelah sampai tolet, Naruto dan Itachi melakukan 'ritual ala lelaki sambil berdiri dan ngobrol' di toilet.

"Kau tahu Naruto? Sepertinya aku mulai bisa mempercayakan Sasuke padamu." Ucapan tiba-tiba dari Itachi membuat suara patah-patah dari leher Naruto. Menatapnya dengan air mata yang menggenang dan juga ingus yang ingin meluncur.

"Be—benarkah?"

"Ya—yah. Ku pikir kau bisa menjaga Sasuke dengan baik. Menurutku kau bisa diandalkan. Jadi—" Itachi menghentikan ucapannya dengan menatap Naruto yang telah mengucurkan air matanya dengan deras dan ingus yang menggantung di hidungnya.

"Terimakasih!" Ucap Naruto sambil menyedot ingusnya masuk dan keluar lagi. Masih dengan air mata yang mengucur.

"Y—yah. Sama-sama. Dan bersihkan dulu ingusmu itu. Menjijikkan. Kau sudah besar, Naruto!" Naruto mengangguk dan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci wajahnya. Itachi ikut ke wastafel dan mencuci tangannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakan hal yang luar biasa seperti itu, Kakak." Itachi terkejut dan merinding ketika nama 'Kakak' keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Kakak', itu menjijikkan!"

"Lalu? Kalau begitu 'om'?"

"Kau ingin mati, ya?"

"Tolong jangan bunuh aku sekarang, Kakak. Aku belum menikah dengan Sasuke." Seperempat muncul di sudut dahi Itachi.

"Sudah kuduga, aku belum sudi membuatmu jadi adik iparku." Itachi menyelesaikan acara cuci tangannya lalu menuju pintu keluar.

"Eeehhh... Kenapa begitu? Jangan begitu dong, Kakak!"

Saat ada di ujung pintu, Itachi dikejutkan oleh Neji yang berdiri di balik pintu.

"Neji?" Itachi menatap Neji di ambang pintu toilet. Sepertinya Neji juga akan masuk ke toilet ini, melihat tangan Neji yang terambang di depan pintu toilet. "Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu. Ke mana saja kau? Kau akhir-akhir ini tak pernah mampir lagi. Kenapa?" Lanjut Itachi.

Neji memutar matanya melirik Naruto yang ada di belakangnya Itachi, kemudian menatap Itachi dan membungkuk sedikit. "Maaf. Ku pikir Sasuke sudah punya teman baru."

Itachi mengikuti lirikan Neji yang mengarah ke belakangnya. Itachi mengerti jika lirikan itu diberikan untuk Naruto. "Oh.. jangan dipikirkan. Naruto orang yang baik, kok. Kau juga bisa berteman dengannya." Ucap Itachi. "Ah, iya. Kalian belum saling kenal, bukan?"

Neji menggeleg-gelengkan kepalanya dengan sopan. "Tidak perlu. Kami sudah saling kenal."

"Oh? Begitukah?" Ucap Itachi yang mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

"Itachi-san, apa aku boleh bicara empat mata?" Pinta Neji. "Eh." Ucap Itachi sambil melirik Naruto. Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan berlalu dari dua orang berambut panjang itu. Padahal Itachi belum memberikan persetujuan, tapi kenapa malah Naruto mengangguk? Lagi pula kenapa harus empat mata?

Setelah Naruto pergi dari toilet, Neji memasuki toilet dan menutup pintu toilet. "Tadi aku mendengar kata-kata adik ipar." Ungkap Neji. Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka berdua bisa terdengar sampai luar dan Neji yang kebetulan ada di restoran ini dan di depan pintu toilet.

"Eh?" Itachi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Itu—Kau mendengarnya? Hm.. Yah, begitulah. Seperti yang telah kau dengar. Apa Sasuke tidak mengatakan padamu?" Tanya Itachi. Neji menggeleng lemah.

"Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Tapi Naruto sendiri yang mengatakannya." Jelas Neji. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau percaya itu. Makanya aku ingin mengkonfirmasi hal ini."

"Apa kau sudah tanya Sasuke?"

"Sudah."

"Lalu apa katanya?" Tanya Itachi. Neji menundukkan wajahnya menatap air yang menetes dari pipa wastafel. Sepertinya pipanya tidak kencang, makanya air itu menetes membuat suara dari keheningan yang diciptakan oleh Neji sendiri.

"Sasuke bilang, Sasuke akan menikahinya di masa depan." Neji melirik kaca besar yang ada di sebelahnya. Terlihat Itachi yang sedang menggaruk-garukan kepalanya. Apa Itachi tengah menutup-nutupi hal ini? Apa dia sedang memikirkan kata-kata untuk mengatakan kalau yang Neji katakan itu benar? Neji mengepalkan tangannya.

"Neji, apa kau membenci Sasuke sekarang?" Tanya Itachi. Kepalan tangan Neji mengendur. Tetapi remasan di hatinya tetap ada.

"Sayangnya, tidak." Neji mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke sudah memiliki pasangan untuk dinikahkan di masa yang akan datang, lalu keluarganya pun setuju, perasaan pada Sasuke tidak hilang. Malah justru menguat. Neji harap dirinya bisa menguap ke langit dan turun menjadi dirinya yang baru.

Tapi, saat ini, perasaan Sasuke dan Naruto, mungkin saja hanya sementara. Apa Neji boleh berharap?

"Syukurlah Kalau begitu. Aku pikir, kau membenci Sasuke. Baguslah kalau tidak. Neji, apa kau mau ikut makan bersama kami?" Tawar Itachi. Neji mengangkat wajahnya yang sebelumnya menunduk, tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sopan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku kesini juga bersama keluargaku."

Setelah pamit, Itachi keluar dari toilet dan bergabung bersama Fugaku, Sasuke, dan Naruto yang sudah memanggilnya Kakak saat ini. Agak menggelikan sebenarnya, tetapi suatu hari Naruto akan menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. Ini bisa jadi latihan untuk kupingnya yang akan mendengar kata Kakak selain dari bibir Sasuke.

Neji menatap keluarga Uchiha yang ada di sudut restoran. Saling bercerita dan tertawa. Naruto yang terlihat bersemangat disana. Apalagi Fugaku yang ikut tertawa kecil disana. Bahkan Neji tidak pernah membuatnya tertawa, padahal Neji juga sering mengobrol dengan beliau.

Apa yang membuat Naruto spesial? Padahal orang itu hadir baru kemarin. Kenapa dia bisa secepat itu mengambil hati Itachi dan Fugaku? Juga Sasuke yang sangat yakin akan pernikahannya di masa depan. Apa yang dia lakukan?

Siapa dia?

Siapa Naruto itu?

Siapa si Brengsek itu?

Neji mengepalkan tangannya. Berusaha berpikir bagaimana cara menyingkirkan hama yang menempel pada Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

Hallooooo minna... Aku Cuma mau bilang, terimakaasiiiihhh buat minna yang mau repot-repot luangin waktunya buat baca fanfic yang gaje ini. Maap ya panpik nya malah jadi gak jelas gini.

Terimakasih buat yang kemarin Fav, follow, dan riview. Untuk chapter ini, tolong riview juga ya... Beri kritik dan saran. Supaya semangat lanjutin panpik gaje ini.. dadaaaahhhh

Oh iya, aku kepikiran buat naikin rating nih, jadi M. Gimana menurut kalian? Aku juga kepengen nulis hubungan yang lebih antara Narusasu sama Kyuita juga sih. Gimana nih? Apa ratingnya T aja ya, gak usah di naikin gitu?


	4. My Mate is that you?

Chapter 4 ~My Mate is that you?~

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke) KyuIta (Kurama x Itachi)

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

.

.

Chapter ini aku masukin lemon, yak. Dikit. Gapapa, yak. Pen nyoba bikin. Heheheh... Kalo kata kalian semua bagus, mungkin aku akan buat lagi. Selamat membaca..

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali bercermin, kembali memeriksa apa ada yang kurang dari dirinya. Apa masih berantakan? Rambutnya yang tak pernah bisa rapih dibiarkan. Sekali lagi, Sasuke memperbaiki kerah kemeja lalu dasi. Sasuke berdiri dengan mantap. Sepertinya sudah sempurna.

Sasuke membawa tas jinjingnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Menuju meja makan yang telah tersedia sarapan di atas meja. Seperti biasanya, selama 3 minggu terakhir ini, keluarga Uchiha hanya bertiga. Fugaku dan Itachi sedikit merasa sepi saat anggota keluarga baru mereka tidak bersama mereka selama 3 minggu terakhir ini.

Tetapi yang paling merasakan sepi adalah Sasuke. Dan hari ini adalah hari yang paling Sasuke tunggu.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Sasuke pamit dan melesat keluar rumah. Menghampiri Neji yang menunggunya di depan rumahnya lalu berjalan bersama menuju sekolah mereka.

Beberapa anak termasuk dirinya dan Neji berjalan di sepanjang jalan yang terdapat pohon Sakura yang gugur dan bertebrangan. Musim dingin telah usai, musim semi pun muncul. Dan musim semi adalah musim penerimaan siswa baru.

Saat masa-masa ujian, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang mengikuti ujian di sekolahnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak menyangka jika kepulangan Naruto akan sangat lama sekali. Lalu, surat pun datang pada keluarga Uchiha. Dalam surat itu, Naruto bilang kalau liburan sekolah akan di habiskan dengan keluarganya.

Lalu, yang mengejutkan, Naruto mengatakan Jika dia akan tinggal di daratan dengan Kakaknya, Kurama. Dan juga, Naruto memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah ke sekolah Sasuke. Tentu saja itu sangat mengejutkan keluarga Uchiha ini.

Karena Naruto dan Kurama akan memutuskan tinggal berdua menyewa apartemen murah. Kepala Keluarga Ichiha ingin menolaknya, menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengatakan pada Naruto kalau pintu Keluarganya akan selalu terbuka untuk Naruto dan Kakaknya. Tapi masalahnya, Sasuke tidak mengerti bagaimana membalas suratnya.

Sasuke terpikirkan untuk menjadi Duyung dengan menggunakan kalung yang pernah diberikan oleh Naruto. Tapi Sasuke terlalu takut untuk menggunakannya. Jadi akhirnya Sasuke akan menunggu Naruto. Lalu setelah bertemu dengan Naruto, Sasuke akan mengatakan niat Ayahnya.

Tentu saja Sasuke senang akan hal ini, dan sangat bersemangat atas hari ini. Karena Sasuke akan bisa kembali melihat Naruto selama 3 minggu lebih absen melihat dan memeluk Naruto lalu ia bisa melihatnya di sekolahnya sebagai anak baru.

"Hari ini kau terlihat semangat." Ucap Neji yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Neji tahu selama liburan akhir semester ini Naruto tidak ada. Disanalah Neji kembali mendekati Sasuke. Kembali dekat tanpa mengungkit apa yang pernah terjadi saat pertama kali Neji bertemu dengan Naruto. Karena Sasuke terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan apa-apa. Karena memang semua sudah jelas.

"Benarkah? Biasa saja." Ucap Sasuke. Menyentuh bibirnya yang terasa seperti tertarik di kedua ujungnya. Sasuke lepas kendali. Tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum terlalu lama. Sangat bukan dirinya. Sial!

"Tersenyumlah lagi. Aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum." Neji menjauhkan tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya dan tersenyum menatap Sasuke. Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, Neji pun sama seperti dirinya. Sasuke jarang melihatnya tersenyum. Neji hanya tersenyum sesekali padanya. Hanya padanya. Sikapnya sedikit dingin, sama sepertinya.

Sasuke merasa jika dirinya dan Neji cocok. Mungkin itu sebabnya banyak mata memandang mereka. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Ah iya, aku juga jarang melihatmu tersenyum." Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangan Neji dari tangannya dan kembali berjalan. Udara ini memang sangat enak. Ditambah bunga Sakura yang berguguran. Sangat indah. Walaupun Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakannya.

"Aku tersenyum kalau aku sedang ingin." Kata Neji. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tersenyum pada orang-orang tertentu." Sasuke membalasnya.

"Aku hanya tersenyum pada Satu orang, kalau kau tahu." Balas Neji lagi.

"Oh ya? Siapa—" Sasuke menghentikan tanyanya. Neji bilang, Neji hanya tersenyum pada satu orang, lalu beberapa menit yang lalu, Neji tersenyum padanya. Dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan.

"Ah." Sasuke menatap ke depan. Menyadari ada yang salah pada dirinya.

"Haha.. Akhirnya sadar juga. Bodoh sekali jika kau bertanya."

"Hn."

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang, Sasuke dan Neji tidak langsung menuju aula. Mereka berdua menuju kelas karena sebelumnya ketua kelas mereka akan membagikan bros bunga Sakura yang dibuat sendir untuk diberikan oleh anak-anak kelas satu yang baru saja bergabung ke Tokyo High School. Sekolah elit yang ada di tengah kota Tokyo.

Dengan keuangan yang tidak banyak, tetapi Sasuke bisa bersekolah dengan tenang di sekolah elit ini. Karena dirinya memang mempunyai otak yang encer, tentu saja.

Karena dulu, biaya untuk masuk ke sekolah ini sama seperti biaya perawatan Sasuke, itu sangat mustahil Sasuke bisa bersekolah disini kalau bukan dirinya yang berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa. Sekarang pun Sasuke masih menggunakan beasiswa, lalu pendapatan Ayahnya dan Kakaknya akan ditabung untuk keperluan mendesak.

Saat sudah sampai di kelas, Neji dan Sasuke diberikan pin bros bunga Sakura oleh ketua kelas. Ketua kelas bilang untuk menyerahkan Bros itu pada siswi kelas satu. Sasuke dan Neji menerima bros itu dan menyimpannya dalam kantung blazer.

Sasuke mengeluarkan handphone barunya dari dalam saku celana. Handphone baru yang dibeli dari hasil penjualan mutiara yang di beri oleh Naruto. Itachi bilang kalau handphone Sasuke harus diganti. Sasuke menghela nafas ketika ingat kalau handphone barunya didapat dari kelicikan sang Kakak.

Dalam surat itu, Naruto menuliskan jika ia memiliki smartphone. Dan disana tercantum nomornya dan alamat E-mail. Tetapi Naruto bilang akan mengaktifkan handphonenya saat penerimaan siswa baru. Mungkin sekarang Naruto sudah bisa dihubungi. Sasuke akan coba dengan mengirim E-mail pada Naruto.

Sasuke menatap keluar jendela, beberapa orang sudah mulai berdatangan dan langsung menuju aula. Apa Naruto sudah datang, ya?

Sasuke melihat kerumunan para siswi di ambang batas gerbang sekolahnya. Sepertinya ada siswa laki-laki yang menarik perhatian para siswi. Sama seperti dirinya yang dulu, ketika pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini, dirinya saat itu langsung menjadi pusat perhatian.

Saat itu, Itachi mengantarnya sampai kedalam aula. Untuk berjaga-jaga. Itachi mengambil izin pada kantornya hanya untuk menemani Sasuke. Itachi sendiri sadar jika adiknya terlalu tampan untuk ukuran Manusia. Maka dari itu, setiap tahun, jika ada acara yang membuat orang-orang banyak berkumpul, Itachi selalu ada di sebelahnya.

Ketika Sasuke masih kelas satu dan datang pada penerimaan siswa baru, Sasuke dan Itachi langsung dikerubungi oleh makhluk-makhluk yang menyebut diri mereka perempuan. Tentu saja Itachi bersikap bak bodyguard melindungi Sasuke dari tangan-tangan jahil. Saat itu, penyakit Sasuke kambuh. Dadanya sesak saat melihat orang berkumpul padanya seperti itu.

Itachi berteriak ketika Sasuke meremas dadanya. Menggendong Sasuke menuju gedung dan berlari mencari UKS. Beberapa siswa dan guru disana panik ketika melihat Sasuke—si murid baru—tiba-tiba kesakitan dan Kakaknya menggendong Sasuke berlari-lari di dalam gedung seperti kesetanan.

Setelah menemui UKS, Itachi membaringkan Sasuke ke ranjang setelah memberikan obat yang selalu ia bawa. Setelah membaik, Itachi baru menjelaskan keadaan Sasuke pada beberapa guru yang berkumpul di UKS. Bahwa murid beasiswa mereka, memiliki penyakit yang sangat fatal.

Setelah itu, para guru dan siswa hanya mendekati Sasuke jika ada yang penting. Kalau tidak penting Sasuke dilarang didekati. Seperti kata Itachi pada Guru-guru disekolah ini. Maka dari itu, Sasuke menjadi orang yang dingin, tak bersahabat, dan menyendiri.

Dulu Sasuke sangat lemah. Lemah sekali. Sampai Itachi harus selalu ada di sebelahnya. Semua murid dan guru disini sudah tahu kondisi Sasuke.

Tapi itu dulu, sampai Sasuke berani bertanding Basket dengan teman sekelasnya, rumor pun menyebar luas dengan cepat. Tentang Sasuke yang telah melakukan transplantasi Jantung, dan telah sembuh dari penyakitnya. Dari sana Sasuke mulai banyak didekati oleh para gadis. Dan tentu saja sikapnya masih sama. Dingin dan tidak peduli.

"Sasuke-kun." Sasuke menoleh kebelakang saat ada yang memanggil dirinya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sudah jarang di dekati oleh Sakura. Lalu tiba-tiba Sakura kembali mendekati Sasuke. Apa maksudnya?

"Apa kau ada waktu?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan dahi berkerut. Sasuke belum lupa dengan apa yang pernah Sakura katakan. Dan Sasuke masih marah karenanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke dengan ketus. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dengan memperhatikan handphonenya. Ternyata ada E-mail masuk dari Itachi.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Mau sampai kapan kau marah? Aku sudah minta maaf berkali-kali. Aku sadar aku salah. Maaf perkataanku waktu itu. Itu urusanmu, aku tidak berhak ikut campur. Aku minta maaf. Aku ingin kita berteman seperti dulu, Sasuke. Apa bisa?"

"Terserah." Ucap Sasuke ketus. Email darinya untuk Naruto belum dibalas. Menyebalkan. Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke dengan raut sedih. Neji menatap kepergian Sakura dengan tatapan tidak peduli. Karena orang yang ia pedulikan Cuma Satu.

"Hei, Neji." Panggil Sasuke. Neji yang duduk di depan Sasuke menatap Sasuke. "Senyumanmu itu menawan."

Neji mengerjapkan matanya saat Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. "H—hah?"

"Kalau kau terus tersenyum, beberapa siswi akan mendekatimu. Tatapan matamu itu menyeramkan. Kau tampan tapi menyeramkan." Sasuke tersenyum kecil pada Neji. Neji menatap Sasuke dengan wajah memanas. Sasuke kembali melihat Handphonenya, lalu Neji menyentuh wajahnya. Neji berani bertaruh, jika wajahnya pasti memerah.

"Aku tidak ada niat punya pacar." Neji kembali menurunkan tangannya yang menutupi semburat merah yang muncul pada wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Akan merepotkan kalau kau tidak punya pacar nanti." Ucap Sasuke masih memperhatikan handphonenya.

"Aku sedang menunggumu, kau tahu." Ucap Neji mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. Mungkin Sasuke pikir ini hanyalah candaan.

"Jangan mengharapkanku. Aku sudah dimiliki orang lain." Ucap Sasuke kembali sibuk dengan Handphonenya. Senyum Neji luntur seketika. Neji mengingatnya dengan baik. Laki-laki pirang itu, pasti dia yang di maksud Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa kau serius dengannya?" Tanya Neji.

"Hn? Aku sudah bilang padamu, kan?" Sasuke masih sibuk dengan Handphonenya tetapi masih menjawab pertanyaan Neji. Neji merebut Handphone Sasuke membuat Sasuke menatapnya. "Hei, kembalikan!" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya mencoba merebut kembali Handphonenya, Neji malah mengantongi Handphone Sasuke ke saku celananya.

"Lihat mataku ketika sedang bicara." Ucap Neji. Sasuke menarik tangannya dan duduk dengan tenang. "Apa kau serius dengannya?" Lanjut Neji. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Iya. Aku serius. Kenapa?"

"Apa maksudmu menyuruhku mencari pacar?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Terakhir kali kau bertemu dengannya, kau bertengkar, kan? Kalau kau punya pacar, kau bisa fokus pada pacarmu ketimbang bertengkar dengan Naruto saat kau bertemu dengannya nanti." Jelas Sasuke.

"Hah? Apa maksud—" Neji berhenti di tengah kalimat saat menyadari maksud dari Sasuke. "Apa dia pindah kesini? Begitu maksudmu?" Tanya Neji. Sasuke mengangguk kemudian mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajah Neji.

"Hapeku!" Neji menatap Sasuke dalam diam, kemudian mengembalikan Handphone Sasuke yang sempat ia sita.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Neji. Sasuke kembali sibuk dengan Handphonenya dan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Bagi orang yang memiliki kepintaran dan kaya raya seperti dia, bukan masalah yang sulit untuk pindah ke sekolah ini. Apalagi dia pindah di tahun ke tiga. Mungkin aku akan membiasakan diri saat seorang tuan muda pindah ke kota." Jelas Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan handphonenya.

"Kaya? Sekaya apa dia?" Tanya Neji.

"Sekaya dia memberikan beberapa mutiara untuk menyogok Kakakku untuk mendapat restu darinya. Karena Cuma Kakak yang mentang hubungan kami. Lalu dia tiba-tiba baik pada Naruto. Sungguh Kakak yang kejam, dia menjual adiknya sendiri." Ucap Sasuke berhenti sibuk dengan Handphonenya. Sasuke masukan handphonenya ke dalam saku celana.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya saat speaker dari kelasnya bersuara, suara kepala sekolah menyuruh anak kelas dua dan tiga untuk berkumpul di aula menyambut anak kelas satu.

Neji mengikuti langkah Sasuke dari belakang. "Apa kau menyukainya karena dia kaya?" Tanya Neji. Sasuke menatap Sasuke dengan tawa kecil.

"Mungkin." Sasuke menjawabnya dengan santai. _Apa itu benar? Bukankah itu artinya Sasuke tidak benar-benar mencintai orang itu?_ Batin Neji.

"Kau bohong, ya?"

"Kau percaya, ya?"

Neji mengerutkan keningnya marah. Ia dipermainkan oleh Sasuke. Ketika ia bertemu dengan orang itu nanti, Neji akan menjatuhkan surat pernyataan perang.

Setelah upacara selesai, Neji melihat Sasuke berlari keluar dari aula. Neji mengikuti langkah Sasuke dari kejauhan. Sasuke berlari menuju papan pengumuman, lebih tepatnya menuju kerumunan yang berada di sebelah papan pengumuman.

 _'Hei! Papan pengumuman ada di sebelah! Kenapa kerumunannya bukan di depan papan pengumuman!'_ Batin Neji. Dari kejauhan Neji melihat Sasuke menerobos kerumunan itu. Setelah itu, Neji kehilangan Sasuke. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, kerumunan itu akhirnya bubar. Menyisakan si rambut pirang berantakan dan Sasuke.

"Aku tertolong!" Ucap Naruto membenarkan seragam barunya. Belum sehari saja jadi murid sekolah disini, Naruto benar-benar habis.

"Anak-anak cewek disini sangat berbahaya." Ucap Naruto dengan cemberut. Sasuke tertawa dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto.

"Rambut dan matamu yang mencolok ini yang harus disalahkan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Haruskah aku merubah warna rambutku?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan seperti ini."

Neji sedari tadi melihat interaksi antara dua orang di depannya ini. Neji saat itu tidak memperhatikan Naruto dengan baik. Kalau diperhatikan secara saksama, Naruto dengan tinggi dan tubuh tegapnya itu terlihat sangat manly. Dengan kulit tan dan rambut pirang cepak. Mata birunya terlihat sangat indah.

Dirinya bisa terlihat sangat mudah untuk memeluk Sasuke yang terlihat lebih kecil dari dirinya. Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto Memang sangat tampan.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Neji yang sedari tadi sepertinya tidak membuat mereka sadar akan keberadaannya.

"Eh? Neji?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika Neji ada di sebelahnya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ah.. Kita bertemu lagi. Kenapa kau tanya umurku?" Naruto melangkah lebih dekat kearah Neji yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu." Jawab Neji yang membalas tatapan tajam dari Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas dan menghentikan tatapan tajamnya. Bagaimanapun Naruto memutuskan untuk bersekolah disini bukan untuk bertengkar dengan orang yang tidak jelas.

"Umurku 16 tahun. Ada apa memangnya?" Neji mengumpat. Tapi terdengar oleh telinga Naruto.

"Hei!"

"Umurmu 16 tahun? Kupikir kau sudah berumur 30 tahun. Kau tahu, sekolah ini tidak menerima siswa yang sudah kelebihan umurnya." Ucap Neji. Naruto merasa jika laki-laki yang berambut panjang itu semuanya menyebalkan. Seperti Karin-nee dan Itachi. Sepertinya Neji sudah memberikan pernyataan untuk perang.

"Apa masalahmu?" Naruto maju beberapa langkah bermaksud ingin menghampiri Neji, Sasuke langsung berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Tidak perlu dilanjutkan, Naruto." Sasuke menengahi dan menatap mata biru laut Naruto. Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Neji.

"Neji, ku harap kau tidak akan menimbulkan keributan disini." Ucap Sasuke, setelah itu Sasuke berlari menyusul Naruto yang telah dulu masuk ke dalam gedung.

Neji menatap punggung Sasuke yang kian menjauh. Neji merasa, punggung Sasuke yang kian menjauh itulah tanda Neji tidak akan bisa menggapai Sasuke. Neji seketika tidak percaya diri. Naruto yang terlihat begitu sempurna di matanya, tidak akan mampu ditandingi.

Walaupun Neji anak pengusaha, mungkin saja Neji lebih kaya dari Naruto, tetap tidak akan bisa mengalahkan pesonanya. Sasuke akan selalu dan selalu melihat Sasuke.

Tapi, ketika Neji melihat papan pengumuman, sepertinya dewi fortuna masih berpihak pada Neji.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengikuti langkah Sasuke dari belakang, Saat ini Sasuke tengah mengantarkan Naruto menuju kelasnya.

"Aku tidak menduga kalau kita tidak sekelas. Aku agak terkejut." Ucap Sasuke. Sasuke sampai pada kelas 3-B. "Disinilah kelasnya." Sasuke membalikkan badan dan mendapati Naruto dengan air mata yang mengucur deras.

"Ah." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Tingkah Naruto yang seperti ini malah cocok di sandingkan dengan anak umur 5 tahun.

"Waktu kita di masa SMA hanya setahun dan kita tidak sekelas. Menyedihkan." Naruto mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Itu salahmu kan? Aku kaget kau tidak masuk ke kelas unggulan. Kau harusnya bisa mendapatkan peringkat satu, kan? Kenapa jadi kau ada di kelas 3-B?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya.

"Itu, Kurama-nii menyuruhku untuk tidak terlalu menonjol di mata pelajaran. Jadi saat ujian masuk, aku sengaja membuat beberapa kesalahan di beberapa soal, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan masuk ke kelas B." Naruto menghela nafas. "Ya sudahlah, sudah terjadi. Kalau begitu, aku masuk duluan." Lanjut Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasnya. 3-A.

Naruto memasuki kelasnya dan menghampiri kerumunan yang ada di sebelah papan tulis. Ketika dilihat, ternyata selembar kertas itu tertulis tempat duduk dengan masing-masing nama murid. Ternyata di sekolah ini, duduk dimana pun harus di atur.

Karena tubuhnya yang tinggi, Naruto tidak kesulitan untuk melihat kertas yang di tempel di sebelah papan tulis itu. Tempat duduknya di paling belakang baris kedua. Setelah mengetahui tempat duduknya, Naruto menuju meja kursinya dan duduk disana.

Setelah sampai, Naruto merasa sedari tadi kelasnya cukup hening. Biasanya, di sekolah sebelumnya, harusnya, suasana akan riuh ramai dan berisik ketika tahun ajaran semester baru dimulai. Tetapi, ketika Naruto mulai memasuki kelasnya, hanya hening yang ia dapat. Naruto memutar kepalanya meneliti kelas. Lebih tepatnya meneliti semua pasang mata yang menatap dirinya.

Naruto merasa tubuhnya memanas. Perutnya tiba-tiba melilit. Apa yang mereka lihat? Kenapa semua orang menatapnya? Naruto berusaha terbiasa tinggal di kelilingi oleh Manusia. Tapi ditatap sebegininya membuat dirinya keringat dingin. Naruto ketakutan.

Naruto menatap lagi seragamnya. Kemeja putihnya rapih, blazer coklatnya tetap rapih. Soalnya baru beli.

Naruto merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Tetapi tatapan mata itu masih beralih pada dirinya. Naruto merasa tinggal di kelas B membuat dirinya agak kurang nyaman.

"A—anu.." Naruto menatap balik beberapa pasang mata yang tengah menatapnya. Saat di pintu gerbang, dirinya malah di pegang-pegang. Tapi saat di kelas, dirinya malah di tatap-tatap. Mengerikan. Manusia memang mengerikan. Naruto masih belum terbiasa mengikuti pikiran Manusia.

"A—apa ada yang salah?" Naruto mencoba bertanya. Tangannya mengeluarkan keringat. Tangan kirinya menggosok belakang lehernya. Mencoba membuat rileks sedikit, walaupun tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Namamu—" Salah seorang anak mengeluarkan suaranya. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya menatap anak laki-laki yang serupa tapi tak sama dengan Sasuke. Anak itu kalau dilihat sekilas, mirip juga dengan Sasuke.

"Ah! Aku, hn—Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Naruto. Anak yang tadi bertanya menghampiri Naruto dan mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto menatap sejenak tangan yang terulur itu dan menyambutnya.

"Aku Sai. Salam kenal." Ucap Sai. Naruto mengangguk.

"Tapi, Uzumaki Naruto itu sangat Jepang sekali. Apa kau benar orang Jepang?" Tanya salah seorang wanita yang ikut menghampiri Naruto. Setelah itu kerumunan yang mengelilingi Naruto kembali terjadi. Naruto hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari siswi perempuan itu.

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau orang Eropa." Ucap salah satu siswa yang ikut mengelilingi Naruto. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tidak membenarkan pernyataan anak itu.

"Sebelumnya kau tinggal dimana?"

"Eh?" Naruto agak terkejut ketika ada seseorang yang mempertanyakan kehidupannya secara mendetail.

"Sekarang kau tinggal dimana?"

"Ah, aku tinggal di distrik 15 di apartemen GoBlue. Aku tinggal dengan Kakakku." Jawab Naruto.

"Eh? Apartemen GoBlue? Ngomong-ngomong aku juga tinggal disana."

Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Apa yang kau suka dari sekolah ini?"

"Apa kau punya pacar?"

"Apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Apa kau tertarik ikut klub K-On?"

"Eh.." Naruto merasa perutnya semakin panas. Beberapa pertanyaan selalu keluar dari mulut-mulut itu. Naruto merasa tidak mungkin menjawab semua itu.

"Kalian semua, hentikanlah. Kalian membuat Naruto tidak nyaman." Sai menepuk tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk bubar. Setelah teman-temannya bubar, Naruto kembali bisa bernapas menggunakan paru-parunya. Sesaat Naruto berpikir kalau umurnya tidak lama lagi.

"Aku tertolong! Lagi!" Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Belum sehari bersekolah di daratan tapi sudah selelah ini. Apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupan sehari-hari Naruto di sekolah setahun kedepan nanti, ya? Dipikirkan saja sudah lelah.

"Maafkan kami semua, ya, Naruto. Kami hanya agak terkejut melihat orang Jepang dengan penampilan yang mencolok sepertimu. Kau juga sangat tinggi, semua wanita disini membicarakan dirimu, loh. Kau pasti populer, ya?" Ucap Sai lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto dekat jendela. Suara bel masuk sudah terdengar beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ah.. hn." Kalau dipikir-pikir, dirinya populer di kalangan wanita saat masih bersekolah di Colorful Tail.

"Kau tidak perlu kaku seperti itu. Oh iya, aku ketua OSIS di Tokyo High School. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa bicara padaku." Sai tersenyum dengan mata sipit itu. Bagaimana pun orang ini kalau dilihat benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke. Kecuali senyumannya.

"Baik. Terimakasih."

Setelah itu, terlihat guru laki-laki memasuki kelas dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai wali kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Naruto mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Sasuke menggunakan Handphone baru miliknya, untuk tidak menjemputnya ke kelas. Karena setelah makan siang, Sai—Sang ketua OSIS—menawarkan untuk menjadi tour guide hari ini. Sasuke membalasnya dengan emot senyum dan jempol. Sepertinya Sasuke mengizinkannya.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo!" Ajak Sai. Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan bersama Sai mengelilingi sekolah yang lumayan besar ini. Ah... Teman pertama. Rasanya menyenangkan. Kapan-kapan Naruto akan mengajak Kiba ke daratan untuk berjalan-jalan. Naruto tersenyum mengingat sahabat karibnya itu.

Naruto mendengarkan penjelasan yang setiap Sai keluarkan. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Sai anak yang ramah. Dia selalu tersenyum di setiap waktu, suaranya yang lembut enak di dengar. Dia juga terlihat sangat baik pada semua orang, saat ada siswi yang terjatuh, Sai dengan gesit menolong siswi itu. Mungkin itu sebabnya kenapa Sai dipercaya menjadi ketua OSIS.

Kunjungan terakhir, yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dikunjungi, Atap Sekolah. Karena Sai adalah ketua OSIS, dia juga yang memegang kunci atap sekolah.

"Bukankah itu penyalahgunaan jabatan?"

"Kau harus memanfaatkan jabatan yang kau miliki sebaik mungkin, karena jabatan hanya bertahan sementara." Sai tersenyum dan melangkah ke tengah-tengah. Hembusan angin dari atap gedung memang yang terbaik. Meski agak dingin.

Ketika Sai banyak bicara saat di bawah, tetapi disini Sai lebih banyak diam. Sai mendudukkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas gedung. Naruto ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sai. Menatap rumah-rumah dan gedung-gedung dari atas sini. Istirahat masih ada sepuluh menit lagi, duduk sebentar tidak apa-apa.

"Sekolah kami biasanya menerima murid baru 4-5 kali dalam setahun. Dan mereka semua anak-anak yang cerdas. Tidak heran jika semua anak ingin sekolah di sini." Jelas Sai. Naruto menutup matanya merasakan angin dingin yang menembus blazer dan kemejanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar orang Jepang?" Tanya Sai. Naruto mengangguk masih menikmati angin di musim semi.

"Semua orang yang ada di sekolah ini, termasuk para guru, semua mengetahui satu rahasiaku. Sebenarnya ini bukan rahasia karena semua orang sudah tahu. Apa kau mau tahu?" Tanya Sai. Naruto membuka matanya lalu menatap Sai dengan wajah tersenyum. Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto menyukai senyum yang ini. Terlihat tulus, berbeda dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Rahasia?" Tanya Naruto. Sai mengangguk membenarkan. Sai memajukan tubuhnya, menyentuh pundak Naruto untuk tumpuannya. Kepala sengaja ia miringkan untuk mencari posisi yang pas saat—

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Bibir Sai menyentuh bibirnya. Tangan kirinya yang berada di pundaknya berpindah ke pipinya. Naruto melihat Sai dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Sai melepaskan ciumannya lalu menatap mata biru Naruto dengan senyum kecut. Tidak mendapat reaksi apa-apa dari Naruto, Sai kembali mencium bibir Naruto. Sekarang lebih berani, Sai mulai melumat bibir Naruto. Naruto sesaat seperti terjerat. Manis.

Ciuman yang manis. Seperti bibir Sasuke.

 _'Sasuke!'_

Setelah sadar, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dengan paksa. Membuat mulut Sai yang masih terbuka. Sai mengerjapkan matanya, lalu tersenyum kembali.

"Kau kaget, ya? Aku ini mencium semua orang, loh." Sai mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari dalam saku celananya dan membersihkan mulut Naruto yang masih tertinggal sedikit Saliva nya. Naruto hanya diam saat Sai membersihkan bibirnya.

"kenapa kau mencium semua orang?" Tanya Naruto. Sai kembali memasukan sapu tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Aku hanya suka melakukannya." Jawab Sai. "Tapi yang ini berbeda."

"Apanya?"

"Apa kau punya pacar?" Tanya Sai. Naruto menatap Sai yang memandang pemandangan di bawah.

"Aku punya." Jawab Naruto. Sai tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja kau punya, kan. Kau tampan. Tidak mungkin kau tidak punya pacar." Sai menggeleg-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kakakku tampan tapi jomblo." Ucap Naruto saat mengingat ada orang tampan tapi belum menemukan pasangan hidupnya. Pasti rasanya sepi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa pacarmu?" Tanya Sai. Naruto agak terkejut saat Sai menanyakan pacar padanya. Apa Naruto harus menjawabnya? Jika Sasuke tahu, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Naruto ikut menatap pemandangan di bawah.

"Hnn... Apa kau tahu Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto memainkan jarinya. Merasa jika keputusan yang diambilnya ini salah. Tapi ia juga tidak mau diam ketika ada yang bertanya siapa Mate-nya.

"Hoo... Pacarmu Sasuke? Pantas saja kau diam saja ketika aku cium. Ternyata—"

"Bu—bukan begitu! Aku hanya kaget, itu saja!"

"Iya, iya. Tapi aku terkejut ternyata Sasuke pacaran denganmu. Apa yang membuatmu pindah kesini juga Sasuke?" Tanya Sai. Naruto mengangguk membenarkan. "Cinta sejati." Ucap Sai.

"Apa Sai punya pacar?" Tanya Naruto. Sai lagi-lagi menatap dengan senyum itu. Entah kenapa Naruto tidak menyukainya.

"Aku menyukaimu, loh. Apa kau mau menjadikanku selingkuhanmu?" Tanya Sai.

Naruto tertawa. "Aku ini Orang yang setia. Maaf kalau begitu."

"Wah, sayang sekali. Aku ditolak." Ucap Sai memasang tampang pura-pura sedih. "Padahal aku menikmati ciuman yang tadi. Apa Sasuke marah jika aku beritahu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin iya, mungkin saja tidak. Karena dia pernah bilang, kalau dia percaya padaku." Jelas Naruto. Suara bel masuk terdengar dari atap. Naruto dan Sai berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celana mereka, bermaksud menyingkirkan debu yang menempel. Naruto dan Sai berjalan menuju pintu, kembali ke kelas mereka karena jam pelajaran akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

Nanti ketika pulang sekolah, Naruto harus mempertanyakan hal ini. Mengapa Sasuke membiarkan Naruto dan Sai berdua jika Sasuke mengetahui kebiasaan Sai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kau benar-benar tahu semua itu? Sial! Aku dipermainkan oleh Mate-ku sendiri." Naruto menggerutu sepanjang jalan, ia seperti terkena jebakan buatan Sasuke. Hari ini sial sekali. "Kenapa kau begitu padaku? Kenapa kau biarkan aku berdua dengan Sai kalau kau tahu kebiasaannya?"

"Bukan begitu juga, sih. Hn.. biasanya anak baru akan selalu mendapatkan ciuman maut dari ketua OSIS. Itu seperti tradisi di sekolah ini. Begitulah. Semenjak Sai menjabat menjadi OSIS." Sasuke menjelaskan tentang Sai saat-saat itu. "Kau sadar tidak, kalau Sai mirip denganku? Beberapa anak kadang tidak bisa membedakan mana aku mana Sai, jadi mereka pikir, aku inilah yang suka mencium semua orang."

"Yah, kalau dilihat-lihat memang mirip. Tapi dia berbeda denganmu." Saat mendapati perempatan di ujung jalan, Naruto berbelok ke kanan. Biasanya jalan pulang mereka bukan lewat sini, tapi Naruto bilang ingin menunjukkan Apartemen yang ditinggali berdua bersama Kakaknya. Dan Kakaknya ada dirumah. Uzumaki Kurama. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Kurama. Sasuke sudah jaga-jaga membawa belanjaan untuk Kurama nanti ketika sampai.

"Apa yang beda?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia selalu tersenyum, sedangkan kau tidak. Dia ramah, suka menolong, suka bercanda, sedangkan kau tidak. Aku merasa jika semua yang positif ada di Sai, sedangkan kau hanya ada Negatif. Begitu." Jelas Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengarnya merasa ada yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya. _Jujur banget, sih, jadi orang._

"Hee... Begitu. Jadi aku negatif." Lirih Sasuke. "Maaf kalau tidak ada positif dalam diriku."

Naruto tertawa dan mengusap rambut Sasuke dengan kasar. "Walau begitu kau tetap pacarku." Ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum. Sesaat dada Sasuke bergemuruh, wajahnya menghangat ketika senyuman lembut itu di arahkan padanya. _Naruto sialan! Dia bisa membuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali._

"Tidak biasanya kau mengatakan kata 'pacar' begitu. Biasanya kau selalu bilang 'Takdir' atau 'mate' begitu."

"Kalau disini, pacar adalah kata yang cocok, menurutku."

Naruto dan Sasuke memasuki gedung yang sedari tadi sudah terlihat dari jauh. Nama apartemen GoBlue ini cocok dengan apartemen yang bernuansa serba biru. Sangat cocok dengan Naruto yang memang memiliki mata biru yang cantik.

Naruto dan Sasuke memasuki lift dan menekan tombol 15. Kalau dipikir-pikir apartemen ini hanya diisi oleh orang-orang berduit. Sebenarnya sekaya apa keluarga Naruto? Apartemen besar ini pasti biaya per bulannya sangat mahal. Sasuke tidak yakin jika Keluarganya bisa tinggal di apartemen mewah ini.

Setelah sampai di lantai 15, Naruto mengantar Sasuke menuju apartemen bernomor 125. Saat memasuki kamar ini, terlihat sangat luas. Padahal ini baru lantai 15, bukan lantai paling atas yang biasanya dengan harga sewa paling mahal. Ruangan yang tertata sangat rapi. Disana terlihat Seorang yang sangat tinggi sedang mengelap jendela. Dengan kaos _lekbong_ dan rambut yang terlihat berantakan tetapi lebih panjang sedikit dari punya Naruto. Hanya saja rambutnya berwarna merah.

"Kurama-nii, kau membersihkan Semuanya sendiri? Padahal aku sudah bilang tunggu aku pulang. Kita bisa menyelesaikan bersama." Ucap Naruto menuntun Sasuke menuju Kakaknya. ' _Tinggi sekali. Berapa tingginya, ya? Lebih tegap dari Naruto.'_ Batinnya _._

Kurama berbalik badan dan mendapati sosok manusia yang lebih kecil di belakangnya. Kurama agak terkejut ketika sosok yang ternyata dibawa oleh adiknya ini memandangnya dengan penuh.

"Matanya kuning." Lirih Sasuke yang terdengar ke telinga Kurama. Ehh.. jadi ini Mate adiknya. Sangat kecil. Berapa tingginya? 170cm kah?

"Kuning?" Ucap Kurama menatap tajam ke mata hitam Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak dan mundur sedikit kebelakang. Dan membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali. Sangat tidak sopan sekali, bertemu calon kakak ipar dan sikapmu yang kurang ajar. Sasuke merasa jika tatapan mata kakak Naruto tadi sempat membunuhnya.

"Ma—Maaf. Saya minta maaf! Maaf saya tidak sopan. Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke. Maaf atas kelancangan saya sekali lagi." Kurama mengerjapkan matanya dan tertawa. _Suaranya berat sekali._

"Jangan terlalu sopan begitu. Aku jadi tidak enak. Angkat kepalamu." Perintah Kurama. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat tangan terluru di depannya. Sasuke menyambut tangan terluru itu. _Tangannya besar sekali!_

"Aku Uzumaki Kurama. Kakak pertama Naruto. Salam kenal, Sasuke." Sasuke melepaskan tangannya. Sasuke benar-benar terkejut melihat Kakak Naruto pertama kalinya. Sangat tinggi seperti pemain basket NBA. Kakaknya pun hanya setinggi 175cm. 5cm lebih tinggi darinya. 5cm lebih pendek dari Naruto. Tetapi Kakak Naruto ini—

"Diluar batas." Lirih Sasuke yang tetap terdengar ke telinga Kurama. Kurama menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika Sasuke tidak melepas kontak mata darinya. Terlihat sangat lucu ketika Sasuke harus menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat dirinya.

Naruto yang tersadar langsung menutup mata Sasuke dan memeluknya. Kurama tertawa sekali lagi dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Jangan biarkan kelinci kecilmu itu jatuh cinta padaku, loh." Ucap Kurama sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

"Cih. Mana mungkin." Ucap Naruto masih dengan memeluk Sasuke dan menutup matanya.

"A—anu, Naruto." Naruto tersentak ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya. Dirinya melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan memasang wajah kecut. Menuju sofa bed dan duduk disana.

"Naruto, Kurama-san sangat keren. Berapa tingginya? Dia terlihat seperti pemain basket NBA. Matanya berwarna kuning. Hebat. Seperti rubah." Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang memasang wajah asam. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya ketika Naruto terlihat sedang _ngambek._

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto, mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi tan Naruto.

"Itu adalah rata-rata reaksi setiap orang yang bertemu dengan Kurama-nii. Sudah kuduga, aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Kurama-nii. Menyedihkan. Padahal aku sudah punya Mate." Ucap Naruto dengan melas. Naruto memeluk Sasuke dan membenamkan wajahnya di curuk leher Sasuke. Menghirup bau keringat yang menjadi kesukaannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Ini adalah hari pertamanya dapat memeluk Sasuke dengan perasaan yang lebih banyak ketika beberapa Minggu tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Kurama-nii memang sempurna. Aku tidak bisa mengalahkan dirinya. Dia terlalu hebat. Aku penasaran dengan Mate-nya. Apa Takdirnya Kurama-nii juga seseorang yang hebat, ya?" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya saat Sasuke mengelus punggungnya. "Aku merindukanmu."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Aku juga." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap pipi bertanda lahir dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipi tan itu. Membawanya pada ciuman yang telah absen selama berminggu-minggu. Naruto membalas ciuman memabukkan itu lebih dan lebih. Tangan kanannya menekan belakang lehernya Sasuke, sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa tubuh Sasuke lebih dekat.

Tangan Sasuke meremas pundak Naruto sebagai tumpuan. Setelah dirasanya membutuhkan oksigen, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap say mata biru yang membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali. Sasuke merasa, jika Naruto mungkin saja memakai sihir di matanya untuk menarik lebih dalam dan lebih dalam perasaannya.

Naruto membawa Sasuke ke pangkuannya dan kembali mencium Sasuke. Dengan posisi seperti ini, Sasuke tidak harus menengadahkan kepalanya dan Naruto tidak perlu menunduk. Posisi yang pas untuk berciuman. Ciuman dan lumatan kembali terjadi, hanya saja lebih panas.

Suara decakan dan erangan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke membuat tangan Naruto bergerilya bebas di punggung Sasuke. Naruto memasuki kemeja Sasuke dan mengusap punggung putih itu. Sasuke mengerang karena Naruto terus dan terus menempelkan tubuh bagian bawahnya pada selangkangan Naruto.

"Naruto." Desahan Sasuke saat memanggil nama Naruto membuat ciumannya menurun ke leher Sasuke. Naruto melepaskan beberapa kancing kemeja atas Sasuke dan membuat beberapa _kissmark_ di pundak Sasuke. Karena disana, _Kissmark_ tidak akan kelihatan oleh orang-orang.

Tangan kanan Naruto menuju bagian bawah Sasuke dan meremasnya pelan. Sasuke mendesah ketika merasakan bagian bawahnya sedikit sesak. Remasan Naruto berubah menjadi kasar. Sasuke tidak dapat menahan erangan kenikmatan lagi. Apalagi Naruto terus saja sibuk dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Sasuke membuka matanya saat Naruto berniat untuk membuka celananya. Sasuke tersentak ketika Kurama-nii ada di belakang mereka. _Gawat! Aku lupa jika ini dirumah orang!_

Kurama yang merasa Sasuke telah sadar jika ada dirinya di belakang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak apa. Lanjutkan saja. Aku akan keluar jalan-jalan sebentar." Kurama mengambil jaket yang ada di kursi meja makan dan menuju pintu keluar. Dan yang membuat Sasuke kesal adalah Naruto yang tidak berhenti dari aktifitasnya pada tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak kuat lagi untuk menggerang. "Oh iya, Naruto. Jangan lupa pakai pengaman." Nasehat Kurama sebelum keluar rumah.

"Berisik! Aku tahu! Cepatlah keluar!" Naruto menatap tajam Kurama saat ada di ambang pintu. Kurama balas menatap tajam Naruto.

"Pastikan rumah ini rapi ketika aku kembali." Kurama membuka pintu apartemen itu dan benar-benar telah keluar dari sana. Naruto telah mengeluarkan benda itu dari Sasuke sepenuhnya. Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak menggerang. Naruto meremasnya dengan lembut, tetapi reaksi yang Sasuke keluarkan terlihat berlebihan.

"Na—Naruto, apa kau serius ingin melakukan ini disini?"

"Memang kenapa? Sudah tanggung. Apa kau bawa kondom?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke menggeleng. Entah karena menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto atau karena tidak tahan dengan perlakuan dari Naruto atas 'Junior'nya yang sudah mengacung tegak.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah pakai." Ucap Naruto membawa Sasuke terlentang di atas sofa, membuka celana Sasuke sepenuhnya.

"A—apa?! Jangan! Bagaimana kalau aku hamil?" Ucap Sasuke menutupi lubang yang ingin dimasuki Naruto. Padahal Naruto sudah membuka celananya juga.

"Lalu kau ingin berhenti?"

"Eh?" Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sudah menurunkan celananya. Junior Naruto yang terlihat sangat besar itu telah menegak. Sasuke bimbang antara lanjut atau tidak. Dia ingin lanjut, tapi tidak ongin berhenti. Naruto adalah tipe orang yang tidak memaksa pasangannya ketika melakukan hubungan badan. Ketika Sasuke bilang berhenti, dia akan berhenti. Kalau Sasuke bilang lanjut, Naruto akan lanjut. Naruto juga bukan tipe orang yang suka bermain kasar. Lembut adalah tipe permainannya.

Tapi Sasuke, suka bermain kasar.

"Keluarkan diluar." Lirih Sasuke membuka jalan masuk untuk Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan memulai untuk membuat lubang Sasuke dapat dimasuki. "Tunggu!" Ucap Sasuke. Sasuke merubah posisinya, bokongnya ia tunggingkan, lututnya bertumpu pada sofa dan tangannya bertumpu pada atas sandaran sofa.

"Ini adalah kedua kalinya kita melakukannya. Aku hanya ingin yang berbeda dari sebelumnya." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan mencoba untuk membuat lubang Sasuke sedikit lebih lentur.

"Naruto! Langsung masukan!" Pinta Sasuke.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau akan kesakitan jika—"

"Sudahlah lakukan saja!" Perintah Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Aku tidak ingin kau kesakitan."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Percaya padaku." Naruto mengangguk ragu-ragu dan memulai aksinya. Seperti yang ia duga, tanpa melakukan penetrasi awal terlebih dahulu akan membuat Sasuke kesakitan. Dan tentu saja Naruto juga sama. Karena Junior Naruto diremas dengan sangat kuat, itu yang membuat Naruto tidak suka permainan kasar. Karena itu menyakitkan. Naruto tidak menyukai ini. Tapi Sasuke yang minta, jadi Naruto akan mencoba untuk mengabulkannya. Kali ini saja.

Seterusnya Naruto akan meminta Sasuke untuk lebih lembut lagi.

"Be—bergeraklah." Naruto mengangguk dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Naruto tidak tahu, sebenarnya Sasuke itu mengeluarkan erangan kenikmatan atau kesakitan. Sasuke mendesah sambil berteriak. Naruto tidak menyukai ini.

Sasuke terus menerus meminta untuk menambah tempo kecepatan dari Naruto. Sasuke lupa, jika stamina Naruto melebihi manusia biasa. Naruto bisa lebih cepat jika Sasuke meminta untuk menubruk bokongnya dengam cepat.

Saat mendengar suara Sasuke meminta lebih dan lebih, Naruto mulai menikmati permainan ala Sasuke. Ia akan memompa Juniornya sendiri lebih cepat dari yang Sasuke inginkan. Dari sana, Sasuke akan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang belum pernah Naruto dengar sebelumnya. Naruto merasa itu adalah kata-kata kotor. Tetapi jika Naruto mengulang kata-kata yang Sasuke keluarkan, Juniornya akan terjepit lebih lagi. Ini seperti mantra sihir, menurutnya.

"Na—Naruto. Berhenti." Naruto berhenti mengerakkan pinggulnya. "Keluarkan! Kita ganti posisi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ganti posisi?" Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto mengeluarkan Juniornya dan menatap lubang Sasuke yang sudah menganga tercampur oleh darah. Naruto menyerit ketika melihat itu. Pasti sangat menyakitkan. Kenapa Sasuke suka dengan yang seperti ini? Apa semua Manusia memang melakukan permainan kasar seperti itu?

"Sa—Sasuke? Apa itu tidak sakit? Kau berdarah. Aku akan menyembuhkanmu nanti." Sasuke berjalan menuju dinding dan berdiri menghadap dinding. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya berpikir apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan. Padahal berjalan tadi saja tertatih.

"Terimakasih. Untuk sekarang kemarilah dulu." Pinta Sasuke yang sudah menungging kan bokongnya ke belakang.

"Berdiri? Kita akan melakukan sambil berdiri?"

"Ini adalah salah satu cara Manusia berhubungan badan. Nanti akan aku tunjukkan padamu posisi-posisi yang aku ketahui."

"Hee... Sex pun ada banyak posisinya. Aku baru tahu." Naruto mencoba mencari lubang yang telah ia masuki tadi. Dengan sekali hentakan Naruto menenggelamkan semua tanpa sisa.

"Ahh.. hah.. bagaimana? Terasa berbeda kan?" Tanya Sasuke masih kaget akan tindakan tiba-tiba dari Naruto. Tapi itulah yang Sasuke suka.

"Lebih—hhh—sempit. Ahhh—Sasuke." Sasuke mengangguk dan menyuruh Naruto untuk menggerakkan punggungnya. Suara decakan dan tabrakan antar kulit membuat apartemen yang sepi ini jadi ramai. Apalagi di tambah dengan erangan dan desahan dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto menyadari kalau bermain dengan gaya yang 'aneh' tidak terlalu buruk.

Naruto terus memompa dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kasar tanpa diperintah oleh Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit kewalahan menandingi kekuatan Naruto. Kaki Sasuke bergetar merasakan kenikmatan yang hampir di ujung tanduk. Sasuke menggapai tangan Naruto yang ada di pinggulnya untuk menyentuh Juniornya.

Sasuke berhenti bersandar pada tembok, dan mulai bersandar pada dada Naruto. Kedua tangannya menyentuh leher belakang Naruto untuk menyeimbangi tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak jatuh. Seragam yang masih mereka gunakan telah basah karena keringat yang mereka buat sendiri. Naruto memompa Junior Sasuke dan mengocoknya dengan cepat. Membuat Junior Naruto terasa lebih terjepit dari sebelumnya.

"Naruto—aku ingin kau keluar di dalam." Ucap Sasuke ditengah-tengah permainan panas mereka. Erangan Naruto terus terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah tidak dapat mengendalikan diri. Sasuke menjepit Junior Naruto lebih erat. Dengan begitu, genjotan yang dilakukan Naruto akan lebih keras dan cepat.

"AHHKK—NARUTO! Aku ingin kau keluarkan di dalam. Tanpa—mmhhh—membuatku hamil." Perintah Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke sampai menyentuh tembok sepenuhnya dan menggenjot lebih cepat.

Naruto berhenti mengocok Junior Sasuke agar lebih fokus pada ritme permainannya. Junior Sasuke terjepit antara tubuhnya dan tembok. "Ahkk.. hahh hhh... Naruto. Aku mau—"

"Aku juga. Hhh" Naruto melepaskan Juniornya dari lubang Sasuke dan membalikkan tubuh Sasuke jadi menghadap padanya. Naruto mengangkat satu kakinya dan memasukkan kedalam dengan tiba-tiba tanpa aba-aba. Sasuke terkejut Naruto bisa mengetahui posisi seperti ini.

"Kau—bisa tahu posisi ini—hhhhh—dari mana?" Tanya Sasuke di tengah-tengah desahannya. Naruto hanya menggeleng masih fokus mempertahankan posisinya. Sasuke mengocok sendiri Juniornya yang sudah di ujung tanduk.

"Akkhhh—Sasuke!" Naruto menggerang dan di dan mengeluarkan sperma di dalam Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan kocokannya dan menikmati semburan yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Terasa hangat dan sangat deras. Duyung memang berbeda jika menyangkut hubungan badan.

Naruto mencabut Juniornya dan membuat Sasuke jatuh ke lantai. Naruto menyentuh perut Sasuke dan mengeluarkan sedikit cahaya dari tangannya. "Untuk hari ini saja, kau aman. Jika kita ingin berhubungan lagi, pastikan kau bawa kondom." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk dengan terengah-engah.

"Kenapa kau berhenti di tengah-tengah?" Naruto menyentuh Junior Sasuke yang masih berdiri dan mengocoknya.

"Ahh—aku tidak ingin membuat seragamku kotor." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto merendahkan kepalanya dan mengulum Junior Sasuke. Karena memang sudab ada di puncak, dengan kuluman sebentar Sasuke menyemburkan spermanya di dalam mulut Naruto. Naruto yang mendapat sperma Sasuke di dalam mulutnya langsung ia telan tanpa sisa.

"Naruto!" Lirih Sasuke membawa kepalanya pada wajah Naruto. Naruto mengerti dan mencium bibir Sasuke untuk yang terakhir. Naruto membawa tubuh Sasuke ke kamar mandi berniat untuk membersihkan selangkangannya. Karena Naruto harus menyembuhkan apa yang diperbuatnya pada Sasuke tadi.

Jika hanya menyembuhkan luka kecil Naruto masih bisa. Karena kalung baru yang ia dapat dari Neneknya. Naruto harus membuat semuanya baik-baik saja. Karena malam ini, Kakaknya dan dirinya akan berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke.

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang kesakitan saat di bersihkan. Sudah Naruto duga. Dia tidak akan mendengar kata-kata Sasuke lagi saat sedang berhubungan badan. Ia akan melakukan dengan caranya sendiri.

Ini demi keselamatan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan, sedangkan Kurama berjalan di belakang mereka. Saat langit mulai gelap mereka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah Sasuke. Sebenarnya Kurama inginnya besok sore, tetapi ketika Sasuke mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Itachi, Itachi memyuruhnya untuk datang saja malam hari. Ayahnya pun setuju. Biar sekalian menginap, katanya. Untungnya Kurama tidak keberatan.

"Besok-besok, kalau mau pilih gaya jangan yang aneh-aneh." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke memutar matanya jengah.

"Kau masih membicarakan itu? Sudahlah, Naruto. Aku mengerti."

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Iya, iya. Maaf. Lagipula yang merasakan sakit kan aku. Kenapa kau yang repot?"

Naruto menatap mata Sasuke dengan tajam sambil memajukan bibirnya. "Aku tidak menyukai hal-hal yang menyakiti diri sendiri. Aku juga tidak menyukai darah. Itu juga akan membuat dirimu kesulitan ketika berjalan. Untungnya aku masih bisa menyembuhkan dirimu."

"Oh ayolah, Naruto. Itu hanya luka kecil. Kau itu laki-laki, kan? Kenapa lemah begitu? Laki-laki itu harus bermain permainan laki-laki." Sasuke memukul otot lengan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya, bermaksud untuk menunjukkan kalau laki-laki itu tidaklah lemah. Kali ini Naruto yanh yang memutar matanya jengah.

"Memangnya permainan laki-laki harus kasar, apa?"

"Tidak juga, sih. Tapi reaksimu itu berlebihan!"

Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Kau ini memang suka di siksa ya?!"

"Hah? Bukan begitu.. maksudnya—"

"Tidak! Sekali aku bilang tidak, ya Tidak! Pokoknya, Ini adalah yang pertama dan yang terakhir! Kau harus menurutiku. Kau paham?!"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Sedari tadi obrolannya hanya membahas yang tadi. Sasuke sampai saat ini masih tidak ingin kalah. Tapi kalau sampai obrolan ini di bawa ketika mereka sedang makan malam, kemungkinan Naruto akan benar-benar dikurung di ruang bawah tanah oleh Itachi. "Iya. Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Bagus."

Kurama yang berada di belakang hanya menatap adiknya dengan tatapan payah. Obrolan ini sangat ambigu untuk didengar oleh seorang pemuda laki-laki yang bahkan belum pernah 'ena-ena' dengan orang lain. Sedangkan adiknya yang lebih muda 6 tahun sudah bisa merasakan hal tabu itu. Eh, tidak tabu juga sih. Hanya saja, adiknya masih berumur 16 tahun tapi dapat mengobrol hal mesum dengan pacarnya seakan-akan sedang mengobrol tentang gosip artis terbaru.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Sasuke ada benarnya juga. Menurut obrolan yang Kurama dengar, Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk bermain kasar. Tetapi Naruto menolaknya, entah bagaimana Naruto menurutinya untuk bermain kasar. Dan beginilah yang terjadi. Mereka belum berhenti mengoceh ocehan 17+ ini.

"Naruto, menurutku apa yang dikatakan Sasuke ada benarnya. Kau itu laki-laki, kan? Laki-laki harus menggunakan permainan laki-laki. Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan itu, kan? Lalu apa masalahmu? Menurutku itu menyenangkan." Ucap Kurama mendapatkan anggukan antusias dari Sasuke.

"Sudah kuduga, Kurama-san mengerti perasaanku." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto melirik Kurama dengan sinis dan berdecak.

"Diamlah kau yang bahkan tidak punya Mate tidak tahu apa-apa, tidak pantas untuk mengomentari apa pun yang kulakukan dengan Mate-ku." Ucap Naruto tidak menyadari ada suara retakan di belakangnya. Naruto merasakan jika musim panas datang terlalu cepat, rasanya agak panas di sekitar sini. Dan juga kepalanya yang terasa mau pecah begini, kenapa ya?

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah ketika melihat kobaran api di sekujur tubuh Kurama. Ah, jangan lupa, ekor sembilan yang melambai mengerikan. Sepertinya pertarungan kakak-beradik akan dimulai. Tangan kanan Kurama meremas kepala Naruto. Membuat Naruto yang tadi berjalan membuat jalannya terhenti tiba-tiba.

Melihat Kurama sedang marah, malah terlihat seperti siluman rubah. Kurama tidak terlihat seperti Duyung. Dia lebih cocok dilihat sebagai siluman rubah. _Kyuubi?_

"Hah?! Apa yang kau katakan?! Aku tidak mendengarnya!" Desis Kurama masih meremas kepala kuning Naruto. Naruto menyentak tangan Kurama yang memegang kepalanya.

"Lepaskan! Sakit, tahu! Ngomong-ngomong itu fakta. Kau tidak perlu marah, kan?"

Kurama kembali meremas kepala Naruto, tetapi yang ini Naruto tidak bisa melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kurama dari kepalanya. "Hah?! Maaf, tapi aku tidak dengar. Coba katakan sekali lagi, dasar kau adik durhaka."

Sasuke yang melihat pertempuran—Bukan. Pembulian terhadap adiknya yang kecil mulai memanas. Itu juga salah Naruto sendiri, kan? Dia malah membuat Kurama semakin berapi. Harusnya Naruto lebih baik meminta maaf dari pada membuat keributan. Apa dia lupa kalau kekuatan _Kyuubi_ itu sangat besar?

Sudah Sasuke duga. Kurama adalah _Kyuubi._ Bukan _Duyung._

Setelah pertengkaran kecil selesai, Sasuke dan Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Yah, walaupun Kurama dan Naruto masih dengan lirikan maut mereka. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, Kurama seram juga kalau marah. Eh, tapi, tanpa marah juga sudah seram. Tatapan matanya yang tajam, lekukan alisnya yang siapa pun yang melihatnya terlihat sedang marah. Lalu bola matanya berwarna kuning. Seperti kucing. Rambutnya merah dibawahnya terlihat berwarna oranye sedikit. Terlihat seperti rubah. Di tambah tinggi badannya yang super.

Eh, Sasuke belum bertanya. Tingginya berapa ya?

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Kurama memanggil Sasuke saat dirinya merasa tatapan mata Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti padanya.

"Eh? Ah.. tidak ada. Maaf." Sasuke kepergok oleh orangnya sendiri sedang menatap Kurama dengan begitu intens.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Kurama. Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Itu, maaf. Aku penasaran. Berapa tinggi Kurama-san?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Rasa penasaran yang tidak bisa lagi dipendam.

"Ah, itu. Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Ketika aku masih jadi Duyung, Tinggiku 227cm. Aku tidak tahu berapa tinggi badanku saat aku jadi Manusia." Jelas Kurama. Sasuke agak terkejut. 227 itu sangat tinggi. Melebihi pemain-pemain NBA.

"Memangnya beda ya?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto dan Kurama mengangguk.

"Memang beda. Diriku ketika masih menjadi Duyung, aku memiliki tinggi 199cm, lalu ketika aku jadi manusia, aku memiliki tinggi badan 180cm. Berbeda, kan?" Jelas Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk paham. Ternyata begitu.

"Kalau Ukuran Duyung Naruto 199cm, dan ukuran Manusia Naruto adalah 180cm, itu berarti ada selisih 19cm, kan? Kemungkinan tinggi Kurama-san adalah 204cm?" Tebak Sasuke. Kurama tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke. Kurama sudah duga jika Sasuke akan mengatakan itu.

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak tahu jika tidak diukur dulu." Kurama melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Sasuke.

"Hitungan seperti itu tidak benar. Aku punya teman yang juga punya Mate seorang Manusia. Dia bilang padaku, tinggi tubuhnya saat jadi Manusia adalah 170cm. Ketika dia jadi Duyung, dia memiliki tinggi 198. Ukuran tubuh kami saat menjadi Duyung hampir sama. Terapi ketika menjadi Manusia, kami memiliki tinggi badan yang berbeda." Jelas Naruto.

"Ah, begitu." Ucap Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Hn.. pengetahuan baru.

Tanpa sadar mengobrol, mereka telah sampai ke rumah keluarga Uchiha. Tidak terasa, langit sudah benar-benar gelap. Sasuke merasa jika lebih cepat jalan tidak akan sampai gelap begini. Sasuke mempersilahkan Kurama masuk. Setelah sampai di dalam, Terlihat Itachi yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Sedangkan Kurama mengatakan "Maaf menganggu." Saat masuk ke rumah.

"Ah, kalian sudah pulang. Makan malamnya sudah siap. Apa kau yang dibilang Sasuke—" Tangan Itachi terhenti di udara. Padahal celemek masih terpasang manis di tubuhnya. Fugaku berdiri dan bersalaman dengan Kurama sambil mempersiapkan Kurama untuk ikut bergabung makan malam. Naruto dan Sasuke pun sudah menempati kursi mereka. Ketika canda tawa sejenak yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto kepada Kurama terjadi, Itachi tetap diam.

Ia merasa—orang ini—

"Kakak!" Panggil Sasuke. Itachi lepas dari lamunannya. Itachi tertawa kecil dan melepaskan celemek yang tertempel di badannya dan langsung duduk di tempatnya. Semua orang mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat Itachi yang seperti salah tingkah.

"Kakak kenapa? Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali kau tidak menyahut." Ucap Sasuke. Itachi hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi kata-kata Sasuke. "Kakak! Kau belum memperkenalkan diri!" Lanjut Sasuke. Itachi tersentak langsung berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Aku Uchiha Itachi. Salam kenal." Itachi kembali duduk dan melihat Kurama yang juga memperkenalkan diri padanya.

"Hah? Apa Itachi terpesona dengan ketampanan keluarga Uzumaki? Dengan Anak pertama Uzumaki? Hohoho... Kalau begitu—Ouchh!" Naruto mencabut garpu yang tiba-tiba melayang menancap pada kepalanya. Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Itachi sambil menggeram.

"Diam kau, Kuning!" Desis Itachi. "Aku hanya merasa jika aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya." Ucap Itachi. Kurama menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh, benarkah?" Tanya Kurama. Naruto menatap Kurama dengan pandangan heran.

"Tapi Kurama-nii belum pernah ke daratan selain ini bukan?" Kurama menatap Naruto sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Hei, apa kau tidak salah lihat? Sepertinya otakmu mencair dengan tiba-tiba ketika melihat ketampanan dari Anak tertua Keluarga Uzumaki ini. Yah, pesona kami memang—Ouch!" Lagi. Sebuah garpu dengan tiba-tiba melayang menancap manis di kepala Naruto.

"Berisik! Berhenti membanggakan hal yang tidak penting, Kuning!"

"Hei! Berhenti melempar garpu padaku! Itu sakit, tahu!"

"Diam, kau, Bocah!"

"Heh! Kalau begitu kau kekanakan—hmmm" Kurama menarik Naruto dan membekap mulut Naruto.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada calon kakak iparmu? Dasar tidak sopan!" Bisik Kurama di telinga Naruto. Naruto menggeleg-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf. Naruto memang begini. Apa selama tinggal disini bocah ini berkata tidak sopan seperti ini?" Tanya Kurama. Fugaku tersenyum mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya itu hiburan tersendiri di keluarga Uchiha ini. Kalau tidak ada Naruto, aku tidak akan pernah tahu jika ternyata Itachi itu banyak mulut. Itu menyenangkan bagiku." Fugaku tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Itachi.

"Hentikan." Itachi melirik sinis ke arah Fugaku, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Ayahnya dari punggungnya. Itachi tidak tahu sebenarnya Ayahnya ini sedang mengejeknya atau membanggakan dirinya.

"Emm.. Kurama-san, benar-benar tidak pernah ke daratan?" Tanya Itachi. Kurama terlihat berpikir lalu menggeleng-menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini adalah kunjungan pertamaku ke daratan." Jelas Kurama. Itachi menyentuh dagunya seraya berpikir. Sosok yang ia lihat dahulu sangat mirip dengan Kurama. Matanya, rambutnya, hanya saja waktu itu, Itachi melihat sosok yang lebih kecil dari pada Kurama.

"Mungkin aku salah lihat. Atau aku salah duga? Hmm.." Bisik Itachi berbicara sendiri. Semua yang ada di meja makan sudah memilih lauk-pauk yang ada di atas meja. Mereka mulai memakan dengan obrolan ringan. Tetapi Itachi masih menatap mangkuk yang berisi nasi yang ada di tangan kirinya.

Itachi masih berpikir jika dulu sekali. Ketika umurnya sembilan belas tahun, Itachi melihat sosok itu. Di laut ketika Naruto pertama kali muncul. Sosok Duyung, laki-laki.

Duyung itu lumayan besar. Seperti dirinya. Ekorya berwarna merah, walaupun Itachi melihat dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh, Itachi yakin jika matanya berwarna kuning terang. Seperti Kurama. Hanya saja lebih muda. Tapi— Lagi pula itu sebelas tahun yang lalu. Dia pasti sudah tumbuh. Dan Kurama itu, malah terlihat seperti Duyung itu.

Kurama merasa tatapan menusuk ditunjukkan padanya. Kurama melihat Itachi yang tengah menatapnya secara intens. Biasanya, jika kepergok sedang memperhatikan orang yang sedang diperhatikan, orang yang memperhatikan malah buang muka atau pura-pura melihat hal lain. Tapi Itachi sudah kepergok sedang memperhatikan Kurama, malah jadi terus melihat Kurama dengan tajam. Keningnya berkerut. Mungkin dia sedang berpikir.

"Hoi, Itachi. Kalau kau tidak makan, tamagonya aku ambil." Naruto menyumpit telur gulung yang ada di piring Itachi dan memakannya. Perhatian Itachi teralihkah ketika Naruto dengan tiba-tiba mengambil menu kesukaannya. Dan meja makan yang biasanya hening kembali ricuh dengan kembalinya Naruto di keluarga Uchiha.

"Hei! Jangan ambil punya orang seenaknya!" Itachi menggebrak meja dan berdiri berusaha menarik kerah baju Naruto yang berada di seberang meja.

"Hmm.. _Khau Khan DDhihak Mhauu Mhakann_." Ucap Naruto tidak jelas ketika telur gulung itu sengaja ia masukan semua ke dalam mulut, sambil sesekali meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya menghindari terjangan tangan kosong ala Itachi. Sasuke sesekali ikut membantu menghalangi tangan Itachi menghampiri Naruto. Fugaku yang tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan tenang tanpa terganggu akan keributan yang dibuat oleh Anak-anaknya.

Kurama menaikan alisnya sebelah. Naruto memang jahil, ia bahkan pernah berniat mengikat Naruto di anemon karena tidak tahan akan tingkah Naruto. Tapi Kurama tidak menyangka jika kejahilan Naruto membuat keluarga yang katanya Naruto suram, kembali hidup.

Naruto pernah mengatakan padanya, ketika Naruto pertama kali tinggal di keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke mengatakan pada Naruto jika Keluarganya kembali pada tawa setelah bertahun-tahun hanya hening dan sunyi yang menyelimuti Keluarganya. Sasuke menyalahkan dirinya sendiri ketika seluruh keluarganya bekerja keras hanya untuk dirinya. Itachi bahkan mengorbankan sekolahnya hanya untuk dirinya. Bahkan Ibunya meninggalkan keluarganya karena dirinya. Kurama merasa agak prihatin dengan keadaan keluarga Uchiha.

Tapi yang dilihatnya sekarang berbeda jauh dari apa yang Naruto ceritakan. Itu artinya, Naruto memiliki kekuatan untuk mengembalikan senyum semangat di keluarga ini.

Kurama seketika ingin menjadi seperti Naruto. Yang bisa membuat keluarga Pasangannya nanti membutuhkan dirinya lebih dari apapun.

Setelah makan malam, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung pergi ke kamar Sasuke untuk bermain game yang baru saja Sasuke beli. Tentu saja Naruto sangat antusias dengan game yang Sasuke bilang akan sangat menyenangkan, sampai tidak mendengarkan teriakan Itachi yang harus membantunya mencuci piring.

"Dasar Kuning! Awas saja nanti. Akan kucabut semua rambutnya nanti!" Dumel Itachi masih menggosok beberapa mangkuk di tempat cuci piring. Fugaku memutuskan untuk ke kamarnya mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan kantor yang belum sempat ia selesaikan yang ia bawa pulang.

Kurama menghampiri Itachi yang masih mendumel karena dendam yang belum terselesaikan. Telur gulung. Telur gulung...

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Kurama berdiri di sebelah Itachi. Itachi menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Kurama yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hn.. Ini." Itachi menyerahkan mangkuk yang masih basah pada Kurama. Kurama menerimanya dan menatap Itachi dengan pandangan _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Itachi menghela nafasnya. "Ambil kain disana. Lap mangkuk itu sampai kering. Lalu susun dulu di sebelahmu. Kalau sudah semua akan ku taruh di dalam rak." Jelas Itachi yang masih mencuci mangkuk dan piring di tangannya. Kurama mengangguk mengerti dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Suara air dan dentingan mangkuk menjadi soundtrack di antara suasana mereka berdua. Kurama merasa jika keadaan ini terlalu hening dan kaku. Kurama perlu menghancurkan kekakuan pada Itachi. Karena pertama kali sejak ia datang, Itachi seperti tidak peduli. Awalnya tertarik kesini tidak peduli. Bagaimana pun Keluarga Uchia juga akan menjadi keluarganya suatu saat.

"Itachi-san—"

"Itachi saja." Potong Itachi. Kurama nyengir.

"Ba—baiklah. Hn.. Itachi, apa kau tidak menyukai Naruto?" Tanya Kurama.

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja tingkahnya menyebalkan. Aku heran kenapa bisa Sasuke tergila-gila dengan si Kuning itu." Ucap Itachi. Kurama terkekeh.

"Kau benar. Tingkahnya memang sangat menyebalkan. Aku sempat khawatir kalau pasangannya tidak menyukainya. Tapi untung saja Sasuke menerimanya." Ucap Kurama. Itachi hanya mengangguk.

Kembali hening.

Kurama bisa mati berdiri kalau begini. Kurama tidak pandai melakukan hal konyol seperti Naruto. Itachi saja sampai mengeluarkan banyak kata saat bersama Naruto. Itu bukan bakatnya. Kurama hanya bisa menatap tajam orang.

"Apa kau sudah dapat pekerjaan?" Tanya Itachi akhirnya.

"Eh? Ah, belum. Tapi aku sudah mendaftar menjadi guru magang di Tokyo High School. Itu sekolah Sasuke dan Naruto, aku jadi bisa mengawasi Naruto selama setahun kedepan—"

"Kau serius?" Potong Itachi lagi-lagi. Kurama menaikan sebelah alisnya merasa tidak ada yang salah. "Sasuke bilang kau tinggal di Apartemen GoBlue, bukan? Bukankah itu Apartemen mahal? Kalau hanya bekerja sebagai guru magang, kau tidak akan bisa membayar sewa setiap bulan. Pendapatan Guru magang itu hanya bisa untuk makan, kalau kau tahu." Jelas Itachi. Kurama tertawa kecil tapi terkekeh juga. Mengerikan! Mirip iblis!

"Oh!" Itachi mengangguk paham. Sepertinya ia salah mengatakan tentang susahnya hidup mencari uang. Keluarga Uzumaki dilimpahi kekayaan. Itu yang Sasuke bilang pada Itachi. Pantas saja Kurama tadi tertawa meremehkan. "Maaf." Ucap Itachi.

Kurama tertawa. "Tidak. Itu bukan salahmu. Jangan minta maaf. Ngomong-ngomong, Aku berniat sekolah lagi disini. Aku ingin menjadi guru, sih." Ucap Kurama. Itachi menatap wajah Kurama yang terlihat serius.

"Hee.. jadi guru, ya? Bagus juga. Tapi kalau kau benar-benar jadi guru, bukankah itu akan gawat?"

"Gawat bagaimana?"

"Para murid tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan materi yang kau ajarkan. Mereka semua pasti sibuk memperhatikanmu." Itachi dan Kurama tertawa.

"Ternyata benar apa yang dibilang Naruto. Pesona Uzumaki tidak bisa di tolak." Kurama membanggakan dirinya.

"Kalau boleh jujur, Kau cukup tampan. Mungkin tidak akan sulit jika kau mencari Mate-mu, kan? ini yang terakhir." Itachi menyerahkan gelas terakhir untuk dikeringkan oleh Kurama. Kurama menerima gelas yang di serahkan padanya. Saat ingin mengambil gelas dari tangan Itachi, tangannya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan Itachi.

Kurama tersentak. Gelas yang belum sempat ia pegang malah terlepas dan membuat keributan kecil. Gelas itu jatuh dan pecah, tapi Kurama tidak bergerak. Ia menatap Itachi dengan wajah terkejut.

"Duhh.. Ada apa denganmu? Pegang gelasnya dengan benar, _dong!_ " Itachi membungkuk untuk mengumpulkan pecahan beling gelas yanh yang tadi tidak sengaja Kurama jatuhkan. Itachi menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Kurama. Itachi menyerit ketika melihat Kurama yang hanya menatapnya, malah bukan membantunya.

Itachi menghela nafas lelah. _Apa yang terjadi padanya, sih? Merepotkan!_ Itachi berdiri setelah berhasil mengumpulkan pecahan beling itu, lalu membuangnya pada tempat sampah yang ada di pojok dapur.

"Itachi! Apa kau lihat cahaya tadi?!" Tanya Kurama. Itachi menaikan alisnya sebelah. Lalu menatap lampu dapur. Kalai di pikir-pikir lampunya terlalu terang.

"Lihat. Dan sangat terang." Ucap Itachi singkat lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Kalau kau ingin tidur, kamarnya ada di sebelah kamarku di atas. Aku sudah menyiapkan kamarnya. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu malam ini. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Selamat malam." Lanjut Itachi dan kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kurama menatap punggung Itachi yang sudah ditelan pintu kamar.

Kurama mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak mungkin salah lihat. Kalungnya bersinar. Sangat terang. Terang sekali.

Kurama ikut menengadahkan kepalanya keatas menatap lampu yang dimaksud Itachi. Memang sih lampunya terang. Tapi maksud Kurama adalah Cahaya yang keluar dari kalungnya. Apa Itachi tidak lihat? Apa maksudnya Manusia tidak bisa melihatnya? Apa hanya Kaum Duyung yang bisa melihatnya?

Tapi, kalau benar dugaan Kurama, berarti, Itachi adalah—

"Kurama-san? Ada apa?" Kurama tersentak ketika Sasuke ada di belakangnya dengan tiba-tiba. Kurama menyentuh tangan Sasuke, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Eh? Kalau dipikir-pikir Kurama sudah memegang banyak manusia ketika telah tinggal di daratan sejak kemarin. Kurama juga sudah menyentuh Sasuke berkali-kali tadi siang. Apa hanya pada Itachi?

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kurama yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya. "Kurama-san? Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Kurama menggeleg-gelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk pipinya.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang, Duyung yang akan bersinar jika pertama kali bertemu dan bersentuhan dengan Mate-nya dari Naruto?" Tanya Kurama. Sasuke melirik keatas terlihat sedang berpikir.

"kalau di ingat-ingat, Naruto memang pernah menceritakan dirinya ketika pertama kali bertemu denganku saat itu. Dia bilang ekornya bersinar dengan sangat terang, begitu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Apa kau melihat cahaya dari Naruto?"

"Tidak. Saat itu aku tidak sadarkan diri. Jadi aku tidak tahu." Ucap Sasuke. Kurama mengangguk mengerti. "Memangnya ada apa? Apa kau menyentuh orang dan membuat sinar dalam dirimu bersinar?" Tanya Sasuke. Kurama meneguk salivanya. Berharap jika dugaannya salah, tapi berharap jika benar juga.

"Mu—mungkin." Kurama tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Benarkah? Siapa orang itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Kurama menatap pintu kamar Itachi dengan wajah cemas. Sasuke mengikuti arah tatapan Kurama. Awalnya Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa Kurama menatap pintu kamar Itachi sebegitunya, sampai ada sesuatu yang lewat di kepalanya dengan tiba-tiba.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. "Jangan-jangan—"

Kurama menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedang meminta tolong. Kurama merasa jika dirinya akan menghadapi kesulitan kedepannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku..

.

.

Akhirnya update... Terimakasih buat semuanya yang mau repot-repot baca panpik gaje ini. Dan semua yang mau meluangkan waktu 3 detiknya buat riview juga. Makasiiihhhhhh 😘😘😘😘 gimana gimana lemonnya? Asem kah? Soalnya belom mateng sih jadinya asem. Tapi besok besok bakal bikin jeruk deh biar manis 😂


	5. Siren

Chapter 5 ~Siren~

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke) KyuIta (Kurama x Itachi)

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

.

.

.

.

.

Kurama mengatur nafasnya saat telinganya menangkap suara dari banyaknya anak manusia muda yang berada di dalam satu ruangan dengan mengenakan seragam yang sama. Kurama memastikan jika setelan simple yang ia kenakan tidak akan membuat dirinya dipandang buruk. Buku paket pelajaran Fisika dan beberapa buku panduan Fisika telah ia pegang. Sampai buku absen pun tidak luput dari ingatannya, buku absen adalah nomor satu.

Setelah beberapa minggu, akhirnya ia diterima menjadi asisten guru. Di Tokyo High School, Sekolah yang terkenal akan kegeniusan, prestasi, dan juga masalah ekonomi anak-anaknya.

Rata-rata yang bersekolah di sekolah ini adalah anak-anak dari kalangan artis, anak pengusaha, ataupun anak yang memang sudah memiliki kekayaan dari Neneknya. Tetapi beberapa ada siswa atau siswi yang belajar di sekolah ini dari jalur beasiswa.

Cukup sulit melamar kerja _part time_ di sekolah ini. Tetapi karena keahlian Kurama, ia bisa masuk ke sekolah ini tanpa usaha yang harus menguras tenaga, pikiran, dan waktu. Satu-satunya kunci adalah, memperlihatkan kegeniusannya di semua bidang, dan jangan lupa yang utama dan yang paling utama, saran dari calon adik iparnya, tebarkan pesona di depan Kepsek dan Wakasek.

Berkat saran dari calon adik iparnya akhirnya Kurama berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan paruh waktunya untuk mengisi waktu luang selagi tidak ada jam di kampus barunya.

Kurama melirik ruang kelas yang akan dia masuki. Kelas yang bagus dan juga lumayan mewah juga. Papan tanda kelas diatas juga terlihat mahal. Kurama melirik kembali buku absen yang ada di tangannya. Kelas 1-A ini adalah kelas unggulan. Kurama harus mengimbangi otak encer dari para murid mantan SMP itu.

Kurama menatap ke dalam ruangan ketika Guru yang mengajar di dalam kelas menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Kurama mengambil nafas dalam, dan siap melangkah untuk mengejar cita-citanya sedari dulu. Mengajar di daratan. Terdengar sangat mengagumkan di telinga Kurama.

Setelah sampai di depan anak-anak kelas 1-A, terutama para siswi, suara mereka terdengar melengking. Dan suara para siswa terdengar berat.

Kurama berdeham sekali lagi, mengambil nafas, dan mengatur suara yang akan ia keluarkan. "Selamat pagi. Saya Uzumaki Kurama, Guru yang akan menjadi Guru sementara kalian untuk mengajar pelajaran fisika. Mohon bantuannya." Kurama membungkuk sedikit untuk memberi salam pada calon murid-muridnya kelak.

Guru yang memang sedari awal bukan Guru fisika menepuk punggung Kurama dan berbisik "Selamat mengajar." Pada Kurama. Kurama tersenyum kecil saat Guru itu telah meninggalkan ruang kelas 1-A.

"Seperti yang kalian dengar, karena Guru Fisika kalian mengambil cuti hamil, untuk beberapa bulan ke depan saya yang akan menggantikan belian mengajar. Kalau begitu, saya akan memulai absen." Kurama membuka buku absensi dan memanggil satu persatu murid barunya. Mencoba menghafal nama dan wajah baru yang baru dilihatnya pagi ini. Mengabsen siswa satu persatu adalah kegiatan yang sangat ingin ia lakukan sejak dulu ketika sudah menjadi Guru. Ternyata cukup menyenangkan.

Suara ribut dari para Siswi masih terdengar. Kurama harus belajar untuk tidak membuat keributan karena tampangnya.

"Sensei! Uzumaki Sensei! Apa Sensei ada hubungannya dengan Uzumaki Senpai?" Tanya seorang siswi yang duduk paling depan yang ada di hadapannya. Kurama menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Uzumaki Senpai?"

"Benar. Uzumaki Naruto Senpai."

"Ah, ya. Naruto, ya? Dia adalah Adikku." Jawab Kurama tak lupa dengan senyum _sadis tapi manis_ itu. "Untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan pribadi nanti saja, kita akan langsung memulai pelajarannya. Sebelum waktu jam pelajarannya habis." Ucap Kurama mulai membuka buku paket Fisika. Suara kecewa terdengar dari semua murid.

Sepertinya hari yang menyenangkan akan dimulai.

 **Sementara itu . . . .**

"Hoi, Naruto! Psstt! Naruto!" Seseorang memanggil Naruto dengan berbisik. Naruto memang sudah menangkap asal suara bisikan itu, asalnya dari belakang bangkunya. Naruto menempelkan punggungnya sampai senderan kursi untuk lebih dekat pada si pemanggil. Karena Naruto tidak mau ambil resiko untuk menengok ke belakang saat pelajaran dari Iruka Sensei berlangsung. Hanya karena Iruka Sensei itu sangat baik dan lembut, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa marah.

Maka dari itu, Naruto ambil amannya saja.

Perlu diketahui, bahwa di kelas Naruto ini mempunyai sistem _rolling_ tempat duduk setiap bulannya. Bulan ini Naruto kedapatan duduk di bangku ketiga dari 5 bangku yang ada di baris kedua. Posisi yang tidak aman untuk mengobrol di tengah pelajaran berlangsung.

"Apa?" Naruto berbisik tetapi tetap mencatat apa yang ia dengar ketika Iruka Sensei menerangkan dan menulis di papan tulis.

"Kau bilang Kakakmu akan mengajar di sekolah ini, kan? Apa itu Kakakmu? Yang barusan lewat itu?" Tanya Lee. Teman yang duduk di belakang Naruto.

"Hah? Dia lewat sini? Aku tidak lihat." Bisik Naruto. "Kau kan belum bertemu dia. Kenapa kau tahu dia Kakakku?"

"Dia berpenampilan mencolok sepertimu. Rambutnya berwarna merah dan tinggi. Mungkin saja, kan?" Asumsi Lee tidak meleset memang.

"Ah.. iya. Benar. Dia Kakakku. Kira-kira dia mengajar di kelas berapa, ya?"

"Mungkinkah dia menggantikan Kurenai Sensei? Beliau sedang cuti hamil bukan? Eh, tapi, bukannya kau yang lebih tahu ya?" Obrolan Naruto dan Lee terhenti sejenak ketika Iruka Sensei terfokus pada murid-muridnya. Setelah fokusnya kembali ke papan tulis, obrolan tidak penting ini pun berlanjut.

"Oh ya, Kurenai Sensei sedang hamil. Mungkin saja dia memang mengajar Fisika. Lagi pula dia tidak memberitahukan apa-apa padaku. Makanya aku tidak tahu." Lee mengangguk paham dan selesailah obrolan dalam situasi genting ini.

Naruto tidak menduga bahwa Kurama-nii akan serius mengajar.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam pelajaran fisika berakhir dan waktunya istirahat makan siang. Tetapi Kurama tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali ketika sekumpulan siswa dan siswi mengerubunginya. Padahal karena gugup tadi selama mengajar membuat perutnya minta diisi. Pertama kalinya mengajar dan mendapat dua jam mengajar. Sungguh luar biasa.

"Uzumaki Sensei! Matamu indah, berwarna kuning seperti Kucing!" Ucap salah satu siswi.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Kurama seadanya. Kurama benar-benar butuh pertolongan saat ini.

"Sensei! Tinggimu berapa? Sensei sama-sama tinggi seperti Uzumaki Senpai." Ucapan kali ini datang dari salah satu siswa yang ikut penasaran akan sosok guru baru yang begitu keren di matanya.

"Ah, tinggiku 198cm." Jawab Kurama yang mendapat sorakan kagum dari pada siswa.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Salah satu Siswi.

"23 tahun."

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Belum."

"Sensei—"

"Hei!" Seseorang memasuki kerumunan itu dan menghalangi Kurama pada para Siswa dan Siswi _Kouhainya_. "Sudah masuk jam Istirahat, kan? Apa kalian tidak makan siang?"

"Ah, Uchiha Senpai." Bisik Salah satu Siswi yang ada di sana. Beberapa anak laki-laki dan yang perempuan juga, tidak menyukai Sasuke. Sifatnya yang dingin, acuh tak acuh, tak bersahabat, membuatnya dibenci oleh seluruh siswa di sekolah ini. Beberapa Siswi ada yang menyukainya dan ada juga yang membencinya. Membenci Sasuke karena berita yang telah tersebar luas dengan cepat.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto telah berpacaran. Jauh sebelum Naruto menjadi murid Tokyo High School. Itu membuat beberapa Siswi patah hati karena sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruto sejak pandangan pertama.

Sasuke menatap tajam para juniornya, membuat kerumunan itu membubarkan diri. Sasuke mengajak Kurama keluar ruang kelas saat semua mata tidak tertuju pada Kurama lagi.

"Ah.. aku tertolong!" Kurama menghela nafasnya sambil menyeka keringat—padahal tidak ada keringat—di dahinya. Sasuke mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

 _'Deja vu?!'_ Batin Sasuke.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di sana?" Tanya Kurama, Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya.

" _Felling?"_ Jawab Sasuke seadanya. Keduanya berbelok menuju kantin. Tetapi Kurama berhenti saat melirik jika kantin mungkin tempat yang berbahaya. Kantin akan membuat acara makamnya jadi terganggu. Sasuke melirik kebelakang karena hawa Kurama tidak ada. Kurama berhenti jauh dari kantin. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya ketika Kurama menggeleg-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Sasuke paham. Jika perjalanan ini dilanjutkan, maka Kurama, Sang Guru baru yang secepat kilat menarik perhatian banyak orang, akan membuat kantin tidak layak disebut kantin lagi. Sasuke berbalik menuju Kurama dan mendorong Kurama menjauh dari kantin.

"Kyuu-san tunggu saja di UKS. Tahu ruang UKS, kan? Aku akan bawakan manakan kesana."

"Tung—" Setelah itu, tanpa persetujuan sang korban, tersangka yang memanggilnya dengan nama yang memalukan pergi begitu saja.

"Setidaknya jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu." Kurama menghela nafasnya berusaha memaklumi calon adik iparnya itu. Kurama berjalan kembali masuk untuk mencari ruang UKS. Kurama sebenarnya masih agak risih dengan panggilan aneh itu.

Bermula ketika Kurama sedang berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke. Kurama ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu, seperti Mate Kurama yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Itachi. Tetapi Kurama harus menyentuh Itachi sekali lagi untuk pembuktian.

Masalahnya, Kurama malah sering berdebar ketika di dekat Itachi. Jadi misi 'menyentuh Itachi' terlalu sulit. Tidak mungkin akan terselesaikan. Kurama hampir menyerah, ketika Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke tanpa salam dan tanda-tanda. Apalagi saat ini Kurama sedang berada di depan Itachi, dan membelakangi pintu masuk.

Ketika Naruto menarik pintu, Naruto tidak memperhatikan kalau di belakang pintu ada orangnya. Lalu Naruto menabrak Kurama tanpa sengaja, Kurama yang oleng malah jatuh kedepan menindih Itachi.

Bukan karena Naruto kaget kalau ada Kurama d balik pintu yang membuatnya jatuh menimpa Itachi, juga bukan karena suara debaman yang cukup keras, bukan karena ada adegan tindih-tindihan yang dilakukan oleh Kurama dan Itachi, tapi karena ada cahaya yang muncul dari tubuh Kurama. Naruto terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut. Tidak menyangka, jika Mate Kakaknya selama ini berada di sekelilingnya.

Kebetulan, kah? Keberuntungan, kah? Apa namanya?

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke dan Itachi yang sepertinya biasa saja. Ini berarti bahwa Manusia tidak bisa melihat cahaya yang keluar dari tubuh Kurama. Hanya Duyung yang bisa melihatnya. Informasi yang sangat berfaedah sekali.

Dan sayangnya, Kurama belum memberitahukan bahwa Itachi adalah Takdir dari Kurama. Hatinya belum siap, katanya.

Saat itu, Kurama menatap mata Itachi dengan jarang yang sangat dekat. Hanya dua centimeter dari mata dan mata. Hidung mereka bahkan bersentuhan. Karena wajah Kurama yang terlihat galak tetapi tiba-tiba memerah, membuat Itachi menyebutnya rubah.

Rubah adalah predator kecil yang ganas tetapi menggemaskan. Sama seperti Kurama, bedanya Kurama besar. Dan tidak menggemaskan. Itulah kenapa Itachi menyamai Kurama bukan sebagai rubah lagi. Tapi sebagai Kyuubi. Rubah siluman ekor sembilan cerita dongeng dari Jepang. Tampang garang dan galak dari Kurama, bertubuh besar dan berwarna merah, mata kuning seperti kucing dan rubah, sangat cocok dengan—

"Kyuubi." Ucap Itachi saat itu. "Namamu sekarang adalah Kyuubi! Mohon kerjasamanya, ya, Kyuu." Itachi tersenyum, tanpa sadar membuat Kurama mengangguk tanda setuju. Kurama tidak pernah berpikir jika ia akan dengan mudah mengiyakan panggilan yang sangat bukan dirinya itu. Terdengar sangat menjijikkan sebenarnya.

Bahkan Itachi, Sasuke, Fugaku, bahkan Naruto mulai memanggil dirinya Kyuu. Sangat memalukan untuk seorang Kurama. Dirinya adalah Duyung! Bukan Siluman! Kurama menghela nafas lelah. Yasudah lah, biarkan Itachi bahagia.

Kurama menggeser pintu UKS dengan perlahan ketika telah menemukan ruangan itu. Ternyata tidak jauh dari kantin dan kantor Guru. Kurama menggeser pintu UKS dengan perlahan bermaksud untuk menutup pintu lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ternyata ada satu korden yang menutupi satu ranjang. Sepertinya salah satu murid ada yang sedang sakit.

Kurama berjalan menuju meja yang sepertinya itu adalah meja tugas dari perawat yang ada di sini. Beruntung hari ini Kurama tidak menemukan perawat disini, jadi Kurama bisa duduk di kursi empuknya dengan nyaman.

Jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka membawa angin sejuk dari luar masuk ke dalam. Musim panas hampir berakhir, tetapi angin dingin pembuka musim dingin selalu menjadi favoritnya. Entah di laut atau di darat. Kurama memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar suara angin bergesek dengan pepohonan. Lalu suara daun yang berguguran lalu terbang memggesek jalan. Membuat jalan menjadi kotor. Lalu suara desahan—

Eh? Desahan?

Desahan manusia?

Kurama membuka matanya saat mendengar suara yang sangat ambigu di telinganya. Sumber suara itu berasal dari ranjang yang tertutupi kain korden. Kurama beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah ranjang itu. Mengintip sedikit di celah korden dan membelalakkan matanya.

Ternyata dugaannya tepat. Ada seorang siswa yang sedang duduk bersenderkan ranjang dengan junior mengacung keluar. Anak itu sedang melakukan aktivitas yang biasa di lakukan sendiri. Mengocok Juniornya. Dengan wajah yang dibuat sensual—

Tunggu! Tunggu dulu!

"Sasuke?!" Bisik Kurama. Eh tapi, Sasuke sedang ada di kantin. Ah, kalau di lihat-lihat anak ini memang mirip Sasuke.

Wah wah wah.. sepertinya sudah hampir sampai ke puncak. Kurama terus mperhatikan gerakan tangan anak itu, dan Kurama membelalakkan matanya saat Junior itu telah mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya. Eh! Bukan, bukan! Bukan yang itu. Kurama membelalakkan matanya ketika anak itu telah mencapai puncak dan memanggil nama Adiknya.

"Naruto." Sambil mendesah, katanya. Kurama mengerutkan keningnya marah. Ternyata adiknya di jadian fantasi liar oleh anak ingusan ini. Kurama menarik kordennya dan menatap tajam anak yang mirip Sasuke itu. Anak itu terlihat sangat terkejut dan segera menutup bagian bawahnya dengan selimut. Menatap kaget pada seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya tiba-tiba merusak suasana yang ia buat.

"Seorang siswa dari Tokyo High School, sekolah elit dan bergensi, sedang melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh di lingkungan sekolah." Ucap Kurama dengan nada tajamnya. Sai membalas tatapan tajam yang ditujukan padanya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" Ucap Sai dengan nada menekan. Kurama menyeritkan keningnya marah.

"Lancangnya, Saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Mohon maaf. Sekarang, perkenalkan. Saya Uzumaki Kurama asisten Guru dari Kurenai Sensei dan di utus langsung oleh Kepsek. Guru Fisika sementara." Kurama menyelesaikan perkenalannya. Anak itu membulatkan matanya dengan lebar. Apa dia bilang?! Uzumaki— "Dan kau menggunakan Adikku untuk fantasi liarmu. Cari mati, hah?!" Lanjut Kurama

Kurama melihat anak itu seperti sangat terkejut. Kurama sangat yakin jika tampangnya hari ini sudah sangat menyeramkan. Mungkin bukan karena dia takut, tapi karena kepergok melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak sambil menyebut nama Naruto.

"Bisa beritahu saya, siapa namamu, kelas berapa dirimu, dan alasanmu menyebut nama Adikku di fantasi kotormu." Ucap Kurama tetap mempertahankan suara intimidasi.

"Shi—shimura Sai. Ketua OSIS. 3-B. Alasannya karena a..aku— aku.."

"Ketua OSIS, heh? Lucu sekali. Kau menyukainya? Naruto?" Kurama mendekat dan mencengkeram kuat pipi Sai.

"Aku akan laporkan kejadian ini pada Kepsek. Dan... Jika kau menyentuh Naruto seujung jarimu itu, akan dihancurkan kepalamu." Desis Kurama. Sai menggeleg-gelengkan kepalanya keras. Kurama menghentakkan kepalanya Sai lalu pergi berniat untuk keruang Kepsek. Sai menarik dan mencengkeram setelan kemeja yang di kenakan Kurama.

"Aku mohon! Jangan laporkan hal ini pada Kepsek. Aku—"

"Seorang murid harus menjadi murid yang berlaku sebagai murid. Berani bertanggung jawab adalah tugas pertama seorang murid sebelum menjadi manusia dewasa. Kau tahu itu, kan?" Ancam Kurama. Masih dongkol akan kelakuan ketua OSIS kebanggaan.

"A—aku mohon! Jangan! Jangan laporkan! A—aku, aku akan melakukan apa saja."

"Apa saja?" Tanya Kurama meyakinkan. Sai menggangguk keras tanda bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kurama. Setelah itu, pintu bergeser terbuka, kedua orang yang ada di dalam menengok ke arah pintu yang di buka dengan tiba-tiba itu.

"Oh, Sai. Kau sakit lagi?" Tanya Sasuke. Menutup pintu UKS dan berjalan kearah Kurama. Menyerahkan kantong plastik pada Kurama, Kurama pun menerimanya. Kurama duduk di bangku dan mengeluarkan Onigiri dan sekotak minuman.

Sai masih mempertahankan selimut yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Bagaimanapun bagian bawahnya belum dibetulkan karena Kurama tiba-tiba muncul. Sai mengangguk membenarkan saat Sasuke bertanya padanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi jarang kelihatan. Walaupun masa-masa jabatanmu akan berakhir, bukan berarti kau malas-malasan." Ucap Sasuke. Menghampiri Kurama, ikut mengambil Onigiri yang ada di keresek membukanya dan memakannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak enak badan." Ucap Sai. Kurama mendengus tapi masih melanjutkan makannya. Sasuke melirik Kurama yang tampangnya saat ini sedang tidak bersahabat.

"Kau kenapa, Kyuu?" Ucap Sasuke, lupa dengan embel-embel _san_ yang sering ia pakai ketika bertemu Kurama. Sasuke akhir-akhir ini malah tidak melihat Kurama sebagai seorang yang lebih tua darinya. Kurama juga tidak keberatan. Kurama hanya keberatan ketika panggilan Kyuu untuk dirinya itu.

"Aku lapar. Kau lama sekali." Jawab Kurama seadanya. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tanda marah.

"Aku sudah membelikan kau makanan. Harusnya kau berterimakasih, **Sensei!** " Sasuke menekan kata Sensei untuk mengejeknya. Kurama menghabiskan dua Onigiri lalu mengambil Onigiri yang terakhir yang ada di dalam keresek.

"Sama-sama." Ucap Kurama. Membukanya dan langsung memakannya. Sasuke berteriak ketika jatah Onigiri terakhir yang harusnya itu untuknya, malah dimakan oleh Kurama.

"Jahaatt... Itu milikku! Jangan mengambil jatah orang lain, dong!"

"Salahmu hanya membeli sedikit. Jangan salahkan aku, kau tahu jatah makanku ini tiga kali lipat dari dirimu." Kurama menghabiskan Onigiri itu dan meminum minumannya. Sasuke hanya berdecak. Beberapa bulan ini, Kurama memamg lebih dekat dengan Sasuke daripada Itachi atau Naruto. Entah kenapa, Sasuke lebih mudah dan menyenangkan untuk dibully. Sasuke malah terlihat seperti anjing yang setia.

Sasuke hanya bedecak. "Sai, kau tidak lanjut tidur? Maaf kalau kami mengganggu." Ucap Sasuke. Sai mengangguk dan membaringkan badannya kembali dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sasuke membantu menutup ranjangnya mengelilingi dengan korden. Sai menghela nafas panjang, membenarkan posisi celana yang tadi belum sempat ia benarkan.

Sai memang mendengar kabar tentang Guru baru. Guru yang katanya serba bisa dan tampan. Tetapi Sai tidak menyangka jika Guru baru itu Kakaknya Naruto. Dan Sai telah menunjukkan betapa memalukannya dirinya dihadapan Kakak Naruto. Sai merasa hidupnya tidak akan pernah bisa tenang lagi.

"Sasuke. Disini banyak kuda liar, ya?" Tanya Kurama. Sasuke menyenderkan pada Jendela yang terbuka. Kurama membawa kursi beroda itu ke sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke menaikkan alis sebelahnya, masih belum paham dengan kata-kata _kuda liar._

"Apa?"

"Orang yang mengagung-agungkan Naruto, mungkin." Kurama menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Ohh.. banyak. Sangat banyak. Bahkan aku kerepotan menjaga Naruto dari fans-fans liarnya itu. Lalu sekarang ditambah kau datang. Itu membuat pekerjaanku dua kali. Bisakah kau membawa Kakakku untuk menjagamu—Ugh" Sasuke berjongkok menekan perutnya yang dengan tiba-tiba dipukul oleh Kurama.

"Pukulan lemah seperti itu kau kesakitan. Diam saja kau anjing kecil. Jangan berisik!" Kurama menatap Sasuke dengan tampang tak berdosa. Mendengar kata Kakak dari mulut Sasuke, itu berarti Itachi. Kurama saat ini sedang tidak ingin mendengar apapun tentang Itachi. Karena Kurama saat ini sedang menyiapkan sesuatu rencana untuk mengatakan pada Itachi jika dirinya adalah Mate-nya.

"Pukulan lemahmu itu terasa kuat buatku." Ucap Sasuke masih mempertahankan posisi jongkoknya. Perutnya benar-benar sakit saat ini. Dipukul tiba-tiba begitu, Sasuke lengah tanpa pertahanan, Sasuke benar-benar sedang dibully.

"Sampai kapan aku di-bully." Bisik Sasuke yang sialnya terdengar sampai telinga Kurama. Kurama mencengkeram kepala Sasuke lumayan keras.

"Kyuu-san. Lepaskan!"

"Kenapa? Kau suka di siksa, kan? Waktu kita pertama kali bertemu, kau jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau kau suka disiksa." Sasuke berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan besar Kurama dari kepalanya. Sasuke menangis dalam hati, kenapa dirinya selalu berakhir seperti ini jika hanya berdua dengan Kurama. Kurama memang menakutkan, Sasuke berusaha terlihat baik dan penurut di depan calon Kakak iparnya. Apa ujian hidup memang seberat ini?

"Disiksa saat Sex dengan Naruto. Ya, kan?"

"Hei! Jangan keras-keras! Bagaimana jika ada yang dengar!" Sasuke melirik ranjang yang di tempati oleh Sai tadi. Semoga saja Sai sudah tidur.

"Hahaha... Secara tidak langsung kau membenarkan perkataanku, eh?" Sasuke tak membalasnya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya masih sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Kurama dari atas kepalanya.

"Se—setidaknya hanya dengan Naruto. Bukan dirimu!" Sasuke akhirnya bisa lepas dari cengkraman tangannya Kurama dari kepalanya. Sasuke membenarkan rambut ravennya yang berantakan karena Kurama. Sasuke merasa jika dirinya harus menyanyi ratapan anak tiri.

"Hubunganmu dengan Naruto sudah tersebar luar, kan?" Tanya Kurama. Sasuke mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kenapa masih banyak orang-orang yang mengincar Naruto?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Mereka pikir, kami hanya pacaran. Pacaran, Kyuu. Kalau hanya pacaran, mereka semua malah semakin gencar untuk membuat hubunganku dengan Naruto berakhir." Jelas Sasuke. Kurama merasa jika di dunia manusia, untuk mendapatkan pasangan yang unggul akan memikirkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan pujaan hati.

Kalau saja Jodoh Manusia di terapkan seperti Duyung, tidak akan ada yang namanya perebutan pasangan, pelakor, PHO. Kurama menghela nafasnya. Jadi manusia itu berat, karena manusia bisa menikah dengan siapa saja yang bukan jodohnya. Maka dari itu, Kurama mungkin harus lebih keras lagi pada Itachi, Kurama tidak ingin Itachi dimiliki oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya, sampai Kurama siap mengatakan pada Itachi jika dirinya adalah Mate dari Itachi.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak bilang pada dunia bahwa kau pernah melakukan sex dengan Naruto?"

"Hah? Malah kalau begitu, aku semakin dibully oleh orang-orang, Kyuu!" Sasuke menggeleg-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak menyangka akan pemikiran Kurama. "Saran darimu semuanya tidak ada yang benar. Semua saran yang kau berikan padaku tidak akan membuahkan hasil, Kyuu. Dari pada kau memikirkan nasibku, kenapa kau tidak pikirkan saja Kakak Itachi—ogghh!"

Sasuke kembali meringkuk memegang perutnya sendiri. "Kenapa aku dipukul di tempat yang sama dua kali." Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan akan rasa sakit yang diberikan oleh Kurama hari ini terus-menerus. Sasuke merasa, mungkin, jika dirinya membuat Naruto terluka, kepalanya akan benar-benar hancur. Seperti yang lalu-lalu.

Padahal, Sasuke tidak sengaja membuat Naruto teriris pisau, kepala Sasuke hampir pecah karena Kurama. Padahal Kurama dan Naruto sering bertengkar, tetapi Kurama juga terlalu berlebihan pada Naruto. Sasuke akan sangat hati-hati sekarang.

Suara pintu bergeser terbuka. Sasuke yang masih berjongkok langsung berdiri ketika orang yang sangat familiar dimatanya masuk ke ruang UKS.

"Loh? Sasuke?" Naruto menatap heran pada Sasuke yang ternyata ada bersama dengan Kurama. Naruto bertanya pada seseorang dimana Kurama, untungnya ada seseorang yang lihat Kurama memasuki ruang UKS. Maka dari itu Naruto berniat menyusul Kurama. Tapi Naruto tidak menyangka jika yang ia lihat malah Sasuke, dengan Kurama yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berlari menuburk Sasuke dan memeluknya erat. "Dari tadi pagi aku tidak melihat dirimu. Aku kangen sekali."

"Kau berlebihan Naruto!" Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto.

"Tidak. Ini namanya pernyataan cinta." Naruto terkekeh. Naruto menatap Sasuke dan membawa bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Sasuke. Sasuke bereaksi menolak saat tiba-tiba Naruto menempelkan bibirnya, tetapi Naruto bersikeras melumat bibir Sasuke, menekan belakang leher Sasuke agar lebih dalam lagi. Ini juga bermaksud untuk membuat kepala Sasuke tidak banyak bergerak.

Tangan kiri Naruto bergerilya di balik blazer Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke luluh seketika dan menerima perlakuan dari Naruto. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kerah blazer Naruto.

"Dua orang murid melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh di lingkungan sekolah. Aku bisa melaporkan ini, loh, Naruto." Kurama menatap tajam Naruto yang menatapnya tajam dirinya juga. Memeluk Sasuke dengan over protektif.

"Berisik! Kau—"

"Aku serius, Naruto!" Desis Kurama. Naruto berdecak dan melepaskan pelukannya. Sasuke membersihkan mulutnya yang masih tertinggal Saliva. Untuk saat ini Sasuke selamat. Karena ini masih dilingkungan sekolah, jam pelajaran akan segera berbunyi, dan yang paling penting adalah, dirinya lupa membawa kondom.

Itu penting! Kondom! Naruto bilang dia tidak ingin menggunakan sihirnya sering-sering, apalagi untuk membuat dirinya tidak hamil. Maka dari itu, ketika Naruto sedang ingin melakukannya, Sasuke harus selalu sedia Kondom.

Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari ruang UKS. Kuram menunggu beberapa menit dan kemudian membuka korden yang sedari tadi memang di huni.

"Sudah kuduga kau terjaga." Ucap Kurama. Sai duduk di sisi ranjang menatap Uwabaki yang belum terpakai pada kakinya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Bisik Sai. Tetapi Kurama masih mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kurama merasa jika Sai mengeluarkan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat seperti depresi. Kurama merasa, manusia memang aneh. Manusia bisa merasakan cinta dari banyaknya orang, entah itu sudah dimiliki atau belum dimiliki. Perasaan yang merepotkan.

"Cukup jangan memikirkan Naruto. Naruto sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain." Ucap Kurama. Sai menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak bisa." Bisik Sai.

Kurama menghela nafas. Sai mengingkari janjinya. "Kau bilang, kau akan melakukan apapun."

"Tidak untuk berhenti memikirkan Naruto." Bisik Sai lagi. Kurama menatap Sai dengan merendahkan.

"Apa kau mau melakukan sex denganku?" Tawar Kurama. Sai menatap Kurama dengan tatapan terkejut. "Mau atau tidak? Aku dan Naruto cukup mirip—"

"Tidak! Kalian berdua tidak mirip." Potong Sai. Sai memandang Kurama dengan tatapan marah. Kurama merasa jika urat baiknya telah terputus.

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu?" Desis Kurama. Nada ancaman dan intimidasi dari Kurama tidak membuat Sai gentar. Sai terus menatap Kurama dengan tatapan marah. Sai berdiri dan menengadahkan kepalanya keatas agar lebih mudah untuk menatap Kurama.

"Apa Sensei sedang mempermainkanku?" Tanya Sai. "Membuatku mencintaimu lalu kau mencampakkanku begitu saja. Satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa melupakan Naruto. Benar begitu? Maaf, tapi aku tidak mudah ditipu."

Kurama maju selangkah dan kembali mencengkeram pipi Sai dengan kuat. Anak ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

" _Khekherashan denghan shalah shatu murid."_ Ucap Sai. Kurama mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sai. Cengkraman itu semakin menguat. Sai meremas tangan Kurama untuk membuat cengkraman dari pipinya terlepas.

"Dengarkan aku cecunguk kecil sialan! Ini benar-benar peringatan dariku untukmu. Jika kau menyentuh Naruto sengaja atau tidak, aku akan menghancurkan kepalamu! Apa kau paham apa yang ku katakan?" Kurama menghentakkan kepala Sai sampai terjatuh di atas ranjang. Sai menyentuh pipinya dan perih dan memerah.

"Terserah. Lakukan sesukamu, Sensei. Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Sai berjalan melewati Kurama dan keluar dari ruang UKS. Kurama menghela nafasnya dengan perlahan. Akhir-akhir ini emosinya sering tersulut. Kurama sepertinya akan menjadi Guru Killer di sekolah ini.

Kurama merasa Sasuke dan Naruto mengerti situasi semacam ini. Naruto juga pasti kewalahan menghadapi beberapa orang yang ingin menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tetapi mereka tidak merasa khawatir. Sasuke sepertinya mulai mempercayai Naruto, saling percaya membuat para Duyung merasa aman dan pemikiran akan Pasangan Manusianya yang akan pergi itu jadi tidak ada.

Kurama mungkin juga harus percaya pada mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Kurama dengan menyipitkan matanya seakan-akan berbicara _'Apa kau serius?'_

Saat ini Sasuke bersama Kurama sedang mengobrol kecil di ruang tengah. Yah, awalnya kecil. Entah sejak kapan topik sensitif ini malah ikut terbawa dalam pembicaraan mereka. Kurama selalu menyalahkan Sasuke dalam mengambil topik. Kurama jadi mati kutu seperti ini karena topik yang selalu dihindari oleh Kurama.

"Dengar, ya! Itachi itu bukan orang baik—" Kurama memasang mata setajam gergaji sambil menatap Sasuke. Sasuke berdeham sekali lagi untuk mengulang perkataan yang secara tidak langsung membuat Kurama marah. Sepertinya.

"Mm.. Maksudku—kita sedang membicarakan Itachi disini. Oke? Tidak ada Kakak baik disini. Oke?—Jadi begini, kau harus tahu satu hal Kalau Itachi itu memang bukan orang baik-baik. Aku adiknya tetapi aku baru tahu ketika aku menyusup ke kamarnya. Itachi itu orang yang sangat sensitif jika ada orang lain yang masuk ke kamarnya. Termasuk Keluarganya. Apa kau tahu?"

Kurama menggeleg-gelengkan kepalanya. Mendengar secara seksama penjelasan dari Sasuke. Ini adalah pengetahuan yang baru dari calon adik iparnya.

Sasuke melanjutkan. "Dia menyimpan kondom di laci kerjanya di kamarnya. Lumayan banyak. Ketika hari libur kantor dia tidak pernah ada di rumah. Yang aneh dia tidak pernah pergi saat malam. Mungkin untuk menghindari pemikiran buruk dari aku dan Ayah. Tapi setiap pulang dari mainnya di hari libur itu, Aku sering memperhatikan kalau cara berjalannya agak—"

Kurama menatap tajam Sasuke kembali. Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Itu benar. Hanya saja aku tidak berani bertanya tentang beberapa kondom itu. Tapi aku pernah bertanya tentang hari dimana dia pergi. Aku bertanya dari mana dia, dia hanya menjawab melepas stress. Ku pikir cara Itachi melepaskan stress itu seperti kebanyakan orang yang tidak memiliki pasangan. Aku tidak mau menduga-duga dan menuduh Kakakku. Aku berharap ini hanyalah salah paham. Aku tidak mau Kakakku melakukan itu hanya untuk melepas stress. Kau adalah harapanku, Kyuu. Aku harapa kau mengerti."

Kurama menatap kearah televisi yang masih hidup. Sound nya pun tidak keras. Sambil meresapi apa yang Sasuke tengah katakan tentang dugaannya pada Itachi. Dalam hati, Kurama merasa marah dengan tingkah Itachi. Kurama sudah sering mendengar yang seperti ini. Para manusia rata-rata datang ke tempat 'tersebut' hanya untuk melepas Stress.

Kurama tidak menyangka jika Itachi adalah salah satu di antara sekian manusia tidak berguna itu. Itu adalah sebutan Kurama untuk para manusia yang berdalih melepaskan stress padahal mereka hanya ingin melakukannya dengan orang yang berbeda.

"Mau sampai kapan kau diam?" Tanya Sasuke. "Mau sampai kapan kau membiarkan Itachi pergi ke tempat yang seperti itu. Aku terus-terusan memaksamu untuk mengatakan perasaanmu karena ini."

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakan ini sekarang?" Tanya Kurama. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku takut kau tidak ingin bersama dengannya lagi ketika kau tahu kebiasaannya. Maka dari itu aku diam. Apa kau bisa mempertimbangkan beberapa hal egois tidak jelasmu itu? Kalau alasannya hanya gugup, tolong hilangkan itu. Kau sungguh-sungguh mengerti, kan? Itachi adalah takdirmu. Kau—"

"Itachi tidak terlihat tertarik padaku. Itu adalah alasanku menahan diriku." Kurama memotong perkataan dari Sasuke. Sasuke menyerit.

"Tidak tertarik? Itu hanya awalnya saja kan? Kalau kalian berdua terus mendekatkan diri kalian masing-masing mungkin Itachi akan merasakan cinta dari mu. Aku yakin itu." Sasuke menggenggam tangan besar Kurama. Menghantarkan rasa percaya yang Sasuke punya pada Kurama.

"Aku pernah bertanya pada Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu, apa ada seseorang yang menarik perhatian dirinya, tapi dia hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. Dia bilang dia tidak tertarik dengan segala hubungan yang dilandasi oleh cinta. Lalu aku menawarkan diriku padanya, dia hanya tertawa merendahkan dan berkata tidak mungkin. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Jadi aku pikir dia memiliki semacam trauma masalah hati. Apa kau tahu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kakaknya yang begitu. Kurama menghela nafasnya. Bagaimana caranya Itachi bisa membuka hati untuknya.

"Aku tidak pernah ingat kalau Kakak pernah punya pacar." Ucap Sasuke. Kurama mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana kalau begini, kau katakan saja padanya kalau kau adalah Takdirnya. Mungkin dia akan percaya—"

"Sayang sekali. Aku sudah mencobanya. Lalu apa kau tahu apa yang dia katakan selanjutnya? Dia mengatakan hal diluar dugaanku. Dia tertawa remeh dan menatapku dengan pandangan rendah sambil berkata _'Apa kepalamu terbentur? Maaf tapi aku tidak percaya padamu. Aku tidak percaya Takdir. Aku tidak percaya Cinta.'_ Setelah itu dia makin sulit didekati. Disana aku makin percaya, mungkin dia memang memiliki trauma akan cinta."

Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Kurama. Itachi tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda jika dia memiliki pacar. Dia selalu bertingkah seperti biasa di rumah. Sasuke menyentuh keningnya.

"Po—pokoknya coba lagi. Kau harus terus mencoba. Kalau bisa sampai Kakakku muak dengan tingkah lakumu lalu akhirnya dia membiarkan hatinya dimasuki olehmu. Jika cerita darimu benar dan dugaanku benar, itu akan menjadi masuk akal." Jelas Sasuke. Kurama mengangguk setuju. Jika cerita mereka berdua dihubungkan akan sangat masuk akal kenapa Itachi bertingkah seperti itu pada Kurama.

Kurama merasa jika Takdirnya terlalu sulit untuk digapai. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang langsung memberikan dirinya pada Naruto. Kurama harus lebih sabar untuk mendapatkan Itachi. Jika cerita dugaan mereka memang benar, Kurama akan mengeluarkan Itachi dari keterlukaan yang pernah Itachi alami. Kurama harus bisa menyembuhkan hati Itachi yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Kurama akan membuatnya percaya kembali pada Takdir dan Cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berenang menuju dasar laut terdalam yang menjadi rumahnya sedari kecil. Mengunjungi rumah keluarganya dengan membawa pesan dari Kurama untuk ayahnya karena Kurama sedang kekurangan biaya. Memang benar apa yang di katakan Itachi, jika hanya menjadi Guru Honorer saja gajinya tak akan cukup untuk membiayai sekolahnya dan sewa kamar apartemennya.

Setelah bertemu dengan Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakak perempuannya Naruto mengunjungi Neneknya untuk berkonsultasi tentang mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini menyerang Naruto setiap malam. Entah itu pertanda baik atau buruk, Naruto tidak tahu. Naruto hanya harus berjaga-jaga, karena kebanyakan mimpi para Duyung seperti ramalan masa depan.

Sebenarnya itu niatnya, sampai Naruto bertemu dengan Kiba di rumah Neneknya. Pembicaraan mereka terdengar sangat pelan dan sangat rahasia. Naruto yang niatnya ingin masuk kedalam menghentikan niatnya. Naruto menempelkan punggungnya pada daun pintu untuk membicarakan percakapan serius itu.

Tidak terlalu jelas di telinga Naruto, tetapi Naruto mendengar kata 'jadi manusia' dan 'tinggal selamanya' dan sejenisnya. Setelah itu Kiba beranjak dari kursinya dan membuka pintu dari dalam.

Naruto tersentak ketika pintu yang dibuatnya untuk bersender secara tiba-tiba terbuka. Kiba juga sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Naruto ada di lautan.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kiba untuk menyembunyikan kecanggungan diantara mereka. Karena dua sahabat itu sudah jarang sekali bertemu akhir-akhir ini.

"Yah, begitulah. Bagaimana pengobatanmu?"

"Yah. Sudah lumayan. Aku sudah bisa berenang walaupun tidak lancar. Seterusnya aku hanya terus melatih ekorku agar tidak terlalu kaku. Aku tidak perlu datang ke tempat Mito-san lagi." Jelas Kiba sembari mengelus rambut Akamaru yang selalu ada di sebelahnya dan memberikan senyuman kecil untuk Mito yang masih ada di dalam.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu baguslah. Kita bisa kembali berlomba berenang—"

"Naruto!" Kiba memotong kalimat Naruto yang belum terselesaikan. "Apa kau mau ikut aku sebentar?"

"Eh? Ah, yah. Boleh. Kita mau kemana?"

"Tidak kemana-mana. Hanya berenang memutari lautan sambil mengobrol. Kita juga sudah lama tidak bertemu. Mungkin kau bisa menceritakan pengalamanmu di daratan."

Naruto mengangguk dan berenang dengan pelan disebelah Kiba. Kiba sengaja tidak menyuruh Akamaru untuk berenang terlalu cepat. Ini untuk membuat Ekor Kiba agar terbiasa bergerak dengan lancar lagi.

Naruto menceritakan semua yang Naruto alami semenjak tinggal di daratan. Kiba sesekali membalas cerita Naruto dan sesekali tertawa dengan cerita lucu dari Naruto. Kiba memukul-mukul pundak Naruto ketika Naruto bercerita jika dia mempunyai banyak fans di sekolah barunya.

Seperti sahabat yang sangat dekat yang baru bertemu kembali setelah lama berpisah pada umumnya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kabar Mate-mu? Kau tidak pernah ke daratan lagi bukan?" Tanya Naruto membuat Kiba berhenti berenang. Mereka berdua berada di pinggiran tebing dengan jurang yang menjadi batasan tempat tinggal para Duyung. Kiba mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggiran tebing, Naruto mengikuti Kiba dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dan aku juga sudah tidak peduli." Jawab Kiba dengan entengnya. Akamaru menaruh kepalanya pada ekor Kiba dan menutup matanya. Kiba mengelus-elus kepala Akamaru sambil memandang jurang yang gelap dibawah sana. Arus air yang cukup tenang membuat keduanya merasakan rileks.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Naruto terkejut mendengar jawaban yang tak biasa dari seekor Duyung.

"Kau pasti sudah mengetahui, semua Duyung yang ada telah memiliki pasangan. Jika aku menikahi Duyung yang lain, maka pasangan Duyung yang aku nikahi akan sendirian. Itu termasuk perselingkuhan, bukan? Aku tidak sejahat itu. Aku—"

"Tapi kau akan sendirian! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa hidup tanpa pasangan?" Tanya Naruto. Kiba tersenyum kecut.

"Semenjak dua tahun ini, aku merasa mati, Naruto. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kehidupan lagi. Senyum yang aku perlihatkan selama ini palsu. Kedua orang tuaku juga sudah tak peduli lagi padaku. Di rumah aku hidup seperti manekin yang memiliki nyawa tapi tak memiliki jiwa dan perasaan. Aku tidak tahu harus hidup seperti apa lagi. Dan sialnya, aku masih memikirkan dia sampai sekarang." Kiba menatap kosong laut kosong yang ada di depannya. Naruto menatap sahabatnya dengan prihatin.

Kehidupan sahabatnya ini sangat memprihatikan. Dan Naruto dengan bodohnya percaya akan senyum yang Kiba berikan padanya. Naruto pikir Kiba baik-baik saja walaupun kehilangan Mate-nya. Naruto lupa jika Kiba adalah Duyung. Duyung itu seperti angsa. Yang akan bunuh diri ketika kehilangan pasangannya. Tapi Kiba memilih untuk hidup. Naruto berpikir bahwa Kiba adalah Duyung terkuat selama di kehidupan Duyung yang pernah ada. Dan sekarang inilah batas Kiba.

"Aku mencintainya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi dia bukan lagi prioritasku sekarang. Aku berfikir untuk hidup dengan cara yang berbeda."

Naruto menggenggam tangan kiri Kiba. "Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto. Kiba hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil membalas genggaman tangan dari Naruto.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku berfikir aku akan menjadi Manusia seutuhnya."

"Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Kau bilang, Manusia bisa jatuh cinta pada siapa saja walaupun bukan Takdirnya, bisa menikah berkali-kali dan dengan siapa saja. Bukankah itu hebat?"

"Itu tidak hebat. Aku tidak menyukainya." Naruto menatap Kiba dengan tatapan tidak tega dengan wajah Kiba yang terus tersenyum dengan tatapan kosong. Kiba benar-benar sudah putus asa sekarang.

"Itu hebat, Naruto."

"Percuma, Kiba. Kaum Duyung berbeda dengan Kaum Manusia. Walaupun kau sudah jadi manusia sekalipun, kau tetap—" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya saat Kiba menggenggam tangannya erat. "—mencintai Mate-mu."

"Aku tahu." Kiba diam beberapa saat. "Aku ingin mati."

"Aku tidak mau kau mati." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku iri padamu."

"Kiba!" Naruto memanggil nama Kiba dengan pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tinggal berdua dengan Kurama-san bukan? Bisakah aku menginap disana? Hanya sementara sampai aku memiliki pekerjaan. Apa kau keberatan?" Kiba mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya dengan santai. Masih mengelus kepala Akamaru yang telah tertidur, Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak mengangguk.

"Kau harus melanjutkan sekolahmu dulu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku sekolah di sekolahmu?" Usul Kiba. Naruto hanya mengangguk setuju akan usul dari Kiba. Naruto merasa kalau Kiba adalah salah satu Duyung yang memilih untuk hidup setelah kehilangan pasangannya. Dan Naruto merasa sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang memiliki keteguhan seperti Kiba. Kalau hidupnya sama seperti Kiba, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang akan ia pilih setelahnya. Naruto tidak yakin jika pilihan untuk terus hidup akan membuat hidupnya lebih bahagia.

Tetapi Kiba memilih bertahan. Dan Naruto sangat menghargai keputusan yang Kiba ambil.

"Aku punya sesuatu. Lihat!" Kiba meraih batu kristal putih transparan dari leher Akamaru dan memperlihatkan pada Naruto. Naruto menatap batu kristal yang sudah dibentuk yang Naruto sangat tahu jika itu adalah bandulan untuk kalung yang membuat Duyung bisa berubah menjadi Manusia.

"Kalungmu baru? Terlihat sangat mahal. Dan bentuknya agak aneh."

"Tidak juga. Aku memakai uang tabunganku jadi tidak masalah. Dan bentuknya tidak aneh, aku sengaja memesan dengan bentuk ekor Akamaru. Lucu kan?"

"Hah? Ekor Akamaru? Kupikir itu kemoceng."

Kiba memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, merasa asing dengan kata yang barusan Naruto ucapkan. "Kemoceng? Apa itu?"

Naruto menghela nafasnya lelah. "Sudahlah. Tidak penting juga. Oh iya, bagaimana cara kau berjalan nanti? Ekormu masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya, kan? Aku khawatir padamu." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ekor Kiba yang masih melambai dengan pelan.

"Kalau untuk berjalan kurasa masih bisa. Tapi untuk berlari aku masih belum. Maaf kalau aku terlalu merepotkan mu."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak sama sekali." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kiba, menyentuhkan kening mereka berdua. Menyalurkan rasa aman dan nyaman yang ada. "Selama ada dirimu di dunia ini, itu sudah cukup buatku."

Kiba tersenyum saat mata biru itu terus menatap bola matanya. "Terimakasih."

.

.

.

.

.

Kurama menyipitkan matanya dibalik kacamata hitam yang dipakainya untuk melihat lebih jelas objek yang saat ini tengah dia intai. Dengan setelan jas panjang ala detektif barat berwarna coklat, penampilan Kurama membuat Sasuke yang berbeda di belakangnya hanya bisa memutar matanya.

Jangan tanya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, Sasuke hanya ikut dengan Kurama karena khawatir dengan kakaknya. Tapi Kurama bersikeras untuk mengenakan setelan baju yang mencolok ini untuk dengan alibi agar tidak ketahuan. Sasuke merasa jika wajah sangar dari Kurama sangat tidak cocok dengan otak _sablengnya._

Kurama masih berada di balik tembok sebuah cafe kecil di pinggir jalan yang berada lumayan jauh dari gedung tempat Itachi bekerja. Itachi tengah berdiri cukup lama dibawah halte busway bersama orang yang tidak Kurama kenal. Mereka terlihat mengobrol serius sampai bis kedua yang lewat tidak mereka gubris.

Kurama meremas tangannya ketika orang itu mencoba merangkul Itachi, dan yang membuat Kurama kesal adalah Itachi yang sedari tadi diam di lecehkan oleh orang tua itu.

Sasuke melirik ke sekitar, orang-orang lalu lalang yang melintas menatap Kurama dengan pandangan aneh. Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah agar tidak dikira jika dia adalah kerabat dari orang gila yang sedang mengeluarkan hawa panas dari tubuh besarnya. Padahal hari ini panas tengah menyengat, Kurama menambah dengan hawa panas yang dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya membuat bumi ini makin menjadi panas.

"Kyuu, lepaskan baju bodoh itu. Kau menarik banyak perhatian orang-orang!" Bisik Sasuke yang padahal posisi mereka jauh tetapi Kurama masih mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Lihat laki-laki tua itu. Apa yang sedang dilakukan orang itu?! Itachi! Kenapa kau diam saja?!" Kurama menggerutu mengabaikan omongan dari Sasuke. Sasuke mendesah karena omongannya hanya angin lewat di telinga Kurama.

"Ah! Dia pergi!" Sasuke yang mendengar Kurama mengatakan itu, langsung berlari dan ikut berdiri di belakang Kurama ikut mengintip suatu objek yang berasa di halte busway itu. Sudah tidak terlihat orang tua yang berdiri bersama Itachi disana. Hanya Itachi sendiri yang berdiri disana sambil tengah menelpon seseorang.

"Kira-kira dia sedang menelepon siapa, ya?" Tanya Kurama.

"Mana ku tahu!" Jawab Sasuke.

"Pokoknya kita akan mengungkapkan semuanya hari ini juga! Lihat! Itachi bergerak. Ayo!" Kurama melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dengan cekatan Sasuke menarik baju dari Kurama.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kita akan kehilangan jejak!"

"Sebelum itu, lepaskan dulu baju bodohmu ini!"

Kurama—tanpa baju ala detektif—dan Sasuke masih berjalan dengan mengendap-endap dan terus memperhatikan Itachi dari kejauhan. Dengan jarak yang jauh ini, mereka tidak perlu khawatir akan ketahuan oleh Itachi.

Padahal masih sore tapi Itachi sudah keluar dari kantornya. Harusnya Itachi bisa langsung pulang kerumah. Jadi mungkin Itachi yang selalu pulang malam berbohong jika dia lembur di kantor. Setelah lama mengikuti Itachi yang pergi entah kemana, Itachi berbelok memasuki gang yang agak besar disana. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Sasuke tahu tempat itu.

"Kyuu, bisakah aku menyerahkan ini padamu?" Tanya Sasuke yang berhenti menarik baju belakang Kurama.

"Hei! Kenapa berhenti?! Ayo terus jalan! Nanti kita kehilangannya!"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tahu tempat ini. Kalau kau ikuti jalan itu, kau hanya akan dibawa ke satu tempat saja. Kau tidak akan tersesat. Yang aku herankan, kenapa Kakak pergi ke sana? Apa karena aku tidak sakit lagi maka Kakak menghambur-hamburkan uang yang ia punya?"

Kurama menatap Sasuke dengan wajah sedih. Sepertinya Kurama telah menangkap apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke.

"Tempat apa itu?" Kurama mencoba bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Aku hanya pernah diberitahu oleh temanku. Disana adalah tempat club malam yang bisa dikunjungi oleh orang-orang tertentu. Seperti orang yang memiliki jabatan tertinggi dan banyak uang. Tapi Kakak hanya pekerja kantoran biasa. Kakak tidak punya uang sebanyak itu untuk pergi ke club kelas atas." Jelas Sasuke. Kurama meremas pundak Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Pulanglah! Sudah hampir gelap. Sampai sini biar aku yang mengurusnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kurama mengacak-acak rambut gelap Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil. Sasuke mengangguk dan pergi dari sana.

Kurama menghembuskan nafasnya dan menyiapkan dirinya sendiri untuk masuk ke medan perang yang sesungguhnya. Karena ada seseorang yang perlu diselamatkan.

Kurama berjalan memasuki gang yang dimaksud. Agak jauh berjalan dan diujung sana, Kurama telah melihat tempat yang lumayan luas. Gedung yang hanya empat tingkat dengan tempat parkir di sebelah gedung itu, beberapa mobil yang tidak Kurama tahu apa mereknya, yang pasti harganya tidak murah.

Benar-benar tempat yang bukan tempatnya.

Saat di lobi, Kurama tidak langsung masuk, melainkan memperhatikan beberapa orang dahulu yang masuk mendahuluinya. Di pintu masuk, ada dua orang laki-laki berjas yang meminta pengunjung untuk menunjukkan semacam kartu pengenal. Berwarna hitam tetapi berkilau.

Mungkinkah itu kartu member? Dilihat dari kartunya saja sudah terlihat mahal. Kedua tangan Kurama masuk ke dalam kantung celana yang berada di depan. Terlihat sedang santai, padahal Kurama sedang menggerakkan jarinya agar kartu orang yang ingin masuk itu—

"Hei! Kartuku tidak ada! Apa ketinggalan di mobil, ya?"

—pindah tangan ke tangannya.

"Kau teledor sekali. Cepat! Aku tunggu disini." Ucap temannya itu. Laki-laki muda itu langsung berlari keluar gedung dan berbelok ke arah kanan kearah parkirkan mobil. Kurama mengeluarkan kartu hitam itu dari celananya. Di kartu itu tertulis nama dan beberapa digit nomor. Lalu di belakang kartu terlihat pita garis hitam panjang seperti yang ada di kartu kredit.

Apa kartu ini bisa diisi uang? Kurama melihat salah seorang yang masuk menunjukkan kartu pada dua orang yang berjaga di pintu masuk, lalu menggesekkan kartu itu pada alat yang ada di sebelahnya. Tidak terlihat seperti mesin atm, tapi alat itu menyala berwarna hijau ketika kartu telah digesekan.

Teman orang yang id card nya Kurama ambil terlihat pergi menjauh keluar dari gedung. Mungkin karena terlalu lama menunggu temannya memutuskan untuk menghampiri temannya yang ada di parkiran. Kurama berjalan dengan santai menuju pintu masuk dan memberikan id card itu pada penjaga. Lalu yang dilakukan laki-laki itu sama seperti orang sebelumnya, menggesekkan kartu itu pada alat yang ada di sebelahnya, setelah itu mesin itu menyala dan Kurama diperbolehkan masuk.

Kartu yang diberikan kembali oleh laki-laki itu Kurama simpan untuk berjaga-jaga.

Kurama berjalan menuju pantry dan diberikan minuman tanpa pesan. Kurama melirik orang-orang yang ada di sebelahnya, sepertinya memang minuman ini gratis bagi siapapun yang duduk di pantry ini. Kurama melihat ada orang yang mengangkat tangannya pada pelayan yang berada di sofa panjang itu, jauh dari tempatnya.

Kurama kembali melihat sekitar tempat yang lumayan luas ini. Walaupun tidak terlalu besar tapi tempat ini terlihat sangat megah. Tempat ini seperti club pada umumnya, banyak wanita-wanita dengan pakaian kurang bahan yang bergelayut manja pada laki-laki berdasi. Tetapi disini tidak ada yang melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh seperti club-club yang Kurama pernah lihat di tv.

"Aku memakainya kemarin. Laki-laki itu sangat hebat diranjang. Kau harus mencobanya juga." Ucap seorang pemuda yang terlihat seperti anak kuliahan di sebelah Kurama. Orang yang sepertinya temannya itu membalasnya.

"Ahh.. Kau beruntung sekali. Aku juga sedang menunggu dia. Aku juga ingin merasakannya. Tapi sayang dia hanya ada beberapa kali dalam sebulan."

"Ada yang bilang kalau dia ada hari ini. Kau pesan sekarang saja. Pesan satu malam, jangan hanya dua jam. Agar kau merasa sudah memilikinya seutuhnya."

"Apa kau gila? Menyewa dia menemani minum saja sudah selangit harganya, apalagi memesan satu malam? Saldoku tidak sebanyak itu. Aku bisa-bisa tidak dikirim uang lagi oleh ayahku. Aku mungkin akan memakainya hanya dua jam."

"Kau miskin sekali. Kapan lagi dia ada."

Kurama terus mendengarkan percakapan dua anak muda yang ada di sebelahnya. Ternyata gunanya gedung 3 lantai diatasnya, sepertinya hanya untuk orang-orang yang sedang butuh hiburan privasi. Dan sepertinya disini tidak hanya bisa menyewa wanita, tetapi laki-laki juga disediakan. Yah, tidak aneh untuk zaman sekarang.

Kurama kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Berharap menemukan Itachi yang mungkin sedang duduk-duduk bersama para wanita murahan itu.

"Hei! Aku tidak miskin! Hanya saja orang tuaku tidak sekaya orang tuamu."

"Apa bedanya kalau begitu."

Kurama masih setia mendengarkan percakapan abstrak dua anak kuliahan itu. Mendengarkan mereka juga mungkin akan ada informasi yang bisa Kurama gunakan untuk menemukan Itachi di tempat seperti ini.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Hiro dan Shiro lama sekali. Kemana mereka?"

"Hiro tadi mengirimkan pesan singkat padaku. Katanya Id Card punyanya hilang. Entahlah."

"Heee?! Sial sekali dia."

Dan kedua laki-laki itu pun tertawa. Kurama meraba kantung celananya. Id Card yang ia ambil memiliki nama Kawasaki Hiro. Kurama menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyesap sedikit alkohol yang diberikan padanya secara gratis. Kurama menyeritkan keningnya, pantas saja gratis. Alkohol ini kadarnya kecil sekali. Terasa murahan.

"Coba, kau ceritakan pengalamanmu bersama dia. Aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Tidak mau."

"Kau pelit sekali."

"Bukannya aku pelit, bung. Tapi itu sudah menjadi peraturan Club ini. Kalau si laki-laki rambut panjang itu adalah aset yang berharga bagi club ini. Apa jadinya kalau dia dilirik oleh club lain yang derajatnya dibawah, dia akan tidak berharga lagi."

"Aku tahu itu. Ayolah, itu hanya aku. Aku mana mungkin menceritakan ke luar."

Kurama melirik kedua anak laki-laki itu yang masih asik mengobrol. Telinganya agak sensitif Ketika mendengar laki-laki yang memiliki rambut panjang. Pastas saja Kurama tidak melihat Itachi sedari tadi. Tapi apa mungkin itu Itachi? Kurama tertawa kecil dan menggeleg-gelengkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin Itachi menjual dirinya. Dilihat bagaimanapun dia tidak terlalu berharga, kan? Kecuali untuk Kurama seorang.

Sepertinya Kurama dan Sasuke salah lihat. Itachi yang menuju tempat seperti ini sangat tidak mungkin. Kurama berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju toilet. Sebaiknya Kurama pergi dari sini. Itachi juga tidak mungkin ada di tempat ini. Tapi sebelum itu Kurama akan mengangkat panggilan dari alam terlebih dahulu.

Setelah selesai dengan panggilan alamnya, Kurama kembali lagi menuju pantry. Mumpung sudah disini dan dia juga dapat memanfaatkan Id Card yang ia punya secara gratis, ada baiknya jika berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan orang yang bisa dibayar disini. Melepaskan stress gara-gara ditolak Itachi terus-terusan, lagipula Kurama juga sedang ingin minum sekarang.

"Hei!" Kurama memanggil salah seorang pelayan di balik pantry. Pelayan bersetel itu menghampiri Kurama sambil mengelap gelas bir.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya sang pelayan.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu tapi kau jangan tertawa ya!" Ucap Kurama mendekatkan diri pada Pelayan itu.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin anda tanyakan?"

"Aku baru saja mengetahui club ini dari temanku. Aku juga baru membuat id card ku. Dia bilang club ini hanya menyediakan orang-orang yang bisa dibayar dengan mahal. Aku penasaran dan bagaimana cara memesan orang?" Tanya Kurama pada pelayan itu.

"Apa teman anda tidak memberitahukan pada anda?"

"Tidak! Teman sialanku itu sengaja melepaskan aku di kandang macan begini. Aku ditinggal sendirian disini kalau kau ingin tahu. Dan aku sedang ingin sekarang. Bagaimana cara memesannya?" Tanya Kurama. Si pelayan mengulurkan tangannya pada lorong yang berada di sebelah kanan ujung pantry.

"Anda cukup memasuki lorong tersebut, jika anda bertemu dengan customer servis kami disana, anda bisa memesan orang, kamar, kegiatan apa saja yang ingin anda lakukan disana." Jelas Si Pelayan. Kurama menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika si pelayan pergi melayani dua anak muda yang masih betah duduk disana. _'Ada Customer Servis nya segala.'_ Batin Kurama.

Kurama bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju lorong yang dimaksud si pelayan. Ketika sudah sampai, ternyata Kurama diberikan nomor urut dan akhirnya duduk di ruang tunggu. Sangat lucu mengingat sistem disini seperti ingin menabung di bank.

Tidak banyak orang yang ada disini. Mungkin hanya orang-orang yang terlalu banyak uang yang ingin memesan _orang_ disini. Setelah nomor urut Kurama dipanggil, Kurama duduk di depan Si Wanita cantik itu untuk melakukan pemesanan. Di meja dihadapan Kurama, ada monitor lcd yang menempel pada meja.

"Anda ingin melakukan pemesanan? Disini kami memiliki banyak daftar yang bisa ditawarkan." Kurama menatap layar yang ada di atas meja sedang menampilkan daftar pemesanan. Banyak yang ditawarkan seperti karaoke, hanya teman untuk ngobrol, dan tidur satu malam. Juga ditampilkan dengan harga di sebelah kanannya.

Kurama nyengir ketika harga yang ditampilkan pada monitor 20 kali lipat dari pada yang ada di Club pinggir jalan.

Kurama mengeluarkan Id Card dari kantungnya dan meraba pita panjang di Id Card itu. Berusaha berkonsentrasi sejenak dan Kurama mendapatkan apa yang ingin diketahui.

Memang dasar orang miskin yang sok kaya. Saldonya hanya bisa untuk berkaraoke. Itupun hanya dua jam.

"Anda sudah memilih apa yang ingin anda lakukan?" Tanya wanita itu. Kurama mengangguk dan menyentuh daftar Karaoke satu jam.

"Jika sudah selesai menentukan apa yang ingin anda lakukan, anda bisa memilih dengan siapa anda ingin ditemani. Kami memiliki daftar orang-orang yang kami punya, atau anda ingin kami menunjukkan rekomendasi dari kami."

"Yah, itu juga boleh."

Si wanita itu menampilkan foto beberapa orang yang direkomendasikan oleh Si wanita itu. Kelereng Kuning Kurama hanya tertuju pada satu-satunya foto yang ada di pojok kanan atas list. Kurama sungguh sangat mengenal orang itu. Tanpa sadar, Kurama menyentuh foto orang yang Kurama kenal itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, pemesanan sudah dilakukan." Si wanita meminta Id Card dari Kurama dan menggesek Kartu itu, lalu struk keluar dari alatnya. "Pelayan kami akan mengantarkan anda pada ruangan karaoke. Selamat bersenang-senang." Ucap si wanita itu. Kurama berjalan mengikuti orang yang memandunya menuju ruang karaoke dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya marah hari ini.

Kurama saat ini sedang tidak bisa mempercayakan satu hal tetapi kenyataan ada di depan matanya. Dan Kurama sedang marah saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto berenang menuju rumah Neneknya setelah mengantarkan Kiba pulang kerumahnya. Ada beberapa hal yang harus dibicarakan pada Mito, tetapi waktunya tertahan ketika ia bertemu kembali dengan Kiba setelah sekian lamanya.

Sebenarnya tidak aneh ketika Duyung mengajukan pendapatnya tentang akan menjadi Manusia seutuhnya dan tidak akan kembali menjadi Duyung lagi. Naruto dan para Duyung yang lain juga tidak peduli pada populasi Duyung yang hampir punah. Hanya saja yang membuat Naruto agak kaget mendengarnya dari mulut Kiba adalah bukan untuk hidup bersama dengan pasangannya, tetapi memilih pasangan yang lain.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto mendengar hal seperti ini. Naruto belum yakin Kiba bisa bertahan dengan pasangan yang bukan Mate-nya. Tetapi Kiba memutuskan untuk bertahan dan Naruto harus mendukung keputusan Kiba apapun itu, meskipun itu tidak masuk akal menurut Naruto, yang penting tidak membuat Kiba terus-terusan memaksakan dirinya sendiri.

Dalam perjalanan, Naruto berhenti sejenak saat merasakan hawa yang pernah ia rasakan. Hanya sekali. Tetapi bisa membuat amarah Naruto memuncak dan ketakutan menyelimuti hatinya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Ucap sesosok makhluk yang memiliki ekor ikan dan tubuh atasnya setengah manusia, seperti Duyung. Tetapi dia bukan Duyung. Dia adalah musuh para Duyung. Jika manusia bisa menjadi pasangan untuk para Duyung, berbeda dengan sosok yang baru saja mendekati Naruto. Manusia adalah makanan mereka.

"Ada apa?" Naruto berusaha tenang, tetapi makhluk itu terus berenang memutari Naruto berusaha membuat Naruto tidak tenang. Mahkluk—berekor hitam tetapi terlihat seperti hanya tulang, dan kulitnya tidak seperti Duyung kebanyakan, dan rambut panjangnya melayang-layang seperti halnya ada di dalam air—itu berhenti dihadapan Naruto.

"Kudengar kau sudah bertemu dengan Mate-mu, bukan?" Naruto menyerit dan menatap matanya tajam ketika Mate-nya dibawa-bawa pada pembukaan topiknya.

"Apa maumu? _Siren_ sepertimu tidak perlu repot-repot mencari satu manusia—"

"Sshhh!" Makhluk yang dipanggil _Siren_ oleh Naruto itu memotong kalimat Naruto dengan menempelkan jari telunjuk hitam panjangnya pada bibir Naruto. Siren itu tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Dia spesial, bukan?"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. _Jangan Sasuke._

"Siapa namanya? Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?"

Jantung Naruto berdebar dengan cepat. Siren yang satu ini berbahaya.

"Apa kau mau menyampaikan salamku padanya?"

Naruto terus menatap tajam kedua mata Siren itu. Siren itu tersenyum dan mengusap pipi tan Naruto dengan tangan dan kukunya yang panjang.

"Sebenarnya ini salahmu. Kenapa kau kembali lagi kelautan ketika sudah bertemu dengan Mate-mu? Aku jadi bisa mencium baunya dari tubuhmu." Bisik Siren itu. Naruto mundur dengan keras satu meter.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

"Kau tentu tahu apa yang ku mau."

"Tolong jangan Sasuke."

"Aku hanya mau Sasuke."

Naruto mundur dan menjaga jarak dengan Siren itu. Wajah tenang Naruto runtuh berganti dengan raut ketakutan. Kekuatan Duyung tidak sehebat kekuatan Siren. Hanya saja satu kekurangan dari Siren adalah, mereka tidak bisa menjadi Manusia. Tetapi ada satu kelebihan lain yang mereka punya, mereka tidak bisa mati. Melainkan mereka abadi.

"Ohh..oh..oh.. Jangan takut Duyung kecilku. Kemarilah! Aku tidak akan memakanmu." Siren itu berusaha mendekati Naruto tetapi Naruto terus mundur. Naruto ketakutan sekarang, ia butuh seseorang untuk menolongnya.

"Mendekatlah." Bisik Siren itu. Naruto menggeleng dengan keras. Dengan secepat kilat, Siren itu maju dan menangkap pipi Naruto untuk dicengkeram.

"Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Mate-mu. Katakan padanya, aku, Orochimaru, menginginkannya." Ucap Siren itu sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari pipi Naruto. Setelah lepas dari cengkraman tangannya, Naruto berenang menjauh sejauh mungkin dan secepat mungkin.

Naruto menangis dalam diam. Dia mencengkeram kalungnya dengan kuat. Nama Siren itu Orochimaru. Naruto akan mengingatnya.

Naruto berhenti sejenak disebelah anemon yang cukup besar dan bersender di bebatuan karang yang ada di sebelahnya. Mengatur detak jantungnya dan menutup wajahnya. Siren itu mengincar Sasuke. Sasukenya.

Pertama-tama, Naruto harus menceritakan hal ini pada Mito, Neneknya. Naruto tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Siren-siren itu. Dan sekarang Sasuke sedang diincar. Naruto harus melindunginya dan melakukan sesuatu.

Naruto kembali berenang secepat kilat kearah rumah Neneknya. Setelah sampai, Naruto langsung mendobrak pintu masuk rumah Neneknya. Dan disana sedang ada kedua orangtuanya juga yang sedang berkunjung, sepertinya.

"Hei! Naruto! Kalau ingin masuk ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu! Ibu sampai kaget—"

"Ibu!" Naruto berteriak dan menangis. Kushina, Minato, dan Mito yang melihat kejadian tidak biasa itu agak tercengang. Naruto yang datang dengan tiba-tiba kerumah Mito, tiba-tiba berteriak memanggil Ibunya dan menangis.

"Siren—" Naruto menjeda kalimatnya. "Siren itu mengincar Sasuke! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Tolong aku!"

Kushina, Minato, dan Mito membelalakkan matanya. Siren?! Menargetkan mangsanya? Itu jarang terjadi. Mereka hanya memangsa manusia yang lewat saat menggunakan kapal di tengah laut, kecuali jika Manusia itu memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya spesial di mata Siren. Jadi itu sebabnya Naruto menangis.

"Ibu!" Bisik Naruto. Kushina menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya untuk menenangkannya, Minato mengikuti Kushina menghampiri Naruto dan ikut memeluk Naruto untuk menenangkan Naruto. Walaupun diantara tiga orang dewasa disini tidak ada yang tenang.

"Tenang, Naruto. Ayah akan melakukan sesuatu. Ayah akan membantumu. Tenang saja." Minato menatap mata Mito dengan tanda tanya besar dihatinya. Bagaimana caranya menghentikan Siren? Bagaimana?

Dan sekarang, Hati Naruto sedang tidak tenang saat memikirkan Sasuke. Naruto butuh bantuan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

Horreeeeee! Chapter 5 kelaaaarrrrrrr...

Maapkan diriku yang telat banget apdetnya. Mohon dimaklumi. Diriku kebanyakan kerja lembur bagai qhuda sampai lupa fanfik ini... Maap bangetttttt... aku sempet-sempetin curi-curi waktu untuk nyicil fanfik ini. Jadi maaf banget kalau jadinya gini.

Tapi aku gak akan gak nyelesain fanfik yang aku buat ini. Pasti selesai kok. Terimakasih buat semua orang yang udah memberikan review buat fanfik ini. Terimakasih banget. Mohon terus ditunggu sampai selesai ya... Dan juga jangan lupa fav dan follow nya juga.. sekali lagi maaaafff...


	6. Itachi's Girlfriend

Chapter 6 ~Itachi's Girlfriend~

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke) KyuIta (Kurama x Itachi)

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

.

.

.

.

.

 _Naruto menahan tubuh agar tidak limbung ke bawah. Reruntuhan rumah yang sudah tak layak huni ini malah jadi tempat persembunyiannya. Sasuke merasa bersalah pada Naruto yang salah pilih tempat._

 _Tenaganya mulai terkuras. Naruto sudah tidak bisa lagi melawan. Dia juga harus melindungi Sasuke. Sihirnya tidak berguna jika harus melawan'nya'._

 _Sasuke terduduk di bawah jendela yang tidak memiliki kaca, menatap Naruto dengan air matanya yang mengalir. Naruto berdiri dengan tegap membelakangi dinding. Melalui jendela bolong itu, sewaktu-waktu bisa saja dia menyerang. Tidak ada waktu untuk beristirahat._

 _Sasuke menatap tubuh Naruto yang penuh debu dan darah. Ia tidak menyangka jika hubungan mereka akan membawa mereka jadi seperti ini. Keadaan yang Sasuke tidak duga._

 _Sasuke bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa terjadi._

 _BLAARR!_

 _Suara ledakan kembali terdengar. Naruto berlutut dihadapan Sasuke. Menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan mengecupnya. Menatap Sasuke dengan linangan air mata tetapi masih saja, mata Naruto dengan tatapan beraninya mengatakan kata-_

" _Pergi!"_

 _-dengan tegas pada Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng dengan keras._

" _Kalau kau keras kepala, kita berdua yang akan mati!" Naruto memeluk Sasuke saat ledakan itu kembali terdengar lebih jelas dan dekat. Sebisa mungkin Naruto harus melindungi Sasuke._

" _Pergi! Cari bantuan! Aku akan memancingnya."_

" _Jangan egois! Kau mau hanya aku saja yang hidup? Apa yang akan aku lakukan jika kau kenapa-napa?"_

" _Jika aku mati, kau masih bisa hidup. Tapi jika kau yang mati, aku juga akan mati."_

" _Jangan bercanda!"_

 _Naruto membawa Sasuke ke pintu belakang. Melihat 'musuh' kian mendekat karena telah mengetahui persembunyian mereka. Dengan nafas yang tersisa, Naruto menarik Sasuke sekali lagi untuk berlari._

" _Percayalah padaku. Pergi dan cari bantuan! Dalam hitungan ketiga!" Naruto bersiap ketika telah membuka pintu reot itu. Sasuke kembali mengalirkan air asin itu ke pipinya. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang menyedihkan seperti itu membuat dadanya semakin sesak._

 _Naruto menggenggam erat tangannya. Kalau begini, Sasuke tidak akan selamat._

" _Satu-"_

" _Naruto!"_

" _Dua-"_

" _Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana denganmu?!"_

" _Tiga!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke keluar rumah setengah hancur dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia punya sampai terjembab. Sasuke langsung bangkit dan berlari mengikuti jalan setapak._

 _Tanpa menoleh kebelakang._

 _Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir._

 _Seseorang!_

 _Seseorang!_

 _Tolong Aku!_

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya.

Peluh yang membasahi dahi dan lehernya membuat lengket. Sasuke menyeka air mata yang keluar tanpa ia sadari ketika ia tidur tadi.

Langit masih gelap diluar. Sasuke menatap jam dinding yang ada di atas meja belajarnya.

Baru jam 02.08 dini hari.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan turun kebawah menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air dari sana dan meminumnya. Entah kenapa tidur Sasuke kali ini cukup menguras tenaga. Sasuke menyeka peluh yang masih ada di lehernya.

Sasuke masih mengingat sedikit mimpi mengerikan itu. Beberapa hari belakangan, walaupun tidak sering, Sasuke memimpikan mimpi yang sama terus-terusan. Sasuke awalnya tidak mempedulikannya, tetapi sepertinya mimpi itu minta dipedulikan.

Ah, Itachi sudah pulang atau belum ya? Bagaimana Kurama bisa membawa Kakaknya pulang, ya?

Mungkin, nanti ia bisa mendiskusikan tentang mimpi anehnya pada Kurama besok. Sebaiknya Sasuke kembali tidur, karena besok pagi Sasuke harus sekolah.

.

.

.

Kurama duduk dengan tenang di sofa yang ada di ruang Karaoke. Ruang Karaoke ini lumayan kecil, memang harus dipakai untuk dua orang saja. Tetapi dengan harga yang fantastis hanya untuk berkaraoke satu jam dengan orang yang direkomendasikan oleh Club ini sangat—

Oh iya, Apa melakukan _'ena-ena'_ disini boleh? Kalau lagi berduaan saja lalu di ruang yang kecil seperti ini, pasti inginnya kearah situ kan?

Kurama mengalihkan pandangannya ketika pintu telah terbuka dan orang yang sangat-sangat dikenali Kurama masuk ke ruang karaoke ini dengan ekspresi yang sama terkejutnya dengan Kurama saat tahu Itachi ada di dalam daftar orang-orang yang direkomendasikan.

"Kyuu." Bisik Itachi saat melihat Kurama ada di dalam ruangan itu. Kurama yang masih duduk di sofa, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa masih berdiri disana? Kemarilah! Dan hibur aku." Kurama merentangkan kedua tangannya menyender di sofa, mengangkat sebelah kaki kanannya dan menumpu pada kaki kirinya. Itachi masih terlihat shock saat masih melihat Kurama, yang sekarang malah mengutak-atik remot karaoke.

"Jangan kabur. Aku sudah membayarmu kalau kau tahu." Ucap Kurama kala mendengar suara tapakan kaki satu kali mundur kebelakang. Itachi menarik nafasnya dan memberikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan dan duduk di sofa di sebelah Kurama.

Kurama telah memutar lagu di layar datar yang ada di hadapan mereka, beberapa detik kemudian Seorang Pelayan datang membawa dua gelas dan satu botol anggur dan juga cemilan untuk yang sudah dipesan Kurama sebelum Itachi datang.

"Kyuu—"

"Itachi!" Potong Kurama. Kurama meraih mikrofon dan berbicara dengan Mikrofon itu. "Bagaimana cara anda biasanya menghibur para pelanggan?" Tanya Kurama, setelah itu mikrofon berpindah tempat di depan bibir Itachi.

Itachi menatap marah mata Kurama. "Tolong jangan tersinggung. Aku tahu bagaimana pekerjaanmu yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya penasaran, itu saja." Ucap Kurama. Kurama mengulurkan tangannya pada bagian bawah Itachi, merabanya sedikit tetapi Itachi masih menatap marah Kurama.

"Jika ingin melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini, kau harus membayar lebih untuk servis yang aku berikan. Maaf, tapi itu sudah peraturan." Ucap Itachi menjauhkan tangan Kurama dari tubuhnya.

"Aku juga tidak sedang ingin menyentuhmu." Kurama mengambil botol anggur dari ember kecil itu dan menuangkan ke kedua gelas yang ada di nampan.

"Hari ini aku hanya ingin mendengar penjelasanmu secara detail selama satu jam. Bisa kan?"

"Untuk apa aku menjelaskan hal yang tidak penting padamu? Siapa dirimu?"

Kurama menyesap sedikit anggur yang sudah ada di tangannya. Anggur ini lumayan juga. "Karena kau adalah Mate-ku. Aku hanya ingin mengambil kembali Mate-ku dari tempat terkutuk ini."

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, kan? Aku tidak percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu. Kenapa kau bisa bilang kalau aku adalah Mate-mu sedangkan aku tidak menyukaimu sama sekali?"

"Benarkah? Kau tidak menyukaiku?" Tanya Kurama. "Tapi aku menyukaimu. Jadi apa salahnya?"

"Kau memaksakan kehendak orang lain, Siluman Rubah."

"Itachi, aku hanya ingin mendengar alasanmu bekerja ditempat seperti ini. Itu saja." Ucap Kurama mencoba lembut. Hatinya sudah cukup sakit ketika Itachi mengatakan dia tidak menyukainya. Kurama akan mencoba menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk Itachi yang malah akan membuat hatinya kembali sakit. Hatinya tidak sesangar wajahnya, karena hati Duyung itu lumayan sensitif.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, kan?"

"Tentu saja itu urusanku." Lirih Kurama yang menyesap anggur yang masih ada di tangannya. Itachi ikut meraih gelas anggur yang sudah dituangkan untuknya dan menyesapnya.

"Apa kau melakukan ini untuk Sasuke?" Tanya Kurama. Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada gelas anggur itu ke Kurama. Itachi menatap wajah Kurama yang agak menyendu sambil memutar-mutar gelar anggurnya.

"Kenapa aku harus menceritakan padamu?" Ucap Itachi. Agaknya kata-kata dari Itachi tidak semanis senyumannya.

"Karena pasti kau melakukan bukan tanpa alasan, kan?"

"Tetap saja ini bukan urusanmu."

"Kenapa—"

"Aahhhh... Kau ini berisik sekali!" Itachi menyambar botol anggur dan kembali menuangkannya pada gelasnya dan meminumnya dengan satu tegukan, kembali menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya. "Begini, kalau aku cerita, kau akan berhenti bertanya lagi, kan?"

Kurama mengangguk ragu, tetapi tetap mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Sebenarnya, aku punya pacar. Lalu Ayahnya pacarku memiliki penyakit yang sama dengan Sasuke. Dia membutuhkan uang yang banyak jadi aku membantunya." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Itachi menjelaskan secara cepat. Membuat mata Kurama sedikit membelalak.

"Apa? Membantunya? Dengan cara seperti ini?"

"Apa masalahmu?"

"Lalu apa maksudmu Pacar? Jadi kau punya pacar?"

"Tentu saja aku punya. Tidak ada orang yang tahu karena dia yang memintanya untuk merahasiakan ini. Karena kalau sampai orang kantor tahu bisa gawat juga. Itu kenapa aku selalu menolak dirimu. Pernyataan darimu tidak masuk akal, Kyuu. Kau bilang aku adalah Takdirmu, padahal aku sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Aku yakin ramalan itu salah. Kau juga jangan terpaku pada ramalan, Kyuu. Jangan mau tertipu pada hal-hal seperti itu."

Kurama meremas gelasnya. Bagaimana bisa ramalan Neneknya salah? Neneknya tidak pernah salah sampai saat ini. Lalu kenapa Itachi sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain? Lalu kenapa hatinya selalu berdebar-debar jika berada di dekat Itachi? Hatinya tidak akan berdebar jika bukan karena Mate-nya. Duyung hanya akan berdebar jika bersama dengan Takdirnya. Apa yang salah? Siapa yang salah?

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Kurama. Padahal Kurama sudah berjanji tidak akan bertanya-tanya lagi pada Itachi. Tetapi rasa penasaran ini kian memuncak.

"Satu tahun terakhir ini kami sudah menjalin hubungan. Sebenarnya aku mengenalnya sudah lebih lima tahun. Aku memendam rasa padanya selama itu." Jawab Itachi. Kurama mengangguk. Tetapi hatinya menggeleng keras.

"Kupikir kau benar. Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman disini. Aku mengsugestikan diriku sendiri bahwa kaulah Takdirku. Sepertinya bukan. Sepertinya kau benar, ada yang salah disini." Kurama yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa Itachi adalah Mate-nya. Kurama mungkin sudah dibohongi oleh Itachi.

"Aku tidak bohong, loh." Ucap Itachi melirik Kurama yang masih menatap gelas anggurnya.

"Aku tidak berfikir kalau kau bohong." Kurama mengelak, jelas-jelas wajahnya menganggap kalau yang diceritakan oleh Itachi semuanya adalah bohong.

"Ternyata matamu bisa memperlihatkan kesenduan. Kupikir matamu hanya memancarkan ketegasan. Maaf tapi itu kenyataannya. Aku tidak berbohong. Alasan yang waktu itu, tentang aku yang tidak percaya pada Cinta, aku bohong. Aku percaya Cinta. Itu aku lakukan agar kau berhenti mengejarku." Jelas Itachi. Kurama mengangguk paham.

"Aku mengerti."

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Kupikir kau akan memaksaku untuk mengarang cerita sesuai apa yang kau inginkan dengan memperkosaku seperti yang ada di film-film." Itachi tertawa saat mengingat film yang terakhir kali ia tonton bersama pacarnya.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan itu?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu—"

"Berapa biasanya bayaran untuk menyewamu dalam satu malam?" Kurama mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Itachi meminta jawaban.

"Eerrr... Kau ingin tidur denganku? Maaf, mungkin aku akan menolaknya jika kau pelanggannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin melukai hatimu lebih dalam dari ini." Jawab Itachi. Tanpa Itachi sadari, sedari tadi Kurama terus menahan dan menahan buncahan yang ada di dalam hatinya. Dirinya berkali-kali ditolak oleh Mate-nya sendiri. Apakah hidupnya akan sama dengan yang dialami oleh Sabahat Naruto itu? Kurama sendiri tidak yakin jika hidupnya akan lebih lama dari ini jika Itachi benar-benar akan hidup bersama dengan orang lain.

Kurama tidak bisa seperti Naruto untuk memaksakan Mate-nya mencintai dirinya sendiri. Kurama tidak bisa melakukan itu. Kurama terlalu takut. Ternyata Naruto benar, Manusia itu makhluk yang jahat.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Kurama. Sebisa mungkin Kurama akan bertahan didalam ruangan ini selama satu jam ke depan bersama Itachi. Kurama berfikir dalam fikirannya, sepertinya Kurama akan menjadi Duyung yang kesekian yang mati bunuh diri karena ditinggal Mate-nya. Pilihan yang sangat bodoh, saat itu Kurama berpendapat seperti itu. Tetapi Kurama mengalaminya sendiri sekarang.

"Sejak kapan kau melakukan pekerjaan ini?" Tanya Kurama memulai basa-basi.

"Sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, mungkin. Karena satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa mendapatkan uang yang banyak tanpa mengutang di rentenir dengan waktu singkat adalah dengan cara begini. Waktu itu, Sasuke sering keluar masuk rumah sakit, jadi aku terpaksa melakukan hal ini." Jelas Itachi.

"Apa Ayahmu tahu?"

"Mana mungkin dia tahu. Yang ia tahu aku memiliki jabatan di kantor. Karena memang tempat kerja kita yang berbeda. Jadi aku bisa sedikit membohonginya."

"Lalu setelah Sasuke sembuh, kau membantu pacarmu?"

"Begitulah. Tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Sebenarnya ini hanya sekedar hobi saja, kau tahu. Hanya saja menyenangkan jika bermain-main dengan orang yang berbeda jika aku sedang stress di kantor. Lagipula di Club ini, rahasiaku akan aman."

Kurama hampir tidak percaya jika Itachi ternyata orang yang murahan seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang sekarang saja? Sudah hampir satu jam kau ada disini. Waktunya hampir habis." Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri menghadap Kurama. Membungkuk sejenak dan kembali berdiri. "Terimakasih telah menggunakanku untuk servis yang anda pesan. Silahkan datang kembali jika anda merasa kesepian." Itachi pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Kurama sendirian di ruang karaoke itu.

Kurama mengusap wajahnya kasar ketika air mata tiba-tiba mengalir. Kurama berusaha kuat, mencoba kuat untuk tidak menangis. Dia adalah Duyung nomor satu selautan. Kurama tidak akan jatuh hanya karena ditolak oleh Mate-nya. Kurama harus hidup, karena Kiba, Sahabat Naruto, hidup selama dua tahun setelah Mate-nya meninggalkannya. Itu berarti Kurama juga bisa melakukannya.

Tetapi air mata yang terus meluncur itu tidak bisa membohonginya. Hatinya benar-benar hancur sekarang. Kurama tidak bisa membawa Itachi pulang. Kurama tidak bisa membuat Itachi tertarik padanya. Kurama tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak Itachi. Kurama tidak bisa berbicara untuk membela hatinya sendiri.

Kurama tidak bisa mengelak bahwa hari ini, dia ingin mati.

.

.

.

.

.

Kurama menenteng beberapa buku dan meletakkannya pada meja kerjanya. Jam istirahat makan siang adalah jam yang paling Kurama tunggu.

Tadi siang, Kurama terpaksa membuat ulangan dadakan untuk murid-muridnya karena hari ini ia sedang malas berbicara. Ketika Sasuke bertanya ada apa sejak tadi pagi, Kurama hanya menggeleng tanpa menjawab.

Kurama merogoh kantungnya dan mendapati beberapa lembar uang. Dia sedang ingin makan ramen sekarang. Tapi tubuhnya sangat malas untuk mengantri.

"Uzumaki Sensei!" Kurama tersentak ketika panggilan untuknya datang dengan tiba-tiba. Kurama menatap Sasuke yang sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Mau ke kantin?" Ajak Sasuke.

Kurama dan Sasuke berjalan menuju kantin. Dan memilih bangku paling ujung. Sasuke seperti biasa, yang yang akan mengantri. Kurama membelikan Sasuke ramen juga. Setelah Sasuke datang membawa nampan dengan dua ramen dan dua botol green tea, mereka memakannya dalam diam.

"Bagaimana kemarin?" Tanya Sasuke. Kurama menghentikan tangannya ketika Sasuke membuka suara, sama seperti Sasuke yang tanpa sadar membuka luka hatinya. Tapi ini bukan salah Sasuke.

"Buruk." Jawab Kurama singkat. Sasuke menyerit ketika jawaban satu kata itu mewakilkan semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Sasuke.

"Apa aku harus diam sekarang?"

"Ya. Aku mohon." Ucap Kurama. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan makannya.

Kurama mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kantin. Lalu menatap ibu kantin yang sedang mengirik bawang bombai. Kurama terus memperhatikan ketika objek yang diiris oleh Ibu kantin itu berganti menjadi daun bawang.

"Hei, Sasuke. Lihat itu!" Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada ramennya dan terus memakan ramennya. "Kalau pisau itu menusuk dadaku, sakit tidak, ya?" Sasuke tersedak kuah ramen ketika Kurama mengatakan hal yang diluar dugaannya.

Sasuke meraih Green tea botol di sebelahnya dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Setelah lebih baik, Sasuke menaruh botol Green tea yang telah kosong itu ke meja dengan kasar. "Hah?!"

"Aku bercanda." Kurama terkekeh lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Jangan bercanda, Kyuubi!"

"Hei! Panggil aku Sensei ketika ada di lingkungan sekolah!"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya melihat Kurama yang jelas-jelas sedang muram. Kekehan yang dikeluarkan Kurama tadi terlihat sangat menyedihkan. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kemarin?" Sasuke mencoba untuk bertanya walaupun tahu Kurama hanya akan diam. Dan benar saja, Pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab bahkan sampai jam pulang sekolah telah tiba.

Sasuke memang mengetahui jika Kurama telah mendapatkan penolakan yang cukup sering dari Itachi, dan Kurama tidak pernah terlihat menyerah begitu saja. Tapi ini agak berbeda, Kurama tidak terlihat seperti Kurama yang biasanya.

Jika Naruto ada di sini, mungkin rasa penasaran Sasuke sudah hilang dari tadi.

Beranjak sore, saat Sasuke tengah bermain dengan handphonenya di ruang tamu, Kurama datang dengan tiba-tiba, masuk begitu saja dan langsung duduk di sebelah Sasuke di atas sofa. Sasuke terlonjak ketika tahu bahwa yang datang adalah Kurama.

"Kau mengagetkanku! Kupikir Kakak yang datang." Ucap Sasuke. Kurama hanya menggeleng. Lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya kesamping pada tubuh Sasuke. Tubuh Kurama yang _notabene nya_ lebih besar dan berat membuat Sasuke terpaksa menahan bobot tubuhnya.

"Kyuu! Kau kenapa, sih?! Berat!" Sasuke berusaha mendorong tubuh Kurama menjauh tetapi tidak berhasil. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya kesamping dan Sasuke saat ini bersender di lengan sofa dan tengah memeluk Kurama yang masih tidak mengganti posisinya saat awal menyender pada tubuh Sasuke.

"Kyuu—"

"Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu." Potong Kurama. Kurama menyamankan posisinya saat berada di pelukan Sasuke.

"Kau ini sedang apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi manja?"

"Aku sedang butuh kehangatan." Jawab Kurama dengan ngawur. Sasuke sangat yakin terjadi sesuatu kemarin malam, karena tiba-tiba sikap Kurama berubah. Sasuke tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jika Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau ditolak lagi oleh Kakak?" Tanya Sasuke. Kurama mengangguk.

"Tetapi agak berbeda." Jawab Kurama. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudnya?" Kurama bangun dari pelukan kecil Sasuke lalu menatap Sasuke dengan instens. Kurama mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan membawa Sasuke pada pelukannya. Sasuke yang bingung hanya diam ketika Kurama melakukan hal itu. Berada di pelukan Kurama membuat Sasuke sedikit melepas rindu dari Naruto karena sudah dua hari Naruto belum kembali dari lautan karena pelukan dari Kurama tidak berbeda jauh dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Bisik Kurama disebelah telinga Sasuke, membuat Sasuke jadi merinding. Sasuke mencoba melepaskan pelukannya dari Kurama, tetapi Kurama mekin erat memeluk dirinya. Sasuke melirik kearah pintu masuk, takut-takut Kakaknya dan Ayahnya yang tiba-tiba pulang dan mendapati kondisi mereka berdua yang sangat diluar dugaan.

Kurama mulai menggerakkan kepalanya pada rambut legam Sasuke. Menghirup aroma kepala Sasuke lalu turun ke leher belakang. Dari sana Sasuke semakin memberontak mendapati perlakuan tidak beres dari Kurama pada Sasuke. Tetapi perbedaan ukuran dan bobot tubuh membuat Sasuke kalah.

"Kurama-san?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke menahan tangan Kurama ketika bajunya sudah mulai tersingkap. Kurama semakin gencar menjelajahi area wajah Sasuke dengan hidungnya.

"Tidak apa, kan? Kau bahkan pernah melakukannya dengan Naruto. Jadi ini bukan yang pertama bagimu." Sasuke menggeleng keras ketika lehernya mulai ditahan. Bibir Kurama mulai mendarat pada bibir Sasuke tetapi Sasuke menutup bibirnya rapat.

"Tunggu—" Kurama mengambil kesempatan ketika bibir Sasuke tengah terbuka dan melumatnya dalam-dalam. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya ketika Kurama benar-benar melakukannya. Sasuke tidak bisa menggerakkan kepalanya karena tangan sebelah kanan Kurama menahan belakang kepalanya. Sasuke meremas kerah baju Kurama saat dirasa butuh oksigen, saat itulah Kurama melepaskan ciumannya.

"Brengsek, kau, Kurama! Kau lupa aku ada yang punya?" Sasuke menyeka dengan kasar bibir yang sudah terlanjur tersentuh Kurama. Kurama makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke agar Sasuke tidak mudah memberontak.

"Aku tidak peduli." Kurama kembali menghirup aroma Sasuke. "Lagipula kau mirip dengan Itachi."

"Aku bukan Itachi—" Kurama kembali membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan mulutnya. Tangan Sasuke menggapai langit-langit dan sesekali memukul punggung Kurama. Tangan Kurama menuju hidung Sasuke dan menutupnya. Sedang mulutnya masih melumat bibir Sasuke. Dengan itu Sasuke tidak bisa bernafas sama sekali.

Dadanya mulai sakit, perutnya mulai keram ketika oksigen sudah sangat menipis di dalam tubuhnya. Ludah yang turun ke tenggorokannya mulai naik lagi membuatnya bisa mati jika Sasuke tidak mendapatkan oksigen 10 detik kedepan. Mata Sasuke mulai memerah dan berair. Sasuke berfikir jika benar-benar akan mati detik itu juga.

Tangannya sudah tidak lagi menggapai-gapai angin lewat. Tubuhnya sudah tidak lagi memberontak. Penglihatannya mulai menampakkan warna hitam—

 **BRRAAKKKK**

Suara keras berbunyi ketika seseorang yang ada di belakang Kurama melayangkan kursi kayu pada kepalanya. Kurama melepaskan ciumannya pada Sasuke dan melepaskan tangannya dari hidung Sasuke. Kurama menatap wajah adiknya sendiri dengan tatapan nyalang.

"Kau terlambat." Ucap Kurama dengan santai. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sudah tidak bergerak, terlentang di atas sofa. Dengan raut wajah khawatir, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan memeriksa detak jantungnya.

"Sasuke." Lirih Naruto. Detak jantung Sasuke tidak terdengar. Naruto langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Sasuke. Nafas buatan lalu menekan dada Sasuke berulang kali, persis seperti yang pernah Naruto pelajari. Naruto lupa jika ia memiliki sihir. Satu menit setelah itu, Sasuke kembali sadar dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya.

"Naruto? Kau disini?" Ucap Sasuke setelah sadar. Naruto mengangguk dan memeluk Sasuke dengan tubuh gemetar. Naruto tidak menyangka akan melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan ketika ia sudah pulang dari lautan. Naruto tidak habis fikir jika Ia akan melihat Sasuke tidak bernafas untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Naruto menatap tajam pada Kurama yang juga menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Keparat!" Desis Naruto. "Apa kau punya penjelasan tentang ini, Bajingan?!"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Kurama enteng. Naruto secepat kilat menerbangkan vas bunga pada meja ruang tengah menggunakan kekuatan pikirannya dan menghantam kepala Kurama. Pecahan Vas bunga itu sampai pada kaki seseorang yang sebenarnya sudah ada bersama Naruto saat datang kerumah Sasuke.

Darah mengucur dan menetes dari pelipis Kurama. Kurama menatap tajam, lebih tajam lagi pada Naruto yang masih memeluk Sasuke. Kurama merasa sangat marah ketika melihat Naruto menatap tajam dirinya juga sambil mengucurkan air matanya. Kurama ingin tahu, air mata itu untuk Sasuke atau untuk dirinya?

"Siapa yang kau tangisi?" Tanya Kurama. Kurama membiarkan darah terus mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Dirimu." Desis Naruto. "Ada apa denganmu? Kurama-nii?"

Kurama melirik kearah samping ketika ia baru sadar jika ada orang lain lagi selain mereka bertiga. Orang yang ia kenal dengan dua tongkat kruk di kanan kirinya sambil berdiri dan dua kaki yang terlihat baik-baik saja, tetapi Kurama tahu kondisi kaki orang itu.

"Kenapa Kiba ada disini?" Tanya Kurama masih menatap tajam Naruto.

"JANGAN MENGALIHKAN TOPIK!" Naruto berteriak hampir menerbangkan meja ruang tengah. Kiba tersentak ketika tanah agak sedikit bergetar. Jika mereka berdua bertengkar serius, kemungkinan besar Naruto akan mati duluan, karena Kurama memiliki kekuatan berkali-kali lipat dari Naruto.

Sasuke semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Naruto. Kurama yang melihat itu mengfokuskan pikirannya pada leher Sasuke. Kurama menyumbat saluran pernapasan Sasuke membuat Sasuke mencoba untuk menghirup udara namun tak bisa. Rasa yang menyakitkan itu kembali hadir.

Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh yang ia punya mendorong Kurama dengan keras sampai menabrak dinding rumah. Setelah itu Sasuke kembali bisa bernafas. Satu yang bisa Sasuke ambil dari dua bersaudara ini, mereka berdua bisa dengan mudah membunuh. Dan itu mengerikan.

"Cukup, Naruto. Kurama-nii." Kiba mencoba menjadi penengah. Berjalan tertatih menuju Kurama bermaksud untuk menolong Kurama bangkit dari serangan yang diberikan Naruto. Kiba memberikan sapu tangan yang ia punya dan membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari pelipis Kurama.

"Aku butuh penjelasanmu, Kurama-nii." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Kurama yang masih terduduk. Kurama meraih sapu tangan dari Kiba dan mencoba membersihkan darahnya sendiri.

"Kau ke daratan bukan untuk menjadi pembunuh, bukan?!"

"Jangan sok menggurui ku, bocah!"

"Kurama-nii!"

"Diam! Kau bahkan tidak tahu rasanya!" Kurama bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tetapi pintu itu tidak bisa terbuka karena Naruto membuat pintu itu terkunci dengan pikirannya.

Kurama berbalik kembali menatap tajam Naruto. Berjalan perlahan sampai di depan tubuh Naruto. Tetapi Naruto tidak membalas tatapan tajam dari Kurama. Ia menunduk, meraih kedua lengan Kurama dan meremasnya. Kepalanya ia senderkan pada dada bidang Kurama.

"Aku butuh penjelasanmu, Kurama-nii." Lirih Naruto. Beberapa kali menggeleng, lalu kembali merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kurama. "Aku harus melindungi Sasuke dari seseorang. Tolong jangan tambah bebanku. Aku justru butuh bantuanmu. Kurama-nii, tolong aku."

Naruto memeluk Kurama dan menangis dalam diam. Kurama menatap kepala Naruto dari atas dengan tatapan heran tetapi tatapan tajam itu tidak hilang.

"Kurama-nii, Sasuke sedang di incar oleh siren. Kurama-nii harus membantu Naruto." Ucap Kiba tiba-tiba membuat Kurama menengok kearahnya. "Kemarin Naruto bertemu dengan siren. Siren itu mengatakan kalau dia sedang mengincar Sasuke. kalau hanya Naruto seorang yang menghadapi Siren itu sendiarian, Nenek Mito tidak yakin jika Naruto bisa menang dan bisa melindungi Sasuke. Kurama-nii harus menbantu Naruto." Jelas Kiba panjang lebar.

"Siren? Untuk apa kau bermain-main dengan siren, Naruto?" Kurama melepaskan Naruto dari dirinya.

"Mana aku tahu? Siren itu datang dengan tiba-tiba kepadaku." Naruto menyeka kasar air matanya yang tadi turun.

"Ouh? Bukankah bagus? Aku jadi tidak perlu membunuh Anjing kecil lemahmu itu. oh, mungkin aku bisa mengajak Siren itu bekerja sama denganku,"

"Yang benar saja! Ada apa denganmu, Kurama-nii?" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kurama bermaksud untuk menyadarkan Kurama. kurama menepis kasar tangan Naruto dan berjalan kearah pintu depan. Tangannnya menyentuh gagang pintu, berkonsentrasi pada pintu lalu sihir yang Naruto pasang telah hancur. kini Kurama berjalan keluar dengan santai.

"Kurama-nii! Berhenti! Aku butuh bantuanmu!" Naruto mengejar Kurama yang sudah keluar dari rumah Sasuke. Kurama berusaha menulikan telinganya saat Naruto terus-terusan memanggil namanya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi ketika sirenn itu menjadikan Itachi sebagai incaranya, Kurama-nii?" Kurama berhenti berjalan ketika Naruto mengatakaan hal yang membuat emosibnya memuncak.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi." Ucap Kurama sambil meelanjutkan jalannya. Naruto menyeritkan keningnnya heran. Mungkinkah Itachi kembali menolaknya? Mungkin saja benar, tetapi untuk yang satu ini, kasusnya sama dengan yang Kiba alami. Naruto bisa mengerti itu dan memakluminya. Naruto tidak menyangka kalau Kakaknya sendirilah yang akan mengalamai hal seperti ini.

Naruto bingung harus berbuat apa. Naruto hanya berdiri menatap punggung Kurama yang kian mennjauh. Kemungkinan besar, Kurama melakukan hal seperti tadi pada Sasuke karena iri.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Jika Naruto tidak melakukan apa-apa kemungkinan besar Kurama akan mati besok. Naruto juga akan sama seperti Kurama jika Sasuke menolaknya.

Naruto mengejar Kurama yang sudah jauh tak terlihat. Disana Naruto melihat Kurama yang sedang berdiri di balik pohon yang tidak terlalu besar, Naruto menghampiri Kurama lalu berhenti di belakang Kurama, mengikuti pandangan dari Kurama yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

Di depan sebuah toko buku, Naruto melihat Itachi bersama seorang perempuan yang tidak pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya. Naruto menatap Kurama yang menatap Itachi dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal itu. Mungkin penyebab Kurama bertindak tidak menyenangkan saat ini adalah karena hal ini.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Naruto. Kurama berjalan menjauh dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri dengan tanda tanya yang besar. Naruto tetap fokus pada dua orang yang ada di depan toko buku sampai akhirnya mereka berdua pergi dari tempat itu. Naruto merasa kalau ia butuh informasi lebih lanjut mengenai seorang wanita yang bersama dengan Itachi disana.

Menururt isting Naruto, wanita itu tidak beres.

.

.

.

Sasuke membantu Kiba duduk dengan hati-hati ke sofa. Sasuke mengambil dua tongkat yang Kiba pakai tadi disebelah sofa. Sasuke menuju dapur dan mengambil minuman hangat dan memberikannya pada Kiba.

Sasuke pernah mendengar cerita dari Naruto. Naruto bilang dia punya sahabat di lautan yang sudah kehilangan Mate-nya. Tetapi sahabatnya lebih memilih hidup daripada mati bunuh diri. Mungkin dialah orangnya. Inuzzuka Kiba.

"Aku baru kali ini melihat Kurama-nii yang seperti itu." Ucap Kiba pertamakali membuka obrolan dengan Sasuke.

"Itu juga yang pertama kali buatku." Sasuke memnatap tong sampah yang berisikan vas bunga yang hancur karena Naruto tadi. Sasuke juga sudah membersihkan darah Kurama yang tadi menetes.

"Kau tahu aku, kan?" Tanya Kiba. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya ketika Kiba bertanya pertanayaam yang seperti itu. Kiba tekekeh setelahnya.

"Aku merasa Naruto telah menceritakan apa-apa padamu. Termasuk tentang aku. Bukankah begitu?" Sasuke mengerti arah pembicaraan kiba lalu mengangguk. "Aku Inuzuka Kiba. Kau Uchiha sasuke, apa aku benar?" Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan.

"Naruto hanya memberitahuku bahwa dia punya sahabat yang kehilangan Takdirnya, tetapi dia tidak memilih untuk mati. Hanya itu." Jelas Sasuke. Kiba mengangguk paham. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Mate-mu?"

"Sebenarnya dia tidak apa-apa. Dia baik-baik saja, mungkin." Kiba mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Sejujurnya aku bukan kehilangan Mate-ku, dia hanya meninggalkanku. Dan aku juga tidak bisa bersamanya lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Alasan yang klasik. Keluarganya tidak setuju aku berhubungan dengan anaknya. Keluarganya adalah keluarga kaya yang terpandang. Saat itu usiaku baru lima belas tahun. Mungkin aku terlihat sangat culun wkatu itu, maka dari itu aku tidak bisa di terima di keluarga mereka. Aku juga tidak bisa menceritakan diriku yang sebenarnya ketika tahu keluarga mereka adalah orang-orang yang seperti itu. Aku ragu." Jelas kiba.

"Sebenarnya, hanya 10% para Duyung yang beerhasil memiliki hubungan dengan para Manusia. Itu adalah jumlah yang sangat sedikit. Duyung yang telah ditakdirkan memiliki hubungan dengan para Manusia rata-rata pergi kedaratan hanya untuk bunuh diri." Kiba menyesap teh hangat yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?'

"Kau manusia bukan? Kau seharusnya lebih mengerti tentang jalan pikiran Mansuia. Dalam hubungan antara Maanusia pasti memiliki titik jenuh, setelah itu Manusia akan memutuskan hubungan agar bisa berhubungan dengan orang yang lain. Para Manusia selalu menghindari titik jenuh itu. Itulah sebebnya para Duyung banyak yang mati didaratan." Jelas Kiba.

Sasuke pernah mendengar penjelasan ini dari Naruto. Dari sini Sasuke lebih yakin jika Duyung adalah makhluk yang lemah.

"Kami bukan mahkluk yang lemah." Ucap Kiba tajam. Sasuke menelan salinya ketika baru sadar kalau para Duyung memiliki sihir. Dan Sasuke merasa jika Kiba baru saja membaca pikirannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tertarik dengan kehidupan Manusia yang seperti itu. Berganti-ganti pasangan kapanpun kau mau. Tidak peduli bahwa pasangan yang sedang memiliki hubungan denganmu masih menaruh cinta yang bahkan jauh lebih besar ketimmbang sebelumnya. Manusia adalah makhluk yang egois. Aku penasaran, bagaimana rasanya jadi egois, ya?" Kiba kembali menyesap teh yang mulai mendingin.

Kata-kata yang di keluarkan oleh Kiba tadi sma persis dengan apa yang pernah Naruto katakan. Sasuke berusaha untuk mencoba memakluminya karena hidup sebagai Duyung yang sudah ditinggal oleh pasangannya itu adalah suatu keajaiban. Tetapi Sasuke agak tersinggung juga saat Kiba bilang Manusia adalah mahkluk yang egois, karena Sasuke juga Manusia. Walapun apa yang dikatakan Kiba ada benarnya juga.

"Apa kau membenci Manusia?" Tanya Sasuke. Kiba menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak juga. Aku bukan Naruto." Jawab Kiba.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus. Bukankah tadi sudah aku jawab? Aku ingin jadi egois." Jawaban Kiba membuat Sasuke agak tidak nyaman. Haruskah Sasuke kembali memaklumi? Sasuke bingung saat ini.

"Perlu kau ketahui, tidak semua Manusia bersifat egois." Sasuke mencoba membela. Kiba hanya mengangguk.

"Kebanyakan." Jelas Kiba. "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang 'Serahkan Naruto padaku.' Apa kau akan mnyerahkannya?" Sasuke menyerit marah.

"Apa kau ingin memberikan ku semacam tes? Bukan begitu caranya. Naruto itu milikku."

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau pasti akan meninggalkan Naruto suatu saat nanti. Naruto hanya terbuai dengan kebahagiannya sesaat."

"Aku tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan Naruto. Karena kita sudah ditakdirkan—"

"Yang namanya Takdir itu tidak ada!" Potong Kiba tanpa sadar menjatuhkan dua tongkatnya yang Sasuke senderkan pada sofa menggunakan kekuatannya. Sasuke tersentak karena rumahnya sedikit bergrtar seperti gempa. "Nenek tua itu salah! Kalau Nenek tua itu benar, maka Kakakku tidak akan mati!"

Kiba meremas kedua tangannya, mencoba bertahan untuk tidak menghancurkan rumah ini. Kalau rumah ini hancur, Kiba juga yang akan mati.

"Aku bertahan selama ini hanya untuk Naruto. Aku ingin memperlihatkan padanya, bahwa kami para Duyung tidaklah lemah. Kita tidak akan mati hanya karena ditinggal oleh pasangan kita. Kita para Duyung juga masih bisa bertahan walaupun harus menjadi manusia. Aku mati-matian bertahan, hidup dalam keadaan kosong dan hampa, hanya untuk Naruto." Kiba berdiri dengan perlahan. Menatap tajam Sasuke dengan tatapan yang belum pernah Sasuke lihat sebelumnya.

"Naruto adalah sahabat satu-satunya yang aku miliki. Dia adalah satu-satunya Duyung yang selalu menyemangatiku ketika aku terpuruk. Dia adalah Duyung yang paling hebat. Maka dari itu, jika aku melihat kau menyakiti Naruto seujung jaripun, kupastikan, kau akan mati ditanganku."

Sasuke balas menatap tajam Kiba dengan berani. Sasuke tidak ingin Kiba menganggap bahwa Sasuke adalah Manusia yang lemah dan penakut

"Pegang janjimu! Aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti ataupun meninggalkan Naruto. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, kau boleh membunuhku."

.

.

.

Naruto masih membuntuti Itachi dan wanita yang bersama dengan Itachi. Mereka berdua telah keluar dari Bank. Naruto menatap tas wanita itu yang agak tebal. Mungkinkah isinya uang? Naruto melihat Itachi dan Wanita itu berpisah. Yang membuat Naruto membelalakan matanya adalah, ketika perpisahan mereka berdua ditutup dengan ciuman.

Naruto yakin jika wanita itu adalah pacarnya. Mungkinkah Itachi pernah tidur dengan wanita itu? Karena Sasuke pernah menemukan kondom dari kamar Itachi.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikuti sang wanita itu. Wanita itu menaiki bis, Naruto mengikuti langkah wanita itu dan ikut menaiki bisa yang sama. Naruto duduk di bangku paling belakang karena dari sana, Naruto bisa melihat wanita itu dengan leluasa.

Naruto menatap handphonenya, sudah 40 menit berlalu dan wanita ini tidak juga turun. Beberapa menit setelhanya, wanita itu menekan tombol berhenti yang ada di sebelahnya.

Naruto mengikuti wanita itu dengan turun dari bis. Ternyata wanita itu mampir ke took buah. Wanita berahmbut hitam panjang itu membeli beberapa buah apel dan jeruk, setelah itu wanita itu kembali menaiki bis. Naruto kembali mengikuti wanita itu.

Setelah 20 menit berlalu, wanita itu kembali turun dari bis, lalu memasuki pekarangan—

"Rumah sakit?" Gumam Naruto. Naruto menatap rumah sakit yang begitu megah dan besar disna. Tulisan dengan 'TOKYO HEART HOSPITAL' terpampang jeals ditengah gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Kelihatannya rumah sakit yang sangat mahal. Siapa yang sedang ingin wanita itu kunjungi?

Terlalu lama terpana oleh kemegahan rumah sakit didepannnya, Naruto hampir saja kehilangan jejak wanita itu. Dengan cepat Naruto berlari dan memasuki lobi rumah sakit itu di lantai satu. Naruto menajamkan pendengarannya sampai 500 meter dari jaraknya berdiri sampai ke wanita itu di resepsionis.

Naruto melihat wanita itu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dalam tasnnya dan diberikan pada suster disana. Setelah wanita itu menerima kwitansi dari suster yang ada di resepsionis, wanita itu berjalan menuju lift, dan memasuki ruang kecil itu, secepat kilat Naruto berlari masuk kedalam lit bersama wanita itu.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Naruto kepada Wanita itu. Wanita itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Naruto melihat wanita itu menekan tombol lantai 7.

"Lantai berapa?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Lantai 7." Jawab Naruto. Untuk berjaga-jaga, Naruto memusatkan pikirannya untuk menerawang kamar-kamar yang ada di lantai 7. Di sana ada 10 kamar kelas 1 yang hanya 8 kamar saja yang berpenghuni. Lalu kamar kelas 2 yang penuh dengan pasien.

"Kalau begitu kita sama." Ucap wanita itu tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun pada Naruto. Naruto menarik naas lega jika wanita ini memang tak menaruh curiga pada Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kakak sedang ingin menjenguk siapa?" Tanya Naruto sekedar basa-basi, sengaja untuk membuat wanita itu menganggap pertanyaan Naruto adalah basa-basi. Sesungguhnya Naruto memang ingin tahu.

"Ah, aku sedang ingin menjenguk suamiku." Jawab wanita itu. Naruto sedikit membelalakan matanya, tapi kemudian tersenyum lembut detik itu juga. Apa-apaan ini? Satu jam yang lalu Naruto melihat Itachi dan wanita ini berciuman saat mereka berpisah, lalu sekarang wanita ini bilang kalau ingin menjenguk suaminya. Ini artinya wanita ini penipu.

"Suami, ya? Suami Kakak kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ah, dia memiliki kelainan jantung dan minggu kemarin harus di opnam." Jelas Wanita itu. Naruto memasang wajah sedih dan iba.

"Begitu, ya? Aku turut sedih." Bohong Naruto. Setelah hidup agak lama dengan para Manusia, Naruto sudah mulai mengerti bagaimana cara bermain drama.

Lift sudah ada di lantai tujuh, Naruto dan Wanita itu keluar dari lift.

"Aku akan kearah sini. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Naruto menunjuk arah kanan. Si wanita mengangguk tersenyum.

"Aku akan lewat sini. Sampai jumpa lagi." Si wanita itu pergi ke lawan arah, Naruto diam ditempat dan berusaha berkonsentrasi kembali, berusaha menerawang. Wanita itu memasuki kamar nomor 78 kelas 1. Naruto kemudian menuju kamar bernomor 78 kelas 1 dan membaca nama ruang rawat pasien dibalik pintu.

"Honda Hikari." Gumam Narruto. Setelah itu, Naruto pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit itu dan pulang. Pulang menuju apartemen Kurama. Naruto harus memberitahukan apa yang ia lihat sedari tadi.

Kalau ini bisa mengubah Kurama kembali menjadi Kurama, Naruto akan menghancurkan wanita itu.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Itachi saat memasuki rumah. Diruang tengah, terlihat adiknya, dan juga seseorang yang tidak Itachi kenal duduk di sofa dengan menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke pun menatap tajam orang itu.

"Ada tamu?" Tanya Itachi. Sasuke menengok Itachi yang baru saja pulang dari kantornnya.

"Kenapa terlambat?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ada lembur di kantor." Bohong Itachi. Bagaimanapun sasuke hampir mati tadi gara-gara itachi. Maka dari itu, sasuek terus menatap tajam sang Kakak.

"Ada apa dengamu?" Tanya Itachi. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada televise yang sedari tadi memang menyala.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke enteng. Lalu hening menghampiri tiga orang yang ada di ruang tamu yang Itachi baru sadar kalau ruang tamu rumahnya terlihat berantakan. Bahkan vas bunga yang Itachi kenal itu telah pecah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi lagi. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi dan memilih untuk menghampiri Kiba dan membantu Kiba untuk berdiri dari sofanya.

"Aku bisa sendiri. Terimakasih." Ucap Kiba menolak bantuan kecil dari Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan Kiba yang bangkit dengan santai tanpa tongkat penyangganya. Kalau di lihat-lihat, Sebenarnya Kiba ini beneran sakit atau bagaimana?

Kiba mengambil satu tongkat yang ada di sebelah sofa, berjalan keluar rumah dengan perlahan, Sasuke mengikuti Kiba dari belakang. Melupakan seseorang yang masih berdiri di belakang dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Hufftt... Aku harus bereskan ini sendiri?" Keluh Itachi.

.

.

.

"Aku antar kau sampai apartemen Naruto." Ucap Sasuke. Kiba hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan perjalanan.

"Kau bisa berjalan tanpa tongkat itu, kan?" Tanya Sasuke menciptakan topik untuk menghilangkan keheningan yang _awkward_ ini. Dan mungkin juga agak sensitif. Sepertinya Sasuke salah pilih topik mengobrol.

"Aku bisa. Hanya saja Cuma sebentar. Kakiku belum sembuh total. Jika hanya berjalan pelan-pelan aku bisa. Hanya saja akan mudah lelah, karena kakiku terasa berat untuk melangkah." Jelas Kiba. Sejenak Kiba berhenti dan memberikan tongkat itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Kiba menyerahkan tongkat miliknya pada Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke tetap menerimanya.

"Berlatih sedikit akan menghilangkan kekakuan pada otot kakiku." Ucap Kiba. Sasuke paham, mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan dengan tenang di tengah malam.

"Kurama-nii adalah orang yang baik. Tolong maafkan apa yang dia lakukan barusan padamu." Ucap Kiba tiba-tiba. Sasuke diam dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku, tidak mungkin aku memaafkannya semudah itu." Bisik Sasuke. Kiba mendengar itu dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Kau tahu? Dulu, ketika aku kehilangan Mate-ku, rasanya aku ingin membunuh Naruto. Kenapa Naruto masih setia memperhatikan Mate-nya tanpa berusaha mendekatinya sementara aku sudah kehilangan Mate-ku dan Ekorku. Kalau saja Naruto tidak lebih kuat dariku, mungkin dia sudah mati. Setelah kejadian itu, aku didiaminya selama sebulan."

Kiba terkekeh mengingat masa dirinya dulu yang mengambil tindakan yang bodoh.

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuh Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku iri padanya." Kiba menatap langit gelap yang saat ini sedang cerah tak berawan. Oleh karena itu, bintang-bintang bertaburan membuat langit yang tadinya gelap kini bercahaya.

"Jika aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan Mate-ku, maka orang lain juga tidak. Begitulah pikirku dulu. Bodoh, ya?" Ucap Kiba.

"Untungnya Ekorku masih bisa sembuh. Tapi setelah itu, kehidupanku terasa kosong dan hampa. Seekor Duyung yang masih hidup tanpa pasangannya dianggap sebuah keajaiban di tempat kami. Aku ingin membuktikan pada Naruto bahwa keajaiban itu bukanlah hal yang datang dengan tiba-tiba, tetapi ada karena kita yang menciptakannya."

Sasuke memperhatikan raut wajah Kiba yang tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali. Terlihat putus asa atapun marah, itupun tidak ada. Hanya ada senyum yang penuh kepalsuan. Bagaimana rasanya, ya hidup seperti Duyung? Mungkin jika itu Sasuke, mungkin saja Sasuke tidak akan sanggup menahannya.

"Kalian seperti angsa. Indah tapi rapuh." Komentar Sasuke membuat Kiba kembali terkekeh.

"Angsa, ya? Aku pernah dengar."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Mate-mu yang berbuat pada Ekormu?" Tanya Sasuke. Kiba tertawa sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Itu kecelakaan. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan aku yang kehilangan Mate-ku. Hanya saja kejadiannya dihari yang sama saat aku ditinggal oleh Mate-ku." Jelas Kiba.

Sasuke melihat gedung apartemen yang menjadi tempat tinggal Naruto sekarang. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi dan mereka berdua akan sampai.

"Sasuke, kau harus berhati-hati, ya!" Ucap Kiba tiba-tiba. Agaknya Sasuke sedikit merinding dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Kiba barusan.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau juga jangan terlalu menyusahkan Naruto." Lanjut Kiba. Walaupun Sasuke belum paham akan maksudnya, Sasuke mencoba untuk menurut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan hati-hati."

.

.

Kurama memasuki kamarnya yang gelap, menggeletakkan diri di atas kasur. Memandang langit-langit dengan keadaan ruang yang gelap, tangan kanannya memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Ughh!" Keluhnya. Kurama sendiri tak habis pikir apa yang dilakukan pada Sasuke. Kurama merasa iri dengan Naruto dan tiba-tiba saja Kurama ingin Naruto mengalami nasib yang sama.

"Siren itu?" Gumam Kurama. Bukankah Naruto bilang bahwa Naruto membutuhkan bantuannya? Siren yang Naruto maksud tengah mengincar Sasuke. Tapi kenapa? Siren tidak akan melakukan hal yang semerepotkan itu. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

Kurama bangkit dari kasur dan menekan tombol power on pada saklar lampu kamarnya. Kurama menuju kearah lemari dan mengambil sesuatu benda, seperti sebuah botol kaca dengan muatan 500ml dan didalam botol kaca itu terdapat pasir beserta air laut.

Kurama merogoh kalung Sasuke yang pernah Naruto berikan untuk Sasuke. Kurama mengambil kalung Sasuke diam-diam saat Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri. Sebenarnya Kurama mengambil kalung Sasuke hanya untuk jaga-jaga jika Naruto menyerangnya dengan membabi-buta, Kurama bisa menggunakan kalung Sasuke ini sebagai Sandra.

Tapi Kurama tidak menyangka, Naruto malah meminta bantuan darinya ketimbang balas dendam atas apa yang Kurama lakukan pada Sasuke. Sepertinya memang benar ada Siren yang cukup merepotkan berurusan dengan keluarga Uzumaki.

Kurama menuju meja kecil di dalam kamarnya. Membuka botol itu dan memasukan kalung Sasuke kedalam botol itu. Kurama menatap botol itu tengah mengeluarkan cahaya yang agak redup. Kurama tersenyum tipis saat kalungnya telah bereaksi.

Semoga saja cara ini bisa berhasil. Karena hanya ini yang bisa Kurama lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya yang sangat bodoh pada adiknya sendiri. Mungkin, ini lebih baik.

Semoga saja Sasuke mau mengerti.

.

.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit megah itu dengan pikiran yang penuh di kepalanya. Naruto merasa harus memberitahukan pada Itachi tentang perempuan yang Naruto lihat tengah bersamanya itu. Sepertinya Itachi telah ditipu.

Tapi sebelum itu, mungkin ada baiknya jika Naruto menyelidiki lebih lanjut lagi siapa wanita itu yang sebenarnya. Kenapa dia berani sekali menipu Itachi, tapi apa benar jika wanita itu benar-benar menipu Itachi? Bisa saja Naruto salah paham.

Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah sakit. Menuju resepsionis dan mencari tahu sedikit informasi dari nama orang yang bernama Honda Hikari.

Awalnya sulit karena identitas pasien akan menjadi rahasia untuk orang asing, untung saja Naruto belajar hipnotis sedikit dari Kurama.

Awalnya Naruto anggap hipnotis tidak terlalu penting untuk hidupnya, tapi ternyata bisa berguna juga untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

Naruto kembali keluar dari rumah sakit dengan sepucuk kertas. Naruto memandang langit yang sudah gelap. Naruto pikir jika besok adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mencari tahu semuanya.

Sesaat kemudian, pikiran tentang masalah Itachi memenuhi kepala Naruto. Tanpa Naruto sadari, kehadiran Siren membutakan sinyal pemncar yang Naruto punya.

Atau itu memang keahlian Siren yang sedang berada di dalam taksi yang sedang memperhatikan Naruto itu?

Siren itu tersenyum tipis. "Ikuti orang itu, Pak."

.

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu apartemen yang disewa oleh Kurama. Menghela nafas berat karena sekali lagi Naruto akan bertemu dengan Kurama.

Naruto memang masih sangat-sangat marah atas apa yang diperbuat oleh Kurama pada Sasuke, tapi ada yang lebih penting daripada perdebatan nanti.

Mungkin Naruto bisa menceritakan sedikit apa yang Naruto baru saja dapatkan dari Tokyo Heart Hospital tadi pada Kurama. Mungkin saja Kurama bisa sedikit lebih semangat.

"Ah, Kiba. Kau sudah disini ternyata." Ucap Naruto membuat Kiba menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang saat sedang menonton tv.

"Selamat datang. Kau dari mana saja? Kurama-nii bahkan sudah lebih dulu ada di rumah." Ucap Kiba melanjutkan nonton tvnya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu akan akan kesana. Kalau kau ingin tidur nanti langsung saja ke kamarku."

"Hah? Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku sudah berdiskusi dengan Sasuke tadi. Aku akan tidur di sofa, sedangkan kau dan Sasuke akan tidur di kamarmu." Jelas Kiba. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menghampiri Kiba yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Sasuke akan menginap disini?" Tanya Naruto. Kiba mengangguk.

"Naruto! Kau sudah pulang ternyata." Panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang dan mendapati Sasuke tengah membawa segelas susu dan roti isi di atas nampan. Sasuke meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja di depan Kiba.

"Makanlah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terimakasih." Kiba mengulurkan tangannya pada gelas susu yang ada di atas meja.

Naruto berjalan menuju Sasuke dan menyentuh kedua pipinya. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto memeluk erat Sasuke merasakan nafas hangatnya di lehernya Naruto.

"Kalau saja aku lebih cepat—"

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke sambil balas memeluk Naruto. Setelah itu Sasuke menarik Naruto masuk kedalam kamar Naruto, karena Sasuke merasa tidak enak dipandang sebegitunya oleh Kiba.

Setelah masuk kamar Naruto, Sasuke mengambil langkah awal mencium Naruto lebih dulu. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan di leher Naruto. Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke lebih dalam pada tubuhnya.

Ciuman panas yang bukan sekali dua kali pernah mereka lakukan itu kembali membawa dua insan ini menyatu. Beberapa menit telah berlalu, Naruto yang lebih dulu melepaskan ciuman mereka yang agak panas itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang memasang tampang _ingin ditiduri._

Sasuke menggeleng dan kembali memeluk Naruto. Melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya ini, sepertinya Naruto tahu apa yang Sasuke mau. Naruto membawa Sasuke ke ranjang dan menghimpitnya.

"Kau ingin melakukannya sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau yang ingin? Kalau akau sih kapan saja ingin."

"Maaf, tapi jangan sekarang. Aku hanya ingin kau memelukku. Aku hanya sedang merindukanmu." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto yang berada di atas Sasuke, menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke. Mencoba mengerti dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Aku berharap kau tidak pernah kembali ke lautan lagi." Lirih Sasuke, setelah itu Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Hah? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, Sasuke?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah denganmu walaupun seharian." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau jadi manja, Sasuke. Aku lebih suka kau yang galak."

"Aku akan galak jika waktunya tiba."

"Ouh, begitu. Jika aku memaksa dirimu, kau akan galak begitu?"

Sasuke membuka matanya menatap Naruto. "Hah? Maksudnya?"

Naruto membuka paksa baju kemeja yang Sasuke kenakan dan mengecupi di segala sisi leher mulus Sasuke. Tangan nakalnya bergerilya di bagian bawah Sasuke.

"Tung—Naruto! Sudah kubilang jangan sekarang. AH!" Sasuke tidak dapat menahan desahannya atas perbuatan Naruto pada tubuhnya. Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Naruto menahan rasa yang menjalar pada tubuhnya ketika tangan Naruto asik bermain-main pada bagian bawahnya.

Disisi lain, seorang yang jomblo sedang asik menonton televisi di ruang tengah, sedang mengencangkan volume televisi agar desahan sialan itu bisa hilang di kepalanya. Tetapi ternyata sia-sia.

"Akh! Naruto!" Desahan Sasuke membuat Kiba menyeritkan keningnya. "Bisakah kalian melakukannya dengan tenang?" Desis Kiba. Mungkin kalau Kiba sudah punya pasangan lagi nanti, Kiba akan melakukan hal yang sama saat Naruto sedang sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

Hallo semuanya... Maap yak apdetnya lama. Mungkin chapter kali ini lebih pendek dari biasanya. Jika mengecewakan aku minta maap. Kalo ada kritik dan saran yang membangun monggo di review ya.. terimakasih


	7. Truth

Chapter 7 ~ Truth ~

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke) KyuIta (Kurama x Itachi)

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

.

.

.

.

.

Kurama memandang pemandangan dari dalam bus yang tengah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Bus yang sedang melaju ini akan mengantarkan Kurama pada tempat kerjanya.

Tokyo High School, sekolah bertaraf internasional itu menjadi tempat kerjanya sekarang. Murid yang sedang duduk disebelahnya pun murid beasiswa yang bersekolah disana. Sebenarnya bukan hanya berstatus murid, melainkan calon adik ipar.

Baru kemarin malam, Kurama melakukan hal yang sangat-sangat buruk pada anak muda di sebelahnya, tapi sekarang mereka berangkat bersama tanpa ada kejadian apa-apa.

Pagi tadi, Kurama dibuat terkejut oleh Sasuke yang mengajaknya berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun mereka sudah ada di dalam bus ini.

"Sasuke, apa kau ingin sesuatu?" Tawar Kurama, walaupun Kurama menduga kalau Sasuke tidak ingin bicara padanya sama sekali. Kemungkinan Sasuke berangkat bersama dirinya karena disuruh oleh Naruto.

"Sesuatu seperti apa?" Balas tanya Sasuke. Kurama sedikit terkejut karena Sasuke membalas pertanyaannya. Walaupun bukan dengan jawaban, sih.

"Ucapan permintaan maaf atas apa yang aku lakukan kemarin malam. Aku tidak minta maaf dengan benar padamu. Maafkan aku." Kurama menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan heran. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku masih marah. Tapi Kiba bilang mungkin Kyuu bisa membantuku dari Siren itu." Ucap Sasuke.

 _'Ah, ternyata Kiba yang bilang.'_ Batin Kurama.

"Kiba yang cerita padamu tentang Siren itu?" Tanya Kurama. Sasuke mengangguk. "Agak aneh bila Siren menargetkan sasarannya. Mungkin Siren itu punya suatu rencana."

"Apa benar Siren memakan manusia?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kau takut?"

"Sedikit."

Kurama merogoh kantung jas setelannya dan mengeluarkan kalung berbandul ekor ikan dari sakunya dan menyerahkan pada Sasuke.

"Ah, kalungnya! Kupikir jatuh di mana." Sasuke menerimanya dari tangan Kurama. Sejenak memandang dengan khidmat kalung yang diberikan Naruto itu, padahal Naruto Sangat mempercayakan kalung itu pada Sasuke, tapi dengan teledor Sasuke menjatuhkannya entah dimana. Sasuke mungkin akan minta maaf pada Naruto lain kali.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengenakan kalungnya kembali. Kurama hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap jalanan dibalik kaca bis.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Kurama. Sasuke menoleh untuk mendengar Kurama. "Kalung yang kuberikan padamu sudah kuberikan sihirku untuk melindungimu dari Siren itu jika sewaktu-waktu Siren itu datang menyerangmu." Lanjut Kurama.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, menggenggam bandulan kalungnya yang ada di lehernya. "Terimakasih."

"Tapi itu tidak sempurna."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalungmu akan melindungimu ketika bahaya mengancammu, kalung itu menyala dan akan menunjukkan tanda bahwa ada bahaya disekitarmu. Tetapi sebagai gantinya kesehatan mu akan menurun, walaupun kau bisa menyembuhkan hanya dengan beristirahat, tapi tetap saja itu merepotkan, kan? Maafkan aku, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Sihirku terbatas jika ada di dunia ini. Apa kau mau mengerti?"

Ucapan Kurama membuat Sasuke menyadari satu hal. Kurama memang orang yang baik. Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya Duyung yang baik. Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Sekali lagi Terimakasih."

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah sambil sesekali melempar senyum pada siswi-siswi yang lewat dan sempat menyapanya. Tidak terlalu lama menunggu tapi bosan juga. Naruto bukan tipe orang yang suka menunggu dan terlalu lama berdiam diri. Tapi sahabatnya sedang ada di ruangan itu, jadi mau tidak mau Naruto harus menunggunya.

Naruto tersenyum ketika bola matanya melihat jika yang akan lewat didepannya adalah kekasihnya. Tangan Naruto dengan cekatan langsung menangkap pergelangan Sasuke dan menariknya ke depan tubuhnya. Sasuke yang kaget karena tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh makhluk pirang ini, awalnya ingin marah, tetapi...

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari Naruto, bibir mereka tertaut sebentar. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya terkejut atas tindakan tiba-tiba dari Naruto.

"Tunggu!"

"Pagi!" Sapa Naruto dengan senyuman secerah matahari di pagi hari ini. Selalu tidak berubah dan selalu Sasuke sukai. Hanya saja tindakan tiba-tiba seperti ini membuat Sasuke sedikit jengkel.

"Ini di sekolah, Kau, Bodoh!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menggeplak kepala kuning Naruto.

"Hanya sebentar, galak sekali, sih!" Gerutu Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang telah menjadi korban kekerasan tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke setelah menyadari bahwa tempat berdirinya Naruto bukan tempat yang menyenangkan. Entah mengapa semua murid, termasuk dirinya, tidak begitu menyukai tempat yang disebut sebagai Ruang Guru ini, ataupun Ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Didalam ada seseorang yang sedang mengurus sesuatu. Aku harus menunggunya karena aku yang bertanggungjawab atas orang ini." Jelas Naruto. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya sembari mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto yang tidak jelas. Sejak kapan Naruto bersikap seolah dia adalah bodyguard orang itu? Lagipula siapa orang itu?

"Jangan khawatir. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku, kok!" Goda Naruto. Sasuke semakin mengerutkan keningnya menatap Naruto sebal.

"Jangan baca pikiranku, Dobe!" Sasuke lagi-lagi memukul kepala kuning kekasihnya itu. Sepertinya itu hobi baru Sasuke sekarang. Sasuke telah memutuskannya.

"Maaf, tidak sengaja terdengar. Tapi kau memang tidak perlu khawatir. Kau juga akan tahu siapa orang itu. Sekarang kembali saja ke kelasmu. Bel akan segera berbunyi." Naruto mendorong pelan Sasuke supaya menjauh dari sana. Sasuke hanya menurut mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kalau itu Naruto, Sasuke bisa percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan bukunya ketika guru di jam pelajaran pertama telah memasuki kelasnya. Tetapi gurunya menginterupsi kegiatan belajarnya sebentar karena ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Ibu akan memperkenalkan murid baru." Katanya. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya dan bertanya-tanya. Siapa murid yang berani-beraninya pindah sekolah di ajaran tahun terakhir di sekolah menengah atas?

Banyak bisikan-bisikan yang terdengar oleh telinga Sasuke dengan pertanyaan yang serupa. Tetapi ketika si murid baru itu masuk, berjalan menggunakan satu kruk di tangan kirinya, membuat Sasuke semakin mengerutkan keningnya menatap anak yang sangat dikenal Sasuke. Anak itu sempat menatap Sasuke sebentar dan tersenyum.

"Halo, aku Inuzuka Kiba. Mohon bantuannya." Kiba membuat perkenalkan singkat yang diakhiri dengan membungkukkan badannya.

Anak yang ada di belakang mengangkat tangannya. "Kenapa kau pindah di ajaran tahun terakhir? Maaf aku bertanya tiba-tiba tapi aku penasaran." Ucap siswi tadi.

Kiba tersenyum. Sebisa mungkin tersenyum. Memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum. Mengabaikan sosok siswi yang ada di sebelah siswi yang bertanya pada Kiba tadi untuk tidak hancur fokus untuk bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan siswi barusan.

"Ada temanku disini. Aku ingin pindah karena dia." Jawab Kiba sejujurnya.

"Hanya itu?"

Kiba mengangguk. Agak aneh memang jawabannya, tapi Kiba tidak tahu apa yang harus dia jawab sebagai alasan. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya jujur. Alasan yang sebenarnya adalah untuk menjaga Sasuke jika Sasuke kenapa-kenapa nantinya.

 _'Lagipula kenapa harus aku? Aku cacat dan tidak bisa diandalkan ketika Siren itu sewaktu-waktu menyerang!'_ Dialog yang sempat Kiba keluarkan ketika Naruto sempat memaksanya untuk pindah sekolah dan malah sekalian menyuruh Kiba untuk memilih kelas dengan Sasuke.

 _'Bukan begitu! Aku minta untuk menjaga Sasuke bukan dari serangan Siren. Tapi aku ingin kau menjaga Sasuke dari serangan cinta dari para cewek-cewek itu. Dan juga ada beberapa cowok-cowok yang juga mengincar Sasuke. Aku tidak mau mereka menyentuh Sasuke. Kalau itu kau, tentu saja kau bisa menjaganya dari serangan-serangan yang membuat hatiku resah. Ya, kan? Kau mau kan?!"_

Kiba memutar bola matanya jengah dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

 _'Sasuke sudah dimiliki olehmu. Dia tidak mungkin berpindah hati pada orang lain, Naruto!'_

 _'Kau lupa? Sasuke tetaplah Manusia! Tentu saja aku khawatir!'_

 _'Sasuke berbeda, sepertinya. Tapi, itu berarti, kau belum sepenuhnya percaya pada Sasuke?'_

' _Aku hanya waspada. Tidak boleh melupakan jika dia tetaplah manusia. Manusia bisa dengan mudahnya berpindah ke lain hati. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi. Tapi mumpung kau ada disini, aku minta bantuan darimu. Boleh, kan?!'_

 _'Aku tidak bisa menolak, ya?'_

 _'Tentu saja kau tidak bisa menolak. Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak buat ini sebagai latihan untuk menjadi manusia seutuhnya? Dengan berbaur dengan para manusia itu kau akan mudah menjalani hidupmu sebagai manusia dimasa depan, kan?'_

Kiba menghela napas pasrah. Ya, setidaknya kata-kata Naruto ada benarnya juga. Kiba bisa belajar bagaimana cara menjadi manusia seutuhnya disini jika Kiba sering-sering berbaur bersama anak-anak lain di kelas ini.

Tapi ini diluar ekspektasi. Ada 'dia' disini! Kenapa? Kenapa bisa ada dia disini? Kiba pikir dia tidak tinggal di sekitar kota ini. Tapi kenapa? Apa yang harus—

"Inuzuka-San, silahkan duduk di bangku yang ada disana." Sang Guru menunjuk kursi kosong yang ada dibelakang tepat dibelakang Sasuke. Kiba sedikit tersentak karena lamunannya dibuyarkan tiba-tiba oleh Gurunya. Kiba mengangguk dan berjalan dengan Perlahan kebelakang dan duduk di kursi yang ada dibelakang Sasuke.

"Krukmu hanya satu? Apa tidak apa-apa?" Bisik Sasuke bertanya pada Kiba yang ada di belakangnya.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kiba. Sasuke mengangguk dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Ujar Sasuke. Kiba mengangguk walaupun anggukan itu tidak terlihat oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tahu." Bisik Kiba. Kiba sempat melirik kearah siswi yang sempat menjadi perhatiannya sejenak. Kiba melihat siswi itu, gadis itu, gadis yang sempat membuat hidup Kiba sempat hancur, ada di sana. Kiba sempat menyesal karena masuk ke sekolah ini. Sedetik kemudian Kiba kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Kiba sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi Manusia seutuhnya. Kiba juga memutuskan untuk melupakan masa lalunya, termasuk kata takdir yang menurutnya adalah suatu kebohongan besar. Kiba sudah memutuskan untuk tidak peregangan teguh pada takdir. Kiba tidak seperti Naruto yang sangat percaya akan takdir yang diramal oleh Neneknya. Kiba akan membuat takdirnya sendiri.

Kiba mulai berani menatap gadis itu dengan lekat. Gadis dengan bola mata lavender itu menyiratkan kerinduan yang sangat mendalam. Setelah itu kontak mata mereka terputus ketika Guru mulai mengeluarkan ultimatumnya. Yaitu penjelasan tentang pelajaran yang akan dipelajari di jam ini.

Gadis itu, dengan rambut biru dan mata bulat berwarna Lavender, terdapat _nametag_ di dada kirinya. Hyuga Hinata. Air matanya terjatuh dengan tidak sadar, tapi Hinata dengan cepat menghapusnya dan kembali fokus pada bukunya.

Hinata menatap kruk yang ada di sebelah meja Kiba. Kiba yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Hinata merasa bersalah pada laki-laki itu. Kemungkinan besar kaki itu yang disebabkan oleh Hinata di masa lalu.

Hinata kembali menatap Kiba yang sedang fokus menatap papan tulis di depan. Hinata masih mengingat dengan jelas kata-katanya, kata-kata bodoh yang diucapkan oleh laki-laki yang dicintainya.

 _'Lupakan aku. Jangan pernah lagi mencariku. Ini demi kebaikan kita.'_

' _Ini semua demi kebaikan dirimu sendiri. Hanya dirimu. Kau tidak pernah mau mengerti perasaanku, dasar egois!'_

Balasan yang didapat dari Kiba. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telinganya. Hinata menyesal kenapa saat itu dia malah menyetujui perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Harusnya Hinata bisa menentang itu dan tetap memilih Kiba. Tapi saat itu Hinata sedang dalam keadaan Gadis-muda-yang-hanya-ingin-pasangan-tampan-dan-kaya.

Kiba tidak memberitahukan identitas aslinya. Hinata tidak tahu dari mana Kiba berasal, dimana sekolahnya, atau seperti apa keluarganya. Kiba terlalu misterius untuk Hinata. Mereka hanya bertemu sebentar, memutuskan untuk menjadi pasangan dalam waktu singkat karena jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Hinata baru menyadari jika hidup tanpa Kiba, itulah yang membuat dirinya lebih menderita. Ketimbang dengan perjodohan bodoh yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Kiba tidak mau mungkin memaafkan Hinata.

Dari kejauhan, anak laki-laki yang duduk di depan menatap kebelakang sejenak. Melihat raut wajah sepupunya yang terlihat sedih. Ini karena orang yang ada di masa lalu sepupunya, dua tahun yang lalu, ketika dia berusaha bekerja keras untuk memisahkan Hinata dengan orang yang tidak jelas hidupnya itu, kembali lagi ke kehidupannya.

Hyuga Neji akan mengurus laki-laki yang sudah membuat hidup Hinata berantakan itu nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengajak Kiba untuk makan di kantin sekolah. Tapi Kiba menolaknya dan memutuskan untuk makan di kelas saja, Karena mungkin tidak akan jauh berbeda. Kantin yang ada di sekolahnya dulu di lautan, ketika sudah jam istirahat akan sangat ramai. Itu membuat Kiba tidak diuntungkan. Kiba dengan jalan yang tertatih-tatih ini kemungkinan akan mendapatkan makanannya saat bunyi bel masuk telah berdenting.

Itulah kenapa Kiba membawa bekal sendiri ke sekolah. Sasuke memutuskan untuk membeli makanan untuk dirinya sendiri ke kantin dan akan memakannya di kelas bersama Kiba.

Ketika Kiba sedang membuka kotak makannya, beberapa anak laki-laki menghampirinya. Kiba mencoba tersenyum, karena kali saja mereka ingin mengajak Kiba makan siang bersama.

"Hei, Anak baru! Siapa namamu tadi? Inu? Yang benar saja! Namamu benar Inu?" Kata salah satu anak yang ada di tengah.

"Inuzuka Kiba." Tegas Kiba. Sepertinya Kiba mulai mengerti kondisi dan situasi yang sedang dialaminya ini. Beberapa anak hanya meliriknya tanpa peduli.

' _Jadi ini yang namanya pembullyan ala Manusia?'_ Batin Kiba.

"Sama saja. Kau kan Anjing. Namamu saja Inu!" Ucap salah satu orang yang lain.

(Inu;Anjing)

"Kalau kau benar-benar Anjing, coba ambil kalau bisa." Salah satu anak melempar kruk Kiba jauh dari jangkauan Kiba. Mau tidak mau Kiba harus berjalan jika ingin kruknya kembali. Kiba sempat menatap marah pada anak-anak yang mengganggunya.

"Dengar, ya! Ini adalah sekolah internasional. Sekolah bergengsi yang tidak semua orang dapat bersekolah disini. Apa jadinya jika orang luar tahu jika ada anak cacat yang bersekolah disini?"

"Aku tidak cacat!" Balas Kiba. Salah satu anak menatap marah pada Kiba dan menendang kaki kiri Kiba. Kiba berteriak dalam diam merasakan sengatan luar biasa yang ada pada kakinya. Air matanya nyaris jatuh ketika rasa sakit luar biasa itu benar-benar menyerangnya di tulang keringnya.

"Berani membalas? Anak cacat sepertimu tidak pantas ada di kelas A." Segerombolan anak-anak para petinggi itu pergi meninggalkan kelas. Anak-anak yang merasa memiliki Ayah Penting tetapi sombong seperti itu banyak berkeliaran di sekolah yang hanya menerima orang-orang kaya seperti ini. Kiba sudah tahu hal itu. Kiba juga tidak semiskin itu untuk bisa bersekolah disini. Tapi dengan menyembunyikan identitasnya, sepertinya Kiba harus menerima perlakuan yang akan lebih kasar dari ini.

Bukan pertama kalinya Kiba merasakan pembulian. Ketika di lautan, tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu, Kiba benar-benar tidak bisa mengenakan ekornya saat itu. Kiba hanya bisa mengandalkan Akamaru ketika ingin pergi kemana-mana. Dari sanalah Kiba mendapat perlakuan tidak mengenakan dari teman-temannya. Tetapi selalu ada Naruto yang menolongnya.

Sekarang Kiba yang harusnya melindungi Sasuke untuk Naruto, sepertinya tidak akan terjadi. Karena Kiba tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan Kaki ini. Kaki yang bahkan membutuhkan bantuan tongkat agar bisa berjalan jauh.

Kiba mengeluarkan Sihirnya dalam diam untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang menjalar di kakinya. Kalau begini terus akan sembuh lebih lama. Kiba membenamkan wajahnya di pahanya, menangis. Kiba benci dengan kenyataan ini, Duyung itu sensitif dan gampang menangis. Kiba benci dengan fakta bahwa, benar, Duyung adalah makhluk yang lemah.

"Sesakit itu?" Suara yang tidak dikenal oleh Kiba ada didepannya. Kiba hanya diam dan terus fokus pada Sihirnya agar rasa sakit dikakinya semakin mereda.

"Aku Nara Shikamaru. Aku duduk di sebelahmu didekat jendela. Apa kau mau aku antar ke UKS?" Tanya Anak laki-laki yang entah dari mana datangnya itu. Kiba hanya mengangguk dan dengan cepat menyeka air matanya. Dengan cepat mengambil kruk yang sudah berada di tangan Si Rambut Nanas dan berdiri dengan perlahan.

"Terimakasih. Aku bisa sendiri." Ucap Kiba dengan perlahan berjalan dengan pelan. Kaki kirinya masih sakit belum sepenuhnya membuat Kiba sedikit kesulitan. Shikamaru dengan sigap membantu Kiba menuntun sampai Ruang UKS.

Sesampainya disana Shikamaru mendudukkan Kiba di ranjang UKS dan menggulung celana panjang yang dikenakan oleh Kiba. Kiba sedikit terkejut ketika sampai segitunya Shikamaru mau menolongnya. Padahal ini masih jam istirahat, harusnya Shikamaru langsung kembali ke kelas, bukannya malah membantu Kiba.

"Tunggu—Tidak perlu sampai segitunya—"

"Kakimu biru." Potong Shikamaru. Shikamaru berjalan menuju kulkas yang ada dibelakang mereka yang berada tepat di samping rak obat-obatan. Mengambil kain dan beberapa batu es, menempelkan kain yang sudah ada batu esnya pada tulang kering yang mulai membiru.

"Maaf. Aku merepotkan." Ucap Kiba. Shikamaru menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tidak. Tidak merepotkan sama sekali." Balas Shikamaru. Kiba merasakan sakitnya mulai mereda. "Maaf hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Ini lebih dari cukup. Terimakasih." Balas Kiba. Kiba terus menatap wajah Shikamaru dari atas. Dilihat-lihat sepertinya orang ini cukup baik. Tidak. Sangat baik. Bahkan mau menolong orang asing sepertinya sampai mau mengulurkan tangannya hanya untuk mengompres kakinya yang biru.

Sepertinya sihir Kiba tidak berguna sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa teman yang kamu maksud?" Tanya Shikamaru melirik Kiba dari bawah.

"Hmm? Teman?"

"Kau bilang kau pindah kesini karena ada temanmu, kan? Siapa dia kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Ah.. itu, dia Sasuke." Jawab Kiba. Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti.

Seketika itu suara dobrakkan pintu bergeser terdengar. Sasuke masuk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Kiba?! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke langsung berlari kearah Kiba dan menatap Shikamaru yang terlihat sedang mengompres kaki Kiba.

"Shikamaru!? Kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Kiba langsung menyaut ketika melihat Shikamaru terlihat ingin membalasnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke!"

"Tidak apa-apa, apanya? _Deidara and the gank_ berbuat sesuatu padamu kan? Mereka semua bilang begitu! Makanya ketika aku tidak melihatmu dikelas, aku panik!" Sasuke menghampiri Kiba yang malah menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan begitu. Tolong andalkan aku sedikit. Aku temanmu, kan?"

"Kau itu tidak bisa apa-apa, bagaimana aku mengandalkan dirimu, hah?" Kiba terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri. Sasuke yang sempat merasa khawatir langsung lenyap ketika Kiba dengan ringannya mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"Itu bercanda atau serius?"

Kiba menatap mata Sasuke sejenak, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Menurutmu? Kalau aku di ganggu oleh—siapa tadi itu namanya?"

"Deidara." Shikamaru menjawab.

"—Deidara itu, memangnya kau bisa menang melawannya? Apalagi mereka bersama dengan teman-temannya. Aku malah tidak yakin—AKHH" Ucapan Kiba terputus ketika Sasuke menendang kaki kanan Kiba lumayan keras, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan UKS dengan tidak santainya.

"KURANG AJAR!" Teriak Kiba ketika suara debuman keras terdengar saat Sasuke menutup pintu. Kiba mengelus-elus kakinya dengan mulut mengerucut.

"Dasar, bocah! Untung saja bukan yang kiri yang ditendang." Gumam Kiba masih mengelus-elus Kaki kanannya. Shikamaru terkekeh kecil melihat interaksi antara Sasuke dan Kiba ini.

Kiba menatap Shikamaru jengah. "Kenapa, sih?!"

"Kalian ternyata sedekat itu, ya?" Shikamaru masih tertawa kecil lalu kembali pada aktifitasnya—mengompres kaki kiri Kiba yang membiru. Kiba menggeleng keras.

"Tidak. Tidak! Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya." Ucap Kiba. Mata Shikamaru terangkat menatap Kiba dalam tanda tanya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian teman?" Tanya Shikamaru heran. Karena dari pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya bahwa Kiba pindah kesini karena temannya. Dan sekarang ketika Shikamaru baru tahu teman yang dimaksud Kiba adalah Sasuke, Shikamaru menjadi bingung.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Kiba seadanya. Kiba tidak peduli kalau Shikamaru bingung dengan kata-katanya. Kiba hanya menjawab seadanya.

Persetan dengan harus menjaga Sasuke, persetan dengan kata-kata Naruto, mulai hari ini Kiba harus menjaga dirinya sendiri. Sasuke tidak bisa diandalkan ketika kejadian seperti tadi terulang kembali. Kiba harus memutar otak agar kehidupan satu tahun kedepannya di sekolah ini akan aman.

"Kau tahu?" Shikamaru membuka suara ketika keheningan mulai menghampiri mereka berdua. Kiba hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya menagih apa yang harus Kiba ketahui.

"Ini adalah kegiatan pertamaku semenjak aku masuk ke sekolah ini. Maksudku, menolong seseorang. Apalagi oleh orang yang tidak kukenal." Aku Shikamaru yang mau repot-repot membawa dan mengompres kaki kiri Kiba. Shikamaru bangkit dari tumpuannya, mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan Kiba.

Kiba membelalakkan matanya tapi kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh mengejek. "Yang benar saja!"

"Aku serius. Aku sendiri kaget." Saut Shikamaru.

"Kau ini tidak punya hati, ya?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka melakukan hal yang merepotkan."

"Kau bercanda?! Barusan kau mau repot-repot mengurusi orang asing sepertiku?"

"Aku merasa kau berbeda." Ucapan Shikamaru membuat perut Kiba agak memanas, kemudian kembali normal.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Lanjut pertanyaan dari Shikamaru dengan tatapan mata yang intens membuat otak Kiba berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Apa Shikamaru tahu Kiba ini memang berbeda? Atau Shikamaru berasal dari lautan juga makanya dia tahu? Atau—

"Kau ini sedang cari muka, ya?" Tebak Kiba sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya pada wajah Shikamaru.

"Omonganmu pedas sekali dari tadi." Balas Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa terus-terusan mencari muka di depanku?"

"Hah?! Kau ini tidak tahu diri, ya?!"

"Apa aku bisa terus mengandalkanmu?"

Kiba menatap mata Shikamaru penuh harap. Entah mengapa Kiba merasa Shikamaru lah yang akan terus mengawasinya, dari tatapan mata Shikamaru yang menatapnya, Kiba merasa kalau Shikamaru bisa diandalkan. Seakan-akan Shikamaru—

"Tentu saja." Jawab Shikamaru.

Kiba tersenyum lebar. Shikamaru terpana pada senyuman bodoh yang Kiba ciptakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Tanpa terasa waktu bergulir cepat. Setelah kembali dari ruang UKS, Kiba merasa jika hari-harinya kedepan akan aman, Kiba tersenyum senang akan hal itu.

Karena Kiba sudah mendapatkan teman baru, Shikamaru. Saat istirahat mereka memutuskan untuk bertukar kontak nomor, lalu mengobrol sedikit untuk menghabiskan waktu. Bahkan Shikamaru menawarkan untuk mengatar Kiba pulang karena khawatir. Lucu sekali.

Kiba terkekeh ketika masih mengingat Shikamaru yang bersikeras untuk mengantar Kiba untuk pulang. Tapi untuk apa? Mereka baru saja kenal. Tentu saja Kiba menolak dengan alasan tidak enak. Sebenarnya Kiba juga perlu waspada pada orang asing, takut-takut memang ada apa-apa pada Shikamaru.

Kiba tentu pulang sendiri menggunakan bus kota. Berjalan bersama Shikamaru ke ke halte terdekat di dekat sekolah. Tetapi tentu saja mereka berpisah di halte tersebut karena memang beda jurusan.

"Aku pulang!" Seru Kiba sesampainya di apartemen Kurama. Kiba membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam. Menghembuskan nafasnya lega karena sejenak bisa lepas dari orang yang bernama Deidara itu. Dan juga Neji.

Neji yang Kiba kenal. Neji yang merupakan sepupu terdekatnya dari Hinata, yang juga merupakan alasan berakhirnya hubungan Kiba dan Hinata. Kiba tidak pernah menyukainya, bahkan sampai dimana Neji memandang tajam kearah Kiba.

Kiba hanya harus menyiapkan hatinya atas apa yang akab dilakukan oleh Neji kepada dirinya suatu hari nanti. Sama seperti dulu.

Sama seperti ketika Neji berbuat sesuatu kepada kakinya.

"Oh, baru datang." Sambut Naruto ketika Kiba telah sampai di apartemen Kurama. Kiba berjalan pelan menuju ruang tengah lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa yang berada di sana. Naruto yang sudah sedari tadi duduk di sofa itu juga memandangi wajah lelah Kiba.

"Apa benar baik-baik saja kalau pulangnya tidak bersama? Apa ada masalah tadi disekolah? Sasuke tadi bilang padaku kau sempat dibully, ya?" Berenten pertanyaan dari Naruto hanya dibalas oleh hembusan nafas berat dari Kiba.

"Kau pernah aku ceritakan tentang 'Mantanku' dulu, kan?" Tanya Kiba. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tetapi tetap mengangguk.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku memang tidak pernah memperlihatkan padamu, ya? Aku lupa. Tadi dia ada disana."

"Dia siapa? Mantanmu?" Tebak Naruto. Kiba membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lelah.

"Dunia itu sempit, ya!"

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hinata. Hyuga Hinata." Jawab Kiba.

"APA?!" Naruto membuka matanya lebar membuat gambaran kalai dia sangat amat terkejut mendengar bahwa orang yang membuat Kiba sampai seperti ini adalah teman sekelas Sasuke. Dan Naruto sempat mengenalnya. Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang terlihat lugu seperti Hinata itu bisa membuat seseorang berubah.

"Tidak mungkin." Desis Naruto.

"Aku juga kaget. Tidak kusangka akan bertemu lagi dengannya disaat aku sudah melupakannya. Benar-benar ajaib." Kiba terkekeh mengingat masa-masa kelamnya ketika Kiba bertekad berusaha untuk melupakan Hinata.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan dia?"

"Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana. Biasa saja."

Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Baguslah. Tetapi kalau dia meminta untuk balikan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang akan ku lakukan? Tidak ada, tentu saja. Aku sudah tidak ada hubungannya dengan wanita itu." Jawab Kiba tegas karena Kiba juga sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Kiba hanya harus berjalan ke depan tanpa melihat masa lalu.

"Apa aku perlu meminta Sasuke untuk menjagamu dari orang yang membullymu kemarin?" Tawar Naruto. Tetapi Kiba menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Kalau aku butuh bantuanmu, aku pasti akan bilang. Terimakasih."

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, awalnya, hanya pada awalnya Kiba berpikir bahwa dia akan aman hari ini dari segerombolan anak-anak pejabat yang kemarin sempat menindas Kiba. Tapi ternyata anak-anak itu punya caranya sendiri untuk tetap bisa mengganggu Kiba.

Contohnya ketika jam pelajaran berganti, Shikamaru jalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Kiba karena memang Shikamaru ditugaskan oleh guru pelajaran selanjutnya untuk mempersiapkan materi yang sudah ditugaskan. Dengan terpaksa, Kiba berjalan tertatih menggunakan kruk menuju kelas selanjutnya.

Belum sampai keluar kelas Kiba sudah dihadang oleh Deidara dan teman-temannya. Entah kemana Sasuke sekarang yang seharusnya melindungi Kiba tapi malah pergi duluan ke kelas selanjutnya. Memang Kiba sudah tahu dari awal kalau Sasuke itu tidak bisa diandalkan.

Seketika Kiba lupa, yang meminta untuk tidak mengandalkan Sasuke adalah dirinya sendiri. Kiba mendesis menyesal akan pikirannya kemarin.

Sungguh bodoh.

Kiba sedikit menggerutu ketika 3 orang anak laki-laki mulai mengerjai nya. Kalau saja ada Naruto di sini, mungkin Kiba bisa keluar dari kelas ini dengan selamat.

"Hei, kau tidak membawa pangeran berkuda putih mu? Di mana dia? Harusnya kau bawa dia bersamamu untuk menjagamu. Kau tidak akan bisa melewati kami bertiga dengan kaki seperti itu, ya kan?" Ucap Deidara dengan suara dan tampang yang sok keren.

Kiba rasanya ingin tertawa. Kalau saja kaki Kiba tidak sakit atau kekuatan Kiba tidak menghilang, anak yang bernama Deidara ini pasti sudah mati.

"Pelajaran Sains hampir mulai. Bisakah kau mingg—"

Kiba terlempar ke belakang ketika Deidara mendorong pundak Kiba lumayan keras. Beberapa anak yang masih ada di dalam kelas mulai berlarian keluar kelas untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada mereka.

Deidara juga menyuruh kedua temannya yang ada di belakang untuk keluar kelas. Deidara menghampiri Kiba dan mengambil kruk yang tergeletak di sebelah Kiba.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kiba menggapai Kruk yang terlanjur diambil oleh Deidara. Kiba akan sulit berjalan tanpa alat itu. Kalau saja Akamaru boleh ikut ke sekolah, anak ini pasti sudah berlari ketakutan karena dikejar anjing.

Kiba masih terus menggapai benda yang saat ini sangat penting baginya dari tangan Deidara.

"Deidara, Hentikan! Berikan kembali tongkatnya!" Hinata yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba dari pintu yang lainnya. Deidara mendengar suara Hinata yang bersuara langsung melempar kruk pada Kiba dengan kasar lalu meninggalkan kelas.

Kiba mengaduh ketika kruk itu mengenai badannya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi Kiba belajar untuk tidak terus menangis seperti Duyung yang lemah.

Kiba melirik sejenak kepergian Deidara dengan tatapan tajam, Kiba lalu mengambil Kruk yang ada di sebelahnya dan berusaha bangkit walau agak tertatih. Hinata bermaksud menghampiri Kiba untuk menolongnya, tapi Kiba sengaja berjalan melewati Hinata yang sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Kiba-kun!" Panggil Hinata. Kiba terus berjalan mengacuhkan Hinata. Merasa diacuhkan, Hinata menghadang jalan Kiba yang hampir sampai keluar kelasnya. Keadaan kelas yang sudah sepi membuat Kiba merasa kalau kelas Sains sudah dimulai dari tadi.

"Minggir." Ucap Kiba dengan ketus. Kiba berusaha melewati Hinata tetapi Hinata masih menghadang jalan Kiba. Mata lavender itu sudah berubah di mata Kiba. Bukan lagi mata yang Kiba sukai. Lalu rambutnya yang panjang dan jatuh itu tidak lagi terlihat indah.

Perasaan Kiba pada Hinata, entah kenapa, sudah memudar. Hanya ada rasa tidak suka terhadap orang bermarga Hyuga ini.

"Kita baru saja bertemu kembali. Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Tanya Hinata yang kian mendekat pada Kiba. Kiba mengerutkan keningnya melihat Hinata yang mendekatkan dirinya sendiri padanya. Refleks, Kiba berjalan mundur sesuai ritme langkah maju Hinata.

"Hentikan!" Ketus Kiba pada Hinata yang tidak mau berhenti maju. Punggung Kiba menabrak jendela kelas, yang artinya sudah tidak ada jalan lain lagi. Hinata berhenti karena memang Kiba sudah terkepung olehnya.

"Pasti ada maksud kenapa kau bisa ke sekolah ini." Tegas Hinata.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Kiba cepat.

"Jangan bohong!" Hinata menggenggam kedua tangan Kiba dan menarik mendekati wajah Hinata. Melakukan kontak mata sejarak hanya beberapa centimeter.

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong?"

"Kiba-kun,—"

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau ada kau di sini. Kalau aku tahu aku tidak mungkin mau masuk ke sekolah ini. Harusnya kau mengerti itu."

"Kenapa kau berubah?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil menatap sendu ke arah mata Kiba. Kiba menghempaskan kasar genggaman tangan Hinta lalu kembali memegang kruknya.

"Aku berubah karena dirimu, Kau lupa? Bukankah semua manusia pasti berubah? Termasuk ketika mereka mengalami sesuatu yang mereka diciptakan sendiri karena orang lain. Aku ingin bilang Terimakasih padamu." Kiba mendesis di depan wajah Hinata dan berusaha pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Ya! Memang seharusnya begini. Kiba memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berhubungan dengan masa lalu. Termasuk dengan mantannya.

"Maafkan aku—"

"Apa?!" Kiba berbalik tiba-tiba ketika mendengar Hinata mengatakan kata 'Maaf'. "Kau bilang apa?!" Lanjut Kiba. Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan dirimu saat itu. Aku—"

"Apa kau sedang berpura-pura?" Tanya Kiba. Hinata kembali menggeleng.

"Apa maksudmu, Kiba-kun? Aku hanya meminta maaf pada dirimu. Dengarkan aku. Aku senang kau kembali. Aku senang kita bertemu lagi. Aku akan percaya bahwa kau yang datang ke sekolah ini adalah kebetulan, bukankah kebetulan itu adalah takdir? Takdir yang membawa kita akhirnya bertemu lagi—"

"Aku yang akan membuat Takdirku sendiri." Potong Kiba lagi. "Aku yang akan menentukan apa yang mau aku lakukan. Termasuk untuk berpisah denganmu. Bukankah kau yang minta?" Lanjut Kiba.

Hinata kembali mendekat pada Kiba. Kembali menggenggam erat tangan kiri Kiba yang kosong. Benar-benar menyalurkan perasaannya agar Laki-laki yang berada di depannya ini mulai mengerti kembali tentang perasaannya.

"Tidak! Aku salah. Waktu itu aku tidak berpikir jernih, aku akui tindakan yang aku lakukan saat itu salah. Harusnya aku mempertahankan dirimu. Aku menyesal. Kumohon, Kiba-kun! Kau harus mengerti."

"Apa ini termasuk drama kecilmu?"

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu?"

"Deidara itu suruhanmu, kan?"

"Apa?! Kenapa?! Aku tidak pernah—"

"Kenapa dia langsung berhenti ketika kau yang bersuara?" Tanya Kiba sambil menatap tajam mata lavender itu. Hinata kembali menggeleng pelan menolak pemikiran Kiba saat ini.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham. Aku tidak pernah ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Deidara. Ak—"

"Neji." Potong Kiba lagi-lagi. "Kalau bukan kau pasti Neji. Hanya dia yang bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti ini padaku, sama seperti dulu. Tolong bilang padanya—" Kiba menarik nafas panjang sambari melirik tajam kearah pintu kelas yang sedikit terbuka.

"—Aku tidak akan pernah berhubungan denganmu lagi, jadi tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi. Sampaikan itu pada Neji, hidupku jadi susah karena terus berurusan dengan kalian para Hyuga." Kiba berjalan melewati Hinata dan berusaha keluar dari kelas melewati pintu kelas yang berada di lain sisi. Karena Kiba tahu, ada seseorang yang berada di balik pintu itu. Kiba memutuskan untuk tidak keluar melewati pintu itu.

"Aku akan membeberkan semua rahasiamu!" Ucap Hinata tiba-tiba membuat langkah Kiba terhenti.

"Silahkan saja. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi manusia seutuhnya, sekarang. Jadi kalau kau menceritakan hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu, orang lain hanya akan menganggap kalau itu hanya imajinasimu saja." Ucap Kiba seraya melanjutkan jalannya.

Seseorang yang terus berdiri di balik pintu, menatap punggung Kiba yang berjalan kian menjauh dari kelasnya. Neji hanya berasumsi sembarangan bahwa sekembalinya Kiba hanya untuk mengejar Hinata kembali. Tapi sepertinya Neji salah. Kiba terdengar jujur saat bicara dengan suara tegas seperti itu.

Neji jadi lega setelah mengetahui bahwa hubungan mereka berdua memang benar-benar sudah selesai.

Hinata dengan tiba-tiba keluar dari kelas dan berdiri dihadapan Neji dengan mata berkaca-kaca tetapi sambil menatap tajam dan benci ke arah mata Neji. Neji tersentak kecil ketika Hinata sudah berada disebelahnya, Neji pikir Hinata tidak tahu ia disana. Dengan nafas tidak beraturan, tangan Hinata melayang dan mendarat dengan sangat keras ke pipi putih Neji.

Neji membelalakkan matanya terkejut atas perlakuan Hinata yang tiba-tiba. Rasa perih menjalar keseluruh tubuh, termasuk hatinya dan kepalanya.

"Puas?" Desis Hinata. Neji menyentuh pipinya yang terasa nyeri sambil menatap Hinata yang masih menatapnya tajam. Air matanya sudah mengalir ketika ia mulai berbicara.

"Apa—?"

"Kau yang menyuruh mereka, kan?!" Hinata menatap tajam mata lavender Neji masih dengan genangan air yang belum turun.

"Mereka siapa?"

"Jangan sok lugu. Aku hanya ingin jawaban Ya atau Tidak. Jawab aku!"

Neji sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu nafas panjang mulai keluar dari rongga hidung Neji. "Tidak ada manfaatnya bagimu untuk berhubungan dengan orang itu. Seharusnya kau mengerti bagaimana pandangan orang tua kita padanya. Aku hanya—"

"Aku mengerti." Lirih Hinata seraya meninggalkan Neji yang masih menggantungkan kalimatnya. Hinata menuju kelasnya kembali lalu mengambil tasnya. Berlari kecil keluar kelas dan Neji hanya bisa melihat Hinata berlari meninggalkan kelas sampai hilang di tikungan koridor.

Tidak ada perasaan apa-apa pada Neji ketika melihat Hinata yang menggenangkan air di pelupuk matanya, Neji hanya merasa apa yang dilakukannya itu sudah benar. Ajaran yang diajarkan oleh Ayahnya tentang derajat, status, dan lain sebagainya benar-benar tersimpan didalam otaknya.

Keluarga Hyuga tidak pantas menerima keluarga yang bahkan tidak jelas latar belakangnya seperti apa.

Neji mengerti itu, tapi untuk menyukai Sasuke dan rasa ingin memilikinya, itu bukan salahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga Minggu berlalu begitu saja, Naruto masih menyimpan rahasia tentang kekasih Itachi. Selama itu juga Naruto terus mengorek tentang wanita itu, untuk Itachi yang sudah dibohongi oleh wanita itu.

Cerita latar belakang dan bukti sudah didapatkan oleh Naruto, hanya saja Naruto bingung kapan waktu untuk menceritakannya.

Naruto sedang beradu gulat dengan selimut di atas sofa di depan tv. Kurama dengan kaos putih polos dan bokser hitam keluar dari dapur dengan membawa segelas teh hangatnya menuju kamarnya kembali.

Niatnya, sih, seperti itu. Tapi diurungkan ketika mendengar suara berisik yang diciptakan oleh adik bongsornya itu. Kurama menghampiri Naruto dan menendang keras sofa dari belakang membuat Naruto jatuh dari sofanya dan mendarat dengan mulus tapi menyakitkan ke atas lantai yang dingin.

 _'Anjay! Kekuatan yang mengerikan!'_ Batinnya sambil mendengus ke arah Kurama. Naruto bangkit dari jatuhnya dan duduk diatas lantai sambil menutup matanya.

Masih ngantuk.

Maklum, hari Minggu. Karena hari libur, harusnya Naruto pergi berkencan dengan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menolak karena ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dengan Kiba dan Naruto dilarang ikut mereka berdua. Itu sangat menyebalkan. Itulah kenapa Naruto hanya tidur-tiduran di sofa.

"Dari pada tidur-tiduran tidak jelas seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku mengerjakan pekerjaanku—

"AHH!" Naruto berteriak tiba-tiba dan bangkit dari jatuhnya membuat Kurama terkejut dan hampir menumpahkan teh hangatnya. Naruto menghampiri Kurama dab menyeretnya menuju sofa dan menyuruh Kurama agar duduk.

"Mumpung sedang tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa—

"Hah?! Kau bilang apa?!" Potong Kurama terkejut. "Apa maksudmu? Aku ada pekerjaan, tahu! Tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa apanya?"

"Ssstttt! Diam. Begini, ada yang ingin aku beritahu padamu hanya saja aku bingung kapan waktu yang tepat. Mungkin hari ini adalah waktu yang tepat." Jelas Naruto membuat kening Kurama mengerut dan memutar matanya.

" _Kalau mau bicara ya bicara saja, kan? Bertele-tele."_ Batin Kurama.

"Tapi tahan dulu kekuatanmu itu. Soalnya ini agak sensitif." Kurama menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Begini, Kurama-nii, jangan kaget, ya! Sebenarnya Itachi sudah punya pacar." Jelas Naruto. Kesunyian melanda mereka berdua yang tengah berada di ruang tengah. Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali ketika melihat Kurama yang tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi yang diharapkannya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, heran. "Kurama-nii, kenapa diam? Apa ini bukan berita yang mengejutkan?"

Kurama menghela nafasnya. "Aku tahu itu."

"Eh?! Sudah tahu, ya? Kok, bisa?"

"Itachi sendiri yang memberi tahu ku." Jelas Kurama.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu Kurama-nii juga tahu tentang suami pacarnya Itachi? Gila sekali Itachi itu, bisa-bisanya pacaran sama orang bersuami—

Kurama membelalakkan matanya. "Eh?! Apa?! Tunggu! Suami?"

"Hm? Iya. Loh, Kurama-nii tidak tahu?"

"Ceritakan semuanya!" Perintah Kurama. "Aku belum pernah mendengar tentang itu."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan reaksi Kurama. Tetapi Naruto tetap menceritakannya.

"Namanya Honda Hikari. Dia suami dari pacarnya Itachi, nama pacarnya Honda Yume. Mereka sudah menjadi di pasangan suami istri sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, mungkin. Suaminya memiliki kelainan jantung beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebenarnya itu bukan penyakit keturunan, sepertinya itu disebabkan saat kecelakaan ketika dia bekerja di sebuah universitas ketika dia sedang mengerjakan proyek ilmiahnya di sana."

"Apa dia seorang dokter?" Tanya Kurama. Naruto menggeleng.

"Bukan. Maksudnya, belum. Iya belum lulus dan belum mendapatkan gelar dokternya. Sepertinya dia masih menyandang gelar sebagai asisten dokter di universitasnya. Aku sempat berfikir, apa mungkin pacarnya Itachi membohongi Itachi untuk mendapatkan biaya perawatan suaminya dari Itachi?"

Kurama menyeritkan keningnya. Kurama tidak tahu kalau Itachi mungkin, memberikan uangnya kepada pacarnya itu. Tetapi Kurama tidak tahu, kemungkinan Itachi juga tidak tahu kalau pacarnya mempunyai suami.

"Kurama-nii tadi bilang, kan? Kurama-nii tahu kalau Itachi sudah memiliki pacar dari Itachi sendiri, kan? Tetapi kau tidak mengerti apa-apa apa tentang si Honda Hikari itu. Kemungkinan Itachi tidak memberitahukan dirimu keseluruhannya. Tapi bisa saja kalau Itachi memang benar-benar tidak tahu kalau pacarnya memiliki suami. Apa Itachi harus kita tanya? "

Kurama berfikir keras, kalau Itachi tahu pacarnya sudah memiliki suami, untuk apa dia banting tulang mencari uang? Apa yang sedang ia pertahankan?

"Siapa nama wanita itu? Yumi—

"Yume!" Potong Naruto membernarkan.

"Iya, itu, Yume. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Kau tahu dia berada dimana, kan?"

"Hah?! Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu bertemu dengan dia? Kalau aku membiarkanmu bertemu dengan dia, mungkin dia dan suaminya malah kau bunuh."

Kurama memutar matanya. "Memangnya aku psikopat. Aku hanya ingin bicara padanya."

"Tidak. Mungkin sebaiknya kita membiarkan Itachi bertemu dengan rumah sakit tempat suaminya dirawat. Lalu setelah itu akan menjadi urusan mereka berdua, tapi itu kalau Itachi benar-benar tidak tahu kalau pacarnya sudah memiliki suami. Tapi bagaimana kalau Itachi sudah tahu pacarnya itu sudah memiliki suami? Maka dari itu kita harus menanyakan pada Itachi terlebih dahulu. Hanya untuk memastikan kalau Itachi tidak tahu apa-apa."

Sebenarnya hati Kurama terasa berat mendengar cerita yang diceritakan oleh Naruto. Tapi tidak mungkin Naruto berbohong kepadanya. Kurama mengepalkan tangannya, hingga kuku jarinya memutih. Kurama merasa sangat marah.

Jahat! Yang di lakukan wanita itu kepada Itachi itu jahat.

Bisa-bisanya dia memanfaatkan Itachi. Manusia semacam itu tidak bisa dimaafkan. Kurama tidak habis pikir wanita tercantik itu memiliki pikiran picik untuk membuat Itachi tunduk di kakinya.

Kali ini Kurama yang akan turun tangan. Untuk menyelamatkan Itachi dari monster kecil itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Kiba tengah berjalan santai di taman dekat apartemen. Sebenarnya ini ide dari Sasuke, mungkin akan lebih baik jika Kiba berlatih lebih sering berjalan walaupun agak tertatih tanpa tongkatnya. Dengan begitu kakinya akan pulih lebih cepat.

Jika menyetujui saran dari Sasuke dan mengikuti Sasuke ke Taman ini. Lagipula dia juga sekarang sedang bingung jika hari Minggu datang. Kiba sudah berjalan cukup jauh dan merasa lelah.

Sasuke yang mengerti itu segera membawa Kiba ke bangku taman terdekat untuk beristirahat sejenak. Di bawah pohon yang sangat lebat dan dibarengi cuaca mendung serta angin dingin dan kencang ini bertiup ke arah mereka, cuaca yang sangat Sasuke sukai.

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tawar Sasuke. Kiba menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis.

"tidak perlu. Aku hanya butuh minum. Mungkin kopi panas cocok untuk cuaca hari ini." Kiba memperlihatkan senyuman bodohnya yang persis seperti Naruto kepadanya. Sasuke mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya menuju Cafe terdekat untuk membeli 2 cup kopi hangat.

Kiba mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah melihat apapun yang ada di taman ini. Taman ini terlihat agak sepi mungkin orang-orang lebih memilih tidur di rumah daripada berjalan keluar di cuaca mendung seperti ini.

Kiba menyipitkan matanya memfokuskan penglihatannya kepada salah satu orang yang terasa familiar. Laki-laki itu terlihat berjalan menentang sekantong tas belanjaan, sepertinya dia baru dari minimarket untuk membeli cemilan. Terlihat dari kantong kresek bening yang di bawahnya yang berisi beberapa kaleng cola dan keripik kentang.

Laki-laki berkuncir itu terlihat berjalan ke arahnya. Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak menyadari ada Kiba di sana. Setelah agak dekat laki-laki itu berhenti berjalan sejenak setelah itu berlari menghampiri Kiba.

"Wah, Kiba! Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu di sini. apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" laki-laki yang bernama Shikamaru itu memulai pertanyaan basa-basi. Kiba menggeleng dan menjawab hanya berjalan-jalan ringan saja.

Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar Kiba, mencari sesuatu benda yang harusnya selalu ada disebelah Kiba tapi kali ini tidak ada.

"Kau keluar tidak memakai tongkat mu? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya berjalan-jalan kecil saja tidak akan apa-apa. Ini biasanya aku lakukan ketika berlatih berjalan untuk membiasakan kakiku. Aku tidak mungkin akan memakai tongkat itu selamanya, kan? "Jawab Kiba. Shikamaru mengangguk paham dan memilih duduk disebelah Kiba.

"Apa kau sendirian?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"tidak. Aku bersama Sasuke. Saat ini Sasuke tengah membeli kopi panas untukku. Mungkin akan lama karena aku melihat kafe yang dituju Sasuke terlihat agak ramai. Jadi bagus kau ada disini."

"Kau bilang kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke, ternyata kau jalan-jalan berdua dengan Sasuke. Agak mengherankan. Apa Naruto tidak akan marah? Sejauh Yang kulihat Naruto itu pencemburu, loh! "Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat Naruto pernah berkelahi dengan seseorang yang sedang mendekati Sasuke padahal saat itu orang itu tidak ada maksud apa-apa pada Sasuke.

"Tidak. Naruto juga temanku. Dia pasti mengerti. Perjalanan ini Sasuke yang membuat ide nya. Awalnya Naruto ingin ikut tetapi Sasuke melarangnya, Sasuke bilang Sasuke sedang ingin berjalan-jalan dengan ku." Jelas Kiba. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk paham dan mulai mengeluarkan satu botol coca-cola dan membukanya lalu meminumnya.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan mengobrol sampai Sasuke datang dengan 2 kopi hangat di kedua tangannya. Mereka berdua lanjut berjalan ringan sambil membawa kopikap hangat dan mengobrol ringan.

Dari pertemuan dan percakapan singkat nya Kiba dengan Shikamaru, satu hal yang Kiba mulai sadari, mengobrol dengan Shikamaru ternyata asyik dia tidak pendiam yang kira-kira. Mungkin untuk selanjutnya Kiba bisa merepotkan Shikamaru lebih dari biasanya.

Ternyata, manusia semacam Shikamaru bisa lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan Naruto atau Sasuke atau Hinata sekalipun. Sepertinya Kiba sudah mulai melupakan Hinata dan mulai mengerti cara untuk melupakan rasa sakit yang pernah perempuan itu buat.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello guys... Maaf ya Ya udah setahun tapi baru update. Mana gini doang lagi ceritanya, untuk ke depan ya Aku akan berusaha untuk cepat update. Pokoknya aku nggak mau nganterin project ini. Aku mau namatin ini nggak tahu tapi sampai kapan tamatnya hehehe

Pokoknya di sini aku masih harus ngembangin kisah cinta antara Kiba dan Shikamaru terus juga kisah cintanya Itachi sama Kurama. terus ada cerita tentang masa lalu kiba yang belum aku ceritain. ya pokoknya masih panjang semoga nggak bosen ya ya

thank you 😘


End file.
